Un amour par delà le temps
by fantasia-49
Summary: Atem est de retour aprsè un mois, et il veux revoir ses amis. Mais qu'il est arrivé quelque chose un l'un de ses amis. Que va t'il faire? Va t'il pouvoir l'aider?
1. Chapter 1

**Un amour par delà les temps**

Coucou! Je suis nouvelle et je viens de créer ma première fiction, même si ça fait un moment que je l'ai dans mon tiroir!! J'espère que vous apprécierai. C'est une fiction sur le couple Atem/Anzu, même si les autres couples seront présent également!!

N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis, merci!!

Résumé : Atem est de retour aprsè un mois, et il veux revoir ses amis. Mais qu'il est arrivé quelque chose un l'un de ses ami. Que va t'il faire? Va t'il pouvoir l'aider?

**1**

Par un beau matin de septembre, clair et ensoleillé, quelque part en Egypte, plus exactement dans la vallée des rois près de Louqsor au sud du Nil, qu'une vive et intense lumière vient de voir le jour sur les ruines du tombeau. Puis pendant quelques minutes, tout redevint comme avant. Pas un bruit, même pas un souffle de vent. L'air y était lourd et pesant, comme chargé d'électricité.

Tout semblait immobile, le peu de vie qui se trouvait par là ne bougeait pas. Tous semblait regarder dans la même direction, comme s'ils savaient que quelque chose allaient arriver.

Puis un bruit se fit entendre à l'intérieur des ruines. Ce bruit se rapprochait de plus en plus. Toute la nature semblait en alerte. Une ombre apparue au sortir de la grotte. Tout d'un coup quelque chose en mouvement émergea de là

Les animaux présents le regardèrent un instant, ensuite ils reprirent leur habitude. En fait ce quelque chose était plutôt quelqu'un. Si un homme se serrait trouvé là, il aurait été surpris. Car en fait il s'agissait d'un jeune homme à la peau mâte. Il était habillé comme au temps des pharaons, tout de blanc vêtu et une grande cape recouvrait ses épaules.

Il cligna des yeux devant autant de luminosité. Il leva le bras pour se cacher du soleil ; Il se retourna pour chercher un coin d'ombre et pouvoir, ainsi, réfléchir. Tout était confus dans sa tête. Il resta un petit moment assis sur un rocher qui se trouvait près de la grotte.

Après quelques minutes, il se leva d'un air décidé et s'éloigna de cet endroit, pour aller à la recherche de personnes qui pourraient l'aider. Il semblait déterminé, comme s'il voulait trouver quelque chose ou quelqu'un. Pendant sa longue marche, il enleva sa cape qui, non seulement, le gênait dans sa progression mais lui donnait chaud, également.

Il erra pendant une demi-journée, et arriva à Louqsor, comme indiqué sur les panneaux à l'entrée de la ville. Il entra à l'intérieur de la cité. Les passants le regardèrent médusés et s'interrogèrent en le voyant ainsi accoutré.

Après une marche de longue haleine, il se retrouva devant un bâtiment de police. A l'extérieur un policier le regarda surpris et amusé en même temps. « Est-ce qu'il y aurait une fête déguisée quelque part? », pensa t'il.

« Eh bien ! Jeune homme on est perdu ? Suivez moi au commissariat que l'on voit ce que l'on peut faire. »

Surpris et perplexe, il décida de le suivre : «Il pourra peut être m'aider », pensa t'il.

Arrivé au bureau du policier celui-ci s'installa.

« Monsieur, asseyez vous et racontez moi votre histoire, je vous prie, lui dit-il en le regardant droit dans les yeux. »

« Oui … En fait … j'ai vu que j'étais à Louqsor en arrivant, et j'aimerais savoir si cette ville est loin du Caire? » lui répondit-il. Le policier se mit à rire quelques secondes par cette étrange question, puis s'excusa.

« Oui, nous sommes bien à louqsor, au sud du Nil. Le Caire se trouve plus au Nord. Mais… Pourquoi me parlez vous du Caire ? Vous y connaissez quelqu'un? »

« Oui, en effet, j'ai des amis qui se trouvent au Caire. L'un deux se prénomme iIIshizu Ishtar, vous la connaissez peut-être ? » Répondit-il calmement.

« Bien sûr que je la connais, c'est la directrice du département de l'histoire ancienne de notre ministère. De plus, elle est venue, il y a quelques jours pour se rendre dans les alentours d'Assouan, pour des fouilles archéologiques. Peut être qu'elle s'y trouve toujours ? » Dit-il en semblant réfléchir à quelque chose.

« Mais… vous êtes vraiment sûr de la connaître ? Je ne voudrais pas l'importuner pour rien » dit-il d'un air un peu suspicieux.

Mais devant le regard que lui lança le jeune homme, le policier se ravisa et décida de lui faire confiance. En effet, ses yeux exprimaient une force presque souveraine et en même temps il semblait complètement perdu.

Il décida donc d'appeler à son bureau au Caire. Après quelques minutes au téléphone, le policier obtînt le département des recherches et demanda à parler à Mlle Ishtar. Il s'entretint quelques minutes. Puis il prit un morceau de papier, griffonna dessus et raccrocha après un remerciement. Il pris le morceau de papier et composa un nouveau numéro.

Le silence se fit entendre pendant quelques secondes. Le policier tapotait du bout des doigts sur son bureau en attendant que quelqu'un décroche. Puis au bout du téléphone un déclic retentit.

«Bonjour… Mlle Ishtar ?… Excusez-moi de vous déranger, je suis le policier Asmos de Louqsor. je vous appelle car j'ai ici une personne qui prétend vous connaître et aimerait vous parler. Je vous appelle donc pour savoir si cela était vrai ou non ? » Demanda-t-il poliment.

Au bout du fil Ishizu se demandait ce qui se passait.

« Je comprends votre inquiétude, mais vous ne me dérangez pas. Quelle est donc cette personne qui prétend me connaître et me parler? » Répondit-elle après un bref moment, en se demandant de qui il pouvait agir.

Le policier se retourna vers le jeune homme et lui demanda son nom.

« Dites lui qu'il s'agit d'Atem, que je suis de retour. Elle comprendra je pense » lui dit-il tout simplement

Le policier ; intrigué répéta mot pour mot ce qu'il lui avait dit. Il entendit un long silence au bout du fil et se demanda ce qu'il se passait.

L'identité de l'étrange inconnu était enfin dévoilée.

Le policier, inquiet du silence, réitéra sa demande.

« Mlle Ishtar, vous êtes toujours là ? Est ce que vous connaissez vraiment cette personne ? »

« Comment ? Ah oui !… Vous avez bien dit qu'il se prénommait… Atem … Et qu'il était de retour ?…. C'est impossible…Je ne peux y croire… » Finit-elle par dire comme pour elle-même et se convaincre de ce qu'elle venait d'entendre.

« Voulez vous que je mette ce plaisantin en prison ? », reprit aussitôt le policier en se retournant pour que le jeune homme ne l'entende pas

« Surtout pas ! Je veux d'abord vérifier par moi-même. J'arrive le plus vite possible, d'ici une heure, merci beaucoup Mr Asmos et à tout à l'heure » Puis il raccrocha.

Le policier, surpris par ce brusque revirement, se mit à l'examiner et essaya de comprendre.

« Mlle Ishtar arrive le plus vite possible d'Edfou, mais j'aimerais bien comprendre qui vous êtes pour la faire réagir ainsi ? » lança Mr Asmos à Atem, ébahi.

Atem ne savait que répondre car s'il racontait son histoire, il serait pris pour un fou. De plus, tout était encore un peu embrouillé et il ne savait donc pas lui même ce qu'il se passait.

A Edfou, près du pylône du temple d'Horus, Ishizu resta, quelques instants, médusée et répétait sans cesse les même mots : « Cela est impossible ? »

A ce moment-là, son assistante la rejoignit et la trouva dans un état de béatitude.

« Mais que t'arrive t-il ? » Lui demanda t'elle inquiète de l'expression de son patron.

Ishizu la regarda quelques instants sans lui adresser la parole, toujours absorbée dans ses reflexions. Puis elle lui annonça qu'elle devait se rendre à Touqsor pour quelque chose d'important. Elle demanda à son assistante de superviser le reste et qu'au moindre problème elle pourrait la joindre sur son portable.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas Mlle Ishtar, je m'occupe de tout. Vous pouvez partir tranquille » La rassura t'elle, bien qu'elle se demandait ce qui avait bien pu se passer pour que Mlle Ishtar, qui d'habitude était quelqu'un de calme et de réfléchie, se comporte ainsi. Mais elle ne posa aucune question car elle pensait qu'elle devait avoir ses raisons.

Ishizu la remercia et s'éloigna du site. En chemin, elle médita longuement sur ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre. 'Comment est ce possible ?' Elle avait hâte d'arriver pour le constater d'elle-même.

Pendant ce temps-là, Atem attendait patiemment qu'Ishizu arrive, car il voulait la revoir et essayer d'éclaircir tout cela. Il réfléchissait à tout ce qu'il s'était passé depuis qu'il avait enfin accéder aux portes du royaume des morts où reposait ses ancêtres. Il avait un peu de mal à tout se rappeler, mais une chose était sûre, il devait revoir ses amis. Il attendait depuis un bon moment déjà. Il voyait bien que le policier se posait des questions également et voulait lui aussi comprendre.

Mr Asmos observa attentivement le jeune homme qui se tenait droit sur son siège, les bras croisés et les yeux fermés, comme s'il méditait. Il dégageait une aura calme et solennelle et le policier se sentit impressionné, comme si en face de lui se tenait quelqu'un de princier.

Une heure s'écoula, et le bruit d'une voiture qui se gare se fit entendre, puis une porte de voiture qui claque et le bruit de pas qui s'intensifia. Quelques minutes après, une porte s'ouvrit et une jeune femme à la peau tannée et aux cheveux noirs comme l'ébène habillé de blanc, arriva. Elle avançait d'une démarche gracile et en même temps avec une détermination qui forçait le respect. Le policier se leva et vint à sa rencontre.

« Merci de vous êtes déplacés je suis vraiment confus, Mlle Ishtar. »

« Mais il n'y a pas de quoi, si cela est vrai, c'est moi qui vous remercie » répondit la jeune femme.

Atem qui était dans le bureau ne pouvait pas voir qui était arrivé, ni entendre leur conversation. Il se demandait qui pouvait bien être cette personne. Mais il se sentait un peu moins nerveux, car le regard du policier et cette attente commençait à être longue.

Dans le couloir, Mr Asmos et la jeune femme s'approchèrent de la porte. Elle hésita un instant, car elle avait peur que tout cela soit faux. Elle ferma les yeux un instant et inspira profondément pour trouver le courage de se confronter à cette personne. Puis elle rouvrit les yeux et passa devant le policier, qui entre temps avait ouvert la porte et la laissa passer. Elle s'avança donc et lentement entra dans la pièce.

Ce qu'elle vit en premier, fut un jeune homme au teint mâte, comme elle, qui la regardait. Elle vit ses yeux aux teintes sombres avec des reflets violets. Des yeux qui reflétaient une intelligence et une force surprenantes et qui en cet instant contenait un peu de surprise et aussi un soulagement. Elle remarqua, ensuite, son accoutrement, qui aurait pu surprendre un bon nombre de personne, puisqu'il portait des vêtements qui se portaient au temps des pharaons et non à cette époque. Elle vit enfin, ses cheveux, qui était hérissé et noir avec reflets violines, des mèches blondes qui lui encadraient le visages et qui d'autres qui étaient dressés.

Elle eut le temps de remarquer tout cela en quelques secondes et grâce à cela elle réalisa qu'il s'agissait bien de la personne qu'elle escomptait trouver. La peur fit place à la surprise puis à la joie. Des larmes apparurent dans ses yeux qu'elle essuya rapidement et elle se dirigea vers son ami, qui c'était levé également à son entrée, enchanté de la revoir également.

« Alors c'était bien vrai ! Vous êtes de retour ? Mais comment est-ce possible, mon pharaon ? , s'exclama t'elle, surprise par ce miracle qui s'était produit.

« Oui c'est bien moi ! Je suis heureux de te revoir moi aussi, je ne savais pas trop quoi faire et tout est un peu embrouillé dans ma tête, mais tu es là ! Merci Ishizu » Répondit Atem soulagé de la voir là auprès de lui.

Ils se serrèrent les mains chaleureusement et se fixèrent quelques instants pour se rassurer que cela n'est pas un rêve, sous les yeux médusés du policier qui ne comprenait pas grand-chose.

« Mais qui est-il pour que vous soyez aussi respectueux envers lui ? On dirait que vous le prenez pour un prince ? » Questionna Mr Asmos curieux par ce qu'il se passait.

« C'est un peu cela », répondit Ishizu, en rigolant, « C'est en quelque sorte un des derniers descendants des pharaons de notre époque lointaine »

Le policier en resta coi et, en même temps, il se demandait si cela pouvait être vrai. Mais il se rappela l'impression qu'il avait ressentie en le voyant et commença à y croire.

« Mais c'est formidable ! Mais comment se fait-il que nous ne l'avions jamais vu avant… remarque cela expliquerait son accoutrement » Finit-il par dire en réfléchissant.

Ils se regardèrent génés et réfléchirent.

« Il est assez fatigué pour l'instant puis je l'emmener pour l'instant ? » Demanda Ishizu, qui ne voulait pas rentrer dans les détails.

Le policier fut un peu déçu mais les laissa repartir puisqu'il n'y avait pas de problème.

« Mais ce jeune homme n'a pas ses papiers sur lui. Il faut qu'il les ait toujours sur lui, a moins… qu'on le lui ait volés ? » Dit le policier.

« Non… » Les deux comparses se regardèrent pour essayer de trouver une réponse adéquate « Ne vous inquiétez pas, il a dû les laisser chez lui en sortant de chez lui. Merci encore pour tout ce que vous avez fait, nous allons vous laisser »

Après l'avoir salué, ils montèrent tous les deux dans la voiture et filèrent en direction d'un hôtel pour s'y reposer.

« C'est vraiment un miracle que tu sois ici ! Alors qu'il y a un mois que tu es parti rejoindre le royaume des morts. » Commença Ishizu. « Mais tout d'abord je t'emmènes à l'hôtel, où je vais réserver une suite pour que tu puisse te reposer et… te changer aussi » Dit elle en esquissant un sourire en regardant ce qu'il portait. En effet, ses vêtements n'étaient vraiment d'époque, et elle comprenait les questions que se posait le policier. Quoi de plus étrange qu'un jeune homme habillé comme au temps des pharaons.

Atem esquissa un sourire également en se regardant, puis il redevint sérieux en la regardant.

« Tu viens de dire que cela fait un mois que je suis parti ? Mais j'ai l'impression que cela ne fait qu'un jour tout au plus, que je suis parti ? » Finit-il par dire, tout en méditant sur ce qu'il venait d'apprendre.

« Mais alors, Yugi et les autres doivent être rentrés à Domino, alors ! » S'exclama t'il.

**2**

Plus loin d'ici, à des milliers de kilomètres, au Japon exactement où la rentrée avait repris après des vacances qui avaient été éprouvante, pour Yugi et ses amis. En effet, ils avaient vécu une aventure des plus palpitantes, pour aider leur ami pharaon à retrouver son nom et à rejoindre le monde des morts pour un repos bien mérité.

En effet, depuis maintenant deux ans, et depuis que Yugi avait réussi à assembler les pièces du puzzle millénaire et ainsi libéré l'âme du pharaon, ils avaient vécu des aventures au-delà des rêves les plus fous pour l'aider dans sa quête de retrouver ses souvenirs et sauver le monde.

C'est d'ailleurs au cours de ces aventures qu'ils étaient devenus les meilleurs amis du monde et le voir partir avait été dur pour eux tous, mais ils savaient qu'il reposait en paix et près des siens.

De plus, grâces à elles, ils avaient pu faire des rencontres et se faire des amis au quatre coin du monde et de découvrir leurs forces et leurs qualités.

Ce groupe était composé de cinq personnes. Il y avait d'abord, Yugi, le garçon qui avait hébergé l'âme du pharaon et à qui il ressemble beaucoup mais en version miniature. C'est aussi un champion au duel de monstres ainsi que pour toute sorte de jeux. Il est maintenant en deuxième année au lycée de Domino. Il est de petite taille, ce qui l'a toujours un peu dérangé, mais en contrepartie il a un cœur en or. Il est dévoué, serviable et gentil envers les autres, un peu trop même. C'est d'ailleurs grâce à sa gentillesse et à sa persévérance qu'il s'est lié d'amitié avec Joey, qui est le deuxième membre de ce groupe.

En effet, celui-ci avec son ami Tristan, était du genre voyou, avant de connaître Yugi, un brin bagarreur et adorait embêter celui-ci, du fait de sa petite taille. Mais un jour, où ils avaient été attaqués par plus fort qu'eux, Yugi les avaient défendus comme il a pu malgré sa petite taille, et Joey a pu voir qu'il était vraiment courageux et s'est donc laissé gagner par cette personne qui était prêt à se battre pour ses amis. Et depuis ce temps il s'est mis à l'apprécier et sont devenus de très grands amis. Grâce à cela Joey est devenu moins voyou et surtout à découvert l'univers des cartes. Il s'est d'ailleurs initié au duel des monstres pour participer à un tournoi et gagner la récompense, qui lui permettrait de sauver sa sœur, qui avait besoin d'une opération pour ne pas devenir aveugle, et que seule celle ci pouvait sauver. Bien que peut motiver au départ, il s'est vite découvert une vrai passion pour ce jeu et au fil des aventures, il est devenu un adversaire sérieux, même s'il reste parfois assez impulsif et gagne grâce à la chance quelquefois, et un peu gamin dans ses réactions. Pourtant c'est quelqu'un sur qui ont peu compter et qui est prêt à tout pour les personnes qui lui sont chères.

Puis, Tristan, qui lui n'est pas un duelliste, mais il est lui aussi, toujours là pour ses amis. Il est un peu plus adulte que Joey dans ses réactions, ce qui ne l'empêche pas de se battre quand il le faut et même de temps en temps de se battre avec Joey comme des gamins en l'insultant. Au départ, pourtant, il n'appréciait pas l'amitié naissante qui existait entre Joey et Yugi, car il se méfiait de lui. Mais lui aussi a appris à le connaître et à l'apprécier. Maintenant il suit Joey et Yugi dans chaque aventure et duel. De plus, depuis le fameux tournoi, où Joey avait participé pour sauver sa sœur Sérénity, Tristan en est tombé amoureux et cherche par tous les moyens pour la séduire au grand dam de Joey.

Le quatrième membre est la jeune fille du groupe, Anzu, qui est l'amie d'enfance de Yugi. Elle le connaît depuis longtemps, l'âge de neufs ans, (dans mon histoire en tout cas) et à toujours été là pour lui-même quand il se faisait embêter. C'est une jeune fille gentille, aimante, compatissante et généreuse, même si elle ne se laisse pas marcher sur les pieds. Elle a suivi les garçons dans toutes leurs aventures et les a toujours aidés en les soutenant et en émettant des solutions à certains problèmes. C'est la première à avoir remarqué le changement en Yugi avec le puzzle. En effet, car elle a toujours été très proches de Yugi, elle connaît donc par cœur les réactions de son ami. Elle donc vu qu'il y avait deux personnes dans son corps. D'ailleurs son cœur s'est mis à battre pour son double (le pharaon) dès le moment où elle l'a entendu, puis quand elle l'a vu.

En effet, le dernier membre, n'est autre que le pharaon Atem, longtemps connu sous le nom de Yami, du fait qu'il ne connaissait ni son nom ni son passé. Car celui-ci avait été enfermé dans le puzzle du millénium pendant des millénaires en attendant d'être libéré par l'élu et de sauver le monde, d'une force maléfique. Au départ, lorsqu'il fut libéré, il était distant et solitaire, mais au contact de Yugi et de ses amis, il a appris à s'ouvrir et à se faire des amis. Malgré la ressemblance physique entre les deux, leurs caractères sont diamétralement opposés. Atem est quelqu'un de plus réfléchit, calme et plus fort. Au contraire il a plus de mal à se faire des amis et à faire confiance facilement, bien qu'au contact de Yugi il se soit assagit. Pour sa dernière aventure, il devait retourner dans son passé pour retrouver son nom et ainsi sauver son monde. Grâce à ses amis, il retrouva son nom et pu sauver son royaume. Puis après un dernier combat avec Yugi, il est retourné dans le royaume des morts pour un repos mérité.

Cela c'est passé pendant les vacances en Août. Tout les quatre vivent à Domino et sont en deuxième année au lycée Domino.

En ce lundi 1er septembre, les cours venaient de s'achever à 15 heures 30, à domino, avec soulagement pour nos comparses qui n'attendaient que cela depuis le matin. Joey se leva le premier tout excité et se dirigea vers Yugi.

« Alors, tu viens ? J'ai envie de m'amuser, allons affronter quelques duellistes, ou alors on va dans une salle de jeux ? »

Yugi n'avait entendu que d'une oreille, car son attention était concentrée sur Anzu qui n'avait pas la grande forme depuis quelque temps.

Car depuis le départ d'Atem, Anzu n'avait pas le moral. Elle avait l'impression de ne plus se reconnaître, comme si une partie d'elle était partie avec lui. Elle aurait souhaité que celui-ci reste auprès d'eux, mais surtout d'elle, pour vivre et rire avec eux. Elle pensait tellement à ça, qu'elle ne se consacrait plus à la danse. Elle avait perdu la flamme qui l'habitait depuis son enfance. Elle continuait à danser, mais cela ne l'exaltait plus autant qu'avant. Elle faisait les gestes presque machinalement, au point que depuis que les cours avaient repris, elle avait arrêté d'aller à ses cours de danse.

Elle venait de se rendre compte que les cours étaient finis. Elle se leva sous le regard de Yugi qui lui adressa la parole.

« Tu nous accompagnes Anzu ? » Demanda Yugi avec un infime espoir que celle-ci dirait oui.

« Je suis désolée, mais je dois aller à mon travail, une autre fois peut-être ? » Dit-elle d'une voix éteinte, sans les regarder et elle sortit de la classe en disant un au revoir triste.

Joey, Tristan et surtout Yugi la regardèrent partir, le cœur gros. Ils voulaient l'aider mais ne savaient pas comment faire, surtout Yugi qui était secrètement amoureux d'elle.

« Ça me fait de la peine de la voir ainsi, je me demande ce qu'elle a ? » Demanda Tristan.

« Je trouve qu'elle est comme cela depuis le départ d' Atem. Je sais que cela a été très dur pour nous tous, mais elle n'a pas l'air de s'en remettre » continua Joey. « Qu'en penses tu Yugi ? » Questionna Joey en regardant Yugi.

Mais celui-ci ne répondit pas car il se demandait si les sentiments de Anzu pour Atem étaient plus que de l'amitié d'où la raison de sa tristesse, et en même temps, il se refusait à l'admettre. Il se leva donc plein d'entrain pour chasser ses pensées.

« C'est sûr, c'est dur pour elle mais elle est plus forte que n'importe qui et d'ici quelque temps elle retrouvera sa gaîté ! Je la connais et j'en suis sûr, il faut la laisser tranquille, car je pense que dans ces moments-là, on veut être seul. Allons donc nous amuser ! »

Mais au fond de lui, Yugi se faisait beaucoup de souci et se demandait si vraiment elle irait mieux. Surtout qu'il avait remarqué que c'était en sa présence qu'elle se sentait le plus triste, car elle avait du mal à lui parler seul à seul comme avant. Il se demandait si c'était du au fait de sa ressemblance avec Atem. Pourtant, tout au fond de son cœur, il souhaitait l'aider et retrouver la complicité qu'ils avaient avant, mais surtout la revoir heureuse.

Ils sortirent donc du lycée, par une belle et douce après midi, pour une fin d'été. Tout d'un coup, ils tombèrent sur un groupe de jeunes duellistes qui s'affrontaient et lorsqu'ils virent Yugi, ils voulurent l'affronter en duel.

« Dites ! Vous voulez bien nous affronter en duel Mr Mûto ? » Dirent-ils.

« Ne m'appelez pas Mr mais plutôt Yugi et je ne sais pas… ». Il n'eut pas le temps de finir car Joey les interpella.

« Eh, moi alors ! Je suis prêt à vous affronter ! »

Car il se sentait un peu comme sous-estimé. Après tout, il avait fini quatrième au tournoi de Bataille ville et voulait leur montrer qu'il n'était plus un débutant.

« Peut être… mais nous… on préfère affronter Yugi, le roi des duellistes ! » Lancèrent–ils.

« Si vous voulez l'affronter, il faudra d'abord m'affronter en premier c'est compris !! » s'emporta Joey.

« Calme toi voyons ». Dit Yugi.

« C'est clair bougre d'idiot ! Tu ne vas pas te frotter à des gamins, idiot ! » Lança Tristan, d'un regard moqueur.

« Quoi… tu oses me traiter d'idiots ! Tu t'es pas regardé ! » Cria Joey qui s'était rapprocher dangereusement de Tristan, prêts à se frotter à son ami.

« Viens je t'attend » cria Tristan qui avait levé ses poings pour parer les coups.

Pendant que les deux compères se disputaient, Yugi et les enfants les regardèrent en riant. Puis se tournant vers les duellistes, yugi pensa à quelque chose pour essayer de ramener à la raison ses deux amis.

« Ecoutez je veux bien vous affronter, si vous affrontez Joey en premier, d'accord ? Dit Yugi.

Les duellistes se regardèrent et après un moment d'hésitation, ils acceptèrent. Yugi interpella Joey, qui se trouvait sous l'emprise de Tristan et essayait de respirer car Tristan l'avait attrapé par un bras autour du coup et était plié en deux sous Tristan. Lorsqu'ils entendirent Yugi les appeler, ils se regardèrent un moment puis s'écartèrent l'un de l'autre chacun essayant de reprendre une contenance. Joey s'approcha d'eux et commença son duel, prêt à livrer bataille sous les yeux de tous, pour leur montrer ce qu'il valait.

'Je ne suis peut être pas encore du niveau de Yugi, mais je me défend et un jour j'arriverai à le battre'. Pensa Joey, en son âme et conscience. Et il y croyait très fort. Il sourit intérieurement et commença son duel avec l'encouragement de ses amis.

Pendant ce temps là, dans une maison de thé, Anzu qui y travaillé, était plongée dans ses pensées et ne vit donc pas que de nouveaux clients venaient d'entrer et attendaient d'être servis.

« Anzu il y a des nouveaux clients sont arrivés ! » dit gentiment une des serveuses. « Tu ne te sens pas bien ? Tu as l'air bizarre depuis un moment. Si ça ne va pas, tu peux m'en parler, Anzu ? »

La jeune serveuse qui lui avait adressé la parole se prennomait Kazumi. Elle n'était autre que la cousine d'Anzu, et elles ne s'étaient pas vues depuis des années, puisque Kazumi habitait Kyoto avec ses parents. Mais elle avait décidé de poursuivre ses études à Domino, à partir du prochain semestre et s'était donc installé en ville pendant les vacances d'été, chez les parents d'Anzu pour ne pas se sentir seule, et Anzu et ses parents étaient ravies. Elle avait trouvé cet emploi de serveuse dans cette maison de thé une semaine avant Anzu, qui était en Egypte à ce moment là. Elle s'étaient donc retrouvées dans le même travail et étaient enchantées, car elles s'entendaient comme des sœurs. IL est vrai que Kazumi avait un caractère facile, elle était douce et serviable et s'entendaient bien avec les gens en générale qui appréciaient son caractère. Kazumi avait donc remarqué que depuis son retour d'Egypte Anzu était moins gaie et enthousiasme que d'habitude. Elle se demandait s'il s'était passé quelque chose en Egypte.

« Non, tout va bien ! Ne t'inquiète pas Kazumi, j'étais ailleurs, mais je vais me reprendre » La rassura-t-elle en ébauchant un sourire, et elle partit à la table des nouveaux arrivants.

Kazumi la regarda et se demanda ce qu'elle avait car, même si elle affirmait le contraire, elle sentait bien qu'elle avait un problème. En effet, Anzu était toujours joyeuse, pleine d'entrain et sérieuse dans son travail, et là elle était tête en l'air et morose. Elle espérait qu'un jour, elle lui parlerait « Pourvu qu'elle retrouve sa joie de vivre, que quelqu'un puisse l'aider », pensa t-elle de tout son cœur et elle retourna à son travail, car d'autres clients affluèrent.

A 18 heures, Anzu et Kazumi sortirent de leur travail et se dirigèrent direction leur maison.

« Je me sens un peu nerveuse pour demain. Heureusement que tu es là, Anzu ! » Dit Kazumi. En effet, car elle commençait sa rentrée demain au lycée Domino.

« Ne t'inquiète pas ! Tout ira bien ! Je suis et je serais toujours là pour toi. De plus tu vas rencontrer mes amis ! Je suis enchantée de te les présenter ! Tu verras ils ont sympas !» Répondit Anzu en souriant et en mettant une main sur l'épaule de sa cousine.

« Merci et j'ai hâte de les rencontrer, moi aussi ! » dit Kazumi an souriant aussi et en regardant Anzu.

« Est-ce que tu peux rentrer à la maison sans moi, j'ai encore quelque chose à faire, avant de rentrer ! Excuse moi ! » Lui dit Anzu.

« Non… Ne t'en fait pas ! Je te vois plus tard ! » Lui répondit Kazumi.

En souriant elle laissa Kazumi et se rendit comme chaque jour au musée pour contempler la tablette représentant le pharaon et son prêtre qui menaient un duel, celle-là même qu'elle avait admirée, autrefois, avec lui. Son regard était emprunt de tristesse, de mélancolie et elle se répétait sans cesse.

« Pourquoi es tu parti, j'aimerais tellement que tu sois là auprès de… moi » Dit t'elle en laissant quelques larmes s'échapper de ses yeux. C'était comme une prière qui chaque jour lui étreignait le cœur.

Le personnel du musée avait remarqué cette belle jeune fille au visage si triste et mélancolique, car elle restait un long moment à contempler cette tablette. Cela les émouvaient et les intriguaient en même temps. Ils se demandèrent ce qu'il se passait.

« Je me demande pourquoi elle vient tous les jours la contempler avec ce regard si triste ? » S'interrogea l'un d'eux.

« Et surtout que représente t-elle à ses yeux, ce n'est qu'une tablette, certes très belle mais aussi très ancienne. On dirait qu'elle est très chère à son cœur » Ajouta un autre employé.

Le mystère demeura entier pour eux et ils retournèrent à leur travail après cette brève pause, sans avoir de réponse et en se demandant si demain elle serait toujours là. En effet, la tablette allait bientôt quitter le musée pour retourner en Egypte, par un ordre du consulat d'Egypte qui désirait la récupérer pour l'exposer dans un autre musée. Comment cette jeune fille allait-elle réagir ? Voilà ce qu'ils se demandèrent .Ils la virent partir vers 19 heures, comme chaque jour, avec l'impression que quelques larmes avaient coulées

Elle quitta donc le musée avec ses pensées tristes tout en essayant de garder le sourire. En chemin, elle tomba sur Joey, Tristan et Yugi en pleine discussion animée et les entendaient rire et discuter.

« Alors, t'as vu Yugi ! Je les ai tous battus. Franchement… ils ne faisaient pas le poids, et ils ont osé refuser de m'affronter, non mais vraiment !! » Fanfaronna Joey.

« Mais oui ! Tu es le meilleur, vive le roi Joey et sa magnifique performance en tant que duelliste ! » Dit Tristan en se courbant comme faisaient les bouffons devant leur majesté et sous le regard de Yugi qui ne put retenir un sourire.

« Oh ! Ca va, Tristan !! Tu te crois drôle ! Et toi Yugi pourquoi tu rigoles ? »

« Pardon Joey ! Mais c'est vrai que c'était drôle, mais tu as été formidable, et un jour tu seras respecté dans le monde des duellistes. En tout cas, moi je te respecte et je suis fier de toi !! » Dit Yugi.

« C'est vrai tu es devenu très fort et je m'excuse. C'était juste pour te taquiner !! » Dit Tristan, en prenant Joey par le cou pour lui montrer qu'il le pensait et qu'il était fier d'être son ami, ainsi que de son parcours.

Joey repoussa gentiment Tristan et se retourna pour ne pas montrer que ces paroles l'avaient touché, car il voyait que ses amis croyaient en lui et qu'ils étaient toujours là. Pour lui, rien n'était plus important au monde que l'amitié. Il se retourna donc pour regarder ses amis.

« Merci ! Les amis. » Dit il d'un air gêné une main derrière la tête.

Puis ils se mirent à rire à gorge déployée et là Joey s'arrêta et regarda au loin d'un air grave.

« Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Tu en fait une... » Commencèrent à demander les deux garçons.

Car ils venaient de se retourner et de voir ce qui avait accaparé Joey. En effet ils aperçurent Anzu au loin et ils décidèrent de l'approcher en se mettant à courir pour la rejoindre.

« Eh ! Anzu ! Si tu as fini ton travail, viens avec nous c'est pas bon pour le moral de rester toute seule. Et puis d'abord tu n'as pas le choix c'est un ordre ! » Dirent ils essoufflés, d'un ton mi sévère.

« Je ne sais pas… » Commença t-elle par dire.

Puis elle les regarda et compris qu'ils se faisaient du souci pour elle. C'est ainsi qu'elle décida tout de même de les suivre pour ne pas trop les inquiéter et surtout pour essayer d'oublier, même si ce n'était que pour une soirée. Ils finirent donc la journée ensemble, plus soudés que jamais et sortirent un peu partout là où l'on pouvait s'amuser. Ils rentrèrent un peu tard mais heureux, même Anzu.

« Merci les garçons ! Je me sens vraiment mieux. Merci d'être là pour moi » Leur dit-elle pour les remercier de leurs aides.

« Eh ! C'est rien. Les amis sont là pour ça ! N'oublie pas ! Tu nous as aidés plus souvent que nous !» Dirent ils.

Anzu sourit pour la première fois depuis longtemps. Puis elle se souvint de quelque chose.

« Oh ! J'ai oublié de vous dire que quelqu'un serra là demain avec moi. En fait, il s'agit de ma cousine Kazumi qui est arrivé il y a quelques jours. Je vous la présenterais. Donc soyez gentil, les gars ! Ok !! »

« C'est vrai ? T'inquiète pas on sera gentil avec elle ! je suis pressé de la rencontrer ! » Dit Joey enthousiaste.

« Yeah ! Très bien ! C'est cool ! » Lui dit Tristan.

Ils se quittèrent tous pour rentrer chez eux. Yugi proposa à Anzu de la raccompagner mais celle-ci refusa.

« C'est gentil, mais je préfère rentrer toute seule ! Ne t'inquiète pas je vais bien ! De plus, tu dois toi aussi rentrer chez toi ! Mais merci ! »

« Mais ça ne me dérange pas tu sais je … » Yugi ne continua pas car il voyait bien que Anzu voulait être seule.

« Comme tu voudras mais n'oublies pas qu'on est là pour toi ! » Dit-il tout simplement.

Mais il pensait en son for intérieur 'Moi je suis là. J'aimerais tellement t'aider car tu compte beaucoup pour moi'. Il n'osa pas poursuivre ses pensées car il savait qu'il se ferait du mal.

Anzu lui sourit en disant bonsoir et s'éloigna.

Lorsqu'il la vit partir Yugi se sentit envahir d'une tristesse et d'un désespoir qu'il ne pouvait réfréner, car il comprit qu'elle n'avait pas besoin de lui. Pourtant son vœu le plus cher était d'être avec elle, de la voir sourire et voir qu'il était incapable de lui rendre sa joie l'attrista. Des larmes s'écoulèrent de ses yeux.

« Bonne nuit ! » Murmura t'il abattu.

Il rentra chez lui plus dépité que jamais. Mais quand il arriva, il décida d'oublier ça et d'être fort pour elle et pour lui.

Lorsqu'elle se retourna et le vit s'éloigner Anzu le regarda avec gratitude mais, même si elle s'était amusée, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à « lui ». Mais elle se dit comme pour s'encourager : « Il est partit à présent je dois me ressaisir et réapprendre à sourire. Après tout je ne suis pas toute seule et je ne veux inquiéter personne !! ». C'est sur ces bonnes paroles qu'elle se coucha et pour la première fois, elle dormit tranquillement.

Voilà les deux premiers chapitres sont bouclés. J'espère que ça vous a plu. Je vais bientôt uploader la suite!! Je fais le plus vite possible, promis!! J'attends vos review avec impatience. Merci merci!! Fantasia-49


	2. Chapter 2

Coucou me revoilà avec la suite!! Je remercie particulièrement regenerating fire pour son review!!arigato (merci en japonais)!!

Je suis en train de faire l'autre chapitre donc j'espère le mettre bientôt!!

J'espère avoir d'autres review ça m'encourage!!

Bon je vous laisse avec la suite!! et **Bonne lecture**!!

**3**

A Louqsor, le lendemain matin, une brise tiède souffla sur la ville, et ses habitants qui commençaient à se réveiller. Peu à peu les bruits de la vie quotidienne se fit entendre.

Une seule personne, ce matin là en haut de son balcon, contemplait le spectacle. Debout depuis l'aube, Atem avait pu sentir la fraîcheur d'une fin de nuit en Egypte, avec la brise qui lui avait caressé le visage et ravivé ses sens. Il ferma les yeux et repensa à son dernier combat.

Il le revoyait très distinctement, celui qu'il avait mené contre Yugi et dont l'issue devait décider de son repos ou non, les adieux déchirants donner à ses amis. Mais surtout, il revoyait, le moment où, arrivé devant son père et ses amis, la discussion qu'il avait eut avec lui.

Après une bonne nuit de sommeil, il se souvenait parfaitement de ce qu'ils avaient discuté. En effet, il pensait être arrivé au terme de son voyage et ainsi pourvoir se reposer éternellement, auprès des siens. Pourtant il n'en fut rien. Il revoyait l'accueil chaleureux donné par son père. Puis après une discussion, son père le poussa gentiment d'où il était venu. Le dernier souvenir qui lui restait, était le sourire bienveillant que celui ci lui avait fait, juste avant qu'une lumière aveuglante et puissante ne le ramène à l'endroit d'où il été parti.

Il réfléchissait à ce que son père lui avait révélé et se demandait comment accomplir ce que son père lui avait dit ?

Las de ses réflexions, il revint dans le présent et se rendit compte que le soleil se levait. En effet, une couleur dorée apparue devant ses yeux et le ciel devint d'un bleu limpide. Il pris conscience de son retour parmi les vivants et admira, en paix, la beauté des paysages, teintées de couleurs plus magnifiques les unes que les autres, que Dieu avait pu créer. Il respira profondément, heureux d'être là. Il continua de regarder la ville se réveiller lentement et il ne s'en laissait pas.

Vers 8 heures, un léger coup frappé à la porte se fit entendre et arracha Atem de sa contemplation. La porte s'ouvrit et il vit entrer Ishizu, le sourire aux lèvres.

« Bonjour ! Mon pharaon ! Tu as bien dormi ? Tu te sens mieux ? Demanda Ishizu bienveillante.

« Bonjour, Ishizu ! Mais je t'en prie appelle moi Atem, je ne suis plus pharaon maintenant. Et pour répondre à ta question oui… je me sens de mieux en mieux ! » Répondit Atem en souriant.

« Tant mieux ! Mon Phara…Euh non Atem. Puisque tu es réveillé, nous allons pouvoir prendre le petit déjeuner et discuter. Car, je pense que tu t'en doute mais j'ai plein de question à te poser. » Dit-elle sérieusement en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

Atem soutint son regard. Après tout il comprenait bien qu'elle ait envie d'en savoir plus. Si cela avait été l'inverse, il se poserait sûrement les mêmes questions et voudrait avoir des réponses. Après quelques secondes à se regarder, Ishizu lui sourit et se retourna pour se diriger vers la porte. Il la suivit et referma la porte derrière lui.

Il arriva dans un salon et s'arrêta pour l'observer, ce qu'il n'avait pas eu le temps de faire la veille. Ce salon avait un décor majestueux aux couleurs chaudes et chatoyantes. Les meubles étaient tout aussi magnifiques, ni trop luxueux ni trop simple. Ils avaient l'air confortable. La pièce était de dimension suffisante pour que les gens puissent s'y sentir bien.

Il entendit Ishizu l'appeler et alla donc la rejoindre. Une table avait été dressé avec plein de mets succulents. Il y avait de quoi régaler plusieurs personnes.

« Comme tu peux le voir j'ai commandé plusieurs plats, ne sachant pas trop ce que tu prends au petit déjeuner ! » Expliqua Ishizu en voyant l'étonnement dans le regard d'Atem. « J'espère que ça ira ? » Dit-elle en s'installant à sa place.

« Hum ! Ca ira ne t'en fais pas ! » Lui répondit-il en l'imitant.

Ils prirent leur petit déjeuner tranquillement en appréciant chaque mets. A la fin du repas, ils se levèrent de table et prirent leur café en s'installant sur le canapé, pour pouvoir discuter plus tranquillement.

« Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu sois là, parmi nous…. C'est vrai!… Car il me semblait, pourtant, que lors de ta défaite contre Yugi, tu devais rentrer au royaume des morts pour ton repos éternel. C'est ce qui était prévu, en cais de défaite. Et pourtant tu es là ! » Dit Ishizu en le regardant intensément pour être sûr qu'elle ne rêvait pas.

« Eh bien ! Tu sais pour moi aussi c'est bizarre. Car lorsque je suis arrivé au royaume des morts, mon père et les gens auxquels je tenais beaucoup étaient tous là. Pourtant lorsque je suis arrivé mon père m'a regardé et m'a dit que, là, n'était pas ma place, que ma destinée avait été modifiée, puisque les dieux m'avaient accordé une deuxième chance de vivre, pour avoir sauvé le monde de la destruction grâce à mon courage » Il s'interrompit un moment pour reprendre son souffle. Puis il reprit sur le ton de la confidence.

« Il m'a également expliqué qu'ils étaient rarement cléments et qu'il fallait que je profite de cette chance qu'il m'avaient offerte. Il a rajouté que lorsque mon destin se présenterait à moi, je le saurai ou du moins le sentirait »

Après quelques secondes de silence, comme pour chercher ses mots, Atem reprit le fil de son histoire.

« J'avais l'impression qu'une heure ou un peu plus s'était écoulé. Puis il m'a pris dans ses bras et me souhaita bonne chance. C'est à ce moment là que j'ai entre - aperçu la lumière vive et qu'ainsi, je me suis retrouvé dans les ruines du tombeau. J'ai pu en sortir par miracle ! Et j'étais vivant en plus! » Il s'interrompit à nouveau et but une gorgée de son café. Ishizu l'observa silencieusement et le laissa reprendre son histoire, car elle sentait qu'il n'avait pas fini.

« Ensuite j'ai erré pendant une demi journée pour arriver à Louqsor. C'est là que je suis tombé sur ce policier. Je ne savais pas trop si je devais lui raconter mon histoire, de peur de passer pour un fou. Heureusement que j'avais gardé tous les souvenirs de ma vie en tant qu'esprit et qu'il a accepté de te joindre, sinon je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fait »

Le silence s'ensuivit et personne n'osa l'interrompre.

« Alors ! Ton père t'a dit que ton destin n'était pas finit, qu'il fallait que tu reviennes sur Terre pour le réaliser et que tu le saura lorsqu'il arrivera ou que tu le sentira ? C'est bizarre je me demande bien de quel destin il peut s'agir ? » Se demanda t'elle en y réfléchissant.

Pendant quelques minutes, seul le bruit de la ville pouvait être entendu dans la pièce. En effet, les deux compères ne parlèrent pas, tout occupés dans leurs propres pensées. Ishizu n'en revenait pas. Bien sûr, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle assistait à un miracle, mais elle était quand même surprise. En même temps elle était heureuse pour lui, car il allait enfin pouvoir vivre sa vie. Mais elle se demandait ce que cela cachait. Etait-ce vraiment un cadeau des dieux ou est ce que cela cachait autre chose. Elle chassa cette dernière pensée et décida de profiter du présent.

De son côté, Atem pensa que si les dieux lui avaient offert une autre chance de vivre, il allait enfin vivre pour lui-même et non en tant qu'un représentant des divinités. Il allait, surtout, pouvoir revoir ses amis et vivre auprès d'eux et décider ce qui sera bon pour lui.

« Tu sais Atem, puisque les dieux t'ont donné l'opportunité de vivre une deuxième fois ta vie, tu dois en profiter ! Après tout, il n'est pas donné à tout le monde de pouvoir revenir du royaume des morts » Commença t'elle par dire en lui souriant. « Tu vas enfin pouvoir vivre ta vie pour toi seul et auprès de ceux qui te sont chers ! C'est formidable !! » Finit-elle par dire en mettant une main sur son épaule, pour lui montrer qu'elle était contente pour lui.

Atem ébaucha un sourire tout en y pensant, car il venait de se dire la même chose et il savait qu'Ishizu le comprenait ayant presque vécue la même chose. En effet, il y avait encore quelque mois, elle et sa famille vivaient dans l'ombre de leurs devoirs et obligations et ne pouvaient donc pas avoir la vie qu'ils voulaient. C'était avant qu'il retrouve ses souvenirs et parte pour le repos éternel. Maintenant ils devaient sûrement vivre la vie qu'ils voulaient et donc être heureux. Il pensa lui aussi à se qu'il voulait et son premier souhait était de revoir ses amis. Il se demandait ce que Yugi, Joey, tristan et Anzu faisaient en ce moment. Il se rappelait d'eux distinctement. Yugi et sa gentillesse, Joey et sa bonne humeur malgré les circonstances, et sa bravoure, Tristan et son amitié mais aussi cette façon qu'il avait de faire enragé Joey et leurs disputes qui leur été propre, et surtout Anzu et sa force en l'amitié et en la vie. En pensant à elle, il se mit à sourire. Elle avait assez de force et de courage qui pouvait rivaliser avec le sien, et elle avait toujours cru en lui même quand il doutait. Il se demandait si elle continuait à danser pour poursuivre son rêve.

« Oui ! Tu as raison Ishizu ! Je vais pouvoir vivre ma vie comme je l'entends ! »Dit-il avec sa voix grave. « Mais comment faire ? Il y a sûrement beaucoup de chose à faire ? » Finit-il par dire en réfléchissant à tout ce que cela engendrerait comme travail.

En effet, cela prendra du temps et de l'énergie ainsi qu'un peu d'imagination pour faire renaître quelqu'un qui est censé être mort depuis des milliers d'années, administrativement bien sûr, surtout que le règne des pharaons avait disparu depuis longtemps. Ils y réfléchirent tout les deux pendant un moment, quand tout un coup, Ishizu sursauta, car elle venait d'avoir une idée.

« Ecoute ! Je travaille actuellement au département de recherche de l'histoire ancienne de notre pays ! Mon travail consiste à chercher tout ce qui a attrait à celle-ci et à le consigner au ministère. Je n'ai qu'à dire que j'ai voulu savoir s'il existait encore des descendants des pharaons dans notre pays. Qu'en faisant des recherches généalogiques et autres pendant des années j'ai enfin trouvé ta trace. » Dit-elle ravie de son idée.

Atem réfléchit à cela, car c'était une piste intéressante mais il fallait aussi trouver une histoire sur ces 17 ans passés.

« Ne t'inquiète pas ! Pour cela je peux m'arranger ! Après tout je l'ai bien fait pour moi, Marek et Odion. Il n'y a pas de souci à se faire. Mais c'est plutôt après que cela risque de poser problème, car tu seras devenu quelqu'un d'important et il va falloir que tu apprennes à vivre à notre époque. Et puis, les papiers ne se feront pas aussi vite que tu l'espères, étant donné que le ministère va vouloir te connaître et te rencontrer. Il va te falloir être patient, je suis désolé ! » Dit elle en regardant Atem d'un regard navré.

Mais pour lui, la patience était une de ses vertus. Du moment qu'il pouvait rejoindre ses amis et vivre son destin, car il sentait que celui-ci se jouait là bas.

« Ne t'en fais pas, Ishizu ! Je serais patient ! Après tout, tu es là. Et puis je dois apprendre à vivre aux 20ème siècles, même si quelques souvenirs de ce que j'ai vécut, en tant qu'esprit à cette époque, me reviennent. Alors cela prendra le temps qu'il faudra mais je reviendrai au Japon. » Conclut- il avec ce sourire éblouissant, plein de confiance et de détermination comme il en avait le secret.

« Oh ! Mais je ne me fais pas de souci pour toi, tu as toute ma confiance et je suis sûr que tu y arriveras ! » Lui répondit Ishizu en lui rendant son sourire. Puis elle se leva tout d'un coup et dit :

« Attend moi ! Je reviens tout de suite »

Elle se dirigea vers sa chambre et y entra. Atem la regarda s'en aller en se demandant ce qu'elle allait y faire. Il entendit un bruit, comme quelqu'un qui cherche quelque chose. Quelques minutes plus tard, il la vit revenir avec son portable en main, ainsi que son gros agenda tout noir avec une inscription écrite dessus. On pouvait y lire « Sourie à la vie et la vie te souriras ». Il sourit en voyant ça.

En la voyant si concentrée, il se dit qu'elle avait des choses importantes à faire et décida de la laisser tranquille. Il s'apprêtait à se lever pour aller dans sa chambre, quand il sentit une main douce et ferme se refermait autour de son poignet.

« Tu peux rester ! Ca te concerne après tout ! Tu ne me déranges pas ! » Lui dit-elle simplement en le faisant se rasseoir.

En effet Ishizu était partie chercher ce qu'il faut pour appeler son frère et le prévenir. Il était dix heures, elle savait que son frère serait en pause, dans le lycée où il se trouvait. En effet, depuis que sa famille vivait au grand jour, Marek avait exprimé le souhait d'aller au lycée comme tout le monde et de vivre une existence normale. Elle composa donc le numéro de celui-ci et attendit qu'il décroche.

Elle entendit la sonnerie pendant qu'elle attendait que quelqu'un décroche, puis elle entendit le déclic du téléphone, qui indiquait que la personne désirée avait effectivement décrochée. Elle entendit, enfin une voix qui lui parlait.

Ishizu se présenta et engagea la conversation en demandant, tout d'abord s'il allait bien et inversement. A ce moment là elle regarda Atem et commença à lui dire la vraie raison de son appel. Elle lui raconta l'étrange évènement qui avait eut lieu à la vallée des rois.

Pendant qu'elle lui racontait les faits, Atem se demanda comment allait réagir Marek. La réponse ne se fit pas attendre. Lorsqu'elle eut finie de lui parler, un long silence se fit entendre, puis tout un coup un rire fut perçu au bout de la ligne. Après que Marek se soit calmé, Ishizu lui reparla. Atem ne pu s'empêcher de sourire face à la réaction de Marek, qui était tout à fait normal.

Tout à coup, il vit surgir devant lui un téléphone. Il leva les yeux et vit que Ishizu lui tendait le téléphone pour que celui-ci parle à son frère, qui vraisemblablement ne la croyait toujours pas.

« Essaye toi ! Peut être qu'il te croira ? » Lui dit-elle simplement.

Médusé, il regarda le téléphone, puis elle et après quelques secondes d'hésitation, il le prit et se présenta à Marek, en disant que tout ceci était vrai.

A l'autre bout du fil, Atem n'entendit rien pendant un moment. Il entendit ensuite un bombardement de question que Marek lui posait. Atem essayait de placer un mot, mais n'en eut pas le temps, car Marek ne lui laissait pas le temps de répondre. Il leva les yeux au ciel et soupira, et regarda Ishizu. Celle-ci, comprit ce qu'il se passait. Elle reprit donc le téléphone et calma gentiment mais fermement son frère. Elle lui dit que dans un jour ou deux, ils seraient de retour au Caire et qu'il pourra poser toutes les questions qu'il voudra. Elle lui demanda, ensuite, d'appeler Odion pour le prévenir. Elle demanda à Marek de prendre rendez vous avec Mr Poulos, qui travaillait au ministère de la culture et supervisait les travaux effectués par le même département qu'Ishizu. Pour finir elle lui demanda de ne rien dire de tout cela pour le moment, et lui demanda s'il avait bien tout noté. Elle lui dit au revoir et raccrocha.

Elle souffla, sous le regard compréhensif d'Atem, car Marek pouvait parfois être un peu excessif dans ses réactions. Ils se regardèrent et se mirent à rire chaleureusement tout les deux.

« Eh bien ! J'ai cru que je n'arriverais jamais à raccrocher avec lui ! » Commença Ishizu en finissant de rire. « Je suis désolée ! Je ne pensais pas qu'il réagirait comme ça ! »

« Ah ! Ne t'en fais pas ! Et puis c'est assez compréhensif tu ne trouves pas ! Il me rappelle un peu Joey dans ses réactions ! » Dit Atem en riant de toute ses forces.

C'était la première fois qu'elle le voyait rire joyeusement et sans retenue. Elle savait que ça n'avait pas du lui arriver depuis très longtemps, voir peut être même jamais dans sa vie en tant que Pharaon. Et le voir rire ainsi plus détendu, la fit sourire. Elle souhaita qu'il ait d'autres occasions de pouvoir rire ainsi et être heureux tout simplement.

Après avoir repris leurs souffles, Ishizu reprit son téléphone, fit un autre numéro et parla quelques minutes. Elle raccrocha et composa un autre numéro. Cette fois si, elle appela la gare pour réserver deux billets pour le Caire pour partir le lendemain, le trois septembre pour onze heures.

Elle raccrocha après avoir eut confirmation de la réservation et posa son téléphone sur la table du salon. Elle ferma les yeux quelques instants et les rouvrit en regardant le jeune homme, assis en face d'elle la regardant.

« Eh bien ! Voilà une bonne chose de fait ! Je sens que demain ne va pas être de tout repos avec mon frère. Attend toi à ce qu'il pause beaucoup de questions ? » Lui dit-elle en soupirant.

« Oui je m'en doute bien ! Mais je serais y faire face ! Et puis je suis sûr que tu seras le calmer, comme tu l'as fait tout à l'heure ! » Lui répondit-il en souriant.

« Oh ça s'est pas sûr ! Mon frère peut être agaçant parfois ! » En soupirant une nouvelle fois. « Mais bon, il y aura Odion pour nous aider au cas où ! Il a toujours su le calmer là où parfois je n'y arrivais pas ! » Finit-elle par dire.

« C'est normal ! Il le considère comme son frère ! Et c'est peut être plus facile de parler à un frère qu'à une sœur ! Enfin je pense ! » Lui répondit Atem d'une voix plus profonde que d'habitude.

Ishizu ne répondit pas, mais elle lui rendit son sourire. Elle savait qu'il avait raison. Marek et Odion était comme deux frères depuis toujours, bien qu'aucun lien de parenté n'existait entre eux et Odion. En tout cas pour Marek, il en avait toujours été ainsi. Pour elle s'était un peu différent, surtout depuis qu'ils étaient sortis de leur vie cachée et vivaient au grand jour. Elle le respectait et l'aimait beaucoup, mais elle avait l'impression que c'était plus fort que le lien qu'Odion avait avec Marek, Même si elle ne savait pas trop quel était ce sentiment.

Puis, elle secoua la tête pour chasser ses pensées et revenir au présent. Atem l'avait regardé plonger dans ses pensées et l'avait laissé faire sans intervenir, car il avait compris que ses pensées était personnelles et ne voulait en aucun cas interférer. Il attendit donc la suite du déroulement des évènements tranquillement.

« Alors oui ! Pour en revenir à nous, j'ai demandé à Marek de prendre rendez avec Mr Poulos, en mon nom. Il travaille au ministère de la culture, il supervise également les travaux et recherches effectués au département de l'histoire ancienne. C'est lui qui m'y a nommé car il connaît notre histoire et c'est que je peux les aider. » Dit-elle un petit sourire au coin des lèvres.

« Mais tu es sûr que l'on peut lui faire confiance ? Je ne doute pas de toi, mais là c'est encore plus incroyable que l'histoire de ta famille ! » Demanda t'il, de sa voix grave.

« Ne t'en fais pas ! C'est un homme en qui j'ai toute confiance et en plus il est charmant ! Je suis sûr qu'il pourra nous aider et il sera sûrement impatient de te rencontrer ! » Le rassura t'elle.

Atem pouvait voir le sourire franc et sincère qui se trouvait sur ses lèvres et qui lui arrivait jusqu'au oreille. Ses yeux pétillèrent rien qu'en mentionnant cet homme. Elle devait lui faire vraiment confiance pour que la réservée et tranquille Ishizu s'anime ainsi. Rassuré, il s'enfonça un peu plus dans le fauteuil et acquieça à ce qu'elle venait de dire. Il pensait également que tout cela n'allait pas être simple et se demandait s'il allait arriver au bout de tout cela.

Ishizu le regarda plonger dans ses pensées et compris qu'il se posait des questions, ce qui était légitime vue la situation. Elle le rassura en posant sa main sur son épaule et lui dit que son frère, Odion et elle-même seraient là pour l'aider. Il la regarda également et la remercia d'un sourire.

« Après avoir appelé Marek, J'ai contacté mon assitante pour la prévenir que je rentrait au Caire plus tôt que prévue et qu'elle prenne donc en charge le reste des travaux. Je l'ai prévenue que s'il y avait le moindre problème qu'elle m'appelle, mais je pense qu'elle sera capable se s'en sortir, je lui fais toute confiance ! » Commença Ishizu.

Atem acquiéça une nouvelle fois sans rien dire et attendit la suite.

« Enfin, comme tu as pu entendre, j'ai réservé deux billets de train pour le Caire demain à onze heures ! J'espère que tout ça te va, Atem ? » Finit-elle par dire.

« Hum ! Oui ne t'en fais pas ! Et je suis désolé de te créer tous ces problèmes ! Je te suis reconnaissant de m'aider, vraiment, merci !! » S'exprima Atem en se redressant de son fauteuil et en la regardant chaleureusement.

« Eh ! Mais ce n'est pas un problème loin de là ! Je suis ravie de t'apporter mon aide, vraiment !! Alors ne t'en fais pas !! » La rassura t'il en lui prenant les mains et lui souriant chaleureusement également.

Ils se regardèrent et se sourirent mutuellement. Puis, elle se leva de nouveau et proposa à Atem de sortir pour visiter la ville et surtout trouver des vêtements un peu plus, disons moderne. Il se regarda et acquieça, puis sortit tous les deux.

Au Caire, au lycée à dix heures passés, et après le coup de fil que Marek avait reçu, celui-ci resta abasourdi par ce qu'il venait d'apprendre. Il resta ainsi quelques minutes sans bouger.

Tout à coup, il sentit une main se poser sur son épaule. Surpris, il se retourna et se trouva nez à nez avec personne d'autre que Bakura. En effet, celui-ci était resté en Egypte, après le départ de ses amis, car son père, qui était archéologue et responsable d'un des musées du Caire, s'y trouvait. Il avait donc décidé de rester auprès de son père et s'était inscrit au même lycée que Marek, et était devenu amis.

Le voyant toujours pas revenir, il était allé le cherché et l'avait trouvé là, debout sans bouger après qu'il eut répondit au téléphone. Bakura ne savait pas qui était à l'autre bout du téléphone, mais ce qu'il avait appris l'avait laissé abasourdi.

«Eh bien ! Marek t'en fais une tête ! Ca va au moins ? T'as pas d'ennuie au moins ? » Demanda t'il un peu inquiet.

« Oh ! C'est toi Bakura ! Hein… Oui ça va t'en fais pas ! C'était ma sœur qui m'a appelé et demandé de lui rendre un service qui est …. Assez surprenant je dois dire ! Mais bon ça va, ça va ! Eh eh ! » Lui répondit Marek en lui tapotant l'épaule.

Bakura le regarda surpris et s'interrogea. Puis la sonnerie de la fin de la pause se fit entendre.

« Ah ! La pause est finie on dirai ! On y retourne ? » Proposa Marek qui commença à s'éloigner, pour détourner l'attention de la conversation qu'il était en train d'avoir, car il sentait que Bakura allait lui poser d'autres questions.

Bakura soupira et décida de le suivre.

Tout le reste de la matinée, Marek repensa à ce qu'il avait appris et fut excité. Il avait hâte de le revoir. En même temps, il se sentait gêné vis-à-vis de Bakura car il ne pouvait rien lui dire. Il se demandait si celui-ci se doutait de quelque chose et il ne savait pas ce qu'il lui dirait s'il lui posait des questions.

En effet, Bakura se demandait ce que lui cachait son ami. Mais il n'était pas du genre à persécuter ses amis pour que ceux-ci parlent. Il préférait attendre qu'ils viennent le voir d'eux même pour lui parler. Et Marek ne faisait pas exception. Bakura décida d'attendre que celui-ci vienne de lui-même et lui parle si besoin est.

A midi la sonnerie se fit de nouveau entendre pour indiquer la fin des cours de la matinée, à la grande joie des élèves. Marek se leva rapidement et se dirigea vers la porte. Bakura se leva également et rattrapa son ami à la porte.

« Tu as l'air pressé ! Tu ne viens pas manger ? » Le questionna Bakura.

Marek ne le regarda pas et répondit à brûle pourpoint.

« Ah ! Non pas tout de suite ! J'ai un coup de fil à passer. Je mangerais plus tard » Commença t'il à dire « Je te rejoindrai à la cafétéria d'ici dix minutes, ne t'en fais pas ! »

Puis s'en attendre, il fila à toute allure vers un endroit un peu plus discret.

Bakura le regarda filer en se demandant ce qu'il se passait. Puis ne cherchant pas à comprendre, il haussa les épaules et se dirigea vers la cafétéria sans se presser, tout en allant chercher ses affaires avant.

Marek continua son chemin, jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve un coin tranquille. Il sorti son portable et composa un numéro. Il attendit patiemment que quelqu'un décroche. Il entendit, enfin, le déclic à l'autre bout du fil.

« Bureau de Mr Poulos du ministère de la culture, bonjour ! » Dit une voix féminine et accueillante.

« Oui bonjour ! Marek Ishtar à l'appareil. J'appelle au nom de Mlle Ishtar et j'aimerais savoir s'il était possible de parler à Mr Poulos, s'il vous plait ? » Répondit Marek aimablement.

« Oui, un instant, je vous prie. Je vais voir s'il peut vous prendre ! Mais c'est à quel sujet ? » Demanda la secrétaire.

« C'est à propos d'un sujet un peu particulier et ma sœur m'a demandé de n'en parler qu'à Mr Poulos ! Je suis désolé de ne pouvoir vous en dire plus !». Répondit Marek un peu gêné.

« Oui je comprends ! Ne quittez pas s'il vous plait ! »Lui répondit elle.

Une douce mélodie se fit entendre à l'autre bout de l'appareil, pendant que Marek patientait. Quelques secondes après, un autre déclic se fit entendre et une voix grave et enjoué raisonna à l'intérieur du combiné.

« Ah ! Marek, bonjour ! Comment allez vous, mon garçon ? » Demanda Mr Poulos ravi.

« Bonjour Mr Poulos ! Je vais bien, merci ! Excusez moi de vous déranger à cette heure ci. Mais je vous appelle de la part de ma sœur, qui aimerait vous voir le plus vite possible. Bien entendue quand vous pourrez, bien sûr ! » Demanda sérieusement Marek.

« Ah Ishizu voudrait me voir ! Quelle bonne idée ! Son voyage se passe bien ? Demanda gaiement Mr Poulos.

« Elle va bien ! Elle se trouve à Louqsor, aujourd'hui. Et, en fait elle voudrait vous rencontrer, car il s'est passé quelque chose et elle aurait besoin de votre aide » Lui répondit Marek.

« Quelque chose ? J'espère que ce n'est pas grave au moins ? » Demanda Mr Poulos, un peu inquiet.

« Non, Non ! Ne vous inquiétez pas, mais elle préfère vous voir pour vous en parler tranquillement. Elle revient demain, par le train de onze heures. Elle devrait donc être là vers seize heures trente, normalement ! »

« Bon, très bien écoutez ! Si elle n'est pas trop fatiguée je veux bien la recevoir vers dix huit heures ! Ca lui laissera le temps de se reposer. Est-ce que cela ira ? »

« Je pense, oui. Je vais la prévenir. Je vous remercie vraiment Mr Poulos ! » Remercia Marek avec gratitude.

« Je vous en prie, mon garçon ! Ce n'est pas grand-chose, comparer au dévouement et sacrifice que votre famille à fait preuve tout au long de ces années pour conserver les reliques de l'histoire de notre pays » Le rassura Mr Poulos.

Marek se mit à sourire, touché par ce que venait de dire Mr Poulos. En effet, depuis que sa sœur, Odion et lui-même vivaient au grand jour, ils avaient toujours pu compter sur son soutien.

Mr Poulos était un homme d'une quarantaine d'années, patibulaire à la mine jovial, qui aimait la vie et ses semblables. Il était attaché à son pays et surtout à son histoire et sa culture, qui était riche et diversifié. Il en avait été bercé depuis sa plus tendre enfance par ses parents, aujourd'hui décédées, et qui avaient été de très grands archéologues vouant un amour inconditionnel à l'histoire de leur pays, et particulièrement à la dynastie des pharaons. Ils lui avaient racontés toutes les légendes et histoires inimaginables qui avaient pu exister sur cette époque. Bien plus tard, il avait suivit à la faculté des cours d'histoire pour continuer à apprendre. Il avait même, pendant un temps suivit les traces de ses parents. Mais très vite, il s'était rendu compte que la vie d'aventure n'était pas pour lui. Il avait donc décidé de rester derrière un bureau et de continuer les recherches dans les bibliothèques et de superviser les travaux. C'est ainsi, qu'au fil des années et au fil de travaux acharnés, il avait été promu et été arrivé au ministère de la culture.

Il était donc le premier à être au courant de tout ce qui était entreprit dans son pays, qu'il s'agisse de fouille ou d'autres choses. Il pouvait donner son avis et aider tout ceux qui avaient besoin d'aide. C'est ainsi, qu'un jour il apprit l'existence de plusieurs familles, qui au fil des siècles vivaient dans l'ombre pour garder cacher, les trésors qui appartenaient au pharaons, et ceux jusqu'à que leur mission prenne fin. Il avait de la reconnaissance et de la sympathie pour ces personnes, qui vivaient recluses dans des souterrains pour protéger tous ces objets.

Et lorsque, les derniers survivants de la famille Ishtar, appelés les gardiens du tombeau, étaient sortis du grand jour, après que leur mission soit remplie, c'est naturellement qu'il s'était proposé de les aider. Il les avaient rencontrés et s'était pris d'affection pour eux. Il leur avaient fournit tout les papiers nécessaires pour leur vie à l'extérieur et les avaient aidés à s'installer. Puis, il avait pris sous son aile Ishizu et l'avait nommée directrice du département de l'histoire ancienne, au vue des connaissances qu'elle possédait, plus que n'importe qui. Il était devenu leur ami et confident.

« Nous disons donc dix huit heures mardi trois septembre, n'est ce pas ? Continua Mr Poulos, qui interrompit les pensées de Marek.

« Hum…Oui, très bien ! Je vous remercie infiniment Mr Poulos ! Et excusez moi encore de vous avoir déranger ! » Dit Marek.

« Mais je vous en prie, mon garçon et à bientôt ! » Répondit–il.

« Oui à bientôt Mr Poulos ! » Répondit Marek.

Marek raccrocha et rangea son téléphone dans sa poche. Il souffla et resta là quelques instants à méditer. Quel étrange tour du destin ! Il y a un mois, le pharaon disparaissait et maintenant il était de retour. Il aura besoin de toute l'aide possible, et Marek était près à l'aider. Puis, revenant à la réalité, il se dirigea vers la cafétéria pour rejoindre Bakura.

Le reste de l'après midi, se déroula tranquillement. A dix sept heures, lorsque les cours prirent fin, les deux amis sortirent de la classe et s'en allèrent tout les deux.

Lors du repas Marek avait expliqué à Bakura, qu'il s'était absenté pour appeler Mr Poulos, l'ami et le patron de sa sœur qu'elle voulait voir et qui travaillait au ministère. Bakura avait écouté son ami et le remercia de lui faire confiance et de lui dire ce qu'il avait fait. Il lui dit également que s'il avait besoin d'aide, il pouvait compter sur lui.

Marek le remercia, mais se sentit gêné de ne pas lui dire toute la vérité, comme sa sœur lui avait dit plus tôt. IL se promit d'en parler à sa sœur ce soir.

En sortant du lycée, ils firent un bout de chemin ensemble, puis ils se quittèrent au bout d'un carrefour et rentrèrent chacun de leur côté.

Marek arriva chez lui et monta directement dans sa chambre pour poser ses affaires, en vrac sur son bureau comme à son habitude. Il s'allongea sur son lit et réfléchit à tout ce qu'il s'était passé aujourd'hui. Il avait toujours un peu de mal à réaliser l'extraordinaire miracle qui avait eut lieu ce matin. Il se demanda comment les autre allaient prendre la nouvelle et souhaita être là pour voir leurs réactions. Il se demanda également pourquoi sa sœur lui avait demandé de ne le dire à personne, à part Odion.

Il resta quelques minutes étendu sur son lit les bras derrière la tête et une jambe posée sur son autre jambe à méditer. Brusquement, il se releva et attrapa son téléphone et composa le numéro de sa soeur. Il attendit qu'elle décroche et lorsqu'il entendit le déclic, il lui dit :

« Ishizu ? C'est moi ! Ca y est j'ai pris rendez vous avec Mr Poulos, comme tu me l'avais demandé. Il pourra te recevoir à dix huit heures demain ? Ca ira ? »

« Ah très bien ! Je te remercie petit frère ! » Répondit Ishizu souriant.

« Hum… Grande sœur ! Je me demandais… pourquoi tu ne veux pas que je le dise aux autres ? » Commença Marek, ne sachant comment lui demander « Tu sais… j'était gêné devant Bakura tout à l'heure ! Je ne comprend pas pourquoi ? » Fini t' il par lui dire.

« Eh Bien ! Je comprend ce que tu ressent. Mais écoute pour l'instant c'est assez compliqué comme ça et il faut que l'on concentre notre force sur le plus urgent : Faire renaître Atem, surtout administrativement. Et crois moi ça va nous prendre du temps. De plus, il faut lui laisser le temps de se remettre de ça, même s'il dit que ça va pour lui, il faut qu'il récupère. Mais ne t'en fais pas tu pourras lui dire d'ici quelques jours ! Tu comprends j'espère ? » Commença à dire Ishizu presque maternellement.

« Et puis si Bakura l'apprenais maintenant, il voudrait le voir tout de suite, ce qui bien sûr est très compréhensif » Finit-elle par dire.

« Ok, grande sœur, je comprends ! Mais… J'entends du bruit, vous êtes sortis ? » Demanda Marek surpris

« Ah ! Oui ! J'ai emmené Atem en ville, pour qu'il puisse s'habiller, disons, de façon un peu plus moderne, si tu vois ce que je veux dire » Répondit Ishizu en riant.

« Oh oui je comprends ! Et mais ça pas du être triste pour tous les deux ! » Dit Marek en riant en essayant d'imaginer sa sœur avec le pharaon habillé en… Pharaon.

« Ha ! Ha ! Ha ! Très drôle ! Mais ne t'en fais pas pour nous. » Dit-elle en riant de plus belle. Puis redevenant sérieuse « Et puis j'en ai profité pour lui montrer la ville, et lui permettre de s'aérer. Mais… tu veux peut être lui parler ? » Lui proposa t'elle.

« Oui ! Quelle bonne idée ! Passe le moi ! »

Il attendit quelques secondes et il entendit, au loin, sa sœur qui lui demandait s'il voulait bien lui parler. Il entendit quelqu'un prendre le téléphone et une voix grave et profonde se mit à lui parler.

« Salut, Marek ! Ca va ? » Lui demanda Atem.

« Salut ! Je suis content de t'entendre à nouveau! Moi ça va et toi ? Ce n'est pas trop dur ! » Retorqua Marek joyeusement.

« AH ! Ca ! Oui… et Non. Heureusement que ta sœur est là ! Et puis j'ai hâte d'être à demain et de vous revoir ! » Lui répondit Atem.

« Moi aussi ! D'ailleurs, Bakura est là lui aussi. Il est resté ici après ton départ pour être auprès de son père ! Mais je ne lui ai encore rien dit, mais quand il le saura il voudra sûrement te voir ! » Lui répondit Marek.

« Oui moi aussi j'ai envie de le revoir ! Ecoute…Je vais te laisser car ta sœur veut te parler ! On reparlera te tout cela demain et de vive voix ! Passe une bonne soirée Marek ! »

« Ok ! Pas de problème ! Passe une bonne soirée et à demain ! » Lança Marek gaiement.

Puis le silence se fit entendre de nouveau.

« Petit frère, je compte sur toi pour mettre au courant Odion. Tu pourras lui dire de venir nous chercher demain. Ok ! » Commença Ishizu « Bon je vais te laisser moi aussi, nous allons rentrer et nous reposer pour être en forme demain ! Passe une bonne soirée Marek ! » Finit par dire Ishizu tendrement.

« Oui toi aussi grande sœur et reposez vous bien tous les deux ! Bonne nuit et à demain » Lui répondit-il sur le même ton.

Un clic se fit entendre à l'autre bout du téléphone et Marek raccrocha. Il reposa son portable sur sa table de chevet et se rallongea sur son lit dans la même position que précédemment. Il se mit à siffloter, heureux. Il tendit un bras et alluma sa chaîne Hi Fi pour écouter de la musique. Ce soir, il n'avait pas envie de travailler. Heureusement, il avait pris de l'avance sur ses devoirs, il pouvait donc se le permettre. Il en profita car il savait que sa sœur ne serait pas là pour lui dire de se mettre au travail.

A dix huit heures, Odion revint des archives du même département où travaillait Ishizu. En rentrant, un bruit sonore se fit entendre et qui provenait de la chambre de Marek. Il soupira, posa ses affaires et se rendit à l'étage où se trouvait la chambre de Marek.

Il frappa à la porte et entra. Il trouva Marek allongé sur son lit les bras derrière la tête et une jambe reposé sur le genou de l'autre jambe et qui suivait le rythme de la musique.

« Eh bien ! C'est comme ça que tu travail ? Demanda Odion mi sévère et mi amusé.

Marek surprit, s'arrêta de bouger et le regarda avec des yeux grands ouverts. Il éteigna sa chaîne et se leva doucement.

Car il savait qu'Odion ne le réprimanderait pas. Il été rare que Marek ne fasse pas son travail et de temps en temps il avait le droit de se détendre.

« Ah ! Vieux frère ! T'es rentré ! EH ! Eh ! » Dit-il en souriant et en mettant une main derrière la tête « Oui !... Je sais je devrais travailler, mais j'ai suffisamment d'avance pour m'amuser un peu. Et puis j'ai pas envie de travailler aujourd'hui car j'ai appris une nouvelle surprenante » Finit-il par dire avec un sourire malicieux.

Surpris, Odion leva un sourcil d'un air interrogateur et en même temps curieux de ce que Marek avait appris.

« Ah bon ! Et je peux savoir ce que sait ? » Demanda t'il les bras croisés et appuyé sur le chambranle de la porte.

« Ah Ah ! Ca t'intéresse hein ! Eh bien rentre ! Et tu ferais mieux de t'asseoir, car tu vas avoir un choc ! » Lui dit Marek en souriant toujours.

Odion, surpris, le regarda droit dans les yeux et vit qu'il était sérieux malgré le sourire présent sur son visage. Il s'approcha doucement de lui et après quelques hésitation, il s'installa sur la chaise du bureau et les croisa les bras dans l'attente de ce qui allait suivre.

« Voilà, Ce midi Ishizu m'a appelé et m'a annoncé une nouvelle des plus extraordinaire ! » Il s'arrêta quelques instants pour faire durer le suspens. Il en profita pour regarder son compagnon et voir comment celui-ci réagissait.

Odion n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce et son visage n'exprimait rien d'autre à part une curiosité à peine dissimulée.

« Eh bien ! Tu me croiras si tu veux, mais voilà ce qu'elle m'a dit ! » Continua Marek.

Il lui raconta tout ce que sa sœur lui avais appris plus tôt dans la journée, sans omettre de détails : Le retour du pharaon, sa rencontre avec un policier à Louqsor, l'appel que celui-ci avait passé à Ishizu, sa venue et les retrouvailles…

Pendant le récit, l'expression d'Odion passa de l'étonnement à l'émerveillement. Lorsque Marek eut fini son récit, il était aussi abasourdi et content que Marek le fut plus tôt dans la journée. Il n'en revenait pas. Il décroisa ses bras et se leva. Il alla à la fenêtre et y resta un moment pour méditer sur ce qu'il avait appris.

Marek le regarda et comprit ce qu'il ressentait, car lui-même avait ressenti la même chose. Odion resta quelques instants sans bouger. Tout à coup il se retourna et regarda Marek droit dans les yeux.

« Si je comprends bien, le pharaon est vraiment revenu ? C'est incroyable et merveilleux en même temps ! » Dit-il simplement.

« N'est ce pas ! Vivement demain qu'on le voit ! » Lança Marek gaiement.

Odion acquieça et tout les deux se mirent à rire. Après s'être calmés, Odion proposa de descendre et de préparer le repas. Marek acquieça et ils descendirent.

Pendant le repas, ils discutèrent longuement de la journée de demain. Marek lui annonça que sa sœur l'attendrait à la gare demain à seize heures trente et qu'ensuite elle avait rendez vous au bureau de Mr Poulos à dix huit heures.

« je pourrais venir avec toi, car je finis à quinze heures ! » Finit par dire Marek.

Après le repas, ils débarrassèrent et firent la vaisselle toujours dans la même gaîté, surtout Marek. Il n'arrêtait pas de parler et de dire vivement demain. Odion voyait bien que Marek était content.

Ensuite, Marek s'installa dans le salon et regarda la télé, pendant qu'Odion s'installa dans un coin et se mit à lire. A vingt trois heures, ils décidèrent d'aller ce coucher pour être en forme, car la journée de demain et les jours suivants risquaient d'être éprouvante. Ils se séparèrent donc après s'être souhaité une bonne nuit.

Dans sa chambre, Marek, allongé dans son lit eut du mal à trouver le sommeil. Il avait hâte d'être à demain et de le revoir. Il ne trouva le sommeil que vers une heure du matin et s'endormit d'un sommeil léger.

Il n'était pas le seul à avoir du mal à s'endormir, car à quelques centaines de kilomètres de là, quelqu'un aussi ne dormait pas.

Atem repensait à la journée qu'il avait vécut. Après être rentré de son après midi avec Ishizu, ils avaient dîné et reparlé de ce qui se passerait le lendemain. Ils convinrent de se retrouver dans le salon à huit heures pour le petit déjeuner, puis ils prépareraient leurs affaires et partiraient en direction de la gare. Odion les attendraient à la gare et les emmèneraient chez eux. Puis elle irait à son rendez vous avec Mr Poulos et ils aviseraient.

Il avait hâte de revoir ses amis, même si ce n'était pas pour tout de suite, mais il attendra le temps qu'il faudra pour les revoir. Il s'endormit sur cette pensée, le sourire aux lèvres.


	3. Chapter 3

**Coucou me revoici avec le 3ème chapitre!! Eh oui!!**

**Je tiens à remercier mes revieweuses Fire, Anzulove de m'avoir encouragé!!Merci merci sniff je suis émue!!**

**Enfin bref voilà la suite!! Comme vous le remarquerez j'ai mis les noms en version japonaise a part pour certains personnages qui n'en avait pas ou n'existait pas!! **

**Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas (hélas) à part ceux que j'ai crée!!**

**Bonne lecture à vous et à bientôt!! Ptête même plus tôt que vous le croyez!!**

**4**

Après une bonne nuit de sommeil, Atem se réveilla frais et dispo. Assis dans son lit, il se remémora tout ce qu'y avait été dit la veille. Il resta ainsi quelques minutes sans bouger.

A travers les rideaux de sa chambre, il pouvait entendre la vie reprendre ses droits. En effet, comme la veille, la ville endormie se réveillait.

Atem écouta ces bruits qui lui devenaient familier. Il se leva, se dirigea vers la fenêtre, tira les rideaux et ouvrit celle-ci. Un souffle léger s'engouffra dans la pièce et fit virevolter les rideaux. Ses cheveux balayèrent son visage. Il se laissa imprégner par cette brise tiède qui lui caressait la peau. Il ferma les yeux pour en savourer la caresse. Puis il se retourna, après avoir regarder la ville et commença à se préparer.

De l'autre côté du couloir, Ishizu venait de se réveiller, également, et se préparait. Elle aussi, repensait à ces dernières vingt quatre heures, riche en émotion et en surprises. Elle sourit en pensant à la réaction de son frère. Elle se demandait qu'elle avait été la réaction d'Odion lorsqu'il lui avait dit la vérité. Bien qu'Odion était quelqu'un de plus mature et de plus calme, il avait dû être étonné par cette nouvelle. En repensant à lui, un léger sourire naquit sur ses lèvres. Elle était pressée tout d'un coup de rentrer chez elle et de voir leur réaction.

Elle boucla son sac sur cette pensée et sortie de sa chambre bagage en main. Elle fixa la porte de la chambre d'Atem en se demandant si celui-ci était réveillé. A peine s'était elle posée la question, qu'elle vit la porte s'ouvrir sur lui.

Surpris tous les deux, ils se dévisagèrent pendant quelques secondes, puis il se sourirent mutuellement.

« Bonjour ! Quelle coïncidence ? Je me demandais justement si tu étais levé ! » Commença Ishizu en souriant toujours « Comme tu peux le voir, j'ai fais mes bagages pour notre départ » Finit-elle par dire plus sérieusement.

Il acquieça en silence en la fixant de ses yeux intense et profond, et il s'approcha d'elle.

« Oh Fait! as-tu bien dormi, Atem ? » Demanda t'elle en le voyant approcher.

« Bonjour Ishizu ! Oui …. J'ai bien dormi, ne t'en fais pas ! Je commence à m'habituer peu à peu à l'idée que je suis en vie, mais c'est une drôle d'impression ! » Dit-il de sa voix profonde et chaude, en baissant les yeux.

Tout aller si vite. Dire qu'il y a un mois encore, il n'était qu'un esprit partageant le corps de son ami Yugi. Il combattait pour sauver son pays et le monde d'un chaos total et avait enfin retrouvé son nom. Maintenant, il était là, bien vivant dans une autre époque totalement à l'opposé de sa vie d'avant, sans titre royal. Ici il n'était qu'un homme et il commençait à apprécier cela. Il s'était jamais considéré comme quelqu'un de sang royal, pour lui, il n'existait pas de différence entre les Hommes, qu'il soit de sang royal ou non. Bien sûr il devait s'habituer à cette nouvelle vie et à ses nouvelles émotions qu'il ressentait. Et il avait du mal à les exprimer.

Ishizu le regarda attentivement, elle semblait suivre le cours de ses pensées et acquieça. Si elle vivait la même situation, comment aurait elle réagi.

Ils décidèrent de descendre pour prendre un petit déjeuner avant de se rendre à la gare.

A dix heures, ils arrivèrent à la gare et se dirigèrent vers l'accueil pour prendre leur billet. Ishizu avait réservé deux places en première classe pour être tranquille. Ils attendirent, assis, l'heure de leurs trains.

Atem regardait au loin un groupe d'amis qui discutaient joyeusement. Cela lui rappela ses propres amis qui se trouvaient au Japon. Dire que sans ces aventures, il n'aurait jamais vraiment connu le vrai sens de l'amitié.

Bien sûr, il avait eu des personnes qui avaient tenu à lui, mais c'était plus pour son statut et sa puissance. C'était plus une vénération qu'une véritable amitié. Et le peu de personne qu'il appréciait véritablement, il ne leur avait jamais dit ni montré. C'était un sentiment qu'il ne connaissait pas, certes on lui avait appris à respecter et aimer son prochain et son peuple, mais aussi à être digne en toutes circonstances et donc ne jamais montrer ses sentiments et encore moins ses émotions, signe de faiblesse. Il avait donc très peu montré ses sentiments, même s'il avait apprécié certains des gens qui l'aimait. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il s'été retrouvé en tant qu'esprit sans se souvenir de ses origines et en faisant la connaissance de Yugi et de ses amis, qu'il apprit à s'ouvrir un peu plus.

Il esquissa un sourire en se souvenant de sa première rencontre avec Yugi et du chemin parcouru. Il avait hâte de les revoirs, il se demandait comment ils allaient réagir. La séparation fut si éprouvante pour tous.

Perdu dans ses pensées, il ne vit pas que l'heure du départ arriva. Ce ne fut que lorsqu' Ishizu lui donna un petit coup de coude, qu'il le réalisa.

Ils se levèrent et se dirigèrent vers leur quai, pour monter dans le train. Ils s'installèrent à leur place après avoir oblitéré leur billet et mis leur bagage dans leur compartiment.

Ils entendirent le sifflet du contrôleur et sentirent le train se mettre en marche lentement, puis de plus en plus vite.

'Ca y est ! Le voyage vers nos retrouvailles commencent' Pensa Atem. Il avait hâte d'arriver et de revoir Marek et Odion. Mais surtout Yugi et ses amis. Il savait bien que s'était pas pour tout de suite, mais de nature calme (en général) et patient, il saurait trouver le courage d'attendre.

D'ailleurs tout le long du voyage, il resta calme, malgré son désir d'arriver. Seul la lueur dans ses yeux, qui pétillaient, et un sourire sur ses lèvres le trahissaient.

Ishizu le regarda et esquissa un sourire également. Le voyage se déroula dans une ambiance calme.

Au même moment, au Caire, quelqu'un d'autre était aussi impatient que le train arrive.

Depuis qu'il s'était levé, Marek exultait chez lui. Bien que la veille il ait affirmé le contraire, et malgré la désapprobation d'Odion, Marek avait décidé de rester à la maison. Il avait prévenu Bakura le matin qu'il ne viendrait pas, prétextant qu'il avait mal à la tête et préférait rester à la maison. Celui-ci surpris lui avait souhaité un bon rétablissement et le rassura en disant qu'il prendrait ses devoirs pour lui. Marek le remercia, bien qu'il fut un peu gêné de lui mentir.

Il était tellement nerveux, qu'il toucha à peine à son assiette et fixait tout ce qui indiquait l'heure, toutes les dix minutes.

Odion était un peu exaspéré, mais il comprenait ce qu'il ressentait et pour le calmer, il lui proposa de sortir pour combler l'attente.

Ils déambulèrent dans les rues et s'arrêtèrent dans tous les endroits susceptibles de les occuper. Après avoir parcouru des kilomètres en ruelles, et avoir déjeuner, ils arrivèrent à la gare en voiture, avant l'heure prévue. Ils s'installèrent à la terrasse d'un café et commandèrent de quoi étancher leur soif.

Pendant cet intermède , Marek pensa lui aussi à tout ce qu'il avait vécu, le bon comme le mauvais. Il revoyait le mal qu'il avait pu faire, manipulé par le côté obscur qui s'était manifesté depuis son initiation en tant que gardien du tombeau.

En effet, depuis des siècles, sa famille était les gardiens du tombeau du pharaon de père en fils. Quant l'âge était venu pour Marek de succéder à son père, celui ci avait d'autres aspirations, de vivre une vie normale. Mais il respectait et craignait son père et n'avait donc pas osé le désobéir. Cette dualité avait crée un côté sombre en lui, qui fut amplifié lorsqu'il eut entre les mains l'un des objets du millénaire, et surtout quand Odion s'était évanoui lors du tournoi.

En rencontrant le pharaon, et en l'affrontant, il réussit à battre ce côté maléfique et pu réapprendre à vivre, en prenant ses propres décisions et vivant comme il le voulait. Il était éternellement reconnaissant au Pharaon de sa nouvelle vie.

Assis devant son café, il savourait la vie qui s'offrait à lui. Plongé dans ses pensées, il ne vit l'heure arrivée que lorsqu' Odion se leva. Ils se dirigèrent vers le quai pour attendre l'arrivée du train.

Dans le microphone, ils entendirent une douce voie annoncer l'arrivée imminente du train en provenance de Louqsor et à destination du Caire. Quelques minutes après, ils entendirent au loin le bruit d'un train. Ils regardèrent dans la direction d'où provenait ce bruit, et ils virent arriver le train qui avait ralenti, pour pouvoir s'arrêter le long du quai.

« Eh! Ils arrivent! C'est pas trop tôt! » S'exclama Marek en pointant du doigt le train qui arrivait.

Odion ne dit rien et se contenta de regarder le train également avec un sourire aux lèvres.

Le train ralentit de plus en plus et commença à s'arrêter le long du quai. Un bruit assourdissant ce fit entendre lors du freinage, suivit d'une secousse qui annonça que le train venait de s'arrêter.

Marek atttendit que les portes s'ouvrent et commença à chercher où sa soeur et Atem allaient sortir. Il devait jongler entre les gens qui sortaient du train et ceux qui, comme lui étaient là pour les chercher. Il se demandait s'il allait les trouver un jour.

Odion les cherchaient de loin et les aperçut descendant du train. Il tenta d'appeler Marek pour le prévenir, mais celui ci ne l'entendait pas. Il alla donc à la rencontre d'Ishizu et du pharaon pour les rejoindre et les saluer.

« Bonjour Ishizu! Pharaon! Comment allez vous? Le voyage s'est bien passé ? » Demanda Odion en se présentant devant eux souriant.

« AH! Odion! Bonjour! Je vais bien, merci! Et le voyage s'est bien passé, ne t'en fais! Merci d'être venu nous chercher!! » Répondit Ishizu en souriant également.

« Bonjour Odion! Mais je t'en prie appelle moi Atem, comme j'ai dit à Ishizu je ne suis plus pharaon! » Lui répondit Atem en le saluant.

« Je suis content de vous revoir tout les deux ! Vous devez être fat... » Il n'eut pas le temps de finir, car Marek venait de les apercevoir et les interpella.

« Ishizu...Pharaon! Enfin... je vous...trouve! » Rétorqua Marek en essayant de reprendre son souffle.

« Je croyais que je ne vous trouverez jamais!! Enfin bon retour parmi nous!! »

« Oui! Merci petit frère, mais reprend ton souffle nous avons le temps!! » Commença Ishizu maternellement « et puis je pense qu'il préférerait que tu l'appelles Atem, n'est ce pas? » Dit-elle en le regardant un sourire aux lèvres, pour que celui ci n'ait pas à répéter une troisième fois ce qu'il lui avait dit la veille..

Atem la regarda en souriant également en comprenant le message. Puis, il se tourna vers Marek et le regarda mi amusé, reprendre son souffle.

« Marek ça va? »

« Hein! Ah oui ne t'en fais pas ATEM! » Dit-il en souriant et assistant sur son prénom. Il comprenait fort bien que celui-ci voulait se faire appeler par son prénom au lieu de son titre? Ce qui lui convenait parfaitement.

« Ishizu! Si tu veux avoir le temps de te préparer pour ton rendez vous, il vaut mieux y aller maintenant, tu ne crois pas? » Dit Odion en regardant sa montre, puis Ishizu.

Celle-ci acquieça en souriant et le regarda en hochant la tête pour approuver ce qu'il venait de dire.

Ils se dirrigèrent vers la sortie, puis vers la voiture. Ils s'installèrent à l'intérieur, Odion et Ishizu devant et Marek et Atem derrière. D'ailleurs tout le long du chemin , Odion et Ishizu pouvaient les entendre discuter, en fait surtout Marek. Celui-ci lui racontait la vie qu'il avait, mais posait également des questions à Atem. Celui ci y répondait en souriant.

Ils arrivèrent chez eux et montèrent les escaliers pour montrer sa chambre à Atem et le laisser se reposer. Il posa le peu d'affaires qu'il avait au pied du lit et alla se mettre devant la fenêtre pour regarder la ville.

Ishizu, quant à elle alla dans sa chambre, défit ses bagages et alla se rafraîchir un peu.

Odion et Marek redescendirent et préparèrent une collation pour leur permettre de se désaltérer. Vingt minutes, plus tard, Atem et Ishizu redescendirent au salon pour pouvoir discuter en compagnie d'Odion et Marek. Atem leur raconta son aventure, comme il avait fait la veille avec Ishizu. Marek et Odion l'écoutait les yeux grands ouverts (surtout Marek), par ce récit. Ils eurent la même réaction qu'Ishizu concernant la chance qui lui avait été offerte de revivre une deuxième fois.

« Bon je crois que je vais y aller, car il est bientôt l'heure de mon rendez vous avec Mr Poulos! Odion tu veux bien m'y emmener! » Demanda Ishizu.

« Oui, pas de problème! Je vais préparer la voiture! » Répondit Odion en se levant.

« Merci beaucoup, j'arrive! » Lui répondit elle en lui souriant.

Odion lui sourit également et sortit du salon. Ishizu se retourna vers on frère et lui dit :

« Bon! Pendant mon rendez vous je compte sur toi pour t'occuper d'Atem, mais ne l'embête pas trop, d'accord! » Dit elle à Marek.

« Oui ne t'en fais pas! Eh! Mais est ce que je peux l'emmener dehors, pour lui montrer la ville un peu! » Demanda Marek qui venait d'avoir cette idée.

« Eh bien!... » Commença t' elle un peu indécise.

« Ne t'en fais pas Ishizu! Ca ne me dérange pas au contraire!! Marcher après ce voyage me ferra du bien! » Lui répondit Atem en souriant et en se levant.

Rassurée Ishizu acquiesça et se dirigea vers la porte. Marek et Atem la regardèrent sortir, puis ils se regardèrent.

« Bon alors puisque tu est d'accord on pourrais aller faire un tour en ville! » Dit Marek.

« Très bien allons y! » Lui répondit Atem.

Marek acquiesça et ils allèrent chercher leurs affaires et sortirent en ville en refermant la porte derrière eux.

Ishizu et Odion arrivèrent au ministère de la culture et se présentèrent à la secrétaire.

« Bonjour! Je suis Mlle Ishtar! J'ai rendez vous avec Mr Poulos, je vous prie! » Lui dit elle gentiment.

« Bonjour, Mlle Ishtar! Oui Mr Poulos vous attend! Vous pouvez y aller! » Lui répondit la secrétaire en souriant.

Ishizu et Odion la remercièrent et se dirigèrent vers le bureau de Mr Poulos. Ils frappèrent à la porte et attendirent que celui-ci leur dise d'entrer.

« Ah! Ishizu! Odion ! S'exclama celui-ci joyeusement, lorsqu'il les vit entrer « Je suis ravi de vous revoir ! Mais que me vaut l'honneur de votre visite ? »

« Mr Poulos! C'est un plaisir de vous revoir! Et je vous remercie de nous recevoir ! » Lui répondit Ishizu.

« Bonjour Mr Poulos! Comment allez vous » Demanda poliment Odion.

« Je vais bien, merci Odion! » Lui répondit-il en le regardant en souriant.

« Bon si nous passion au chose sérieuse! Votre frère m'a dit que vous aviez besoin d''aide, n'est ce pas? J'espère que je pourrais vous aider! » Dit Mr Poulos en redevenant sérieux.

« Oui! Ecoutez je m'adresse à vous car vous connaissez notre histoire, et j'ai une totale confiance en vous. Donc voilà ce qu'il s'est passé. » Commença Ishizu.

Elle commença donc son récit en n'omettant aucun détail, car elle avait toute confiance en lui et lui seul pouvait les aider. Après un long moment, celui-ci se leva de son bureau, se dirigea vers la fenêtre en retirant ses lunettes. Après ce qu'il venait d'entendre il avait besoin de réfléchir. Oh, ce n'est pas qu'il ne les croyaient pas, mais la nouvelle avait de quoi surprendre. Il resta ainsi quelques minutes sans bouger.

« C'est très intéressant ce que vous me dites!! Alors comme ça un très grand pharaon, qui a sauvé le monde est revenu à la vie, bien bien! » Dit-il en se balançant sur lui même .

Ishizu et Odion le regardèrent un peu anxieux, car il comprenaient fort bien que cela avait de quoi dérouter. Même s'il croyait en beaucoup de chose, il y avait des limites.

Tout d'un coup, Mr Poulos se retourna et un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres.

« Ecoutez je vous crois, et je serais ravie de vous aider! J'aimerais beaucoup le rencontrer aussi, si c'est possible!! » Leur dit Mr Poulos ravi.

Ishizu et Odion furent ravis également, ils se levèrent de leur chaise et le remercia de leur faire confiance.

« Je vous suis infiniment reconnaissante de votre aide! Ne vous en faites pas, vous pourrez le rencontrer, disons demain! Est ce que cela vous conviendrait? » Lui demanda Ishizu.

« Oui, oui je suis libre demain matin, disons dix heures trente, ça ira? » Demanda Mr Poulos, enchanté de rencontrer quelqu'un d'important, un peu comme un enfant à qui ont offrait un beau cadeau. Car Mr Poulos adorait tout ce qui avait attrait au temps des pharaons, qui était sa période favorite de l'histoire, avec tous ses mythes et légendes.

Ils se serrèrent les mains avec gratitude.

Puis ils le quittèrent, le laissant dans ses pensées. Celui-ci d'ailleurs n'en revenait pas et il était pressé d'être à demain. ' Père et mère je suis sûr que cela vous auraient beaucoup intéressé, je ferait tout ce que je pourrais pour les aider et aider l'histoire ancienne de notre pays à vivre' Pensa t' il émut.

Ishizu et Odion revinrent de leur rendez vous et trouvèrent Marek et Atem dans le salon revenu de leur tour en ville. Elle leur raconta son rendez vous avec Mr Poulos. Et lui dit également qu'elle avait pris rendez vous pour demain matin à dix heures trente.

« Mais tu es sûr que l'on peut lui faire confiance ? Se risqua à dire Atem.

« Ne t'en fais! Comme je te l'ai déjà dit c'est quelqu'un de bien! » Lui dit Ishizu en souriant.

« Ok! Je te fais confiance! » Répondit Atem rassuré.

Ils décidèrent d'aller dîner et de se coucher car un long travail allait commencer.

Atem s'endormit confiant et rapidement Pendant son sommeil, il se retrouva dans un endroit qu'il ne connaissait pas. Une vive lumière y était présente, mais loin d'être éblouissante, elle avait quelque chose d'apaisante. Il se risqua à avancer et tout d'un coup, il vit quelque chose ou plutôt quelqu'un qui se tenait debout. Il ne distinguait pas grand chose, à cause de la lumière, à part sa silhouette. Il pouvait dire qu'il s'agissait d'un jeune fille mais ne la voyait pas distinctement. Il ne pouvait voir d'elle que ses yeux qui était d'un bleu profond et chaleureux. Elle avait l'air de se tenir devant un bâtiment dont l'architecture lui rappelait quelque chose. Mais il se concentra sur elle, car elle tendit son bras comme pour lui demander de la rejoindre. Ses pieds avançaient tout seul, comme si il était hypnotisé. Il se sentait en paix, et heureux, comme si sa place était là tout simplement. Pourtant au moment où il allait l'atteindre, la lumière commença à s'estomper et elle disparue sans qu'il puisse la toucher.

Il se réveilla le lendemain matin en se demandant qui était cette personne. Assis dans son lit il se posait des questions, car c'était la première fois qu'il éprouvait de tels sentiments et il ne savait comment expliquer ce qu'il avait ressenti. En effet il avait toujours été accaparé par ses duels et rien d'autres, alors il ne comprenait pas trop ce qu'il éprouvait. ' Serait ce… mon destin ? '. Pensait-il perplexe. Il décida de se lever et de se préparer pour son rendez vous.

Il descendit et rejoignit Ishizu, Marek et Odion dans la cuisine pour le petit déjeuner. Il décida de ne pas leur raconter son rêve, et de se concentrer sur ce qui allait suivre. Marek partit pour aller au lycée et laissa Odion, Ishizu et Atem seul.

A dix heures vingt, ils arrivèrent au ministère et se présenta à la secrétaire qui les conduisit dans le bureau de Mr Poulos. Celui-ci se leva et salua ses invités, puis se mit à regarder le jeune homme attentivement, car en fait il se rappela avoir vu la tablette représentant le combat entre le pharaon et son prêtre, avant que celle ci ne soit envoyé au Japon. Il fut donc surpris de voir à quel point il lui ressemblait.

« Mon dieu ! Comme vous lui ressemblez c'est inimaginable ! Si Ishizu ne m'avait pas raconté votre histoire je n'aurait jamais vécut un aussi beau moment ! » Dit il enchanté, « Mais asseyez vous, je vous en prie ! » Leur proposa t-ils.

Un peu gêné par cette attention, Atem s'assit en compagnie d'Odion et Ishizu et attendit la suite des évènements.

« Eh! Bien mon garçon! Je suis époustouflé! Alors d'après Ishizu vous êtes revenu du royaume des morts alors que vous viviez il y a plusieurs milliers de siècles. C'est formidable ! » Commença t' il par dire ravi « Mais ne vous inquiétez pas je ne raconterais cela à personne, sinon on me prendrai pour un fou!! » Finit-il par dire en riant.

Atem le regarda un peu surpris, mais il put constater qu'Ishizu avait raison. C'était un homme franc et honnête et à qui on pouvait faire confiance.

« Mais dites moi! Entre nous, comment c'était le royaume des morts!! » Demanda t' il curieux en s'approchan de lui.

« Eh! Bien...Je ne sais pas quoi dire! » Commença Atem gêné.

« Ha Ha Ne vous en faites pas! Si vous ne voulez rien dire ce n'est pas grave! Je demandais ça comme ça!! » Le rassura Mr Poulos.

« Bon revenons à nos affaires! Ishizu m'a dit qu'elle avait pensé à quelque chose concernant votre retour!! J'avoue que c'est pas mal trouvé! Félicitation ma chère Ishizu, je n'en attendais pas moins de vous, mon enfant » Dit Mr Poulos chaleureusement en la regardant.

« Je vous remercie Mr Poulos! Je pense que c'est parfait pour expliquer sa présence ici! Mais le plus dur à trouver c'est l'histoire de son existence, vous ne croyez pas? » Demanda t' elle en le regardant, puis en regardant Atem.

Celui, d'ailleurs ne disait rien car il ne savait quoi dire.

« Oui je vois le problème » Dit Mr Poulos en se frottant le menton « Je sais! Nous n' avons qu' à dire qu'il vivait dans un village reculé de toute civilisation dans le sud de l' Egypte. Je connais quelqu'un là bas qui pourras nous aider. Ne vous en faites pas on y arriveras » Dit il en levant son pouce comme pour dire qu'il n'y aura aucun problème.

« Mr Poulos, je vous remercie! Car voyez vous j'ai hâte de rejoindre mes amis qui vivent au Japon. Alors merci encore pour l'aide que vous nous apportez» Dit Atem en parlant véritablement pour la première fois depuis le début du rendez vous, et en affichant un aire sérieux et déterminé.

Mr Poulos le regarda attentivement encore une fois et il vit une telle détermination qui forçait le respect.

« Mais de rien jeune homme, je suis ravi de vous aidez! Maintenant il faut vous occuper de vos papiers. Ishizu, Odion, je compte sur vous pour vous en charger! Moi je m'occupe de son histoire!! On fait comme ça? » Dit il en regardant Ishizu « Mais si vous avez le moindre problème n'hésitez pas à me le dire et tenez moi au courant de la progression des opérations! »

« Oui, nous nous en chargeons ne vous inquietez pas! Et merci encore! »Dit elle en souriant.

« Oui, moi aussi je vous remercie, Mr Poulos » Dit Atem en se levant.

Il échangea une poignée de main avec cet homme au grand cœur, qui avait accepté de l'aider sans vraiment le connaître. Ils se regardèrent un court instant avec une confiance et un respect mutuel.

Puis ils sortirent du bureau de Mr Poulos et rentrèrent chez eux. Marek rentra de bonne heure et demanda comment cela s'était passé. Après le recit de la conversation qu'ils avaient eut, ils décidèrent de sortir pour commencer les démarches administratives d'Atem. Ils y passèrent la journée et rentrèrent chez eux exténués. Après un bon dîner, ils allèrent se coucher fourbu mais heureux.

**5**

Le jour se levait au Japon et petit à petit la vie reprenait. Les gens sortaient pour aller travailler, les enfants pour aller à l'école, en somme la vie reprenait ses droits.

Anzu s'était levée de bonne heure, comme tous les jours et pourtant elle se sentait différente aujourd'hui. En effet pendant son sommeil, elle avait fait un rêve des plus curieux. Elle ne se rappelait pas grand chose, mais ce qu'elle se souvenait s'était la présence d' un jeune homme, qui l'attendait et lui tendait le bras. De lui elle ne distinguait que sa silhouette, mais c'était surtout son regard qui l'avait marqué. Un regard sérieux et emprunt d'une grande force. Et sa couleur, d'un violet intense et chaude. Elle avait pourtant une impression de déjà vue, comme si elle connaissait cette personne, mais elle était incapable de savoir qui c'était. Et pour la première fois, depuis un mois, elle se sentait bien et heureuse, comme si un bon présage venait de se réaliser.

Elle se prépara donc à aller à l'école et descendit dans la cuisine en saluant toute sa famille d'un air gaie et serein. Tout le monde la regarda surpris, ses parents ainsi que sa cousine Kazumi, car depuis quelques temps, elle n'avait par l'air en forme. Même si devant eux elle souriait, ils voyaient bien qu'elle se forçait. Ils étaient donc surpris et en même temps ravis de la revoir telle qu'elle était avant.

« Bonjour, Anzu! Ca va aujourd'hui? » La questionna gentiment sa mère.

« Hum! Oui ! Ne t'en fais pas, aujourd'hui je me sens heureuse ! Comme libérée de quelque chose qui me pesait, je ne sais pas comment l'expliquer, mais ça va » Lui répondit elle en souriant.

« Comme je suis contents, ma chérie! Tu vois, ta mère et moi on s'inquiétait pour toi !» Il se leva et s'approcha de sa fille pour la prendre dans ses bras, sous le regard émut de sa mère et de Kazumi « Tu avais l'air si malheureuse! De plus tu ne nous disais rien et tu te forçais à être gaie! Mais si tout va bien tant mieux, ma fille!! » S'exclama t-il heureux de retrouver sa fille comme elle était avant.

Anzu serra son père dans ses bras pour exprimer sa reconnaissance de tout l'amour que ses parents lui témoignaient. Elle se sentait en paix en son for intérieur et avait retrouvé sa joie de vivre. Puis ils se détachèrent l'un de l'autre et allèrent s'asseoir à leur place.

« Ne t'en fais pas Papa! Je vais bien et je voulais vous remerciez de votre aide et soutien, vraiment merci! » Dit-elle en les regardant tous les trois.

Puis elle s'assit à sa place et avala son petit déjeuner en un temps record. Ils la regardèrent heureux et finirent leur petit déjeuner. Anzu et Kazumi se levèrent de table et posèrent leur vaisselle dans le lavabo, avant de partir.

« Bon nous filons en cours ! A ce soir et bonne journée ! » Dit Anzu en quittant la pièce et en se précipitant à la porte d'entrée.

« Oui, nous allons y aller! A ce soir Mon oncle et ma tante » Dit Kazumi gentiment et alla rejoindre sa cousine qui avait déjà mis ses chaussures et l'attendait.

Ils les regardèrent partir et se regardèrent en souriant, ravie pour leur fille, car elle reprenait enfin goût à la vie.

Anzu et Kazumi se rendirent au domicile de Yugi pour aller à l'école avec lui. En effet, depuis que Kazumi était arrivé à Domino, Anzu l'avait présenté à tous ses amis et était parfaitement intégrée à la bande.

Quand elles arrivèrent chez Yugi, celui ci n'était pas encore prêt. Anzu sonna pour indiquer qu'elles étaient là. Yugi se demandait qui cela pouvait être et continua à se préparer. Sa mère alla ouvrir.

« Anzu! Ca alors cela faisait longtemps que je ne t'avais pas vue? Tu vas bien? » Lui dit elle.

« Bonjour Mme Mûto! Je vais bien merci! Permettez moi de vous présenter ma cousine Kazumi! » Dit elle en regardant sa cousine.

« Bonjour! Kazumi, bienvenue ! Je suis ravie de faire ta connaissance! » Dit Mme Mûto en la saluant chaleureusement.

« Bonjour! Mme Mûto! Je suis suis ravie de faire votre connaissance également! » Dit Kazumi en la saluant et retournant l'affection.

« Merci, Kazumi! Au fait Anzu tu es venu chercher Yugi ? Mais comme d'habitude il n'est pas encore prêt! » S'exclama Mme Mûto en secouant la tête et soupirant.

Anzu se mit à sourire en comprenant ce que ressentait Mme Mûto.

« Bon! Je vais aller le chercher sinon vous serez en retard !! Mais entrez donc» Finit elle par dire en montant l'escalier.

Elle monta à l'étage prévenir Yugi de l'arrivée de ses amies. Le grand père de Yugi, en entendant parler, sortit de la cuisine et alla saluer les visiteuses.

« Oh! Anzu! Quelle joie de te revoir cela faisait bien longtemps ! Yugi va être content » Commença t' il par dire joyeusement. Puis il remarqua la jeune fille qui se tenait en retrait et demanda « Mais dis moi qui est cette ravissante jeune fille? »

Kazumi, en entendant cela se mit à rougir.

« Ah! Grand père je vous présente ma cousine Kazumi, qui va poursuivre ses études ici à Domino! » Répondit Anzu en souriant en regardant la mine de sa cousine.

« Eh! Bien je vois que la beauté est héréditaire dans la famille! Que de charmantes jeunes filles nous avons là!! » Dit il en riant.

Anzu se mit à rire également devant le comportement de Mr Mûto, car elle le connaissait bien et n'était pas surpris qu'il dise cela. De plus, elle riait car elle voyait sa cousine rougir encore plus.

En haut, Yugi n'en crût pas ses oreilles quand sa mère lui annonça la venue d' Anzu. Il se dépêcha de s'habiller et fonça dans les escaliers. Quand il la vit en bas, en train de parler et de rire avec son grand père, il sentit son cœur débordé de joie et se dépêcha de descendre. Mais malheureusement il rata une marche et dégringola les marches. Tout le monde se précipita à ses côtés et lui demanda si tout allait bien. Tout d'un coup, un rire se fit entendre. Ce rire provenait d' Anzu. Les quatres autres la regardèrent rire joyeusement, un peu surpris, puis le fou rire général se fit entendre. Ils rirent de bon cœur heureux d'être là tous ensemble comme avant.

Quand le calme fut revenu, Yugi, Anzu et Kazumi partirent à l'école tout les trois. En chemin Anzu bavardait comme avant et Yugi l'écoutait parler, heureux et pensif en même temps, car il se demandait ce qu'il s'était passé. En effet, avant hier encore elle était toute triste lui adressant à peine la parole et là elle bavardait comme si rien n'était arrivé. Il se demandait ce qui avait bien pu se passer. Il poussa un petit soupir de soulagement et sourit.

A l'école, Jono-uchi Honda remarquèrent la métamorphose d' Anzu et ils se demandèrent également la même chose. Ils s'entretinrent avec Yugi et Kazumi à ce sujet, pendant qu' Anzu était allée dans le bureau du directeur après que celui-ci l'est convoquée.

« Eh bien qu'elle métamorphose ! J'aurais jamais cru la revoir ainsi ? Tant mieux en tout cas » Dit Jono-uchi.

« Ca tu l'as dit! On savait vraiment plus quoi faire et sans elle notre groupe ne ressemblait plus à rien » Continua Honda.

« Ce matin, quand elle venue nous rejoindre à table, elle était redevenue joyeuse comme avant!! C'était un vrai plaisir de la voir ainsi! » Dit Kazumi en souriant.

« Vous voyez! Je vous l'avais bien dit qu'elle irait mieux, il fallait juste attendre! » S'exprima Yugi, qui avait retrouvé tout son optimiste et sa joie de vivre. Car des trois garçons, il était celui qui s'était inquiété le plus du fait des sentiments qu'il éprouvait pour elle en secret depuis toujours.

Dans le bureau, Anzu frappa et entra en saluant le directeur. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise en découvrant une autre personne assise en face du directeur qui la regardait en souriant. Car elle venait d'apercevoir une vieille connaissance en la personne de Rebecca. Elles se regardèrent et échangèrent un sourire complice.

« Bonjour Mlle Mazaki » Le directeur se leva et contourna son bureau pour aller saluer la visiteuse, puis lui désigna un fauteuil et retourna à son bureau « Je vous présente une nouvelle élève. Elle se nomme Rebecca Hopkins et a le niveau requis pour être dans votre classe, malgré son jeune âge ». Dit le directeur.

En effet, Rebecca avait maintenant 14 ans (elle est peut être plus jeune mais je préfère lui donner cette âge là pour la suite!!), et elle avait toujours eut de l'avance sur les jeunes de son âge, ce qui faisait la fierté de son grand père.

Elles se saluèrent sous le regard bienveillant du directeur. Celui-ci demanda à Anzu d'accompagner et de faciliter l'intégration de Rebecca, ainsi que de bien vouloir répondre à ses questions si besoin était. Elle accepta avec plaisir cette tâche et, avec l'accord du directeur, elles se levèrent et sortirent du bureau de celui ci. Elles purent enfin se parler librement tout en se dirigeant vers la classe.

« Alors comme ça tu viens poursuivre tes études ici ? C'est génial ! » S'exclama Anzu, heureuse de retrouver une amie. Comme ça on fera le poids face au garçon, car tu vois ma cousine viens d'arriver, elle aussi! Je te la présenterais ! » Finit-elle par dire sous le ton de la confidence, ce qui les fit rire toutes les deux.

« Eh! Bien! Moi aussi je suis ravie d'être ici et de vous retrouver tous ici » Dit-elle après avoir retrouvé son calme « Même si au départ mon grand père n'était pas d'accord pour que je vienne ici toute seule » Elle s'arrêta dans le couloir, un cours instant et regarda Anzu dans les yeux « Tu sais ! Il s'inquiète pour moi. Après tout je suis sa seule famille ! Mais bon! Il est toujours en voyage, alors moi j'ai décidé de venir ici et d'être avec vous! » Conclut Rebecca qui voulait montrer qu'elle était indépendante et forte.

Anzu acquiesça car elle comprenait les sentiments de Rebecca, mais aussi ceux de Mr Hopkins. Cela devait être dur pour eux deux, car ils avaient toujours vécu ensemble et malgré ce qu'affirmait Rebecca, celle ci devait être un peu triste. Elle décida de faire son possible pour l'aider et la réconforter si elle en avait besoin.

Quant à Rebecca, la vraie raison de sa venue ici était bien sûr Yugi. Car depuis leur rencontre, elle était tombée amoureuse de lui et voulait être auprès de lui. Et ça, Rebecca aurait fait n'importe quoi pour cela ! C'est pourquoi elle avait bataillé ferme avec son grand père pour finir sa scolarité ici, malgré la séparation difficile pour tous les deux et le déchirement que cela procurait.

Elles continuèrent à bavarder joyeusement, quand au tournant d'un couloir, Rebecca aperçut celui qui était dans ses pensées.

« Oh ! Yugi! comment tu vas ? Tu es content de me voir ? » S'exclama t' elle en se précipitant dans ces bras.

Yugi la regarda surpris, ne prononça pas un mot, stupéfait par cette apparition et ils finirent tout les deux à terre. Si il s'attendait à cela. Il pensa 'Rebecca Ici?'

Les autres les regardèrent par terre et furent tout aussi étonné. Un silence s'en suivit dans le couloir.

« Rebecca, qu'est ce que tu fais ici ? » Demanda Honda, qui fut le premier à se remettre de son étonnement et donc à recouvrir la parole.

« Elle va suivre son cursus ici à partir de maintenant ! C'est pour cela que j'ai été convoquée tout à l'heure ! » Précisa Anzu en souriant, qui était amusée par la situation.

« Tu vas poursuivre ton cursus ici ! Mais ça ne va pas être trop dur pour toi ? » Dit Yugi en retrouvant ses esprits, puis se relevant et aidant Rebecca à se relever également.

« Mais non j'en ai les capacités » Elle secoua sa jupe qui était un peu sale et repris le bras de Yugi en le serrant contre sa poitrine heureuse d'être là « Et puis je suis tellement heureuse d'être auprès de vous, …c'est formidable non ? » Se demanda t-elle inquiète tout d'un coup, en les regardant dans les yeux et lâchant le bras de Yugi, car ils n'avaient pas manifesté beaucoup de leur joie de la voir ici.

« Mais non ! On est super heureux que tu soit là ! » Ils se rapprochèrent d'elle et lui tapotèrent l'épaule en signe d'amitié « On était tous très abasourdi par ton arrivée. C'est pourquoi on n'a pas réagit tout de suite, mais t'inquiète, on est hyper content ! » S'exclamèrent-ils tous.

« Ah! Au fait je te présente Kazumi, ma cousine! Tu sais je t'en ai parlé tout à l'heure!! » Dit Anzu en se tournant vers Kazumi, qui avait regardé la scène un peu en retrait.

« Enchantée de faire ta connaissance!! » Dit Kazumi en la saluant chaleureusement.

Rebecca la regarda un court instant, puis lui rendit son sourire.

« Moi aussi je suis ravie de faire ta connaissance! Eh! Mais tu avais raison Anzu! Maintenant on va pouvoir faire le poids face au garçon!! » Finit elle par dire en riant.

« Hein! Quoi! C'est pas parce que vous êtes trois que vous nous battrez!! Les hommes sont les plus forts» Répliqua Jono-uchi.

Anzu lui donna un coup sur la tête pour lui montrer qu'il avait tord.

Les autres se mirent à rire devant cette scène. Puis, ils rentrèrent dans la classe, car la sonnerie venait de retentir et l'heure d'aller en cours était venue.

Rebecca fut présentée aux autres membres de la classe qui la saluèrent. Puis elle fut placée non loin d' Anzu et pu suivre son premier cours dans la même classe que Yugi et ses amis. Elle commença donc le cours le sourire aux lèvres et heureuse.

A la pause, beaucoup de ses nouveaux camarades lui posèrent des questions sur ses origines, d'où elle venait … et elle y répondit le plus gentiment possible. Pourtant son désir était d'être auprès de Yugi et de ses amis. Elle dû donc attendre patiemment que la pause de midi arrive pour les retrouver. Ils allèrent sur le toit de l'école pour pouvoir déjeuner et bavarder tranquillement.

« Eh bien ! Tu en as eut du succès ! Remarque, c'est normal, après tout une jeune américaine en deuxième année de lycée ici ça peut surprendre » Dit Jono-uchi en mangeant de bonne appétit.

« C'est vrai que ce n'est pas courant une petite fille de ... « Commença Honda.

« Eh ! J'ai quatorze ans depuis quatre mois je te signales » répliqua Rebecca,.

« Tu es au lycée à cet âge là! Félicitation tu dois être un génie!! » Dit gentiment Kazumi, surprise.

« Oui tout à fait! Mais même si je suis plus jeune que vous, je suis quand même une jeune fille!! » Dit elle en bombant la poitrine, car elle ne voulait pas paraître une petite fille aux yeux de Yugi. D'ailleurs elle le regarda pour voir sa réaction, mais celui-ci se contentait de manger et d'écouter ce qu'ils se disaient. Déçue elle baissa la tête sur son repas et poussa un petit soupir.

Anzu remarqua le désappointement de son amie et se demanda ce qu'il se passait.

« Oui enfin bref ! Ce n'est pas courant, mais bon c'est génial que tu sois là ! On devrait fêter ça après les cours, qu'en dites vous ? » Demanda Jono-uchi. Après avoir englouti son sandwich et faillit s'étouffer.

Ils acceptèrent tous l'idée de Jono-uchi et décidèrent de se retrouver chez Yugi après les cours. D'ailleurs celui-ci demanda à Anzu et Kazumi si elles devaient aller travailler aujourd'hui. Anzu le regarda et lui répondit que non. Il la regarda également et lui sourit d'un air éblouissant et complice, comme s'ils étaient seuls rien que tous les deux. Mais ce regard n'avait pas échappé à Rebecca. ' Pourvu qu'il ne soit pas amoureux d'elle' S'alarma t'elle un instant. Elle tenta de se rassurer en se disant qu'elle avait dû imaginer des choses. Pourtant elle décida d'en toucher un mot à Anzu, pour en avoir la certitude.

A quinze heures trente à la fin des cours, ils rentrèrent chez eux pour se changer et se rendirent chez Yugi, en s'arrêtant avant pour faire quelques courses. Arrivé chez lui, Ils s'installèrent dans le salon de celui-ci et préparèrent la fête. Le grand père de Yugi fut extrêmement étonné et heureux, en même temps, de revoir Rebecca, car il la considérait comme sa petite fille, du fait de l'amitié qu'il portait à son grand père. Il la questionna, d'ailleurs, sur celui-ci pour avoir des nouvelles. Touchée, celle-ci lui en donna et où il se trouvait en ce moment. Puis elle rejoignit les autres et commencèrent les festivités.

En début de soirée, Rebecca pris Anzu en aparté pour lui parler. Celle-ci la regarda déconcertée, mais accepta. Elle lui proposa d'aller dans la cuisine pour être tranquille.

« Est ce que… enfin… il se passe quelque chose avec Yugi ? » Lui demanda t'elle génée.

Celle-ci stupéfaite, la regarda un instant. Puis elle se mit à rire.

« Mais non voyons ! Qu'est ce qui te fait dire ça ? Il n'est qu'un ami pour moi ! Certes très important, mais rien de plus je t'assure ! » Répondit-elle en la regardant droit dans les yeux pour la rassurer. « Serais tu … amoureuse de lui par hasard ? » Demanda Anzu en se penchant vers elle pour que celle-ci se confie.

« Bah ! … c'est-à-dire que… oui et je me posais des questions ! Mais… c'est génial alors ! » Répondit Rebecca, qui embarrassée rougit jusqu'au racine.

Anzu la regarda longuement contente et l'enlaça.

« Oui ne t'en fais pas je ne suis pas du tout amoureuse de lui » Dit-elle. 'Mais plutôt de…' Commença t'elle à penser, mais s'arrêta pour ne pas redevenir triste. Chassant cette pensée en secouant la tête, elle lui sourit pour la rassurer de nouveau.

Elles retournèrent dans le salon et elles continuèrent de faire la fête avec tout le monde. Ils se séparèrent tous et rentrèrent chacun de leurs côtés repus et heureux. En chemin Anzu se demanda si elle allait de nouveau faire ce rêve étrange.

Elle rentra chez elle et se coucha. Quelques minutes suffirent à peine pour qu'elle s'endorme. D'ailleurs un sourire venait d'apparaître sur ses lèvres car elle se retrouvait dans le même endroit que la veille. Elle marchait vers la lumière apaisante et distinguait de nouveau, ce jeune homme debout devant ce monument, qui lui semblait si familier. Cette fois ci, elle décida de s'approcher pour mieux le voir. Mais plus elle s'en rapprochait, plus la lumière était intense et brillante. Elle due se résoudre à abandonner, mais elle voyait toujours ces yeux qui la fascinait. Elle pouvait aussi entendre lui dire quelque chose, même si ce n'était pas distinct. De plus, elle avait encore plus l'impression de reconnaître cette personne ainsi que sa voix, mais elle n'arrivait pas à savoir qui il était vraiment. Puis la lumière commença à faiblir et le jeune homme commençait à disparaître. Elle ne voulait pas que son rêve s'arrête. Mais hélas, celui-ci disparaissait de plus en plus. Elle eut juste le temps de dire : « Mais qui est tu ? ».


	4. Chapter 4

Coucou c'est moi!! Voilà la suite régalez vous!!

Je remercie les reviewers de leur encouragements et j'espère qu'elles aimeront la suite!!

Merci en tout cas!!

Allez s'en plus attendre voilà la suite

**6**

« Mais qui est tu ? ». Se furent les premiers mots que prononça Atem après s'être réveillé. Il venait de refaire le même rêve. Encore en pleine confusion, il se demandait vraiment ce que ce rêve pouvait signifier. Il ne comprenait pas trop, et se posait des questions, mais il se sentait en…. paix ? Se demandait-il.

Il décida de mettre de côté ses interrogations, et se leva pour commencer une nouvelle journée. En effet, même s'il n'avait pas encore d'état civil, il fallait qu'il se mette à niveau, tout du moins du point de vue scolaire, s'il voulait aller dans le même lycée que ses amis. Mais comment faire ? Il ne pouvait décemment pas aller au lycée ici, car il n'avait pas ses papiers et il ne sentait pas de taille encore pour suivre les mêmes cours que Marek. Même s'il lui restait quelques vagues réminiscences de Yugi concernant les cours qu'il suivait, il n'en restait pas grand-chose. Il est vrai que malgré toute l'amitié et l'affection qu'il lui portait, Yugi était loin d'avoir un niveau convenable au niveau scolaire, malgré que plus d'une fois il ait tenté de lui dire de faire des efforts de ce point de vue, hélas. Il décida d'en parler aux autres. Il s'approcha de ses affaires, les pris et se dirigea vers la salle de bain pour prendre une douche et s'habiller. Après vingt minutes, il sortit de la salle de bain et descendit les escaliers pour se diriger vers la cuisine.

Il trouva dans la cuisine Odion et Ishizu affairés à préparer le petit déjeuner. En entrant, ils se retournèrent et le saluèrent.

« Bonjour, Atem ! Tu as bien dormi ? » Demanda Ishizu en enlevant et posant son tablier sur un coin de la table.

« Oui merci ! Est-ce que vous avez besoin d'aide ? » Demanda Atem en s'approchant.

« Non, ça va aller ! Ne t'en fais pas nous avons fini ! » Dit Odion en enlevant son tablier aussi et s'approchant de la table.

Atem le regarda et acquiesça. Tout d'un coup, il sentit comme un courant d'air passer devant lui, qui avait une chevelure blanche.

« Salut Atem ! Ca va ! Tu peux t'asseoir tu sais ! » Répliqua quelqu'un. En fait ce courant d'air n'était autre que Marek qui était entré en courant.

« Eh ! bien petit frère il était temps ! Tu vas être en retard !! » Lui dit Ishizu.

« Hein ! t'inquiètes pas je mange et je file !! » Répliqua Marek en engloutissant son petit déjeuner.

« Tu devrais manger moins vite tu vas être malade ! » Lui dit Odion un peu inquiet de le voir manger ainsi.

Atem, Ishizu et Odion le regardèrent manger et Ishizu leva les yeux au ciel, pendant qu'Odion et Atem sourirent.

« Au fait tu finis à quelle heure Marek ? » Demanda Ishizu en regardant son frère et commençant à manger.

« Hum ! Je finis à onze heures, pourquoi ? » Demanda Marek en finissant son assiette.

« J'ai pensé que l'on pourrait sortir en ville et lui montrer un peu plus que ce que tu as dû lui montrer hier soir, qu'est ce que vous en pensez ? » Demanda t'elle en regardant tout le monde.

Ils la regardèrent et approuvèrent.

« Ok ! Dès que j'ai fini je vous rejoins et on y ira !! » Commença Marek « Bon je vous laisse sinon je vais être en retard ! A tout à l'heure !! » Dit il en se levant de table et sortant de la cuisine.

Ils le regardèrent sortir et lui souhaitèrent une bonne matinée.

« Qu'est ce que tu en penses, tu es d'accord Atem ? » Demanda Ishizu.

« Hum ! Oui ne t'en fais pas ça me vas ! Par contre j'ai quelque chose à vous dire. » Commença Atem en posant ses couverts et en ayant un regard sérieux.

« Ecoutez ce matin j'ai réfléchit à tout ça et je me demandais… si je veux retourner au Japon et suivre les mêmes cours que mes amis, je crois que je vais avoir besoin d'aide, non ? »

Ils le regardèrent, puis ils se regardèrent tout les deux et acquiescèrent. En fait, ils en avaient parlés tout les deux pendant qu'ils préparaient le petit déjeuner et étaient surpris que celui-ci y ait pensé aussi. Quoique venant de lui cela n'avait rien d'étonnant.

« Ca tombe bien que tu en parles, car Odion et moi nous étions en train d'en discuter ce matin et le fait que tu en parles et une bonne chose, vraiment ! » Dit Ishizu en souriant.

« En effet, on savait pas trop comment amener le sujet ! Tu vois on a pensé à quelque chose et on voudrait savoir si cela te convient ! » Lui dit Odion.

« Tout a fait ! Voilà, que penserais tu de suivre des cours avec un professeur particulier, puisqu'il t'es impossible de suivre des cours dans le même lycée que Marek, en attendant ! » Proposa Ishizu en se demandant si celui-ci allait approuver.

Odion aussi le regardait pour voir sa réaction. Celui-ci, les yeux baissés, réfléchissait à ce que ses amis lui avaient proposés. Il trouvait que cela n'était pas une mauvaise idée et cela allait peut être lui permettre de voir à quel niveau il était vraiment et de progresser plus facilement.

Il leva la tête un sourire aux lèvres et les regarda de ce regard si spécial qui lui appartenait.

« Merci ! Vraiment ! » Dit-il reconnaissant. « Je ne sais pas comment vous remercier ! En tout cas s'est une bonne idée, j'espère être à la hauteur du soutien que vous m'apportez ! Vous êtes vraiment des amis précieux ! Je suis heureux de vous avoir !»

Ils le regardèrent et sourirent également, heureux qu'il ait accepté cette proposition et par ce qu'il venait de dire.

« Eh ! Ne t'en fais pas ! Ca ne nous gênes pas et si cela te rend heureux… Alors nous le sommes aussi » Lui dit Ishizu.

« Bon je vais appeler Mr Poulos pour lui en parler et peut être qu'il pourra nous proposer quelqu'un de fiable pour nous aider ! » Commença Ishizu « Il te faut commencer le plus tôt possible pour que tu puisses te mettre au travail assez rapidement » Finit elle par dire.

Atem acquiesça et ils finirent leurs petits déjeuners tranquillement, sans dire un mot mais heureux d'avoir résolu un des problèmes.

En sortant de table, Ishizu, sortit de la cuisine et appela son ami. Odion, aidé d'Atem débarrassèrent et nettoyèrent la cuisine. Ishizu revint au bout d'un moment et les prévint que Mr Poulos se chargeait de lui trouver quelqu'un et qu'il la préviendrait lorsqu'il le saurait. Atem resta silencieux pendant un moment, puis il la remercia à nouveau pour son aide.

A onze heures trente, Marek arriva et fonça dans sa chambre pour poser ses affaires et descendit rejoindre les autres. Ils sortirent tous de la maison et se rendirent en ville.

Atem pouvait, ainsi, profiter de sa journée. En effet, la ville devait être différente de ses souvenirs et il voulait la voir dans ses moindres détails, en tout cas un peu plus de ce qu'il avait pu apercevoir hier soir. Ils partirent donc tous les quatre pour une visite guidée. Ils lui montrèrent les musées, les ruelles et ses magasins. Le visage d'Atem ne montrait rien mis à part ses yeux qui brillaient car Atem allait de surprise en surprise. En effet, même s'il avait goûté à la modernité, lorsqu'il était encore qu'un esprit dans le corps de Yugi, il était étonné et ébahi. Il pouvait ressentir par lui-même tout ces changements et les garder pour lui seul. De plus voir la ville, où des siècles durant il avait vécu, métamorphosée ainsi, cela le surprenait. Il voyait les personnes qui marchaient, travaillaient, discutaient, tout ce qui respirait la vie. Ils s'étaient arrêtés dans un petit restaurant le midi, pour se restaurer. Tous les trois le regardaient de temps en temps, pour voir ce qu'éprouvait Atem et comprirent que celui-ci était heureux, même s'il ne disait rien. Il voulait garder ses sentiments pour lui seul.

Dans l'après midi ils continuèrent leur excursions épanouis et heureux. Ils décidèrent de visiter un musée et de lui montrer ce qui était exposé en ce moment. Ils déambulèrent parmi les couloirs, admiratifs, lorsque tout d'un coup, ils entendirent quelqu'un pousser un cri de surprise non loin d'eux. Surpris, ils se retournèrent, ainsi que les gens aux alentours et constatèrent, les yeux agrandis par la stupeur, que cette personne ne leur était pas étrangère. En effet, ils venaient d'apercevoir quelqu'un qu'ils connaissaient très bien et qu'ils ne s'attendaient pas à rencontrer. Il s'agissait de Bakura.

Celui ci se tenait debout, la bouche ouverte et le doigt levé qui montrait quelque chose. Il ne bougeait pas, immobile comme une statue. Marek, Atem et les autres étaient également debout sans bouger. Puis quelques minutes après, ils sortirent de leur torpeur et s'approchèrent du pauvre Bakura qui n'avait pas bougé. Reprenant peu à peu ses esprits, celui-ci pris la parole.

« Oh mon dieu! Dites moi que je rêve? C'est pas possible!! » N'arrêtait-il pas de dire en les regardant tour à tour.

Un peu gêné, Marek lui tapota l'épaule et le rassura en lui affirmant qu'il ne rêvait pas. Bakura le regarda droit dans les yeux et compris que celui-ci était sérieux. Il s'approcha du pharaon et le regarda attentivement en faisant le tour d'Atem. Puis il approcha sa main en hésitant et lui toucha le bras. Sentant que ce qu'il touchait était bien solide, il ouvrit et ferma la bouche plusieurs fois.

« Mais... comment... qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé? » Demanda, toujours ébahi, Bakura.

« C'est une longue histoire! Pour faire court lorsque je suis arrivé devant mon père, il m'a annoncé que les dieux m'avaient accordé une deuxième chance de vivre parmi vous! Et me voilà! » Expliqua Atem sérieusemeent.

« Mais...c'est génial!! je suis ravi pour toi! Vraiment tu le mérites!! » Dit Bakura en souriant et retrouvant sa gaité. Puis se tournant vers Marek, celui ci lui dit :

« Mais si je comprend bien c'est pour ça que tu avais l'air bizarre, ces deux derniers jours!! »

Marek le regarda gêné, puis le regarda droit dans les yeux.

« Pardon!Pardon! Je ne voulais pas te mentir, vraiment! Mais ma soeur m'avait demandé de ne rien dire et je ne pouvais pas faire autrement!Vraiment je suis désolé » Dit il précipitamment en baissant la tête et joignant ses deux mains en signe de prière.

Ishizu le regarda faire en regrettant un peu ce qu'elle avait demandé de faire à son frère.

« Bakura, je te demande de ne pas en vouloir à mon frère pour ce qu'il a fait! C'est entièrement ma faute! Mais tu vois Atem est arrivé il y a seulement trois jours et je voulais lui laisser le temps de récupérer. Mais nous te l'aurions dis de toute façon! » Dit elle gentiment.

Bakura la regarda quelques instants. Puis un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres et se mit à rire.

« Ne t'inquiète pas Ishizu, je ne vous en veux pas! Je comprends!! Et puis le plus important c'est que l'un de nos amis soit de retour, non? » Dit il en souriant.

« Oui tu as parfaitement raison!! Et merci encore pour ta compréhension!! » Dit Ishizu en souriant également.

« Mais dis moi! Pourquoi est tu ici? » Demanda Marek.

« Ah! Ca! Tu vois ce musée est dirigé par mon père et je suis venu lui rendre une visite. De plus j'aime bien l'exposition qui s'y trouve en ce moment!! Alors j'avais décidé de venir y faire un tour!! » Expliqua Bakura.

Atem, les regarda pendant un moment heureux de retrouver un autre de ses amis. Plongé dans ses pensées, il n'entendit pas Bakura lui poser une question.

« Pardon! Qu'est ce que tu m'as demandé? » Dit Atem.

« Je te demandais si les autres étaient au courant de ton retour? » Demanda Bakura poliment.

« Ah! Non pas encore. Tu vois c'est un peu compliqué et il y a tellement de chose à faire. Mais je fais tout mon possible pour pouvoir les rejoindre le plus vite possible! Je vais même suivre des cours pour pouvoir me mettre à niveau et poursuivre ma scolarité avec eux au printemps prochain! » Répondit Atem déterminé à réaliser son rêve.

Bakura, Marek, Odion et Ishizu le regardèrent et lui sourirent pour lui montrer qu'ils étaient avec lui. Puis ils décidèrent de s'éloigner un peu pour s'isoler des regards indiscrets et être un peu plus tranquille pour discuter.

« Mais tu sais que si tu as besoin d'aide tu peux compter sur moi!! Car moi aussi je compte reprendre ma scolarité au Japon au printemps prochain, on sera donc ensemble!! » Lui proposa Bakura.

« Mais comment tu vas faire pour suivre tes cours! Tu compte t'inscrire au même lycée que nous? » Continua Bakura.

« Non! Tu vois Nous avons prévu de donner des cours particuliers à Atem pour qu'il puisse travailler tranquillement à son rythme et surtout voir ce qu'il a réellement besoin d'étudier!! » Lui répondit Ishizu sérieusement.

Bakura la regarda et approuva d'un hochement de tête. Il trouvait l'idée formidable et espéra que celui ci y parvienne. Puis il se souvint de quelque chose et en fit par à Atem.

« Oh! Au fait je ne t'ai pas dit! Mais je correspond avec Honda par Internet et j'ai donc des nouvelles de nos amis. Je pourrais t'en donner autant que tu veux » Lui dit-il.

Atem, en entendant cela, se mit à sourire, de ce sourire que seul lui avait le secret et qui rendait son visage encore plus magnifique. Savoir qu'il pourrait avoir des nouvelles de Yugi, Jono uchi, Honda et Anzu le remplissait de joie. Jamais Ishizu, Marek, Odion et Bakura ne l'avait vu sourire ainsi. Ils étaient ravi pour lui.

« C'est vrai? Je te remercie Bakura! Mais au fait comment vont ils? » Demanda t' il en s'approchant de Bakura toujours le sourire aux lèvres.

« J'ai eu des nouvelles d'eux il n'y a pas si longtemps et ils ont l'air d'aller bien!! Ils sont encore un peu triste de ton départ, surtout Anzu mais ça va! » Dit il à Atem.

En entendant cela, Le sourire d'Atem s'estompa. Savoir qu'ils avaient de la peine, le rendit triste. Surtout d'apprendre qu' Anzu était la plus touchée le rendit encore plus triste. Il n'aimait pas la voir dans cet état, il aimait beaucoup plus qu'en elle souriait, car elle brillait de mille feu et pouvait éclairer les ténèbres par son beau sourire.

Voyant sa sombre mine, Bakura se reprit.

« Eh! Mais ne t'en fais pas!! Ils vont bien!! Il paraît même qu'Anzu a retrouvé sa joie de vivre. C'est Honda qui me l'a dit, car j'ai reçu un mail ce matin et m'a dit qu'ils étaient content car ils s'étaient inquiétés. De plus, deux nouvelles personnes sont arrivées à Domino. La première tu ne la connais pas, il s'agit de la cousine d'Anzu, Kazumi Izawa, qui est charmante, d'après Honda. La deuxième tu la connais c'est Rebecca. Il paraît qu'elle aussi suit ses cours à Domino maintenant!! » Lui raconta Bakura pour lui redonner le sourire.

Celui ci avait entendu ce qu'il lui avait dit et retrouva son sourire. Il était heureux de savoir qu' Anzu avait retrouvé le sourire et sa joie de vivre, ce qu'il adorait par dessus tout. Car il ne voulait pas la voir pleurer comme le jour de son départ.

Les trois autres avaient écouté attentivement ce qui s'était dit entre les deux amis et en fut content également.

Puis Marek en entendant ce qu'avait dit plus tôt Bakura réagit.

« Mais alors toi aussi tu retourneras au Japon au printemps! Mais je vais me retrouver tout seul!! Avec qui je vais pouvoir m'amuser et surtout sur qui je vais pouvoir compter pour les devoirs!! » Dit Marek en faisant mine de pleurer.

« Comment ça! Marek Ishtar! Tu es en train de me dire que pour tes devoirs tu as recours à Bakura!! » Dit Ishizu en fronçant les sourcils.

« Ah Ah! Mais non je plaisante, grande soeur!! Mais bon je vais me retrouver tout seul moi si Atem et Bakura s'en vont! »

« Allons ne fais pas l'enfant!! » Et puis le Printemps n'est pas encore là!! Nous aviserons d'ici là!! » Dit Ishizu en souriant.

Les trois autres les regardèrent en souriant. Puis lorsque le frère et la soeur retrouvèrent leur sérieux ils continuèrent leur discussion. Ils passèrent un bon moment entre eux et promirent de se revoir. Atem accepta l'aide que lui proposa Bakura et le remercia.

En fin d'après midi, ils se séparèrent et décidèrent de rentrer à la maison après une journée pleine de rebondissement. Ils dînèrent assez rapidement en discutant de tout ce qui s'était passé dans la journée et se retirèrent dans leur chambre pour se reposer. En s'asseyant sur son lit, Atem y repensa également et fut extrêmement ravi de celle-ci. Il se sentit envahit d'un regain d'énergie et se coucha un sourire aux lèvres, confiant en l'avenir.

Ils passèrent ainsi le week end tranquille en profitant des derniers instants de répit. Car pendant leur promenade, Ishizu avait reçut un appel de Mr Poulos pour lui annoncer qu'il avait trouvé quelqu'un qui convenait parfaitement pour aider Atem dans ses cours. Il lui annonça que cette personne serait là à partir de Lundi à huit trente pour commencer à donner ses cours. Après cette entrevue, Ishizu prévint les autres et préparèrent un planning. Il fut convenue qu'Atem suivrait six heures de cours pour commencer et selon les progrès, ils seraient diminuer ou non. Atem, plus motivé que jamais acquiesça et se promit en lui même de faire de son mieux. Car il avait hâte de revoir ses amis.

Le lundi matin, Atem se réveilla prêt à affronter son premier jour de cours. Ils descendit de sa chambre et arriva dans la cuisine pour prendre son petit déjeuner. Odion Ishizu et Marek, était déjà là et le regardèrent entrer. Ils déjeunèrent tranquillement, puis Marek se leva et souhaita bonne chance à Atem pour ses cours et s'en alla au lycée. Ishizu et Odion attendirent avec lui l'arrivée de ce professeur dans le salon. Ishizu lui précisa que pendant qu'ils travailleraient, Odion et elle même ne seraient pas là. Atem les rassura en disant qu'il serait se débrouiller tout seul et qu'ils ne devaient pas s'inquiéter. Rassurés, ils décidèrent de partir à leur occupation. Car ils avaient du travail, que se soit pour les papiers mais aussi au département. Atem, resté seul, ferma les yeux quelques instants, pour se concentrer et se donner du courage. Car il savait que la tâche serait rude. De plus il se demandait comment était ce professeur, s'il pourrait l'aider à être à la hauteur de ses « ambitions ».

Il entendit la sonnerie de la porte d'entrée, il se leva donc, et alla ouvrir. Il découvrit alors, un homme d'une quarantaine d'année avec un regard bien veillant et serein, malgré que un visage impassible. Il se dégageait de lui, une force et un savoir qui semblait correspondre aux attentes d'Atem. Atem le ragarda quelques instants et l'autre personne le regarda également et le fixa quelques minutes comme pour le jauger. Ils ne bougèrent pas et continuèrent leur inspection quelques minutes. Atem se demandait, en fin de compte, s'il était comme il l'avait ressenti en le voyant. Puis l'homme lui sourit et lui dit :

« Bonjour! Jeune homme! Je me présente je suis Mr Haras et je serais votre professeur particulier pendant quelques mois ou plus si nécessaire! » Lui dit il simplement.

« Bonjour, Mr Haras, je suis Atem! Je suis heureux de faire votre connaissance! » Lui répondit Atem en lui serrant la main « Mais je vous en prie entrez donc! » Finit il par dire.

Celui ci entra et Atem lui montra le chemin du salon. Mr Haras le suivit en silence. Atem lui proposa de prendre son manteau et le posa dans le vestibule. Puis revenant dans le salon, il proposa à Mr Haras de s'installer. Celui ci acquiesça et s'installa dans le canapé. Atem s'assit dans le fauteuil non loin de lui et attendit.

« J'ai entendu parler de vous par Mr Poulos et j'avoue que celui ci m'a dit beaucoup d'éloge à votre égard. De ce fait j'étais impatient de vous rencontrer » Dit Mr Haras en le scrutant.

Atem le scruta également et attendit la suite.

« Il m'a expliqué les raisons de ma présence ici et ma mission et j'avoue que je me demandais si j'allais accepter. Car voyez vous quand je commence quelque chose j'aime aller jusqu'au bout et il va vous falloir travailler et faire ce que je vous dit ! » Commença t-il , puis en se radoucissant. « Mais j'avoue qu'en vous rencontrant, j'ai senti que vous aviez l'air d'être quelqu'un du même acabit que moi, j'espère ne pas m'être trompé ! A votre avis ai –je raison ou non ? » Lui demanda t-il avec une lueur malicieuse dans les yeux.

Atem le regarda dans les yeux et se mit à sourire malicieusement.

« Mr Haras ne vous inquiétez pas!! Lorsque j'ai décidé quelque chose je vais jusqu'au bout et le travail ne me fais pas peur!! » Renchérit t' il .

Ils se jaugèrent tout les deux, comme deux combattants qui cherchent à deviner les intentions de l'autre.

« Très bien ! Je n'en attendais pas moins de vous ! Et pour ma part, j'aime également relever des défis ! » Dit il en souriant également. « je pense donc avoir fait le bon choix en acceptant cette mission » Finit il par dire.

« Bon ! Si nous nous mettions au travail! Qu'en pensez vous jeune homme? » Lui demanda t'il en se levant.

Atem acquiesça et ils se dirigèrent vers la table du salon et se mirent à travailler.

Cela fut un plaisir pour Mr Haras, car Atem se révéla être quelqu'un d'assidu, de sérieux et qui apprenait très vite. Plusieurs jours passèrent et le « maître » vit que son élève travaillait toujours avec le même sérieux. C'était un vrai défi de travailler avec Atem, car il voulait tellement apprendre que Mr Haras devait sans arrêt être à la hauteur pour lui permettre d'avancer.

Quand Ishizu, Odion, Marek et Bakura virent les progrès qu'il faisait il ne s'inquiétèrent plus autant et purent continuer leur travail pour qu'ils soient à la hauteur des attentes d'Atem.

Bakura vint régulièrement voir Atem. Il lui apportait un soutien et une aide des plus précieuse. Même s'il pu constater que celui-ci était très intelligent et qu'il n'avait pas réellement besoin d'aide. Il lui montra également comment fonctionnait Internet et l'informatique en général. Atem était surpris, par toutes ces nouvelles choses modernes, mais il était plus qu'intéressé et en moins de temps qu'il n'en fallait, il se débrouillait fort bien. Bakura lui donna aussi des nouvelles de ses amis régulièrement.

Chaque jour se déroulait de la même façon, plus ou moins. Il suivait ses 6 heures de cours et s'adonnait aussi aux sports, qu'il venait de découvrir, pour lui permettre de se changer les idées, mais aussi se maintenir en forme. Plus les jours passaient et plus il aimait ça, et il excellait en endurance et en natation. Il y prenait goût et devint même assez bon. Cela lui permettait de s'entretenir et de se relaxer, car avec toutes ces heures de cours et les sacrifices que cela engendrait il avait besoin de souffler. Il faisait une demi heure de course à pied le matin avant les cours, et une heure de natation le soir, juste avant de dîner.

Marek et Bakura lui proposait régulièrement de les affronter au duel de monstre, ce qui ravissait Atem énormément. Il était toujours aussi fort et gagnait à chaque fois. Il était ravi de pouvoir jouer à ce jeu.

Régulièrement il faisait toujours ce rêve qui lui apportait une paix intérieure. En même temps, il s'interrogeait sur ce qu'il ressentait et la signification de ce rêve. Il ne voulait pas trop en parler, car il ne se sentait pas le courage de raconter ce qu'il voyait. De plus, il ne voulait pas les déranger avec ça, tout occupés qu'ils étaient pour l'aider. Mais au fil des jours, il se demandait s'il ne devait pas, en fin de compte, en parler pour essayer d' éclaircir tout ça. Un jour à la fin d'un cours, Atem invita marek et Bakura, qui étaient revenu du lycée, à se joindre à lui.

« J'aimerais beaucoup vous dire quelque chose. Voilà depuis que je suis revenu, j'arrête pas de faire souvent le même rêve » Dit-il un peu gêné « En fait… je vois une jeune fille devant un bâtiment, qui me tend la main, comme pour m'appeler. En fait, j'ai l'impression de ressentir une paix intérieure et une infime douceur qui émane d'elle… malheureusement je ne vois pas son visage… à part ces yeux d'un bleu incroyable ... et je me demandais ce que cela pouvait bien vouloir dire » Finit-il par dire en les regardant.

Bakura et Marek se regardèrent surpris, puis se mirent à réfléchir.

« Quel rêve étrange ! On dirait une espèce de message qui t'indiquerai qu'il faudrait… je ne sais pas… que tu la recherche, ou alors qu'elle t'attends. C'est peut être ça que ton père a voulu te signifier, comme étant ton destin. Mais bon je peux me tromper » Dit Bakura en premier et avec empressement, car il ne voulait pas influencer Atem sur le but de son destin.

« Mais! tu ne vois vraiment pas son visage ? Peut être qu'au fur et à mesure tu le verras mieux, qui sait ? » Précisa Marek qui souriait. Car il se demandait ce que ce rêve signifiait et était curieux de savoir qui était cette jeune fille.

Atem, qui les avaient écouté, réfléchit à ce que ses amis venaient de lui dire. Il se demandait si cela pouvait être vraiment son destin. Peut être était-ce seulement un simple message. En fait il n'en savait rien, et se dit que si c'était réellement son destin, il le saurait un jour. Il fallait qu'il soit patient.

« Merci pour votre aide. Peut être que vous avez raison, je verrais bien. Mais si tel est le cas, je le saurai un jour ou l'autre. Je n'ai plus qu'à attendre. Peut être que je ne referais plus ce rêve, après tout. Et puis s'il continue, peut être que j'en apercevrais un peu plus » Commença t' il par dire en chuchotant, comme s'il se parlait à lui même « Au fait ! Si vous pouviez n'en parler à personne pour l'instant. Inutile d'embêter tout le monde avec ça » Finit-il par dire.

« Ok ! Pas de problème. Mais si t'as d'autres informations sur ça, n'hésite pas, car ça m'intrigue. Et puis ça ne me dérange pas de t'aider » Dit Bakura en souriant.

« Oui c'est vrai ne t'en fais pas. On dira rien! Mais dis nous si tu as d'autres informations, car moi aussi ça m'intéresse! » Répondit Marek en souriant de plus bel.

Ils continuèrent de discuter de tout et de rien pendant un petit moment, puis Bakura pris congé d'Atem et de Marek, en repensant à ce que celui-ci lui avait dit. Il était très curieux et intrigué par ce que lui avait dit Atem. Il avait hâte de connaître la suite des évènements. Mais il se dit qu'Atem devait être le plus impatient des trois, et il calma son impatience.

Pour le moment tout ce passait bien. Il avançait dans ses cours, ses papiers étaient en cours et il avait des amis formidables, prêts à l'aider. Que demander de plus. Il s'épanouissait donc de jour en jour et se sentait heureux.

**7**

Cela faisait un mois que Rebecca et Kazumi faisaient leurs études au Japon en compagnie de leurs amis. Tous les jours étaient prétextes à s'amuser et à être ensemble. Toujours le même rituel fait de cours et d'amusement. Les garçons ne perdaient aucune occasion, ils jouaient et faisaient des paris, que se soit pour les notes, l'absence des professeurs et bien d'autres choses. Ils étaient tous heureux et content de vivre.

Quant aux filles, elles regardaient les garçons jouer, même si, par moment elles essayaient de leur rappeler qu'il fallait travailler. Anzu, surtout, les surveillaient d'un œil bien veillant, même si par moment, elle pouvait aussi se mettre un peu en colère. Et s'ensuivirent disputes et rires, car même si elle les grondaient, elle s'amusait avec eux et était heureuse.

D'ailleurs, cela faisait un mois, qu'elle n'était pas allée au musée. Car depuis ce premier rêve elle ne ressentait plus le besoin d'y aller. Elle était comme libérée de cette tristesse. Car elle avait l'impression, que ce jeune homme qu'elle voyait dans ses songes, était quelqu'un de très important et que, quelque part il l'attendait. D'ailleurs, elle avait repris avec entrain ses cours de danse et se sentait revivre.

Donc les journées se passaient entre l'école et le travail pour Anzu. Kazumi étaient heureuse de voir sa cousine reprendre le dessus et qu'elle était redevenue enjouée et appliquée dans son travail. Ce qui lui procurait une joie immense. Son patron aussi était ravi, car il s'était inquiété pour elle, mais aussi un peu pour la bonne marche de son salon. En effet, il avait l'impression que ses clients étaient ravis et de meilleure humeur, du fait de la prévenance et de la gaité d' Anzu et de la bonté de Kazumi. Car toutes les deux prenaient le temps d'être serviables, gentilles et de discuter avec chacun d'entre eux, même pour quelques minutes.

Et tous les soirs elle rentrait chez elle, et retrouvait ses amis pour sortir. Yugi était aux anges d'avoir retrouver cette complicité d'antan, mais il ne trouvait pas le courage de lui parler. Il avait peur d'être rejeté et de briser ce lien. De plus, Rebecca était toujours auprès de lui et le couvrait d'attention. Il ne s'en plaignait pas, d'ailleurs, et il trouvait cela étrange. Il se demandait ce qu'il se passait, car il appréciait de plus en plus le fait d'être avec Rebecca. Pourtant c'était d' Anzu qu'il était amoureux, du moins c'est ce qu'il pensait.

Rebecca, elle, était transportée de joie, car elle était auprès de celui qu'elle aimait et rien ne pouvait gâcher son bonheur. Elle voulait, également, trouver le courage de lui parler. Mais elle sentait qu'il n'était pas encore sous son charme. Elle se demandait, donc, comment elle pourrait faire pour le séduire, sans être trop sur lui, car elle ne voulait pas qu'il la repousse. De plus, elle sentait bien que Yugi n'était pas insensible aux charmes d' Anzu, même si celle-ci l'avait rassurée. C'était pour cette raison, qu'elle était avec lui le plus souvent possible.

Quant à Anzu, elle voyait bien ce qu'il se passait et cela ne la dérangeait pas. Bien au contraire, elle espérait que ça marcherait, car elle pensait qu'ils formaient un joli couple et voulait le bonheur de ses amis. Mais elle voyait, également, que Yugi n'était pas amoureux de Rebecca. Elle aurait voulu l'aider, mais il fallait aussi prendre en compte les sentiments de Yugi. Et puis elle avait ses propres sentiments à gérer. Car depuis ce rêve, elle espérait trouver celui qui lui répétait, sans cesse, les mêmes mots.

En fin d'un après midi d'octobre frais, mais ensoleillé, Anzu sortit de son travail avant Kazumi et, était perdue dans ses pensées. Tout d'un coup elle sentit quelqu'un qui lui tapotait l'épaule. Elle se retourna et vit avec surprise quelqu'un qu'elle connaissait très bien. Cette personne n'était autre que Maï. Celle-ci était revenue des Etats-Unis pour revoir ses amis, mais surtout Jono-uchi.

Elle se mit à pousser un petit cri de joie et elles s'étreignirent, comme deux amies qui ne s'étaient pas vues depuis longtemps.

« Whoa! Maï! Cela faisait longtemps ! » Elles se détachèrent l'une de l'autre et se regardèrent, surprise de la voir ici. « Alors tu es venue au Japon, c'est génial ! Mais… pour combien de temps ? » L'interrogea Anzu, ébahie mais enchantée de retrouver Maï.

« Vous me manquiez trop ! Alors je suis venue vous voir… Alors ça va ? » Demanda tout d'un coup Maï, d'un air soucieux, en regardant Anzu droit dans les yeux.

Anzu, stupéfaite par l'air sérieux et préoccupée de son amie, la regarda également dans les yeux, comme pour connaître la raison de cette inquiétude soudaine. Mais, après quelques secondes de silence, elle lui répondit qu'elle allait bien. Elles décidèrent d'aller dans un café tout près d'ici, pour pouvoir bavarder plus tranquillement. Elles s'y rendirent, s'installèrent et commandèrent. Après avoir été servie, elles reprirent leurs discussions. Anzu lui appris que Rebecca, la petite fille d'un vieil ami du grand père de Yugi, était arrivée depuis un mois environ dans leur lycée, et que tout se passait bien. Elle lui dit également que sa cousine était aussi arrivée ici et était dans la même école que tout le monde.

« Je te la présenterai! Tu verras elle est gentille, tu vas l'adorer! » Lui dit Anzu en souriant.

Maï la regarda et sourit en voyant qu'elle était heureuse.

Puis, elle lui raconta ce qu'elle avait fait depuis tout ce temps. Ses nombreux voyages, mais également les défis en duel de monstre, qu'elle avait gagné d'ailleurs. Elle lui dit également, la raison de son retour au Japon. En fait, elle en avait un peu marre de voyager. Elle venait d'avoir 24 ans et elle voulait se poser quelque part. Depuis qu'elle était jeune, elle avait passé son temps à parcourir le monde à la recherche de quelque chose. Et en fin de compte, elle l'avait trouvée : c'était l'amitié. Elle avait fini par comprendre que ce qu'elle cherchait depuis toujours était là, au Japon. Et quel meilleur endroit où vivre, là où se trouvaient tous ses amis. Elle pensait surtout à Jono-uchi, qui lui avait permis de trouver ce qu'elle avait toujours cherché.

« Vraiment c'est génial ! Je suis ravie d'être ici » S'exclama Maï « Mais… toi aussi tu à l'air d'aller bien. Car… en fait, j'avais eu des nouvelles de toi par les autres et …. » Elle hésita quelques secondes avant de poursuivre « On m'avait dit que tu n'allais pas bien. Mais ça à l'air d'aller mieux, on dirait ! Tant mieux ! » Finit-elle par dire en souriant et lui touchant la main.

Anzu se mit à sourire en se remémorant cette période de sa vie. C'était difficile à croire qu'il y a un mois encore, elle était triste et amorphe, qu' elle n'arrivait pas à être celle qu'elle avait toujours été : gaie et enjouée. Mais depuis le départ du pharaon, elle n'arrivait pas à s'en remettre. Pourtant, depuis ce rêve, elle se sentait revivre et retrouvait foi en la vie. Elle avait, d'ailleurs l'impression de connaître ce jeune homme, et pourtant elle n'arrivait pas un mettre un nom sur son visage. Mais elle sentait, du plus profond de son cœur, que celui-ci avait une grande place dans sa vie. Elle se mit à lui dire qu'elle faisait un rêve étrange depuis quelque temps.

« Ah bon ! Un rêve ? Allez raconte ! » Répliqua Maï, toute excitée par ce qu'elle venait d'entendre.

Anzu hésita. Doit-je ou non lui raconter. C'est tellement bizarre. Mais en même temps, j'ai besoin de me confier, on ne sait jamais. Pensait-elle. Forte de cette résolution, elle décida de lui raconter tout ce qu'elle voyait en songe, régulièrement, depuis un mois environ. Maï l'écoutait d'une oreille attentive et enchantée. Puis lorsque Anzu eut fini son histoire, elle se mit à réfléchir pendant quelques minutes, en croisant les bras et fermant les yeux, pour mieux analyser les choses. Anzu n'osa la regarder. Elle attendit, un peu crispée, l'opinion de son amie, en fixant ses mains posées sur ses genoux.

« Hum ! C'est vrai que c'est étrange ! » Elle ouvrit les yeux et regarda Anzu dans les yeux « Mais ça un côté romantique et mystérieux. Alors ! Tu le recherches ce garçon ? » La questionna t' elle curieuse.

« En fait non ! » Anzu leva les yeux un peu plus détendue et la regarda, également dans les yeux « Je me dis que… si c'est mon destin de le rencontrer, je le rencontrerai un jour. Il faut juste que je sois patiente ! Après tout !... Je ne sais pas qui sait et… se serait dur de le chercher. Mieux vaut être patiente, on verra bien ! » Dit-elle décidée et rêveuse.

Mai acquieça et but une gorgée de son café.

« Et toi, alors ! Ca va avec Jono-uchi ? » Demanda, tout d'un coup Anzu un sourire aux lèvres, en se penchant vers Maï.

Maï s'étouffa et s'empourpra lorsqu'elle entendit le nom de Jono-uchi. Elle s'essuya la bouche et médita un instant en essuyant le café qu'elle avait renversé sur la table.

« Ah ça ! » En reprenant sa tasse et en buvant une gorgée « C'est une autre histoire ! » Après un bref soupir, elle reprit « J'ai l'impression de stagner. En fait… je ne sais pas ce qu'il pense de moi et ça m'énerve » Elle frappa son poing sur la table, ce qui surpris Anzu « Un coup j'ai l'impression qu'il s'intéresse à moi et puis, l'instant d'après, ce n'est plus le cas !... Ah la la ! Je ne sais plus quoi faire ? » Finit par dire Maï chagrinée.

C'est vrai que Jono-uchi est quelqu'un d'impénétrable. On ne sait pas ce qu'il pense réellement. Pensa Anzu émue par la tristesse de Maï. Elle la regarda et voulut l'aider en l'encourageant.

« Ne t'inquiètes pas ! Je suis sûr que Jono-uchi t'aime bien. Mais tu sais, il est très compliqué. Je pense qu'en fait il doit être très timide pour ces choses là !! » Commença Anzu « Je suis avec toi et si je peux t'aider dit le moi » Finit-elle par dire en posant sa main sur la main de son amie pour lui donner de la force, et lui témoigner de son affection.

Mai, reconnaissante, lui sourit et lui dit la même chose. Puis elles se mirent à rire et continuèrent à parler joyeusement. Après une heure de discussion animée, elles décidèrent de se séparer car il commençait à se faire tard. Mais elles se promirent de se revoir le lendemain avec toute la bande.

Elles venaient de se séparer, quand tout d'un coup, Anzu vit un petit garçon traverser la route, alors qu'une voiture venait à sa rencontre. Sans réfléchir, elle hurla « attention petit » et se précipita à sa rencontre pour le pousser. Mais malheureusement, si le garçon n'eut rien, elle, en revanche, percuta la voiture de plein fouet. Les passants, qui étaient sur place, furent frappés de stupeur en voyant cela et se mirent à réagir.

« Il faut appeler une ambulance, vite! » Cria quelqu'un qui s'était précipité sur elle.

Tout un attroupement s'était réuni autour de la victime. Le chauffeur sortit de la voiture et épouvanté se mit à trembler.

« Mon dieu qu'ai-je fait ? Je ne les pas vue ? Oh mon dieu ? » Répétait-il très ennuyé et affolé.

Maï, qui n'était pas encore trop loin, entendit le brouhaha. Elle se demandait ce qu' il s'était passé, pour qu'il y ait autant de vacarme. Elle décida donc de s'approcher pour en avoir le cœur net. Elle s'approcha du lieu et vit qu'il y avait eu un accident. Elle se fraya un chemin parmi les gens et regarda qui était la pauvre victime. Lorsqu'elle reconnut Anzu allongée par terre inconsciente, pâle, presque sans vie avec du sang autour d'elle, des bleus partout et ses vêtements déchirés, elle se mit à trembler. Elle se précipita auprès d'elle et s'agenouilla près d'elle.

« Mon dieu Anzu tu m'entends ? Je t'en prie ne meurt pas ! » Ne pu s'empêcher de dire Maï, affolée et en larmes.

Plusieurs minutes se passèrent, qui parurent durer des heures pour Maï, quand elle entendit l'ambulance arriver. Hagarde, elle vit les ambulanciers s'approcher de la victime et faire les gestes d'usages. Un des ambulanciers s'adressa à elle et lui demanda si elle connaissait la victime. Eberluée, elle ne répondit pas tout de suite, elle se contentait de rester là sans réagir. Il la secoua un peu pour qu'elle puisse répondre.

« Oui !... C'est une de mes amies, je vous en prie sauvez la ! » Balbutia t-elle les larmes aux yeux et en serrant les bras de l'homme, comme pour se raccrocher à quelque chose.

« Nous ferons tout ce que nous pourrons ! Mademoiselle. En attendant venez avec nous » Lui répondit calmement l'ambulancier et l'aidant à se relever.

Elle monta dans l'ambulance accompagnée de Anzu et ne cessait de la regarder en se disant ' Mon dieu, ce n'est pas possible'

Ils arrivèrent à l'hôpital et Anzu fut emmenée pour être examinée. Pendant ce temps, la police qui fut mis au courant de l'affaire, lui demanda si elle était de sa famille. Elle leur répondit que non. Le policier lui demanda, alors, si elle pouvait les contacter. Abasourdie, elle le regarda et elle prit vraiment conscience de ce qui s'était passé. Elle s'éloigna et appela tous ses amis pour les mettre au courant et qu'ils puissent prévenir sa famille, car elle ne les connaissaient pas. Lorsque elle raccrocha, elle s'écroula sur le siège et se remit à pleurer.

Lorsque chacun appris ce qu'il s'était passé, ils restèrent un moment surpris et se précipitèrent à l'hôpital. C'est surtout Yugi qui n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Il était chez lui lorsqu'il reçut le coup de téléphone. Quand sa mère lui passa le téléphone en lui annonçant qu'il s'agissait d'une certaine Maï, celui-ci fut d'abord ravi. Puis il devint blafard et sans voix lorsqu'il appris la nouvelle. Sa mère, qui n'était pas loin, le vit se décomposer et lui demanda ce qui avait pu se passer. Celui-ci la regarda et des larmes se mirent à couler avant qu'il ne puisse prononcer un mot. Elle le prit dans ses bras et tenta de le calmer. Lorsqu'il pu, enfin, retrouver l'usage de sa voix, il raconta le drame en bégayant. Celle-ci effarée, réagit la première et appela les parents de Anzu pour les prévenir. Puis elle le reprit dans ses bras et lui dit de se ressaisir. Il fallait qu'ils aillent à l'hôpital, pour voir ce qu'il en retournait. Il sécha ses larmes et partit aussitôt, accompagné de sa mère et de son grand père.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, Yugi et sa famille trouvèrent les autres qui étaient auprès de Maï, toujours en pleurs et se regardèrent : Comment une chose aussi affreuse a t-il pu bien arrivée ? Ce n'était pas possible ? Pensèrent –ils tous. Ils entendirent des bruits de pas et virent les parents d' Anzu, ainsi que Kazumi qui accoururent, affolés, pour connaître les détails de l'accident. Le policier, qui était resté sur place raconta brièvement ce qu'il s'était passé. Puis un silence de mort régna dans la salle d'attente. Chacun priait pour que rien de grave n'arrive à Anzu et n'osait prononcer un mot. Certains, étaient debout et marchaient de long en large dans le couloir pour se calmer, d'autres étaient recroquevillés sur eux-mêmes et plongés dans leur pensées. Ils attendaient tous des nouvelles de leur amie, de leur fille et cousine. Tout le monde priait pour qu'elle s'en sorte.

Cette attente parue durée des heures. Puis un médecin s'approcha et donna son verdict.

« Mr et Mme Mazaki ? Votre fille à un bras cassé, ainsi que quelques côtes cassées et des hématomes un peu partout. Mais ce qui nous inquiète c'est le choc crânien qu'elle a reçut. Pour l'heure, elle est toujours inconsciente, il nous faut attendre pour voir si la situation évolue ou pas. Je suis vraiment désolé » Annonça le médecin.

Tout le monde fut sous le choc. Rebecca, Kazumi et Maï se mirent à pleurer, les parents s'effondrèrent sur le banc en pleurant et les garçons éprouvaient comme un sentiment de colère et de chagrin en même temps. Yugi ne réagissait plus. Il avait l'impression de sombrer dans un cauchemar et qu'il allait bientôt se réveiller. Puis, voyant tout le monde sous le choc, il réalisa que non et se mit à pleurer.

Ils restèrent jusqu'à fort tard à l'hôpital et ne voulurent pas repartir. Mais le médecin leur dit qu'il ne servait à rien, pour l'instant, de rester tous ici. La seule chose à faire était d'attendre et d'espérer qu'elle se réveille. Ils se séparèrent donc et chacun rentra chez soi, en priant qu'elle se réveille et s'en sorte.

Lorsque Yugi arriva dans sa chambre, il se précipita sur son lit et se mit à pleurer de tout son soul. Il avait peur de la perdre, et se disait qu'il ne pourrait vivre sans elle. D'ailleurs, il voyait défiler tous les moments qu'il avait partagé avec elle. Tous ses souvenirs lui étreignirent le cœur et il se mit à pleurer encore plus. Sa mère et son grand père, qui étaient dans le salon, étaient également sous le choc. Ils n'auraient jamais imaginés qu'une chose aussi affreuse puisse arriver. De plus ils s'inquiétaient beaucoup pour Yugi, car ils savaient l'importance qu' Anzu avait pour lui. Ils se connaissaient depuis l'enfance et pour eux, Anzu faisait en sorte partie de la famille. Ils auraient voulu le consoler, mais ils ne savaient pas comment faire. Ils décidèrent, alors, de le laisser seul, car dans ces moments là on veut être seul. Ils montèrent se coucher et avant de s'endormir, ils firent une prière pour elle.

Dans une chambre d'un hôtel, une autre personne, était tout aussi effondrée. En effet, Maï revoyait sans cesse les images d' Anzu, inconsciente et en sang. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire que tout ceci était arrivé. Quelques heures plus tôt, elles étaient toutes les deux en train de discuter et de rire devant un café, et il avait suffit d'une seule minute, un seul évènement, pour que tout bascule. Elle resta de longues heures dans le noir, recroquevillée et inerte à pleurer.

Tout le monde, cette nuit là, fut sous le choc et eurent du mal à trouver le sommeil. Toutes leurs pensées et prières allaient vers Anzu. Ils se remémoraient eux aussi tous ce qu'ils avaient vécu ensemble. Ils se disaient que la vie pouvait être cruelle. Car pas plus tard que ce matin, elle était encore là, à rire et à s'amuser avec eux. Et en quelques minutes tout avait basculé.

Ils passèrent les jours suivants les plus affreux de leur vie, à attendre des nouvelles. Chaque jour, ils passèrent la voir, en espérant un miracle. Ils la veillèrent et restèrent auprès d'elle pour ne pas la laisser seule. Et chaque jour, aucune amélioration ne se produisait.

Au bout de soixante dix huit heures, le médecin leur annonça qu'elle était dans le coma et qu'elle pouvait se réveiller à n'importe moment. Tout le monde fut effondré et ils restèrent quelques minutes sans réagir. Car au fil des jours, ils avaient craint qu'elle ne se réveille pas. Alors lorsqu'ils entendirent le médecin prononcé ce diagnostic, ils prirent peur.

« Ce n'est pas possible ! Mon dieu ! Ma fille dans le coma ? » Prononça, en larme, la mère d' Anzu. Elle s'effondra dans les bras de son mari qui était tout aussi effondré qu'elle. Kazumi s'approcha d'eux les larmes aux yeux et les étreignit.

Les autres se regardèrent et les larmes leur vinrent également. Savoir leur amie dans cet état était insoutenable. Ils se sentaient impuissants et ne savaient quoi faire. Ils décidèrent de sortir de la chambre pour laisser la famille d' Anzu seule dans leur chagrin.

A l'accueil, ils décidèrent de faire quelque chose pour aider leur amie à s'en sortir.

« Ecoutez ! Je pense que nous devrions la soutenir et l'aider dans cette épreuve. Car elle est notre amie ! » S'exclama Jono-uchi.

« Tu… tu as raison Jono-uchi » Commença à dire Yugi en s'essuyant les yeux et reprenant courage. « Nous devons l'aider ! Elle est notre amie et je suis sûr qu'elle va se réveiller ! Elle ne peut pas disparaître ! »

Tout le monde les regardaient ébahi, mais après quelques secondes de réflexion, ils approuvèrent.

« C'est vrai ! Tu as raison ! Nous devons l'aider ! » Approuva Honda qui s'était approché de Yugi et Jono-uchi pour les soutenir.

« Je suis d'accord ! » Dit également Maï, qui avait retrouvé son courage. Car au fond d'elle-même, elle savait qu' Anzu n'approuverait pas qu'elle soit triste. Et puis ce n'était pas en restant dans cet état là, qu'elle pourrait l'aider.

« Oui vous avez raison ! De plus il est important qu'elle sente notre présence et notre force auprès d'elle ! » Lança Rebecca « Car… vous savez ! J'ai lu que des personnes dans le coma entendait tout ce qu'on lui disait et que cela pouvait plus ou moins les aider à se réveiller ! » Continua t'elle.

Le reste du groupe la regarda et ils réfléchir à ce qu'ils venaient d'entendre.

« C'est vrai ? Alors il faut qu'on continue à aller la voir ! Comme ça elle verra qu'on est avec elle ! » Dit Jono-uchi ravi.

« Oui… oui, c'est vrai ! Il faut continuer comme ça » Approuva Yugi, qui reprenait espoir. Car il était prèt à tout pour l'aider.

Tout le monde approuva et ils décidèrent qu'à partir de demain, ils feraient des groupes pour aller la voir. Car les médecins n'approuveraient pas qu'il y ait autant de monde. De plus, pour elle, cela la gênerait peut être aussi. Ils en parlèrent aux parents d' Anzu, qui, touchés, les remercièrent de cette délicate intention. Kazumi approuva également et décida de se joindre à eux.

A partir de ce jour, à tour de rôle ils allèrent la voir. Ils la veillèrent donc et la soutinrent le mieux qu'ils purent, en lui parlant et racontant ce qu'il se passait. Chaque jour, ils lui donnaient leurs forces, pour qu'elle se réveille.

Puis quelques jours après, voyant qu'il n'y avait toujours pas eut de progrès, Honda décida d'envoyer un e-mail à bakura, pour le prévenir du malheur qui les avait frappé. Il écrivit simplement : « Il s'est passé quelque chose de terrible il y a quelques jours ! Anzu vient d'avoir un accident et elle est dans le coma ! »

Alors qu'est ce que vous en pensez!! C'est bien hein!! En tout cas j'aime bien moi!! Alors j'attends de vos nouvelles!! s'il vous plait!!

D'après vous comment va réagir Atem!! Mystère!!


	5. Chapter 5

C'est moi!! courage Atem va bientôt voir Anzu!! et qu'est ce qu'il va se passer ensuite?

Donner moi votre avis je suis toue ouie!!

Allez bonne lecture!!

**8**

De l'autre côté de la planète, Atem qui prenait son petit déjeuner en compagnie de ses amis, senti un grand froid l'envahir et sa tasse se brisa. Il avait comme un mauvais pressentiment, comme si il était arrivé un grand malheur. Il se mit à trembler et porta ses mains à sa tête, pour méditer.

Les trois autres, surpris, le regardèrent et lui demandèrent ce qu'il avait. Il ne répondit pas tout de suite, car il était plongé dans ses pensées. Puis réalisant qu'on lui avait posé une question, il répondit d'une voix tremblante, qu'il avait eut un drôle de pressentiment et qu'il ne savait comment l'expliquer.

Ils le regardèrent stupéfait et ne surent que dire. Atem les regarda et vit qu'ils étaient inquiets pour lui.

« Non ! Ne vous en fait pas ! Si ça se trouve c'est rien du tout ! J'ai dû rêver ! » Les rassura t'il.

« Tu… tu en es sûr ? Car si tu as le moindre problème, n'hésite pas à nous le dire ! » Lui dit Ishizu en le regardant d'un air un peu inquiet.

« Hum ! Ne t'en fais pas ! Ce n'est rien ! Vraiment ! Bon… il faut que j'aille à mon cours ! Je ne suis pas en avance ! »

Puis, Atem ramassa sa tasse brisée et essuya le liquide qui s'en écoulait, tout en se demandant, ce qu'il s'était passé. Puis il sorti de la cuisine en laissant les autres perplexes.

« C'est bizarre ce qu'il nous a raconté, vous ne trouvez pas ? » Demanda Ishizu toujours inquiète.

« Oui… tu as raison ! Approuva Marek. De plus une tasse qui se brise c'est mauvais signe ! » Continua t'il.

« C'est vrai ! Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé à votre avis ? » Demanda Odion, en regardant les deux autres.

« Pourvu qu'il ne soit rien arrivé de grave ! Moi aussi… je commence à avoir un mauvais pressentiment ! » Dit Ishizu qui mit ses mains autour d'elle.

Marek et Odion commençaient à s'inquiéter également. S'il s'avérait qu'un malheur se soit effectivement produit, cela engendrerait des problèmes.

« Bon moi je file en cours, sinon je vais être en retard moi aussi!! » dit Marek en se levant également « Ecoutez, s' il s'est passé quelque chose on le saura un jour ou l'autre non? Peut être qu'il a raison et que ce n'est rien de grave » Finit par dire Marek en sortant de la cuisine.

Pendant ce temps là, Atem se rendit dans le salon pour suivre ses cours. Mais ce sentiment ne le quittait pas. Mr Haras, s'inquiéta de le voir préoccupé. Il lui demanda ce qu'il avait ce matin, car c'était la première fois qu'il le voyait ainsi depuis un mois. Connaissant le courage et la volonté qu'il avait fait preuve tout au long de ces semaines de labeur, ce désarroi déstabilisa le professeur. Il questionna son jeune élève en espérant l'aider.

Atem, après quelques secondes d'hésitation, lui raconta ce qu'il s'était passé le matin même.

« Hum… c'est étrange, en effet ! J'espère qu'il ne s'agit de rien de grave. Mais… il faut vous reprendre, si vous voulez réussir » Il s'approcha d'Atem et posa sa main sur son épaule pour le soutenir et l'encourager. « Vous êtes bien parti mon garçon ! »

Atem le regarda et réfléchit. Il se dit qu'il avait peut-être raison. Mais il décida d'en toucher un mot à Bakura, peut être que lui pouvait le rassurer en lui donnant de bonne nouvelle de ses amis. Il reprit donc ses leçons en compagnie du professeur pendant six heures et n'y repensa plus.

Le soir venu, il attendait la venue de Bakura pour qu'il puisse lui donner des nouvelles. Celui-ci arriva, accompagné de Marek, après ses cours dans son lycée. Mais en entrant ils virent sur le visage d'Atem de l'inquiétude. Sans tergiverser, Atem les invita à s'asseoir et leur parla.

« Ce matin… j'ai eut comme un mauvais pressentiment… et ma tasse s'est brisée… comme… comme si une chose terrible était arrivée ! Je ne sais pas ce que c'était, mais ça ne me quitte plus depuis ce matin et j'aurais voulu savoir si tu avais des nouvelles par hasard ! » Dit Atem à Bakura de sa voix grave tout en le regardant sérieusement et fixement.

Bakura, stupéfait par ce qu'il venait d'entendre, reagarda Marek, qui acquiesça de la tête comme pour confirmer les dire d'Atem et le regarda un instant et vit le regard que lui lançait son ami. Il pouvait y voir le sérieux qui caractérisait le tempérament d'Atem. Mais il y distingua aussi, une faible lueur d'inquiétude voir même de la peur. Cela surpris Bakura et il décida de rassurer son ami.

« Bah ! Pour l'instant je n'ai pas eut de nouvelles ! Mais si tu veux, je les contacterais. Tu sais si ça se trouve c'est rien, mais bon vaut mieux vérifier ! » Lui dit Bakura en lui souriant pour le réconforter.

Atem acquieça et le remercia. Puis ils discutèrent d'autres choses pour essayer de chasser ce souci. Le soir passé, Atem, un peu plus détendu que dans la journée, se coucha en se disant qu'il ne s'agissait, peut être, de pas grand-chose après tout, et s'endormit. Cette nuit là, il s'endormit d'un sommeil lourd et sans rêves.

Le lendemain, il se réveilla moins en forme que d'ordinaire et plus tôt que d'habitude. Mais il décida de se reprendre en allant courir un peu. Après tout un peu de sport ne lui ferait pas de mal et l'aiderait à se sentir mieux. Il alla donc s'habiller et il sortit courir autour de la résidence, comme il avait pris l'habitude de faire. Il couru pendant presque une heure avant de se sentir mieux et décida de rentrer pour prendre son petit déjeuner.

D'ailleurs pendant celui-ci, Marek et les autres le regardèrent un peu inquiet, car il avait l'air toujours préoccupé. Ils se demandèrent si cela avait un rapport avec ce qu'il leur avait raconté la veille. Ils avaient peur que celui-ci se décourage et qu'il perde, ainsi, les efforts fournis jusque là. Mais peur aussi que ce pressentiment se révèle exacte.

« Tu… te sens mieux aujourd'hui, Atem ? » Lui demanda Marek inquiet.

« Oui ! Ca va. Je me suis peut être fait des idées pour rien. J'attend les nouvelles de Bakura, on verra bien » Répondit Atem en baissant les yeux.

« Oui si Bakura a des nouvelles je suis sûr qu'ils nous le dira » Le rassura Marek.

Les deux autre se regardèrent et pensèrent 'Pourvu que rien de grave ne soit arrivé ! Si cela s'avère exacte, se serait une catastrophe. Et Atem voudrait sûrement partir là bas et abandonner ses efforts'

Ils continuèrent de petit déjeuner en silence, chacun perdu dans leur pensées. Après avoir finis, Atem se rendit dans le salon, pendant que Marek se rendait au lycée dans l'espoir d'avoir des nouvelles de Bakura. Atem suivit ses cours avec son professeur et n'y pensa plus. Ce rythme continua pendant quelques jours sans que l'on reparle de cet accident.

Le lendemain, Bakura, qui avait reçu des nouvelles de son ami Honda, arriva un matin au lycée et attendit que Marek arrive. Celui ci le vit et avec sa mine alarmée, il comprit que quelque chose s'était produit.

« Bonjour Marek! Je t'attendais! Ecoute j'ai reçu un mail de Honda et il m'a dit qu' Anzu avait eu un accident quelques jours auparavant et était dans le coma! » Dit Bakura alarmé.

Abasourdi, Marek ne dit mot. Il se mit à trembler et fit demi tour.

« Marek! Où est ce que tu vas? L'école va commencer? » Demanda Bakura surpris par le comportement de Marek.

Celui ci continuai d'avancer et en se retournant, il regarda Bakura et lui dit d'un air grave :

« Ecoute les cours attendrons! Il faut que l'on aille voir Ishizu et qu'on la previenne! »

Bakura hésita un instant, puis prenant une décision se mit en route et accompagna Marek.

Ils arrivèrent au département de l'histoire ancienne et demandèrent à parler à Ishizu. Après quelques minutes d'attentes on les introduisit dans le bureau d' Ishizu, qui était en grande discussion avec Odion. Lorsqu'ils les virent, ils voulurent leur demander pourquoi ils n'étaient pas en cours, mais à leur mine désespérée, ils comprirent que le moment était grave.

« Eh! Bien les garçons! Qu'est ce qu'il se passe? Vous en faites une tête?Mon dieu il s'est passée quelque chose?» Demanda t'elle inquiète.

Marek et Bakura se regardèrent hésitant, puis Bakura pris la parole.

« Eh! Bien! J'ai reçu des nouvelles de Honda hier soir et... elles ne sont pas bonnes. Voilà…Anzu a eut un accident il y a 3 jours et elle est dans le coma. Je suis venu vous voir après l'avoir dit à Marek, car je ne sais pas quoi faire ? Dit Bakura tristement.

Odion et sIshizu ne bougèrent plus pendant quelques minutes, le temps de reprendre leurs esprits. Anzu un accident et dans le coma ? Le pressentiment d'Atem c'était donc révélé exacte. Et leur inquiétude s'agrandit encore plus. Jamais ils n'auraient imaginé un drame aussi affreux. Ils se regardèrent et ne surent que répondre. Ils pensèrent à Anzu qui luttait pour rester en vie et prièrent pour qu'elle se réveille. Mais ils pensèrent également à Atem, car ils se doutaient de comment celui-ci allait réagir.

' Que faire pensèrent-ils ? '. Ils ne savaient pas s'il fallait le lui dire ou non. S'il le lui apprenait, la réaction d'Atem serait de se rendre au Japon pour être à ses côtés, ce qui était normal et qu'ils comprenaient fort bien. Mais en même temps, il abandonnerait tout et donc tous ses efforts serait perdus. De plus il n'avait pas ses papiers. Mais s'ils ne lui disaient pas et qu'il l'apprenait plus tard, il leur en voudrait de le lui avoir caché et cela ils ne le voulaient en aucune façon.

Ils réfléchirent tous les quatre à la meilleure solution.

« Je pense… qu'il faut lui dire ! Sinon il nous en voudra » Proposa Bakura, après ces quelques minutes de silence.

« Oui… c'est vrai ! Tu as raison ! C'est à nous de le persuader de rester ici encore un peu, et qu'il continue ses efforts » Admit Marek en soupirant. Car il savait que la tâche ne serait pas aisée

« Oui… je crois que vous avez raison. Mais ça va être un moment éprouvant pour lui comme pour nous. Mais nous devons le lui dire » Finit par dire Ishizu en poussant un petit soupir également.

Ils la regardèrent et acquiescèrent. Pourtant ils auraient voulu que rien de tout cela ne soit arrivé. Ils redoutaient la réaction d'Atem et ne savait pas trop comment amener la chose.

« Nous… pourrions en parler au professeur puisqu'ils sont très proches ? Je suis sûr qu'il pourrait nous aider ? » Proposa Odion calmement.

« Oui ! Tu as raison. Et puis je crois que nous ne serons pas trop de cinq pour faire comprendre à Atem notre pont de vue ! » Continua Ishizu, ravi également de savoir qu'il ne serait pas tout seul fasse à ce problème.

Ils mirent au point leur scénario et décidèrent d'en parler le soir même. Puis Bakura et Marek sortirent pour se rendre au lycéee un peu rassuré par tout ceci, car eux aussi n'auraient pas su comment faire, s'ils avaient été tout seul à lui apprendre la nouvelle. En chemin, ils pensèrent à tout ça, mais aussi à Anzu qui luttait contre le coma. Ils se disaient qu'il n'y avait pas encore quatre jours, tout le monde était en bonne santé et plus ou moins heureux. Et là, à cause de cet accident, tout était chamboulé. Ils n'étaient, d'ailleurs, pas pressés d'être à ce soir et redoutaient ce moment.

Dans le bureau, Odion et Ishizu était encore sous le choc. Ishizu décida d'aller voir Mr Haras ce midi pour lui en parler et Odion acquiesça. Puis ils retournèrent à leur travail, mais ils pensèrent à la discussion qu'ils auraient ce soir et eurent du mal à se concentrer.

Lors de la pause déjeuner Ishizu, encouragée par Odion, s'entretint avec le professeur et lui expliqua la situation. Celui ci en fut affecté, car il connaissait les sentiments d'Atem envers ses amis du Japon et savait que celui ci en serait bouleversé. Elle lui dit qu'ils avaient l'intention d'en parler ce soir et qu'ils auraient souhaité sa présence parmi eux. Après quelques secondes de réflexion, il accepta d'être parmi eux lors de l'annonce de ce terrible malheur. Le professeur lui proposa qu'ils viennent le rejoindre après les cours d'Atem à dix sept heures.

Pendant l'après midi, le professeur songea à ce que Ishizu lui avait appris. Il imagina sans problème ce que serait la réaction d'Atem, en apprenant la nouvelle et le plaignit. En effet celui-ci sera mis à rude épreuve, car il aura une grande décision à prendre qui bouleversera sa vie. Il devina également le cruel dilemme qu'aura Atem. Il appréhendait la venue du soir et de ce moment fatidique. Mais il essaya de n'en rien laisser paraître, pour ne pas inquiéter son protégé et continua de donner ses cours.

A dix sept heures précises, les cours s'achevèrent. Atem regarda son professeur dans les yeux. Car malgré l'effort de celui ci à essayer de cacher ce qu'il pensait, il sentit que quelque chose n'allait pas pour Mr haras. C'était comme si il avait quelque chose de très important à dire et n'osait pas le faire. De plus, il vit ses amis qui arrivaient dans la salle, alors que cela ne s'était jamais produit. Il les regarda entrer en se demandant ce qu'il y avait et vit dans leurs yeux une tristesse et une gêne immense.

« Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? » Se demanda Atem, en ne sachant pas comment réagir. Il les regarda tour à tour de son regard pénétrant comme pour y déchiffrer ce qu'ils lui cachaient.

Marek, sa sœur, Odion, Bakura et même Mr Haras le regardèrent et personne n'osa prendre le premier la parole.

« Voilà… j'ai pris des nouvelles comme tu me l'avais demandé et j'ai appris… enfin… voilà… » S'interrompit Bakura, puis prenant son courage à deux mains, il continua d'une traite. « Il y a eut un accident. En fait, c'est Anzu, elle… elle s'est fait renversée par une voiture et se trouve dans le coma depuis trois jours. »

Un silence glacial s'ensuivit et personne n'osa dire quelque chose et surtout regarder Atem. Celui-ci d'ailleurs ne réagissait pas tant la nouvelle l'avait bouleversé : ' Anzu un accident ? et dans le coma ?'. Pensait-il. Puis il se mit à comprendre d'où venait le pressentiment qu'il avait eut, quelques jours plus tôt. Il se mit à trembler et hagard demanda plus de renseignements.

« C'est tout ce que je sais pour l'instant» Bakura s'approcha et s'assit à côté de lui pour le soutenir. « Honda m'a dit que chacun la veillait pour qu'elle ne reste pas seule et qu'il n'y avait pas d'amélioration » Précisa Bakura.

« Il faut que j'y aille, c'est impossible ! » Dit Atem en se levant résolut a partir sur le champ. Ses yeux exprimaient une détermination qu'ils n'avaient encore jamais vue en lui. Il y avait aussi une sorte de colère. En effet, Atem ne pouvait pas croire qu'il était arrivé une chose aussi terrible à Anzu. Il ne comprenait pas, elle ne méritait pas ça et s'en voulait de ne pas être là avec elle.

Ce qu'ils redoutèrent arriva et ils essayèrent de le persuader de ne pas y aller, du moins pour l'instant.

« Ecoute ! » Il s'approcha d'Atem pour le retenir de partir. Je comprends ce que tu ressens. « Mais tu ne peux pas y aller, tu n'as pas tes papiers et donc tu ne peux pas quitter le pays pour l'instant. » Répondit Marek, qui sentait que cela ne suffirait pas à l'arrêter.

Il regarda les autres pour les implorer de l'aider à retenir Atem.

« Oui ! Pense à tous ces efforts que tu as fournit, depuis un peu plus d'un mois, pour tenir cette promesse que tu t'es faites, d'aller les rejoindre au printemps prochain, pour poursuivre tes études dans le même lycée. Si… tu pars maintenant cela n'aura servi à rien. » Implora Ishizu qui s'inquiéta du regard qu'il avait toujours, bien qu'ils ne le voyait pas vu qu'il leur tournait le dos.

« Je me fiche de tout ça ! Je veux partir là bas et être auprès d'elle » Dit il d'une voix sombre et puissante. « Elle…elle a toujours été auprès de moi dans les moments dur pour m'encourager, malgré les nombreux dangers. Son aide et son amitié m'ont toujours été précieuse…et maintenant que c'est elle qui à des problèmes il faudrait que je la laisse tomber ! » Dit Atem d'un ton calme, trop calme, bien que tout son corps tremblait. On pouvait sentir qu'il n'accepterait aucun compromis et qu'il été résolu à partir pour aller la rejoindre.

Effrayés, ils le regardèrent impuissants. Ils comprenaient ce qu'il ressentait, mais ils pensaient également que ce n'était pas le moment de faillir à sa résolution. Surtout après tout les efforts qu'il avait fournis.

« Nous comprenons ce que tu ressens ! » Commença à dire Bakura, qui avait rejoint Atem et mis sa main sur son épaule, pour lui signifier qu'il était avec lui et le soutenait. « Mais… je suis sûr qu'elle-même… elle te dirait la même chose : de ne pas abandonner. Elle n'aimerait pas que tu failles à ton rêve pour elle. » Finit par dire Bakura.

« Attends au moins que tu ais tes papiers, qui ne devraient plus tarder. Et si d'ici là, elle ne s'est pas réveillée alors nous aviserons » Précisa Odion.

D'ailleurs ils se sentaient complètement impuissant devant ce problème. Atem se mit à réfléchir, car la remarque de Bakura était pertinente et vraie. Il savait qu' Anzu n'aurait pas accepté qu'il laisse tomber tout ce qu'il avait entreprit, pour aller l'aider. Connaissant le rêve d'Anzu et la force qu'elle mettait pour pouvoir le réaliser, il ne pouvait pas abandonner maintenant, elle lui en voudrait et il le savait. Il se calma donc, se rassit et compris que ses amis ne cherchaient qu'à l'aider. Mais il était terriblement inquiet, même s'il ne le montrait pas et voulait de tout son cœur y aller.

Le professeur, qui n'avait encore rien dit, regarda la lutte qui se déroulait dans l'esprit de son élève et réfléchit à son tour. Il été agréablement surpris devant cette profonde amitié qui le liait à cette jeune fille. Connaissant son élève et sa force de caractère, il pensa que celle ci devait être formidable, pour qu'il soit prêt à abandonner son but. Il pensa également que même s'il restait ici pour tenir sa promesse, il ne serait jamais aussi concentré, trop inquiet qu'il serait.

« Si je peux me permettre » Commença Mr Haras « Il semblerait que l'importance que vous attachez à cette jeune fille soit aussi importante que votre but ! Alors voilà ce que je propose » Il se tu un instant et tout le monde le regarda très étonné de son intervention soudaine. Atem, plus que les autres, le regarda droit dans les yeux fixement, de son regard pénétrant et attendit patiemment la suite.

« Si vous acceptez d'attendre jusqu'à ce que vos papiers soient faits et que vous me promettez de vous mettre au travail sérieusement, malgré ce qu'il se passe, je veux bien vous accompagnez au Japon. Ainsi, vous pourrez être avec elle et suivre vos cours en même temps. N'oubliez pas que vous m'avez fait une promesse ! Et que vous adoriez relever les défis et n'abandonniez jamais ! Eh bien jeune homme ! C'est le moment de me le prouver » Finit par dire Mr Haras.

Tout le monde le regarda reconnaissant. Atem le regarda droit dans les yeux et se mit à sourire, ce qui n'était pas arrivé depuis un moment. Son regard s'était d'ailleurs un peu adouci, et exprimait une sérénité enfin retrouvée. Il accepta son offre et les autres le remercièrent également. Soulagés, ils sortirent du salon laissant Atem seul, et raccompagnèrent Bakura et Mr Haras à la porte en le remerciant une nouvelle fois. Celui-ci leur dit que cela ne le dérangeait pas de se rendre au Japon avec son élève, si cela pouvait l'aider.

Resté seul, Atem pensa à ce qu'il venait d'apprendre et bouillait intérieurement. Il voulait tellement être auprès d' Anzu, mais il avait accepté la proposition de Mr Haras et ne voulait pas le décevoir. Ils dînèrent en silence et allèrent se coucher.

Il continua de recevoir les cours de Mr Haras, bien qu'il fût frustré et inquiet. Mais il n'en montra rien du moins le jour. Il voulait tout faire pour parvenir à tenir sa promesse et faire honneur à Anzu et aussi à lui-même. Mais comme cette attente était longue. La tension était à son paroxysme, quand il reçut, une semaine après, ses papiers. De plus, il apprit que l'état d' Anzu n'avait pas changé. Il prépara, donc, ses valises, tout en pensant à elle et à ses amis qui traversaient une terrible épreuve. Il descendit les marches, valises sous le bras, et partit avec le professeur et Bakura, qui avait pris la décision de revenir au Japon pour être avec ses amis.

Marek décida de les accompagner également pour prendre des nouvelles d'Anzu et être avec ses deux amis. Ishizu approuva après avoir un peu hésité, mais elle savait que son frère pouvait être têtu et donc acquiesça. Elle lui proposa donc de poursuivre ses cours au japon et qu'elle s'occuperait de son transfert. Marek la remercia de sa compréhension et prépara également ses valises.

Atem remercia Ishizu et Odion de leurs aides. Il leurs promit de leurs donner des nouvelles et de tenir bon pendant ses cours, en hommage à l'aide apportée par ses amis et surtout après tout les efforts qu'il avait fournis.

Ils se rendirent à l'aéroport, qui était bondé. Ils eurent du mal à se rendre au contrôle des douanes tellement il y avait de personnes. Mais lorsqu'ils y arrivèrent finalement, ils firent contrôler leur papiers et bagages et montèrent dans l'avion. Lorsque celui-ci décolla, Atem pensa : « J'arrive ! Tiens bon Anzu. Je serais bientôt là ».

C'est sur ces paroles qu'il partit avec Mr haras, Marek et Bakura en direction du Japon.

**9**

L'avion qui emmenait Atem, Bakura, Marek et le professeur Haras arriva à 17heures 30 au Japon Après être descendu de l'avion et avoir enregistré leurs papiers, ils sortirent de l'aéroport sous une pluie battante. Le temps était en concordance avec les événements. Atem regardait le ciel d'un air morose et se disait que le temps ne pouvait pas être pire. Il été énervé, car le voyage lui avait paru durer une éternité. Il était tellement impatient d'arriver au Japon pour voir son amie et être à ses côtés.

Ils arrivèrent à leur hôtel une heure après, car pour ne rien arranger la circulation avait été horrible, mettant les nerfs d'Atem à rude épreuve. Pourtant il ne dit rien car il était quelqu'un qui ne s'emportait pas facilement. De plus il pensait que s'énerver ne servirait à rien et qu'il valait mieux qu'il garde des forces pour soutenir sa très chere amie, Anzu, à qui il tenait beaucoup. Ils entrèrent donc dans l'hôtel, où une suite leur avait été réservée avant le départ. Atem se calma car il voyait enfin la fin de ce long voyage. Les quatre hommes prirent leur clé, montèrent dans leur chambre. Ils venaient d'entrer dans une suite somptueuse composé d'un immense salon au ton douce et harmonieuse et avec des meubles de style classique mais confortable. Il y avait également quatre chambres très confortables. Ils choisirent chacun leurs chambres, y déposèrent leurs bagages et se rafraîchir rapidement. Puis ils se retrouvèrent dans le salon. Atem et Marek s'assirent sur le canapé, alors que Mr Haras resta debout dans un coin et que Bakura faisait les cent pas, en réfléchissant.

« Bon ! Je pense que tu serras d'accord avec moi pour dire qu'il est trop tard pour y aller ce soir vue l'heure, n'est ce pas Atem ? » Lança Bakura, toujours en marchant.

Malgré son envie d'y aller tout de suite, Atem acquiesça. Vu le temps qu'ils avaient mis pour arriver ici, il pensa que ça risquait de mettre encore plus de temps pour y aller. Mieux valait attendre et y aller demain, frais et dispo.

« De plus, les autres ne savent pas que tu es revenu dans notre monde. Je pense que se serait un choc… et ils en ont déjà assez eut, tu ne crois pas ? » Continua Bakura.

Atem acquiesça de nouveau et regarda Bakura pour entendre la suite. Car il se doutait que celui-ci avait un plan.

« Voilà je te propose quelque chose. Tu me diras ce que tu en penses. Bon… je pense que je vais y aller tout seul, en premier lieu, pour voir où ça en est. Puis je leur dirai également que tu es revenu. Enfin, le lendemain je te les amènerais, car, à mon avis… ils vont avoir du mal à me croire » Dit il en souriant, puis se reprenant « Alors ! Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? » Dit-il en s'arrêtant devant Atem et en le regardant dans les yeux en attendant sa réponse.

« Je suis d'accord avec Bakura, Atem! Il vaut mieux que tu restes ici et attendre demain pour les voir!! Je vais rester avec toi, comme ça tu ne seras pas tout seul d'accord? » Dit Marek, qui était resté silencieux depuis le début.

Atem le regarda, puis retourna son regard face à Bakura, et réfléchit à ce que ses amis venaient de lui dire. Il se dit qu'ils avaient raison, Même s' il aurait voulu y aller avec lui. Mais il ne fallait pas brusquer ses amis, qui devaient déjà être bouleversé. De plus, il pouvait bien attendre une journée de plus. Même si c'était dur, car il était si proche.

« Ok, pour ce soir ! » Commença t'il par dire. « Même si j'aurais voulu t'accompagner… Mais bon je comprends. Alors, j'attendrai que tu reviennes avec Yugi, Joey et les autres. Merci de votre aide à tous les deux, je vous en suis reconnaissant. » Finit-il par dire, en regardant Marek en souriant, puis en s'approchant de Bakura et en posant sa mains sur son épaule, pour témoigner de sa reconnaissance. Son regard était d'un calme olympien et serein.

« De rien ! C'est normal ! Et puis moi aussi je m'inquiète pour Anzu. C'est mon amie » Répondit Bakura qui était touché par le geste d'amitié que lui témoignait Atem.

Le professeur avait assisté à toute la scène sans intervenir, car il n'y avait rien d'autre à ajouter. Il regarda les trois garçons et fut touché par l'amitié qu'ils éprouvaient tous les trois.

Après avoir réglé les derniers détails, Bakura sortit pour aller à l'hôpital, laissant Atem, Marek et le professeur seul. D'ailleurs celui-ci le regardait toujours, et voyait, de nouveau, le conflit intérieur qui s'agitait en lui : ' Mon pauvre garçon, j'imagine à quel point cela doit être pénible. Mais il faut tenir bon, je suis avec vous'. Pensait-il au fond de lui.

Atem se retourna et le regarda comme si, il avait devinait ce que Mr Haras pensait, et l'en remercia du regard. Puis ils entendirent sonner dix neuf heures à la pendule du salon. Ils décidèrent donc, d'un commun accord, de descendre manger. La salle était splendide, étincelante de lumière par ses lustres et il y régnait une atmosphère calme et dynamique en même temps. En effet on voyait s'afférer les serveurs pour servir leurs clients et en même temps, le calme y régnait, car on n'entendait pas les conversations des gens. Le professeur en fut charmé, car c'était la première fois qu'il partait de l'Egypte et qu'il découvrait un monde différent du sien. Quant à Marek celui ci était plus intéressé par le choix du menu qu'il proposait et se léchait les babines. Malheureusement l'humeur d'Atem n'était pas la même, pourtant il fit un effort lorsqu'il vit le contentement du professeur et la gaîté de Marek. Il pensa en son for intérieur : ' Allez ressaisit toi ! Ne leur gâche pas leur soirée. Le professeur est si content de découvrir un autre pays, et Marek a l'air de s'amuser. Euxi qui ont été si gentil, patient et compréhensif'. Pensa t-il comme pour s'encourager.

Pendant ce temps là, Bakura arriva à l'hôpital. Il resta un petit moment dehors à mettre au point son scénario qu'il avait préparé tout au long du chemin. Il ne voulait pas brusquer ses amis, surtout avec ce qu'ils vivaient en ce moment. Puis après avoir vérifié celui-ci une dernière fois, il entra.

Il aperçu ses amis qui attendaient à l'accueil, car en quittant l'hôtel, il avait appelé tout le monde, pour les prévenir de son arrivé. Lorsqu'il les vit, il fut transporté de joie, car ils lui avaient manqué énormément. D'ailleurs ces derniers le regardèrent arriver, enchanté, malgré les circonstances.

« Bakura tu es revenu ? C'est génial » S'exclama Tristan.

« Oui… dés que j'ai appris pour Anzu je suis revenu. D'ailleurs comment va-t-elle ? » Demanda celui-ci inquiet.

« Ah ça ! De ce côté-là pas de changement malheureusement ! Mais… on s'accroche tous pour elle ! » Répondit Joey.

Bakura éprouva du chagrin, car il avait espéré un miracle, et fut déçu. Puis se reprenant, il regarda ses amis pour leur annoncer la nouvelle.

« En fait ! Si j'ai mis un peu de temps pour venir, c'est… parce que je ne suis pas venu seul ! » Commença t-il en hésitant.

Les autres le regardèrent surpris et curieux de ce qu'il pouvait bien leur annoncer.

« Voilà ! On voulait vous faire la surprise, mais vu les circonstances on n'a pas eut trop le choix » Il mit sa main sur sa tête en levant les yeux au ciel, pour chercher comment annoncer la suit « Tout d'abord, Marek a tenu à m'accompagner, mais il est resté à l'hôtel pour me laisser seul y aller et pour tenir compagnie à l'autre personne qui nous accompagne » Il arrêta son récit pour les regarder et chercher ses mots pour leur annoncer « Donc… en fait il y a un peu plus d'un mois, il y a eut comme… comme une sorte de miracle et … voilà, en fait il semble que Atem soit revenu à la vie. Donc en fait c'est lui l'autre personne qui nous a accompagné » Finit-il par dire d'une traite sans oser les regarder.

Un silence se fit entendre. Personne ne réagissait. ' Atem revenu? '. Pensèrent-ils. ' C'est une blague ? '. Puis un fou rire général se fit entendre. Ils croyaient tous que Bakura leur faisait une blague. Celui-ci d'ailleurs, comprenait leur comportement, car lui-même s'il ne l'avait pas vu de ses propres yeux, aurait réagit de la même manière. Il attendit donc que tout le monde se calme pour reprendre son explication.

« Je sais que ça peut paraître invraisemblable, mais pourtant… je vous jure, sur ma tête, que c'est vrai ! »

« Arrête ton char ! » dit Joey en essayant de reprendre son souffle.

« Oui, c'est gentil de vouloir détendre l'atmosphère mais quand même c'est un peu fort » Continua Tristan qui était appuyé sur Joey et essayait de reprendre son souffle.

Le reste du groupe le regarda surpris. Il avait l'air tellement sérieux.

« Ecoutez ! si vous ne me croyez pas je vous emmène demain à l'hôtel où nous sommes descendu et vous pourrez le constater de vos propres yeux » Continua Bakura séreiusement.

Tout le monde le regarda, surtout Yugi. Si ce que disais Bakura était vrai, xalors c'était génial. En effet le pharaon lui manquait terriblement et le savoir de retour, apportait un peu de joie dans le cœur meurtri du jeune duelliste.

« Donc, tu viens de nous dire qu'Atem est revenu il y a plus d'un mois et qu'il est descendu dans un hôtel ? C'est génial ! Mais pourquoi ne pas l'avoir amené ? » Demanda Joey excité et qui leva les poings en l'air et sautait partout.

« Oh! Tu vas te calmer un pe « Lui dit Tristan en lui donnant un coup sur la tête « tu te crois où ! On n'est dans un Hôpital, je te rappelle, andouille ! »

« Quoi, répète un peu ça pour voir » Répondit Joey en se massant le crâne à l'endroit où Tristan l'avait frappé.

Nos comparses se lancèrent dans une lutte à coup d'insultes, puis lorsqu'ils furent à cours d'insultes ils allèrent dehors et se lancèrent dans une poursuite pour savoir qui donnerait le plus de coup.

Les autres les regardèrent un petit moment puis reportèrent leur attention sur Bakura.

« Mais pourquoi tu ne l'as pas amené avec toi ! » Demanda Yugi en s'approchant de bakura pour me mieux entendre ce qu'il disait, à travers les cris que l'on entendaient.

« Eh bien ! En fait… j'avais pensé que ça aurait été un choc pour vous vu… la situation. Je voulais vous ménager ! C'est pourquoi, j'ai préféré vous prévenir d'abord ! Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, vous le verrez demain, je vous le promets ! » Promit Bakura.

« Pourquoi demain ? allons y tout de suite ! » Continua Joey qui était revenu dans le couloir, suivi de près par Tristan.

« Il est peut-être un peu tard pour ce soir, soit patient Joey. Il vient de faire un long voyage. Laissons-le se reposer. Mais… donnons nous rendez vous demain à 10 heures. Comme c'est dimanche et qu'il n'y a pas cour, vous pourrez venir le voir » Leur dit-il et il leur donna l'adresse de leur hôtel.

Ils convinrent donc de se revoir le lendemain, malgré le fait que Joey soit un peu déçu. Puis Bakura les laissa et rentra à l'hôtel.

Lorsqu'ils sortirent de l'hôpital, tous discutèrent joyeusement, ce qui n'était pas arrivé depuis longtemps.

« Atem revenu c'est génial ! N'est-ce pas Yugi ? » Dit Joey surexcité.

« Oui ! C'est vrai c'est génial ! » Dit-il moins enthousiasme qu'il ne le paraissait, car il pensait toujours à Anzu.

« Oui oui oui, vivement demain !... Bon je vous laisse ! » Dit Joey en levant les bras au ciel.

« Mais… tu sais où se trouve l'hôtel au moins ? » Lança Tristan le plus sérieusement possible. Car il savait, qu'en fait, Joey ne savait pas du tout où c'était.

Celui-ci s'arrêta brusquement en pleine course et les autres le regardèrent.

« Tu me prends pour un con ou quoi !…. » Puis après un silence il continua « En fait c'est vrai ça c'est où ? » Ditil en revenant vers ses amis, en courant sa main sur la tête et en souriant bêtement.

« Idiot », pensèrent –ils tous.

Tout le monde se mit à rire de l'attitude de Joey, Même s'ils le connaissait, ils étaient toujours surpris par ses réactions impulsives. Cela eut pour conséquence de détendre l'atmosphère encore plus. Puis, après le retour au calme, ils décidèrent de se donner rendez vous chez Yugi, pour neuf heures et d'y aller ensemble. Ils se séparèrent content et rentrèrent chacun chez eux.

Pendant ce temps, Atem, Marek et le professeur, qui étaient revenus de leur dîner, avaient rapportés quelque chose pour Bakura, et l'attendaient tranquillement. D'ailleurs celui-ci ne tarda pas à arriver. Lorsqu' Atem entendit la clé et la porte s'ouvrir, il le regarda entrer et vint à sa rencontre, pressé d'avoir des nouvelles. Surpris par cet empressement, Bakura s'assit et le regarda.

« Bon… voilà ! Je leur ai tout dit. Au début, ils ont eut du mal à me croire, ce qui est compréhensible d'ailleurs ! Et puis lorsqu'ils ont finit par admettre que je disais la vérité, ils étaient tous impatients de te voir, surtout Joey » Bakura se mit à sourire, en repensant à la scène, puis il reprit son histoire « Si on avait écouté Joey, il serait venu tout de suite. Mais j'ai préféré leur dire de venir demain matin à 10 heures, pour que tu puisses te reposer et eux, qu'ils digèrent la nouvelle. Car tu peux me croire ce fut un choc! »

Atem se mit à sourire, ce qui fit plaisir au professeur de le voir ainsi, plutôt que maussade. Il remercia, encore une fois, Bakura de ce qu'il avait fait. Puis il lui montra ce qu'ils avaient rapporté pour lui et celui-ci les en remercia. Ils décidèrent d'aller se coucher pour être frais et disponible.

Le lendemain, le temps était au beau fixe et tout le monde s'était retrouvé chez Yugi pour aller en direction de l'hôtel. Celui-ci, d'ailleurs, c'était levé de bonne heure, à sept heures, pour repenser à tout cela, ce qui avaient surpris sa mère et son grand père. En effet d'habitude Yugi ne se levait pas aussi tôt et était du genre à rester au lit, et le voir se lever de si bonne heure, était plutôt inhabituel pour eux.

Lorsque tout le monde fut là, ils partirent de bon entrain pour aller voir Atem et Marek. Ils étaient tous impatients de les voir et de se rendre compte du miracle. Yugi se mit à penser, très fort, que si un premier miracle avait eut lieu, un autre pourrait peut-être avoir lieu pour Anzu. En tout cas il y croyait fermement et fort de cette résolution, il sourit pour la deuxième fois depuis longtemps.

A l'hôtel, Atem s'était levé de bonne heure également, impatient de les voir et d'aller voir Anzu. Il était tellement plongé dans ses pensées, qu'il n'entendit pas Mr Haras, Marek et Bakura se lever. Ceux-ci le trouvèrent donc, debout à la fenêtre, l'air ailleurs, et ils comprirent ce qu'il ressentait. Il devait être impatient de voir tous ses amis, qu'il n'avait pas vus depuis si longtemps. Ils s'approchèrent de lui et allèrent le saluer. Surpris, il les regarda et les salua également. Puis ils décidèrent de descendre pour prendre leur petit déjeuner ensemble. Ils bavardèrent peu, car Bakura, Marek et Mr Haras sentaient bien que celui-ci, n'avait pas très envie de discuter. Il ne toucha pas beaucoup à son assiette, et ne faisait que de regarder sa montre. Après avoir pris leur petit déjeuner, ils remontèrent dans leur chambre pour attendre l'heure fatidique.

Il s'en suivit une longue attente pour Atem qui était pressé qu'il soit dix heures. D'ailleurs il n'arrêtait pas de regarder sa montre ou la pendule du salon. 9 heures 30, puis 9 heures quarante cinq : ' c'est pas possible ! Cette pendule va me rendre dingue !'. Pensa t'il. Puis il décida de se calmer. Il se leva et il se rendit sur le balcon pour prendre un bol d'air frais. Il se mit à respirer de grande bouffée d'air frais et se détendit peu à peu. Son regard se perdit dans la contemplation de la ville qui se dressait devant lui. Tout en la regardant, il songea à tous ce qu'il avait traversé avec ses amis, et il se mit à songer à Anzu, le cœur se serrant tout un coup. Elle avait toujours été là, en bonne santé et forte. Et lorsqu'il avait appris qu'elle avait eut un accident, ce fut un choc pour lui. Il ne pouvait pas croire qu'elle pouvait disparaître ainsi, alors que lui était revenu dans ce monde. Le destin ne pouvait pas être si cruel Non, cela ne devait pas arriver, c'était impossible. Il se ressaisit et décida de se montrer fort, car, elle, elle devait sûrement se battre pour vivre. Car il avait bien vu, tout au long de ses aventures, qu'elle était courageuse et ne baissait jamais les bras. Elle avait une volonté telle, qu'il en avait été impressionné, et l'était toujours d'ailleurs. Car il n'avait jamais rencontré quelqu'un d'aussi courageuse, volontaire et en même temps chérissant tous ceux qu'elle croisait et ne montrait jamais de haine envers les gens. Elle essayait toujours de voir le bien au fond de chaque personne. Rare était les personnes qu'elle haïssait, il fallait vraiment qu'il soient affreux comme certains qu'ils avaient croisés. Et encore, elle trouvait toujours une place au fond de son cœur pour les plaindre, plus que les haïr. De plus, lors de ces aventures et lorsque le danger était présent et qu'elle avait peur, elle était quand même là pour les aider et les soutenir. C'est ce qu'il appréciait le plus chez elle.

Lorsqu'il entendit 10 heures sonner, il se leva et attendit. Enfin, l'heure de voir ses amis était arrivés. Puis le téléphone se mit à sonner et Bakura décrocha. Après un court instant, il raccrocha et lui dit que ses amis étaient arrivés et qu'ils montaient. Quelques minutes plus tard, on entendit frappé à la porte, puis après leur avoir dit d'entrer la porte s'ouvrit et là tout le monde entra. Tout le monde resta sans voix et ne bougea pas. On pouvait entendre une mouche voler. Ils étaient tous stupéfaits et transporté de joie. Ils le regardèrent attentivement pour être sûr que c'était bien lui. Car même s'ils avaient finalement cru Bakura, ils s'étaient demandés si cela était possible.

Puis tout le monde se salua et se serra dans les bras, pour exprimer leurs sentiments de vif plaisir. Une immense cacophonie se fit entendre, entre question et embrassade. Le professeur, surpris, regarda ça d'un peu loin, car il sentait que c'était un moment important pour Atem et il ne voulait pas le déranger dans ses retrouvailles. Il voyait bien que toutes ces personnes étaient importantes pour lui, cela se traduisait par l'immense joie qui se dégageait de son visage. Un sourire vrai et chaleureux.

Atem aperçu un peu en retrait une jeune fille aux vert et au cheveux châtain clair. Le gang le remarqua et firent les présentations. Atem salua la jeune fille qui était la cousine d'Anzu et remarqua qu'elles avaient toutes les deux la même chaleur et amour pour ses semblables, à la différence qu' elle paraissait plus réservé et plus calme qu'Anzu.

Marek la remarqua aussi et aussitôt son coeur se mit à battre la chamade. Il rougit légèrement et alla la saluer; Celle ci le regarda et se mit à rougir également. Elle trouvait qu'il dégageait une aura et un mystère qui l'impressionnait. Elle remarqua également que malgré sa joie de vivre, celui ci semblait cacher un douloureux passé. Ils se saluèrent donc et restèrent immobile à se regarder pendant un petit moment.

Les autres le remarquèrent et, sourire aux lèvres, ils les taquinèrent un peu. Ils se mirent à rougir de plus bel et redevint sérieux.

Après cet intermède, Atem pu expliquer entièrement tout ce qui s'étaient passé depuis. Il leurs raconta son retour parmi les ruines du tombeau où il avait disparu, après son duel contre Yugi. Puis son arrivée en ville et sa rencontre avec un policier, qui avait eut la gentillesse d'appeler Ishizu pour l'aider. Enfin, toutes les dispositions à entreprendre pour faire ses papiers et aussi les cours qu'il suivait depuis, pour pouvoir revenir au Japon, au printemps prochain et suivre sa scolarité avec eux. Un silence s'en suivit et tout le monde resta éberlué par cette histoire. Puis Atem se retourna et il présenta Mr Haras qui était resté debout dans un coin, discrètement. Il leur expliqua qui il était, l'aide que celui-ci lui avait apporté et la proposition qu'il avait faite pour qu'Atem puisse revenir ici et voir Anzu. Ils furent étonnés en le voyant, car ils ne l'avaient pas remarqué depuis leurs arrivés. Ils finirent par le saluer affectueusement, pour le remercier de l'aide qu'il apportait à Atem et de sa généreuse proposition. Car sans lui, il ne serait pas là.

Enfin, redevenant sérieux, Atem demanda des nouvelles de Anzu. Yugi et ses amis se regardèrent tristement et lui apprirent que rien n'avait changé, mais qu'ils gardaient espoir. Atem, les regarda et médita quelques secondes. ' Alors, la situation n'a pas changé, c'est pas possible ! Anzu tiens bon je suis là maintenant', pensa t'il soucieux. Le silence se fit de nouveau entendre, car tous pensaient à Anzu et à ce tragique accident. Ils décidèrent tous d'aller la voir cet après midi, pour la soutenir.

Atem était impatient d'y aller et attendit l'heure en compagnie de ses amis. Le professeur était également impatient de la rencontrer, car il était curieux de voir cette personne de ses propres yeux. Ils continuèrent de bavarder joyeusement, car ils avaient beaucoup de choses à se dire. A midi, ils sortirent tous de la suite, et descendirent déjeuner dans un fast food, car ils n'avaient pas tous les moyens d'aller au restaurant. De plus, ils avaient tellement de choses à se dire qu'ils risquaient de faire du bruit et de déranger la clientèle. Après avoir déjeuné, ils se rendirent à l'hôpital pour, enfin, aller voir leur amie qui était dans le coma et se battait pour en sortir.

Et voilà!! un autre chapitre de fini!! j'espère que ça vous a plus!!

Comment va réagir Atem en la voyant!!

j'attends vos review avec impatience!! merci


	6. Chapter 6

Eh oui! Me revoilà!! ouah je suis inspirée!! c'est déjà la dixième partie!! Un événement va se produire lequel à votre avis!!

En tout cas je vous souhaite une bonne lecture!!

**10**

Pendant ce temps là à l'hôpital, l'état de Anzu n'avait pas bougé et les médecins se demandaient si cela allait changer. Heureusement, ils avaient vu que ses parents et tous ses amis étaient là pour la soutenir et lui prodiguer de l'amour et de la force. Au moins elle n'était pas toute seule, cela pouvait l'aider. Du moins ils l'espéraient.

Depuis son accident, Anzu, était plongée dans un monde où elle flottait, recroquevillée sur elle-même et dormait. Elle se sentait bien et heureuse, comme si elle savait que tous ceux qu'elle connaissait était heureux et qu'elle pouvait s'en aller. Pourtant, tout au fond d'elle-même, elle entendait des voix qui lui disaient de se battre et de vivre. Des voix, chaudes, douces et fortes en même temps. Elle sentait que ces personnes lui donnaient de la force et l'encourageaient à se battre. Elle commença à bouger et se leva pour rechercher d'où provenaient ces voix. Elle vit un faisceau de lumière au loin et se décida à le suivre. Elle flottait pendant qu'elle avançait, même si sa vitesse de progression n'était pas rapide. Elle se demandait si en arrivant au bout du chemin, son destin ne l'attendait pas. Pendant son chemin elle entendait toujours ces voix qui lui parlaient et elle avait l'impression de les reconnaître. Elle se sentait bien d'ailleurs et n'avait pas peur.

Ses parents étaient auprès d'elle et lui serraient la main, pour lui témoigner leur soutien. Ils lui parlaient pour qu'elle puisse être au courant de ce qu'il se passait, car ils étaient persuadés qu'elle les entendait. Tout d'un coup quelqu'un frappa. Yugi passa la tête à la porte et les salua. Il leurs demanda, si lui et ses amis pouvaient entrer un moment. Les parents acquiescèrent et se retirèrent pour les laisser tranquille un moment. Ils saluèrent les arrivants et descendirent prendre un café.

Ils entrèrent et Atem, après un instant d'appréhension, entra également. Il fut choqué de voir dans quel état elle était : Le bras plâtré, des ecchymoses sur le visage, et sûrement ailleurs, et allongée dans un lit d'hôpital. Il en avait les larmes aux yeux et pourtant elle n'avait jamais paru aussi belle et tranquille. IL avait même l'impression qu'elle souriait. Il remarqua également une grande force et une détermination pour se battre et se réveiller.

Ils l'entourèrent et Yugi se pencha pour parler à Anzu.

« Ecoute Anzu ! Tu ne devineras jamais qui est de retour ? Mais oui ! C'est Atem ! Tu te souviens, notre ami pharaon. Alors il faut que tu te réveilles pour le voir de tes propres yeux et qu'on soit ainsi tous là comme avant » Finit-il par dire les larmes aux yeux également.

Les autres aussi avaient plus ou moins les larmes aux yeux. Quant à Atem il ne la quittait pas des yeux et il n'osa pas s'approcher.

« Tu peux lui parler, ça lui fera du bien d'entendre ta voix et de sentir ta présence » Lui dit Jono-uchi qui était près de lui et le poussa gentiment vers Anzu.

Celui-ci, le regarda un peu interloqué et acquiesça. Il s'approcha du lit où dormait Anzu, en la regardant toujours. Yugi lui laissa la place:

« Bonjour Anzu … » Commença t'il hésitant « Oui c'est bien moi… Atem. Tu te rappelles ? C'est vrai ! Je suis de retour… et j'aimerais bien que tu me parles comme tu le faisais avant…que tu ouvres les yeux et que tu te réveilles » Dit-il d'une voix rauque, avec une pointe de tristesse dans sa voix.

Instinctivement il lui pris la main et se tut. Les autres n'osèrent parler également. Le professeur, qui s'était approché, pu voir la jeune fille de plus prés. Il fut surpris de voir la force tranquille de cette personne, ainsi que son courage pour lutter. Il sentit instinctivement, qu'elle avait une grande force morale et une âme profonde et généreuse. Il commençait à comprendre l'amitié que lui portait son jeune protégé et voulait également la voir se réveiller pour pouvoir discuter avec elle. Car il sentait, qu'en plus d'avoir une grande beauté, elle devait avoir de l'esprit et de l'intelligence.

Celle-ci, d'ailleurs, continuait son chemin, lorsqu'elle entendit une autre voix. Une voix différente de toutes celles qu'elle avait entendue avant, et qu'elle n'avait pas entendue depuis longtemps. Celle ci lui faisait battre le cœur plus vite. Elle s'arrêta, quelques instants, et ferma les yeux en mettant ses mains sur sa poitrine pour écouter cette voix. Elle se sentit envahie d'un bonheur et d'une joie immense. D'ailleurs le faisceau devenait de plus en plus lumineux. Elle se remit, donc, en marche pour arriver encore plus vite. Elle avait vraiment l'impression d'avancer plus vite, pour pouvoir rejoindre cette voix le plus rapidement possible. Car celle ci, lui donnait des ailes.

Dans la chambre, tout le monde se mit à parler de tout et de rien pour qu'elle sente leur présence et leur force. Atem ne lâcha pas sa main de toute l'après midi, pour lui donner, également, des forces. Il n'avait pas trop envie de participer à la conversation avec ses amis, il préférait écouter. Il était trop choqué pour parler et préférait rester silencieux, pour la soutenir.

En fin d'après midi, tout le monde sortit pour laisser la place à ses parents. Atem se sentait encore un peu sous le choc, mais il était enfin là pour la soutenir dans cette épreuve. Ils décidèrent de rentrer chez eux, car il commençait à se faire tard. Atem se jura d'y retourner le lendemain et ainsi chaque jour, après ses cours.

Lorsqu' Atem, le professeur, Marek et Bakura rentrèrent à l'hôtel, ils n'échangèrent pas un mot. Chacun restait dans ses pensées et respectait le silence des autres. Ils dînèrent de bonne heure et se retirèrent chacun dans leur chambre.

Seul dans sa chambre, Atem médita sur cette journée qui avait été riche en émotion. Il se rappela la joie qu'il avait éprouvée lors de la venue de ses amis. Mais aussi le choc ressentit en voyant le corps de Anzu, allongée sur son lit, et ne bougeant pas. Mais quand il lui avait pris la main, il avait sentit au plus profond de lui, le courage, la détermination et la force de Anzu, pour se battre et se réveiller. D'ailleurs, il sentait encore la chaleur des mains de celle-ci, sur ses mains et il les regarda. Un flots d émotions le submergea. Des émotions nouvelles pour lui et qu'il ne comprenait pas trop. Mais elles étaient toutes liées à Anzu et il se demandait ce que cela signifiait Il médita un moment sur ce qu'il ressentait, puis il secoua la tête et décida de se battre également, pour être à la hauteur de son courage. Ainsi, lorsqu'elle se réveillera, il pourra la regarder avec fierté, car il aura fait honneur à son courage. Résolu de cette décision, il se coucha et pensa à elle avant de s'endormir.

Le professeur, quant à lui, repensa aussi à cette journée riche en émotion. Toutes ces personnes étaient intéressantes. Il comprenait les sentiments de son élève. Mais la personne qui l'avait le plus impressionnée, était sans conteste la jeune fille, Anzu Mazaki. En effet dès qu'il était rentré, il avait vu, lui aussi, la force et le courage qu'elle faisait preuve pour se battre. Cette même force qu'il avait ressenti dans Atem, le premier jour où il l'avait rencontré. Il pensa : ' C'est deux là ont la même force d'âme et de cœur. Ils sont tous les deux des âmes sœurs. Cela risque de devenir intéressant ! '.

Le lendemain, ils se réveillèrent de bonne heure pour se mettre au travail. Car ils avaient décidé, d'un commun accord, de travailler plus longtemps le matin, pour que celui-ci, puisse aller la voir l'après midi. Bakura et Marek étaient sortis.

En fait, ils était descendu pour appeler Ishizu et lui donner des nouvelles. Lorsque Marek eut Ishizu au téléphone, elle demanda des nouvelles de Anzu, comment s'était passé leurs arrivées, ainsi que la rencontre de celui-ci avec ses amis. Elle lui dit également que le transfert d'école était sur le pont de se faire et qu'il fallait qu'il rencontre le directeur de l'école. Puis après s'être dit au revoir Marek raccrocha. Ensuite Bakura appela son père pour le rassurer.

« Ecoute, papa, c'est vrai que j'avais prévu de ne retourner au Japon qu'à la rentrée prochaine… mais vu les circonstances, je crois que je vais rester et reprendre ma scolarité ici. J'espère… que tu me comprends papa? Lui demanda t-il tristement. Car ça lui faisait un peu de peine de laisser son père en Egypte, mais il voulait rester pour son amie.

Son père en fut triste, également, mais il comprenait les sentiments de son fils. Après un moment de silence, il lui promit de faire le nécessaire pour ses cours en Egypte et pour son retour dans son ancienne école. Bakura, émut, le remercia de tout son cœur. Il décida de se rendre au lycée pour prévenir le directeur de son retour et pouvoir reprendre les cours le plus tôt possible.

Lorsque Marek et Bakura arrivèrent, ils rencontrèrent le directeur et s'entretirent longuement dans son bureau. Bakura expliqua, d'abord la situation et la raison de son retour plus tôt que prévu. Le directeur comprit la situation, car il était au courant de l'accident malheureux de Anzu Mazaki. Il décida donc de le reprendre.

« J'attends que votre école me faxe les papiers, comme quoi vous ne suivrez plus les cours là bas, et vous pourrez revenir. Je pense que cela sera fait d'ici quelques jours, si votre père fait le nécessaire, bien sûr. Ainsi vous pourrez revenir d'ici deux à trois jours. Cela vous convient-il, Mr Ryô bakura ? » Lui dit le directeur avec un regard bien veillant. Car c'était un homme compréhensif, qui aimait ses élèves et les respectait.

Puis il se tourna vers Marek et lui dit que son transfert était aussi en cours, et qu'il pourrait commencer sa scolarité d'ici quelques jours également.

Bakura et Marek le remercièrent vivement et sortirent de l'établissement. Ils décidèrent de retourner à l'hôtel prévenir leur ami et le professeur de ce qu'ils avaient décidé. En effet, puisqu'ils allaient rester ici, Bakura décida de retourner chez lui. Lorsqu'il rentra, les cours du matin étaient pratiquement finis pour Atem. Ils attendirent donc qu'il ait finit, et lorsque le professeur déclara que pour ce matin s'était assez, ils s'approchèrent d'Atem. Ils s'assirent en face de lui, le regardèrent ranger ses affaires et lui racontèrent ce qu'ils avaient fait et ce qu'ils avaient décidé. Celui-ci les écouta attentivement et les approuva. En descendant pour aller manger, ils en discutèrent encore pour régler les détails. En effet, ils décidèrent qu'après leur visite à l'hôpital, Atem et Marek accompagnera Bakura à son appartement, pour l'aider à faire un peu de ménage. Car cela faisait un moment que son père et lui étaient partis. Au début Bakura ne voulait pas qu'il les aide, car il se sentait gêné, mais ils insistèrent. « Après tout Bakura m'a aidé depuis le début. A mon tour maintenant. ». Pensa Atem.

Ils se rendirent à l'hôpital en milieu d'après midi. Lorsqu'ils pénétrèrent dans la chambre de leur amie, il n'y avait que ses parents. Ils demandèrent s'ils pouvaient entrer et rester un peu. Ceux-ci les reconnut, pour les avoir vu la veille et les laissèrent entrer. Après tout, peu de personnes n'avaient autant d'amis prêts à les soutenir dans l'adversité. Ils en furent émus, de voir autant de sollicitude rien que pour leur fille. Ils ne pensaient pas qu'elle puisse avoir autant de personnes qui tenaient à elle.

Yugi, Jono-uchi et Honda arrivèrent une heure après, car c'était à leur tour d'être auprès d'elle. Ils saluèrent leurs amis et restèrent auprès d'elle deux heures. Bakura et Marek prévinrent leurs amis de leur intention de rester et de retourner au lycée avec eux. Cette idée leurs plût énormément. Ils leurs dirent, également, qu'après cette visite, il retournerait dans son appartement pour ranger ses affaires. Les garçons décidèrent de l'accompagner pour l'aider, comme Atem et Marek avait proposé quelques heures plus tôt. Après un après midi passé auprès de Anzu, ils se rendirent tous à l'appartement de Bakura et l'aidèrent à faire le ménage.

Puis à vingt heures, Atem et Marek rentrèrent dans la suite en laissant ses amis, et raconta leur après midi à Mr Haras. Il approuva la décision prise par Bakura et Marek. D'ailleurs celui-ci réfléchissait, aussi, à leurs situations également.

Pendant trois semaines, Atem suivit ses cours le matin, et rendit visite à son amie l'après midi. Pendant ces trois semaines, il n'y eut pas de véritable changement. Pourtant, parfois, ils avaient l'impression que Anzu réagissait lorsqu'ils lui parlaient et lui serraient la main. Bien que les médecins leurs aient dis que c'était un petit mieux, cela ne prouvait pas qu'elle se réveillerait tout de suite. Mais Attm, Yugi et les autres y voyaient un bon présage et espéraient, tout les jours, la voir se réveiller.

Fin novembre, la situation n'ayant toujours pas trop évoluée, la question du logement d'Atem, de Marek et de Mr Haras, se posa. En effet, ils n'allaient pas vivre pendant plusieurs mois dans une suite. Même si le ministère en avait les moyens, Atem pensa qu'il serait préférable qu'ils aient un logement tous les trois. Bakura leur proposa de les héberger pendant leur recherche d'un appartement. Car son appartement était assez grand pour eux quatre. Ils acceptèrent l'offre de Bakura et le remercièrent énormément.

Ils rendirent les clés de leur suite et à partir de ce jour ils habitèrent chez Bakura. Celui-ci, avec Marek, avait repris ses cours au lycée Domino, en compagnie de ses amis et avait retrouvé ses repères.

**11**

Tous les jours, Atem continuait de se rendre à l'hôpital avec Mr Haras, avant les autres et restait un moment seul avec elle. Il ne lui disait presque rien, juste quelques mots d'encouragement, mais il lui prenait toujours la main pour lui transmettre ses forces. Il avait l'air de ne penser à rien et de regarder ailleurs, comme s'il était distant. C'est ce que penserait un visiteur qui rentrerait dans la chambre. Mais en réalité, son esprit et son âme étaient avec Anzu. Il lui envoyait ses propres forces et espérait de tout coeur revoir son sourire et surtout ses beaux yeux bleus. Plus les jours passait et plus elle lui manquait. Il se demandait ce qu'il éprouvait, mais pour l'instant le plus important était qu'elle se réveille.

Le professeur qui l'accompagnait parfois, était toujours surpris quand il rentrait dans la chambre. En effet, il y découvrait beaucoup de fleurs, de cartes et de cadeaux qui avaient été apportés par pleins de personnes, qui provenait de ses camardes de classes, de ses professeurs, ses amis aussi de son patron. En effet, lors de l'annonce de son accident dans les journaux, beaucoup d'élèves, ainsi que les professeurs avaient été bouleversés en l'apprenant et avaient remis des cartes et des cadeaux à Yugi et ses amis pour qu'ils les apportent à son chevet. Ils demandaient régulièrement de ses nouvelles. Et pour cause, elle était appréciée pour sa gentillesse, sa disponibilité envers les autres et son intelligence (A chaque résultat de fin de trimestre, elle était assez bien classée).

De plus, le patron du salon de thé où elle travaillaitavec Kazumi, Mr Tanaka, venait lui rendre visite, le plus souvent possible. Car lorsqu'ils avaient appris son accident, il avait été choqué et attristé, lui aussi. Il lui apportait donc, des fleurs et lui parlaient pour lui transmettre leurs encouragements et leur amitié. Car il appréciat Anzu, ainsi que Kazumi et lui demandait souvent de ses nouvelles.

Kazumi, quant à elle était bouleversée par cet accident, car elle aimait beaucoup Anzu comme une soeur, et quand son patron lui demandait des nouvelles elle avait toujours les larmes aux yeux, même si elle ne les montraient pas. Heureusement dans ce malheur, elle avait rencontré Marek. Au fur et à mesure du temps, ils s'étaient beaucoup rapprochés et s'aimaient beaucoup. Il la soutenait du mieux qu'il pouvait et faisait tout pour la faire sourire. Ils s'étaient plus dès le premier jour où ils s'étaient rencontrés et se rapprochaient de plus en plus.

Enfin, ses grands parents et oncle et tante, avaient fait le déplacement d'Hokkaïdo, pour les premiers, et de Kyoto, pour les seconds, pour soutenir, leur petite fille et nièce, ainsi que ses parents.

Tout ces gens étaient là, pour l'aider et lui témoigner leur soutien. Ils se rencontraient parfois et apprenait à se connaître, car ils avaient tous le même rêve : le retour parmi eux de Anzu, en bonne santé et en vie.

Le professeur constata donc, la popularité et l'amour qu'éprouvaient toutes ces personnes vis-à-vis d'elle et ainsi, confirmaient les premières impressions qu'il s'était faite, sur elle.

Pendant ce temps là, Anzu avançait toujours vers la lumière qui était de plus en plus éclairée. A chaque fois qu'elle approchait elle entendait encore plus les voix de ses parents et amis, et voulait les rejoindre au plus vite. Elle était de plus en plus impatiente d'y arriver et de les retrouver, surtout la voix qui lui faisait battre son cœur et lui transmettait une force incroyable.

Les parents d' Anzu sortaient toujours, pour laisser la place à ses amis, qui venaient toujours la voir. Ils avaient, d'ailleurs, était surpris la première fois qu'on leurs avait présenté Atem, car ils ne le connaissaient pas et ne l'avaient jamais vu. Mais petit à petit, ils avaient appris à le connaître et le trouvaient charmant, surtout Mme Mazaki, car Mr Mazaki se demandait qui était ce garçon et si celui-ci allait lui prendre sa fille. Car pour lui, sa fille était encore une petite fille et il ne voulait pas que n'importe qui, la lui prenne. Mais il reconnaissait que ce garçon avait beaucoup de sérieux, et était gentil. Il décida de l'accepter quand même. Ils firent connaissance, également, de Mr Haras, et au fur et à mesure des jours, ils sympathisèrent.

Puis, début décembre, un jour où Atem s'était rendu à l'hôpital, en laissant le professeur avec les parents de Anzu, il lui prit la main comme à son habitude. Pourtant ce jour là, il lui parla plus longuement, en laissant libre cours à ses émotions. Car cela faisait un mois qu'elle était dans le coma, et il commençait à perdre un peu espoir. Des larmes apparurent dans ses yeux et il les laissa couler pour la première fois. C'est pourquoi, il lui parla plus que d'ordinaire, comme pour reprendre courage, car il ne voulait pas qu'elle sente sa peur. Il lui raconta son retour et tout ce qu'il s'était passé depuis, de ses cours avec le professeur Haras, des espoirs et doutes qu'il avaient, du choc qu'il avait eut en apprenant son accident. Il lui confia ses secrets, ses sentiments qu'il avait du mal à comprendre parfois. Il se sentait en confiance de tout lui raconter, car il savait qu'avec elle, il ne serait pas jugé, qu'elle pourrait l'aider à comprendre. Il finit par lui dire que sa présence lui manquait beaucoup et qu'il voulait absolument la revoir ainsi que son merveilleux sourire qu'il aimait tant. C'était comme s'il avait perdu quelque chose qui lui était très cher.

Quand il eut finit de lui dire qu'elle lui manquait, il sentit tout d'un coup, la main d' Anzu réagir. Elle venait de serrer sa main, très faiblement, mais elle l'avait serrée. Il n'en croyait pas ses yeux, pourtant il sentait sa main le serrer. Il leva les yeux et la regarda. Ses yeux s'agrandirent de surprise, car il se rendit compte que Anzu avait enfin ouvert les yeux. Il resta quelques minutes sans réagir, puis il se mit à sourire, tellement il était heureux. Il lâcha sa main, et s'approcha d'elle.

« Mon dieu ! Tu es réveillée! Enfin…Mais est ce que ça va ? » Demanda t'il inquiet, car elle avait beau être réveillée elle avait l'air pâle.

« Je…je sais pas. Mais où suis-je ? » Elle se mit à bouger, mais elle fit une grimace de douleur « J'ai mal !! »

« Ecoute! Ne t'en fais pas je vais chercher quelqu'un ? Je reviens tout de suite ! » Dit-il de sa voix grave et ému.

Il sortit de la chambre et, dans le couloir, il croisa un médecin et lui raconta ce qu'il s'était passé. Puis il décida de se rendre à la cafétéria de l'hôpital, où devait certainement se trouver ses parents et Mr Haras. Lorsqu'ils le virent arriver, ils prirent peur, pendant une seconde. « Mon dieu pourvu que rien ne soit arrivé ? » Pensèrent-ils.

Il arriva à leur table et leur raconta, un peu essoufflé, que Anzu s'était réveillée et qu'un médecin était auprès d'elle. Mr et Mme Mazaki mirent quelques secondes à réagir. Puis lorsqu'ils comprirent ce que leur avait dit Atem, ils se précipitèrent à l'étage, pour aller voir leur fille. Atem et Mr Haras les suivirent et ils arrivèrent devant la chambre de Anzu. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, le médecin était encore auprès d'elle pour l'examiner. Ils attendirent, donc que le médecin ait fini pour entrer.

Ils étaient dans le couloir, lorsque Yugi et ses amis arrivèrent comme à leur habitude. Ceux –ci furent surpris de tous les voir dans le couloir. Comme Mr et Mme Mazaki, un peu plus tôt, ils prirent peur et se précipitèrent à leur rencontre.

« Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Il est arrivé quelque chose ? » Demanda Yugi inquiet, en voyant que Mr et Mme Mazaki était en train de pleurer.

« Non ! Ne vous faites pas ! Ils pleurent de joie… car Anzu s'est enfin réveillée ! » Leur expliqua Atem, bouleversé lui aussi.

Un silence régna dans le couloir. ' Anzu réveillée, c'est pas possible ? ' Pensèrent-ils. Puis tout d'un coup, tout le monde se mirent à crier et pleurer de joie. Ils s'enlacèrent tous pour exprimer leur joie et leur soulagement. Une infirmière arriva et leur demanda de faire moins de bruit. Ils la regardèrent et se mirent à rire. Celle-ci retourna à son travail en soulevant ses épaules.

« Je vais appeler les autres, pour qu'ils sachent la bonne nouvelle et viennent la voir ! » Lança Honda qui partit dehors pour appeler avec son téléphone portable.

Les autres le regardèrent partir et attendirent que le médecin ait fini sa consultation. Vingt minutes après, il sortit, enfin de la chambre et s'approcha d'eux pour leur parler.

« Bon ! Votre fille s'est enfin réveillée, ce qui est une bonne nouvelle, évidemment ! Son bras est guéri, mais pour ses côtes, il faudra attendre encore un peu de temps » Commença à dire le médecin « Elle a eut un peu de mal à se souvenir de tout ce qui s'est passé, alors je lui ait expliqué les circonstances de son accident Il est possible qu'elle soit encore un peu déboussolée, alors je vais vous demander d'y aller doucement avec elle. Il faut qu'elle se repose. Donc vous irez la voir par petit groupe et pas longtemps, du moins pour aujourd'hui. J'espère que vous comprenez » Finit-il par leur dire.

« Oui ! ne vous en faites pas, nous comprenons. Merci beaucoup de tous ce que vous avez fait ! vraiment ! » Répondit Mme Mazaki en le remerciant vivement.

Le médecin repartit et les laissa seul. Yugi et ses amis laissèrent les parents de Anzu y aller les premiers. Mr et Mme Mazaki entrèrent et les garçons attendirent dans le couloir. Honda revint et demanda ce qu'avait dit le médecin. Ils lui dirent ce que celui-ci leur avait dit. Ils attendirent que les autres arrivent et qu'ils sortent pour pouvoir y aller aussi.

Dix minutes plus tard, Yugi, Jono-uchi, Honda entrèrent dans la chambre. Ils virent qu'elle était enfin réveillée. Ils l'enlacèrent, sans trop lui faire mal, et l'embrassèrent comme des fous, trop heureux de la voir de nouveau parmi eux. Yugi n'en revenait pas et laissa ses larmes coulées. Honda et Jono-uchi, cachèrent leurs larmes en les essuyant et se mirent à rire encore.

Anzu les regarda un peu abasourdie, mais après quelques minutes, elle éprouva une immense joie et les remercia vivement, car bien qu'elle fût encore un peu étourdie, elle se rappela avoir senti, plus ou moins, leur présence pour l'aider.

Ils discutèrent un peu, tout en la regardant. Parce qu'ils étaient émus de la voir réveillée et ils avaient du mal à y croire encore. Ils décidèrent de sortir pour laisser la place aux autres, bien qu'ils auraient voulu rester un peu plus longtemps. Mais le principal s'était qu'elle soit réveillée.

Quand ils sortirent, ils virent que Maï, Rebecca et Bakura et Kazumi étaient arrivés. Atem les laissa entrer pour qu'ils puissent la voir. Il pouvait bien attendre, après tout, lui, il l'avait déjà vu. Il les virent entrer et discuta avec Yugi, Jono-uchi et Honda qui étaient transportés de joie.

Quand ils entrèrent, les filles et Bakura purent constater que c'était vrai. Car ils avaient eu du mal à le croire, lorsque Honda les avait appelé. Les filles furent en larmes et s'approchèrent de Anzu et l'enlacèrent également. Anzu les enlaça aussi, contente de les voir. Bakura s'était retourné pour cacher ses larmes. Ils les essuya très vite, et s'approcha de son amie et la regarda en souriant. Il posa son bras sur son épaule pour lui montrer qu'il était heureux.

Maï était ravie et éprouvait un sentiment de soulagement, de la voir vivante. Car elle avait été choqué, le jour de l'accident. Ils sortirent après avoir discuté avec elle, pour la laisser se reposer, car elle avait l'air d'être exténuée.

Dans le couloir, tout le monde n'en revenait toujours pas. Après plus d'un mois à espérer qu'elle se réveille, le rêve était devenu réalité. Ils virent que Atem et le professeur n'entraient pas et leur demandèrent pourquoi. Celui-ci lui répondit qu'il l'avait déjà vu, même si c'était très court, et qu'il valait mieux qu'elle se repose. Surtout qu'elle allait, sûrement, demander des explications sur son retour. Les autres approuvèrent et ils décidèrent de partir. Mr et Mme Mazaki décidèrent de rester encore un peu auprès de leur fille. Ils les remercièrent vivement de leur gentillesse et du soutien apportés à leur fille. Ils les regardèrent partir, après que la bande leur ait dit que c'était normal, puisqu'elle était leur amie.

Dehors, ils purent faire éclater leur joie, et se mirent à crier. Même si les gens les regardaient comme des fous, ils ne s'en préoccupaient pas. Ils rentrèrent chez eux, tous heureux et pressés d'être à demain pour la revoir.

Yugi, était rentré et avait annoncé la bonne nouvelle à sa mère et à son grand père. Ils n'en crurent pas leurs oreilles, quand ils entendirent ce qu'avait dit Yugi. Ils poussèrent des cris et s'étreignirent tous les trois. Ils décidèrent de fêter ça. Mme Mùto, alla dans la cuisine et s'attela à la préparation d'un repas festif. Yugi monta dans sa chambre pour se changer et repensa à ce miracle. Il se mit à sourire et se dit que c'était le plus beau jour de sa vie. Ils dînèrent dans la bonne humeur et allèrent se coucher. Yugi s'endormit très rapidement et apaisé, ce qui ne lui était pas arrivé depuis longtemps.

Les autres aussi se couchèrent et s'endormirent très rapidement. Cette journée resterait gravée dans leur mémoire comme une journée bénie.

Quand Atem, rentra dans l'appartement de Bakura, il alla à la fenêtre et resta debout à contempler la ville. Il était tellement heureux : son amie s'était réveillée et vivait. Il se mit à sourire et poussa un soupir de soulagement. Des larmes de joie coulèrent sur ses joues tannées, qu'il essuya rapidement. Les deux autres le regardèrent et comprirent ce qu'il ressentait. Le professeur était ravi pour son élève, car il avait été tellement inquiet, même s'il ne l'avait pas montré. De plus, il allait enfin faire sa connaissance et regarder comment l'évolution allait se passer. Ils mangèrent en silence mais heureux et se couchèrent de bonne heure.

Le lendemain, tout le monde se leva de bonne humeur. Yugi, s'était levé de bonne heure, et petit déjeuna avec sa mère et son grand père. Il avait retrouvé son appétit, sous les regards compréhensifs de sa famille. Il se leva de table aussitôt qu'il eut finit et fila dans l'entrée, pour se préparer à partir. Sa mère le rattrapa dans le couloir et lui remit son Bentô qu'il avait faillit oublier.

« Tu m'as l'air bien pressé d'aller à l'école, aujourd'hui. J'espère que tu comptes bien y aller, n'est ce pas, mon chéri ? » Demanda sa mère, suspicieuse. Car elle connaissait son fils et se doutait que celui-ci avait sûrement l'intention de ne pas y aller pour aller voir Anzu.

« Mais…non, voyons ! Je compte y aller » Balbutia t'il « Bon à ce soir, Maman ! »

Celle-ci le regarda filer en souriant et soupirant, car elle se doutait qu'il n'irait pas. Mais elle comprenait ses sentiments.

Yugi, fila comme une flèche, mais en chemin il croisa la bande qui l'attendait près d'un parc. Il s'arrêta, surpris de les trouver ici.

« Ca, alors ! Qu'est ce que vous faites là ? » Demanda t'il.

« Je crois qu'on a eut la même idée, j'ai l'impression ? » Avoua Jono-uchi en souriant.

« Bon ! Qu'est ce qu'on attend pour y aller ! » lança Yugi.

« Ecoutez ! » Commença Rebecca « Je sais que vous êtes pressés d'y aller… moi aussi, d'ailleurs. Mais…vous ne croyez pas qu'on devrait aller en cours quand même. ? »

Les autres la regarda en fronçant les yeux et Jono-uchi commença à dire :

« Ecoute, ne te… »

Rebecca l'interrompit.

« Non, tu m'as mal comprise. Moi aussi, j'ai envie d'y aller. Mais… vous ne croyez pas qu'elle a besoin de repos et qu'il vaudrait mieux la laisser se reposer. En plus, je ne pense pas que le médecin nous laisse la voir ce matin. Il vaudrait mieux y aller cette après midi,… non ? »

Les autres réfléchirent, car elle avait marqué un point.

« Je pense que Rebecca a raison » Intervint Honda « De plus, je ne pense pas que Anzu apprécie que l'on sèche les cours pour venir la voir. Elle en serait sûrement touchée, mais aussi fâchée »

« Je suis d'accord!! Je vous remercie de vous inquiétez pour ma cousine, mais je pense qu'elle préférerait que l'on aille en cours! » Soutint Kazumi en mettant une main sur l'épaule de Rebecca pour lui dire qu'elle était avec elle.

« Moi aussi je suis d'accord!! Allez les gars on peut bien attendre quelques heures non? » Renchérit Marek, qui s'était approché de kazumi en lui prenant la main, qui le regarda avec un sourire éblouissant et qu'il lui rendit.

« Ok ok les amoureux!! on est d'accord!! » Intervint Jono uchi en souriant malicieusement.

Marek et Kazumi se mirent à rougir, puis ils se regardèrent et sourirent encore.

D'un commun accord, ils se rendirent, donc à l'école. Ils retrouvèrent Bakura, qui les attendait à l'extérieur de l'école. Il avait pensé qu'ils sécheraient l'école, pour se rendre à l'hôpital, et il se demandait s'il devait y aller aussi.

Atem, suivit ses cours du matin comme à l'accoutumé, même s'il était impatient d'aller la voir. Le professeur s'en rendit compte, mais n'arrêta pas pour autant de lui enseigner.

Après un copieux déjeuner, ils se rendirent à l'hôpital. Lorsqu'ils pénétrèrent dans le bâtiment, ils se rendirent à sa chambre, et frappèrent à la porte. Une voix, leur dit d'entrer et ils virent que les parents de Anzu étaient à côté d'elle.

Celle-ci les regarda entrer. Elle n'arrêtait pas de fixer Atem, comme pour s'assurer qu'elle ne rêvait pas. Elle demanda, d'une faible voix s'ils pouvaient la laisser seule avec lui. Ils acquiescèrent et sortirent, en compagnie du professeur, qui décida de les laisser tranquilles.

Atem les regarda sortir et resta debout sans savoir vraiment quoi faire. Puis, il la regarda et s'assit à côté d'elle. Maintenant qu'elle était réveillée, il ne savait pas trop ce qu'il devait faire. Lorsqu'elle dormait s'était un peu plus facile de lui parler, mais là, il était gêné.

Le silence régnait dans la chambre. Il n'osait la regarder, mais il sentait qu'elle le regardait.

« Bonjour ! Il fait beau aujourd'hui, non ? »lui dit-elle simplement en souriant, comme pour détendre l'atmosphère, car elle sentait qu'il était gêné.

Surpris il la regarda et vit qu'elle lui souriait chaleureusement. C'était le plus beau sourire qu'il avait vu. Il se sentait confiant et en paix. Il ferma les yeux quelques secondes et se mit à sourire, car il sentit qu'elle avait dit ça uniquement pour qu'il se sente à l'aise avec elle, et non nerveux.

« Oui tu as raison ! » Répondit-il de sa voix grave et envoûtante.

Elle le regarda et s'approcha un peu de lui, du moins jusqu'à ce qu'elle pu, en faisant attention à ne pas se faire mal.

« Hum… Alors ! Cher pharaon, on est de retour ? » Dit Anzu en plaisantant.

« Oui apparemment » Acquiesça t'il, heureux, qu'elle aborde le sujet « Est ce que…tu aurais entendu ce que je t'ai dit ? »

Elle le regarda puis, elle ferma les yeux, pour remettre ses idées en place. Elle finit par les rouvrir et le regarda à nouveau pour lui répondre.

« Eh bien ! Oui… et non. J'ai entendu plus ou moins ce que tu disais. En fait, j'ai plus ressenti les choses… mais…c'est un peu confus. D'ailleurs, j'ai senti les forces que tout le monde m'envoyait. C'était …. Comme si…. Tout le monde me tendait leurs mains et m'aidaient à avancer. C'est bizarre, non ? »

« Non, Non. Au contraire ! Je crois que c'est ce que tout le monde a fait ! » Répoliqua t'il chaleureusement de ce sourire qui la faisait fondre.

« En tout cas, je te remercie d'être venu tous les jours…vraiment ! » Lui dit Anzu en lui souriant et le regardant.

Celui-ci lui rendit son sourire et la regarda intensément. Il la retrouvait telle qu'il en avait gardé le souvenir, vivante et en assez bonne santé malgré les circonstances. Ils restèrent un long moment à se regarder sans parler, émut tous les deux.

« Mais au fait ! Si j'ai plus ou moins bien compris, ton père t'a permis de revenir sur terre alors ! » Demanda, tout d'un coup Anzu, comme si quelque chose lui était venu à l'esprit.

« En fait ! d'après lui se serait un cadeau des dieux qui m'aurait été donné comme récompense des actes que j'ai accomplis ! Même si je trouve ça un peu exagéré. »

« Eh ! bien pas moi ! Je trouve que c'est normal ! Tu as traversé beaucoup d'épreuves et c'est fabuleux que tu puisses avoir une deuxième chance ! Tu vas pouvoir, enfin vivre ta vie! » S'exclama Anzu assez vivement et en posant une main sur la sienne.

Celui –ci la regarda et acquiesça.

« Oui ! et depuis ce jour je prends des cours avec un professeur, en fait l'homme que tu as vu partir avec tes parents, Mr Haras, pour me permettre de faire ma rentrée dans votre lycée »

« C'est vrai ! Mais… » Elle n'eut pas le loisir de finir sa phrase, car quelqu'un venait de frapper à la porte. Lorsque celle-ci s'ouvrit elle vit tous ses amis entrer.

Ils la regardèrent comme pour être sûr qu'ils ne rêvaient pas et s'approchèrent d'elle. Ils discutèrent joyeusement pendant le reste de l'après midi. Puis ils la laissèrent se reposer par ordre du médecin. D'ailleurs celui-ci leur annonça qu'elle pourrait sortir d'ici moins de deux semaines, si tout allait bien. Ils en furent ravis et décidèrent qu'à sa sortie, ils lui organiseraient une fête pour elle et pour le retour d'Atem.

Ils vinrent donc la voir tous les jours, comme avant et purent voir qu'au fur et à mesure que le temps passait, Anzu se remettait de son accident. Ils retrouvaient leur amie comme elle avait toujours été.

Plus les jours passaient, et plus Anzu se demandait comment elle allait faire pour rattraper son retard, car cela faisait pratiquement deux mois qu'elle avait eut son accident. Elle en parla à ses parents. Ceux-ci se mirent à y réfléchir car dans le bonheur de retrouver leur fille, ils n'avaient pas pensée à cela.

Lorsqu'un après midi, Mr Haras et Atem arrivèrent, comme à leur accoutumée, Mr et Mme Mazaki, en parlèrent à Mr Haras, en laissant les jeunes ensemble.

Atem, aussi se demandait comment elle allait faire pour qu'elle rattrape son retard. Car lui aussi savait ce que c'était que de suivre des cours pour se remettre à niveau. C'est alors qu'il lui vint une idée. Il décida d'en parler à Mr Haras le soir même.

Arrivé à l'appartement, Atem alla trouver le professeur pour lui soumettre son idée.

« Mr Haras ? Je peux vous parlez ? Voilà ! Je sais que vous êtes assez occupé avec moi et mes cours…mais j'ai pensé à Anzu et à cause de son accident elle a manqué pratiquement deux mois de cours et…je me demandais si vous pouviez l'aider… Enfin si vous voulez, bien sûr ! » Demanda Atem au professeur.

Celui-ci le regarda et ne lui répondit pas tout de suite. En fait il s'était proposé spontanément à Mr et Mme Mazaki pour venir en aide à leur fille. Il ne fut pas si surpris que son jeune protégé lui fasse cette proposition, car il savait que cette jeune fille comptait pour lui. Il se mit à sourire en pensant qu'ils avaient la même idée au même moment.

« Eh bien mon garçon ! Je viens juste de proposer mon aide aux parents de Mlle Mazaki et je suis content de constater que vous y avez pensé également ! Je pensais en parler avec elle demain car je comptais vous en parler avant ! » Lui répondit le professeur en souriant malicieusement.

« C'est vrai ! je vous en remercie beaucoup, vraiment ! »le remercia Atem.

« Ce n'est rien, mais il va vous falloir travailler un peu plus…Quoique à deux ce sera moins dur je pense et vous pourrez vous aider mutuellement. Ceci sera bénéfique pour vous deux si l'on s'organise » Rétorqua le professeur en souriant de plus bel, comme s'il avait une idée derrière la tête. Car il espérait qu' ainsi ces deux êtres allaient se rapprocher.

Ils décidèrent de dîner et passèrent la soirée à mettre au point l'organisation de tous ceci. Puis ils allèrent se coucher.

Atem était heureux. Son amie était enfin réveillée et ils allaient travailler ensemble. Car depuis qu'il était revenu à la vie et qu'il était à nouveau maître de son propre corps et de sa vie, il avait ressenti des nouveaux sentiments qu'il découvrait pour la première fois et le faisait grandir. Même l'accident de Anzu, l'angoisse de ces dernières semaines et ce jour où, enfin, elle avait ouvert les yeux, fut pour lui nouveau. Il ne su expliquer ce qu'il avait ressenti. Mais Il sentait quand sa compagnie il allait, peut être les comprendre et, sûrement en ressentir d'autres. Il allait enfin voir ce sourire qu'il adorait et être auprès d'elle. Car plus le temps passait et plus il ressentait le besoin d'être auprès d'elle.

Le lendemain, par un matin froid mais ensoleillé, à la mi-décembre, Le jeune homme se leva frais et dispo pour attaquer ses cours. Mais il attendait avec impatience l'heure de la visite de son amie, pour voir la réaction de celle-ci. En effet, ses parents avaient du lui annoncer la nouvelle. Toute la matinée, il se concentra du mieux qu'il pu sur ses cours pour ne pas perdre le rythme. De plus, il ne voulait pas faire défaut à Mr Haras qui faisait tout ce qu'il pouvait pour l'aider, lui et son amie.

Le professeur voyait bien que son élève était un peu distrait et comprenait très bien ce qu'il ressentait. Il esquissa un sourire et continua de lui enseigner tout ce qu'Atem devait savoir. Il se montra comme à l'accoutumé, et ne fléchit.

Dans le silence studieux, une cloche se fit entendre. Elle annonçait l'heure de la fin des cours. Le professeur le retint encore quelques instants pour lui donner les dernières explications du cours. Quant il lui annonça qu'il pouvait se lever, Atem se redressa de son siège comme si de rien était, aussi calme qu'un roc. Pourtant Mr Haras sentait que ce n'était qu'une façade. Il le vit partir dans sa chambre et se remit à sourire et pensa : ' Mon pauvre ami, avec tout ce que vous avez subi, comment arrivez vous à être aussi calme ! '.

Atem referma la porte de sa chambre et s'appuya contre le chambranle de celle-ci en fermant les yeux ; Enfin cette matinée était finie Il allait voir Anzu et les autres qui lui rendaient visite également. Il déposa ses affaires sur son bureau et ressorti de sa chambre pour aller déjeuner.

A quatorze heures trente, ils se rendirent à l'hôpital et se rendirent dans la chambre de Anzu. Lorsqu' Atem rentra, il salua ses parents et se dirigea vers elle. Celle-ci les regarda entrer en leur souriant.

« Bonjour, Atem » Dit elle en lui souriant chaleureusement, ce qui le faisait fondre.

Puis elle regarda intensément Mr haras, car c'était la première fois qu'elle le voyait.

« Bonjour Mr Haras, c'est ça ? Je suis ravie de faire votre connaissance. J'ai beaucoup entendu parler de vous ! » Lui dit-elle en se courbant légèrement, pour le saluer.

« Bonjour Mlle Mazaki. Je suis également enchanté de faire votre connaissance ! » Lui répondit-il en lui souriant également et en se courbant pour la saluer.

Ils s'observèrent quelques secondes puis se sourirent de nouveau. Il s'approcha du côté où se trouvait Mr et Mme Mazaki et les saluèrent également.

Puis Mr Mazaki prit la parole et s'adressa à sa fille.

« Ma chérie ! Comme nous venons de te le dire, Mr Haras à proposer de t'aider dans tes cours pour que tu puisses rattraper ton retard, bien sûr avec l'accord de ton ami » Lui dit son père en la regardant, puis en regardant Mr Haras, qui acquiesça.

« Oui, j'ai pensé que cela vous aiderait, après tout vous sortez de près de deux mois de coma. Et puis je pense que cela aiderait Atem d'avoir quelqu'un avec lui. Vous pourrez vous entraider » Lui dit il en la regardant, puis en regardant son protégé.

Celui ci ne faisait que de regarder Anzu et celle ci le regarda également. Ils ne se dirent rien et pourtant un lien les unissaient tous les deux. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de parler pour communiquer. Anzu lui sourit et le remercia du fond du coeur. Elle était impatiente de travailler avec lui, pour combler son retard mais surtout être avec lui. Elle se demandait si le jeune homme de son rêve pouvait être lui, car même si elle ne l'avait jamais vu, leurs yeux étaient identiques. Elle souhaita du fond du coeur que ce soit lui.

Atem, lui se demandait la même chose. Ces yeux bleus qu'il avait aperçut en rêve était identiques et il se demandait si ça pouvait être elle. Une partie de lui le souhaitait énormément. Il laissa de côté se sentiment et se concentra sur la tâche qu'il devait accomplir.

Anzu remercia l'aide que Mr Haras allait lui apporter. La journée se termina par la visite de ses amis et la joyeuse cacophonie qui s'en suivirent.

Et voilà partie finie!! j'espère que vous aimez!!

Mais l'histoire n'est pas fini!! en espérant que cela ne me prenne pas trop de temps car j'arrive à la fin de ce que j'avias écrit l'année dernière, donc faut que je trouve d'autres idées!! si vous en avait!! elles seront les bien venus, même si je sais un peu ce que je vais mettre!!

Oh fait dites moi que pensez vous du couple Kazumi/Marek!! j'ai pensé qu'ils iraient bien ensemble, car elle est calme et douce et lui aime bien vivre et s'amuser un peu!! Dites moi! Après tout c'est le premier couple officel !!


	7. Chapter 7

12

Coucou mes amis !! Voici le nouveau chapitre !! Vous verrez j'ai été inspirée pour l'écrire et il est plus long que les autres !!

J'espère que vous aimerez !!

Merci pour elles qui m'ont laissé des reviews, même les anonymes !! Ca me donne le courage de continuer !! Merci merci !! Je suis émue

Bon je vous laisse et bonne lecture !!

**12**

Par un froid matin d'hiver, un souffle glacial traversa la ville de Domino. Les nuages étaient d'un gris blanc laiteux, qui laissaient entrevoir que la neige n'allait pas tarder à tomber. Pourtant les gens continuait leur vie comme si de rien n'était.

A une fenêtre d'un immeuble, pourtant une ombre les regardait se réveiller et vivre leur vie tout simplement. De sa fenêtre, Atem les regardait un sourire aux lèvres, heureux. En effet, aujourd'hui, Anzu devait sortir de l'hôpital, après deux mois de coma. Elle allait, enfin pouvoir retourner chez elle auprès des siens, et ne plus être dans cet hôpital.

Il repensait à tous ces évènements, qui avaient surgi depuis son retour. Que de chemin parcouru depuis lors. Il revoyait, surtout la première fois qu'il avait revu Anzu dans son lit d'hôpital, pâle, durement blessée et le choc que cela lui avait laissé. Mais surtout ce qu'il revoyait, c'était lorsqu'elle s'était réveillée et aussi son merveilleux sourire. Oh comme elle lui avait manqué. Bien sûr il était heureux de retrouver ses amis et de pouvoir être avec eux, mais si Anzu n'avait pas survécu, un vide immense se serait trouvé dans son cœur. Plus les jours s'étaient écoulés, et plus il s'interrogeait sur ce qu'il ressentait. Tous ces sentiments lui étaient plus ou moins inconnus et il se posait des questions. Il ressentait le besoin d'être auprès d'elle, de la voir et savoir qu'il allait travailler ensemble le remplissait de joie, car il voulait en apprendre plus sur elle et sur lui aussi.

Il ferma les yeux un instant, pour se concentrer sur la tâche qui l'attendait ce matin, à savoir continuer ses cours avec Mr haras. Quelques minutes après, il rouvrit ses yeux et d'un air décidé, il se dirigea vers la porte de sa chambre. Il l'ouvrit et se dirigea vers la cuisine. Il pouvait sentir l'odeur du petit déjeuner lui chatouiller les narines. En s'approchant, il entendit des voix, qui n'étaient autres que celles de ses amis.

En effet, Marek et Bakura étaient déjà dans la cuisine en train de s'afférer à la préparation du petit déjeuner et de leur déjeuner. Il les entendait discuter et se mit à sourire.

Tout d'un coup une main se posa sur son épaule. Surpris il se retourna et vit que le professeur était derrière lui, lui souriant. Celui-ci le regardait car il savait que son élève était heureux du fait que son amie sortait aujourd'hui. Atem le regarda également et lui sourit aussi.

Puis ils se dirigèrent tous les deux dans la cuisine. Marek et Bakura se retournèrent en les voyant tous les deux approcher.

« Bonjour Atem ! Mr Haras ! Vous avez bien dormis ? » Demanda Bakura en leur souriant poliment.

« Oui très bien mon garçon » Répondit Mr Haras.

« Oui, moi aussi, j'ai bien dormi, merci ! Vous avez besoin d'un coup de main ? » Proposa Atem en s'approchant d'eux.

« Non ne t'en fais pas, ça ira on a presque fini ! » Lui répondit il.

« Alors Atem ! Prêt pour cette journée, hein ! C'est aujourd'hui que sort Anzu, n'est ce pas ? Tu dois être pressé d'y être ? » Demanda Marek un sourire malicieux aux lèvres.

Celui-ci le regarda droit dans les yeux en se demandant ce que sous entendait Marek par ce qu'il venait de dire.

« Oui, bien sûr, comme tous le monde j'imagine ! » Lui répondit il.

« Oui oui comme tout le monde c'est sûr !!Enfin, ça sera plus agréable d'aller la voir chez elle que dans cette chambre d'hôpital !! » Répondit Marek.

Le professeur regarda son élève et sourit, car il avait compris l'allusion de Marek. 'Ce garçon aurait il remarqué lui aussi,' Se demandait il curieux.

En effet, Marek avait remarqué qu'Atem s'était rapproché d'Anzu, il l'avait vu tout au long de ces derniers jours, et tous les deux semblaient proches, sans qu'ils le remarquent. Il sourit en pensant que ces deux là allaient très bien ensemble et il s'était décidé à tout faire pour qu'ils finissent ensemble.

Bakura, lui, regarda Marek les yeux grands ouverts et se demandait ce qu'il avait en tête ? Lui aussi avait vu qu'Atem et Anzu s'entendaient très bien et qu'il se passait peut être quelque chose, mais il ne voulait pas forcément interférer. Ce qui n'était pas le cas de Marek apparemment.

Atem, lui, regarda Marek, en fronçant les sourcils et s'interrogeant sur ce qu'il venait de dire. 'Qu'est ce qui lui prend ? Bien sûr que je suis content qu'elle sorte de l'hôpital ! Mais je comprends pas ce qu'il veut dire ?' Il regarda celui-ci qui souriait toujours.

« Au fait Atem ! Tu vas aller la voir cette après midi avant qu'elle ne parte ? » Demanda Bakura pour rompre le silence qui commençait par être un peu pesant.

Celui-ci continua de regarder Marek un petit instant, puis il se retourna vers Bakura et le regarda avant de répondre.

« Oui, je pense aller la voir avant qu'elle s'en aille, car ses parents seront chez elle pour préparer son arrivée. Elle ne sera donc pas toute seule ! » Lui répondit Atem.

« Et vous Mr haras vous serez là aussi ? »

« Tout a fait ! Et puis il faut que l'on discute du planning que j'ai prévu pour les cours ! » Répondit Mr Haras.

« C'est vrai vous allez travaillé ensemble alors ? » demanda Bakura.

« Oui, avec son accident Mlle Mazaki va avoir un peu de mal à se remettre au travail et puis cela permettra peut être d'aider Atem ! » Lui répondit Mr haras.

« C'est vrai ! On travail mieux à deux ! Tu verras Atem, je suis sûr que tu COMPRENDRAS MIEUX SI ELLE EST AUPRES DE TOI !! » Dit Marek en s'adressant à Atem et en appuyant sur les derniers mots.

Atem le fixa encore et le regarda droit dans les yeux, car il venait de comprendre l'allusion que celui-ci venait de faire. Marek le regarda également en souriant. Les deux autres regardèrent cet échange de regards et ne dirent rien.

« Pourquoi tu me dis ça Marek ? » Demanda Atem avec sa voix grave.

« Moi ! Pour rien ! C'est juste que travailler à plusieurs est plus facile, n'est ce pas Bakura ? » Dit Marek en se tournant vers Bakura.

Celui-ci le regarda et acquiesça. Le Professeur, lui, avait regardé cet échange un sourire aux lèvres, car ce qu'il avait pensé venait d'être confirmé. Même si c'était fait de manière maladroite, Marek essayait de faire comprendre à Atem ce qu'il pensait.

« Bon si nous mangions ? » Proposa Bakura pour calmer les esprits.

« Tout à fait d'accord, sinon on va être en retard ! » Dit Marek qui commença à manger.

Atem regardait toujours Marek en fronçant les sourcils. Puis il décida de laisser tomber et se mit à manger. Ils mangèrent tous les quatre en parlant de choses et d'autres. Puis, ils mirent leur vaisselles dans le lave vaisselle et nettoyèrent la table. Après que le nettoyage ait été fait, Bakura et Marek prirent leur déjeuner, dirent au revoir à Atem et Mr Haras et sortirent pour aller au lycée. Ils les regardèrent partir et décidèrent de se mettre au travail.

Pendant qu'ils se rendaient à l'école, Bakura décida de revenir sur ce qu'il s'était passé pendant le petit déjeuner.

« Marek, Qu'est ce qu'il t'as pris tout à l'heure ? Tu veux mettre Atem en colère ou quoi ? » Demanda Bakura sérieusement.

Marek s'arrêta, ferma les yeux en souriant puis le regarda droit dans les yeux le plus sérieusement possible.

« Bien sûr que non, voyons ! Mais je suis sûr que toi aussi tu as remarqué ce qu'il se passait entre eux, n'est ce pas ? »

Bakura le regarda aussi et sourit.

« Bien sûr que j'ai remarqué, mais tu ne crois pas que tu devrais les laisser tranquille. Tu risques de te fâcher avec lui ou pire de dégrader la situation entre eux ! »

« Je sais ! Mais bon ça peut les aider aussi ! » Dit Marek en regardant le ciel.

« Ecoute je pense que tu devrais les laisser ! Si Atem a besoin d'aide il nous le dira et je serais ravi de l'aider ! Mais là tu devrais le laisser tranquille ! Si ça se trouve il n'a même pas conscience de ce qu'il se passe, alors ! » Lui dit Bakura.

Marek ne lui répondit pas tout de suite. Car ce qu'il lui avait dit était vrai, mais il voulait l'aider aussi.

« Ok ! Ok ! J'ai compris ! Mais je pense que l'aiguiller un peu ne fera pas de mal, et puis je compte sur toi pour me rattraper si je vais trop loin ! » Lui dit Marek en souriant.

Il lui sourit également et acquiesça.

« Bon c'est pas le tout ! Mais il faut qu'on y aille sinon on va être en retard !! » Dit Marek en repartant de plus bel.

«Oui c'est sûr ! Et puis tu ne veux pas faire attendre une certaine jeune fille nommée Kazumi, n'est ce pas ? » Dit Bakura en souriant malicieusement.

« Tout a fait !! Ah ! Vite allons y !! » Dit Marek en se mettant à courir.

Bakura se mit à rire, puis à courir pour le rattraper et rejoindre ses amis.

Dans l'appartement de Bakura, Atem était dans sa chambre, cherchant ses cahiers et livres pour suivre ses cours, comme tous les matins. Il repensait l'étrange attitude qu'avait eut Marek. Il se demandait ce que celui-ci sous entendait. Il avait aussi vu le sourire de Mr Haras, du coin de l'œil. Il est vrai qu'il attendait avec impatience le retour d'Anzu de cette chambre d'hôpital, et de travailler avec elle. C'est pour cela qu'il se demandait pourquoi Marek avait fait ces sous entendus sur le fait de travailler à deux.

Il décida de laisser de côté cette question pendant un moment et de se concentrer sur ses cours. Il sortit de la chambre et alla rejoindre son professeur qui l'attendait salon. Celui-ci le regarda arriver et sourit. Lui aussi repensait à la petite session de ce matin. La petite remarque du jeune homme avait été pertinente, en effet, car il sentait que son jeune protégé attendait avec une certaine fébrilité de travailler à deux avec son amie. Mais il s'avoua également que lui aussi attendait de voir ce que cela allait donner entre eux deux.

Atem s'installa à la table du salon et commença à ouvrir ses manuels. Mr Haras sortit de ses pensées et se mit au travail avec son élève.

A dix heures, au lycée Domino, Yugi et ses amis se regroupèrent autour de la table de ce dernier pour pouvoir discuter plus librement.

« Vous vous rendez compte que c'est aujourd'hui que sort Anzu, j'arrive pas à le croire !! » Lança Jono uchi en regardant Yugi.

« C'est vrai ! C'est tellement génial ! » S'exclama celui-ci avec un sourire qui lui arrivait jusqu'aux oreilles.

Rebecca le regardait et était heureuse et un peu jalouse en même temps. Car elle était heureuse que son amie soit sortit du coma et s'apprêtait à rentrer chez elle, ainsi que de voir Yugi aussi heureux. Mais elle était un peu inquiète car elle se rendait compte que Yugi n'avait jamais parut aussi heureux que lorsqu'il était question d'Anzu. Mais elle décida de mettre de côté cette inquiétude et d'être contente comme tous les autres.

« Mais dites ! Qu'est ce qu'on fait ! On va la voir cet après midi avant de sortir de l'hôpital ? » Demanda Honda.

« Bah ! Ca dépend ! A quelle heure sort elle de l'hôpital, Kazumi ? » Demanda Jono Uchi en se retournant vers elle et la regardant en souriant.

« Elle devrait sortir vers seize heure environ ! Je sais que mon oncle et ma tante sont en train de préparer son retour à la maison, et vont la chercher à cette heure ! » Commença Kazumi en souriant.

« Oui c'est vrai et je sais aussi qu'Atem et Mr Haras ont prévu de venir la voir pour qu'elle ne soit pas seule !! » Continua Marek en souriant malicieusement.

Bakura le regarda et comprit pourquoi il souriait ainsi. Il devait surement repenser à ce matin et à ses petites insinuations. Les autres le regardaient aussi et ils se demandaient pourquoi il souriait ainsi.

Celui-ci se rendit compte que tout le monde le regardait et retrouva son sérieux.

« Hum ! Je crois qu'ils veulent parler avec elle, aussi, pour mettre au point les cours qu'elle va suivre avec eux » Finit Marek.

« Ah bon ! Elle va suivre des cours avec Atem ? C'est cool ça !! » Lança Jono uchi.

« Tu dit ça parce que c'est pas toi qui va les suivre ces cours, hein !! T'en serait incapable » Rétorqua Honda en souriant.

« Oh ! Tu me cherche ou quoi !! Et puis tu ne t'es pas regardé !! T'es pas mieux que moi, je te signales !! » Lança Jono uchi en fronçant les sourcils et s'approchant de Honda.

« Ca peut pas être pire que toi, Mr l'intello !! »

« Non mais eh…… » Commença Jono Uchi levant les poings prêt à se battre.

« Je trouve que c'est une excellente idée, cela va l'aider, à se remettre au travail petit à petit !! Car après deux mois de coma, cela ne doit pas être évident !! » Dit Rebecca le plus sérieusement possible.

Tout le monde la regarda, même Jono uchi qui s'était calmé, et approuva ce qu'elle venait de dire.

Yugi repensa à ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Les deux personnes qu'il aimait le plus allaient travailler ensemble. Il trouva cela formidable car il pensait que cela aiderait Atem à avancer, car Anzu était une très bonne élève et avec elle, il allait sûrement voir ses progrès avancer.

« Mais sinon, comment on fait ! On organise une fête ou quoi ? » Demanda Jono uchi toujours prèt à faire la fête.

« Je pense que c'est une bonne idée !! Mais on pourrait la faire d'ici un jour ou deux, pour laisser le temps à Anzu de reprendre ses repères et surtout de se reposer !! » Répondit Yugi.

« Oui, Je suis d'accord avec Yugi !! Anzu est encore un peu fragile ! Laissons lui le temps de récupérer » Acquiesça Kazumi en souriant à Yugi. Celui-ci lui rendit son sourire également.

« Ok ok ! Mais comme on finit à quinze heure, on pourrait aller l'attendre dehors pour lui souhaiter un bon retour parmis nous et fêter sa sortie de l'hôpital !! Qu'est ce que vous en pensez ? » Demanda Jono Uchi.

« Eh ! Je suis d'accord avec toi !! Ca va être marrant si on prend quelques trucs avec nous !! » Renchérit Marek.

Tout le monde approuva et ils mirent au point ce qu'ils avaient prévu de faire.

A midi trente, les cours d'Atem prirent fin. Celui-ci pris ses affaires et alla les déposer dans sa chambre. Il poussa un soupir de soulagement et sourit. Ses cours étaient finis pour aujourd'hui et il allait bientôt voir Anzu. Il sortit de sa chambre et alla dans la cuisine pour se restaurer avec Mr Haras. Ils mangèrent tranquillement en discutant du planning qu'ils avaient prévu pour eux et les cours qu'ils allaient suivre.

Après avoir manger, ils débarrassèrent la table et se préparèrent pour pouvoir sortir. Après avoir pris leurs affaires, ils sortirent en refermant la porte derrière eux et se rendirent à l'hôpital.

Ils arrivèrent devant la porte de sa chambre et frappa à la porte.

« Entrez ! » Dit Anzu.

Atem et le professeur entrèrent dans la chambre et la virent debout, près de la fenêtre, regardant à travers celle-ci pour contempler la vue.

Elle était habillée d'un pull en laine noir et blanc à col roulé avec un jean noir, qui faisait ressortir sa silhouette fine et élancée, et sa grâce naturelle. C'était la première fois qu'Atem la voyait ainsi vêtu et il la trouvait plus belle et radieuse.

Elle se retourna et les regarda entrer. Elle leur sourit lorsqu'elle les vit entrer et s'approcha lentement d'eux, autant qu'elle le pouvait, car ses côtes étaient encore un peu raide et lui faisaient encore un peu mal.

« Bonjour Mr Haras ! Atem ! Je suis heureuse de vous voir ! » Dit elle en leur souriant.

« Bonjour Mlle Mazaki ! Le plaisir est réciproque » Lui répondit Mr Haras en s'approchant d'elle.

« Bonjour….Anzu ! » Répondit Atem de sa voix grave en la regardant dans les yeux avec son regard profond.

Elle le regarda intensément également et se perdit dans son regard envoûtant. Ils se fixèrent pendant quelques minutes sans rien dire, appréciant la présence de l'autre. Mr Haras les regarda et se mit à sourire.

Puis un toussotement se fit entendre, il leur fit ainsi savoir qu'il était ici. Gênés, ils détachèrent leurs regards de l'un et l'autre et le regardèrent. Ils s'installèrent sur des chaises et commencèrent à discuter.

« Est-ce que vous vous sentez mieux, Mlle Manzaki ? » Demanda Mr Haras.

« Oui je vais bien ! J'ai encore quelques douleurs mais ça va, c'est supportable ! » Lui répondit Anzu.

« Bien, Bien ! J'en suis ravi. Je suis venue vous voir pour que nous puissions discuter du planning de vos cours, ainsi que de la procédure ! » Lui dit il.

Anzu acquiesça et écouta ce que le professeur avait à lui dire.

« Donc pour l'instant les cours d'Atem se faisaient surtout le matin, pour qu'il puisse vous voir. Mais maintenant que vous êtes réveillée, j'ai pensé que les cours pourraient commencer à neuf heures et se terminer à dix sept heures, avec une pause d'une heure le midi. Car maintenant que vous

êtes deux, il va falloir que j'allonge les cours pour me permettre d'être à la hauteur. J'espère que cela vous convient à tout les deux ! » Dit Mr Haras en les regardant tous les deux.

« Tout a fait ! Ne vous inquiétez pas ! » Répondirent ils tous les deux en même temps.

Ils se regardèrent et se mirent à rougir un peu tous les deux, sous le regard de Mr Haras qui se mit à sourire en mettant sa main sur son menton en les observant attentivement.

Après un moment de gêne, Ils continuèrent à discuter, surtout Mr Haras et Anzu.

Tout au long de la discussion, Atem observait Anzu. Elle était lumineuse et riait et discutait librement avec Mr Haras. Elle avait attaché ses cheveux en demi queue, qui dégageait son visage et permettait de voir ses yeux bleus, bleus comme le ciel d'été clair et ensoleillé.

Il se surprenait à la regarder sans se lasser, à l'écouter parler et à discuter avec elle. Des choses qu'il n'avait jamais remarqué avant, même s'il l'avait beaucoup apprécié lorsqu'il était un esprit. Mais avant il n'avait pas le temps de se poser des questions et de s'en rendre compte. Mais maintenant qu'il avait son propre corps, il se posait des questions et il appréciait de plus en plus sa compagnie. Puis il repensa à ce que Marek avait dit ce matin. Il se dit tout d'un coup que ce dernier n'avait pas tout à fait tort. En sa présence, il commençait à comprendre un peu ce qu'il ressentait.

Pendant qu'il discutait avec Anzu, Mr Haras avait remarqué les regards qu'Atem lui lançait de temps en temps. Il sourit intérieurement et décida de les laisser seul un petit instant.

« Je vais aller chercher quelque chose à boire, vous désirez prendre quelque chose ? » Demanda t'il en se levant de son siège et en les regardant.

« Hum ! Je veux bien un thé au citron, s'il vous plait ! » Lui répondit Anzu en le regardant se lever.

« Moi je prendrais un café, s'il vous plait » Lui répondit Atem en le regardant également.

Le professeur acquiesça et sortit de la chambre en refermant doucement la porte.

Laissé seul, Atem et Anzu restèrent silencieux quelques instants. Puis Anzu entama la conversation pour rompre ce silence.

« Mr Haras est vraiment formidable ! Il est gentil et se préoccupe des autres, quand on le connaît bien ! » Dit elle en souriant.

Atem la regarda avant de répondre, car c'était exactement ce qu'il pensait de lui. La première fois qu'il l'avait rencontré, Atem croyait que Mr haras était quelqu'un de froid et insensible par son visage et son attitude. Mais il s'était vite rendu compte de son erreur et au fur et à mesure qu'il le connaissait, il se rendait compte que c'était quelqu'un comme l'avait décrit Anzu.

« Oui ! Tu as raison ! C'est quelqu'un de formidable. Il m'apporte énormément » Finit il par dire en baissant un peu la tête.

« J'ai hâte de travailler avec lui ! Et avec toi bien sûr ! J'espère que je ne te gênerais pas trop au moins ! » Finit elle par dire en s'approchant de lui.

« Non ! Au contraire ! Je suis sûr que cela m'aidera beaucoup !! Ne t'en fais pas !! » Lui répondit il en relevant la tête et s'approchant d'elle.

Ils restèrent ainsi quelques minutes sans parler juste à se regarder.

Anzu lui posa toutes sortes de questions sur les cours qu'il suivait, ce qu'il avait étudié, entre autres. Et Atem lui répondait volontiers. Elle appris ainsi, qu'Atem avait des dispositions pour tout ce qui touchait aux sciences, mais aussi en histoire et en géographie. En revanche, il avait un tout petit peu de mal pour tout ce qui touchait la littérature et les langues.

Anzu l'écoutait le plus sérieusement possible, tout en le regardant énormément. Elle ne se lassait pas de l'écouter parler et de le regarder. Plus elle passait du temps avec lui, plus elle découvrait le vrai Atem, non pas l'esprit du puzzlz qu'elle avait connu, ni le grand pharaon, mais l'homme tout simplement. Elle aimait de plus en plus ce qu'elle voyait et avait hâte d'en découvrir encore plus. Elle se rendait compte que les sentiments qu'elle avait eut pour lui en tant qu'esprit, n'étaient rien comparés à ce qu'elle ressentait maintenant. Ce qu'elle éprouvait était beaucoup plus intense. Elle revint dans la réalité et continua à l'écouter.

« Wouah ! C'est génial que tu sois fort en sciences, car tu vois moi c'est l'inverse de toi ! Autant j'ai un peu de mal en sciences, autant je suis forte en littérature et en langues » Commença t'elle à dire « Eh ! Et si on s'entraidait ! Je t'aide pour ces matières et tu pourrais m'aider pour les sciences, qu'en penses tu ? » Demanda Anzu en tendant une main comme pour sceller un accord.

Atem la regarda, puis regarda sa main tendue. Sans hésiter, il tendit sa main, aussi, et ils se serrèrent la main.

« Ok ! C'est une excellente idée ! » Dit il en la regardant droit dans les yeux.

Elle le regarda également et lui fit le plus beau sourire qu'il eut l'occasion de voir. Il lui rendit son sourire et pour la première fois Anzu vit son sourire, sincère et éblouissant. Il paraissait encore plus beau et plus doux. Elle était comme au paradis.

« C'est d'accord, alors ! Je suis sûr qu'à nous deux on y arriveras mieux ! » Lui dit elle.

Il acquiesça en souriant toujours. Ils détachèrent leurs mains, presque à regret.

« Maintenant il y a plus qu'à espérer que Yugi,Jono uchi et Honda s'y mettent aussi ! Ca serait génial qu'on se retrouve tous ensemble pour la dernière année ! » Commença t'elle par dire. Puis elle soupira et continua « Enfin ! Je crois que c'est pas gagné ! A part si un autre miracle pouvait avoir lieu ! Ah là là !! »

« Je suis sûr que ça va bien se passer ! Ils ont toujours eut le don de nous étonner là où on ne s'y attend pas ! Tu ne crois pas ? » Lui dit il.

« Hum ! Oui c'est vrai ! Tu as raison ! Mais je sens qu'il va falloir qu'on les aide, car ils ont beaucoup de retard ! Mais je suis sûr qu'à nous tous on devrait y arriver ! Moi en tout cas je suis prête à les aider !! » Finit elle par dire, motivée comme prête à se battre.

Atem la regarda et approuva. A la voir ainsi, il était prêt à se battre également et il sentait son énergie et sa volonté croître. C'était ça la force d'Anzu, d'un simple mot, d'une simple phrase, elle pouvait redonner de la force à celui qui perdait confiance.

Ils se regardèrent le plus sérieusement possible prêt à se battre, puis il se mirent à sourire.

Le professeur se tenait derrière la porte et avait entendu ce qu'avait dit Anzu. Il se mit à frapper à la porte et entra. Atem et Anzu le regardèrent entrer. Atem se leva et aida le professeur. Il prit sa tasse et apporta celle d'Anzu. Elle remercia chaleureusement Mr Haras et Atem. Ils burent leur boisson et continuèrent à discuter.

A seize heures, un coup frappé à la porte se fit entendre, puis elle s'ouvrit en faisant apparaître Mr et Mme Mazaki. Ces derniers saluèrent Mr Haras et Atem, puis ils s'approchèrent d'Anzu, qu'ils embrassèrent.

« Tu es prête ma chérie !! Il est temps de rentrer chez toi après tout ce temps passé ici ! » Lui dit sa mère.

Anzu acquiesça et sourit à ses parents. Ils prirent ses affaires et l'escortèrent jusqu'à l'accueil, accompagnés de Mr haras et d'Atem, pour qu'elle remplisse l'autorisation de sortie.

Après l'avoir remplit et signé, ils sortirent tous de l'hôpital. En passant la porte de l'hôpital, ils virent quelque chose qui surprirent Anzu, Atem et Mr Haras.

Là devant eux, se tenait tout leurs amis avec une banderolle, où ils pouvaient lire « Bon retour parmis nous »

Quand ils la virent, ils applaudirent et crièrent de joie.

Emue, Anzu essuya rapidement les larmes qui lui montaient aux yeux et se tourna vers Atem. Celui-ci la regarda et esquissa un sourire. Il lui prit la main pour lui témoigner son soutien, car il avait comprit qu'elle était émue par le geste de leurs amis.

Celle-ci serra sa main et lui rendit son sourire. Puis se détournant de lui, elle regarda ses amis et ils s'approchèrent d'eux.

« Anzu ! Bienvenue parmi nous » Dirent ils tous à l'unisson en la voyant approcher.

« Mer…Ci les amis ! Je vous suis reconnaissant ! Vraiment ! » Dit elle en souriant timidement et laissant couler ses larmes.

« Eh ! C'est normal ! Tu comptes vraiment pour nous ! » Lui dit Jono uchi en s'approchant d'elle et mettant sa main sur son épaule.

« C'est vrai ! Sans toi ce n'était pas pareil !! Tu nous manquais trop !! » Dit Yugi ému lui aussi.

Ils l'entourèrent tous pour lui faire part de leur soutien. Anzu essuya ses larmes et leur sourit le plus chaleureusement possible. Ils étaient tous heureux de la voir sourire ainsi et surtout d'être là avec elle.

Mr et Mme Mazaki, ainsi que Mr haras les approchèrent et se joignirent aux retrouvailles.

Ils discutèrent pendant un petit moment, puis ils décidèrent de laisser Anzu rentrer se reposer.

« Bon on s'est tous mis d'accord et on a pensé faire une fête de bienvenue pour vous d'eux d'ici deux jours ! J'espère que vous êtes d'accord » Dit Jono uchi.

Atem et Anzu se regardèrent et ne surent pas quoi dire. Ils été ému que leurs amis veuillent fêter leur retrouvaille et gênés en même temps.

« Hum ! Oui pourquoi pas ! C'est une bonne idée !! » Finit elle par dire.

« Oui ! C'est vrai ! Mais vous étiez pas obligé vous savez !! » Dit Atem en les regardant.

« Tu rigoles ! Ca ne nous dérange pas ! Et puis dans deux jours c'est noël !! » Dit Jono uchi tout d'un coup surexcité.

« Oui ! Jono uchi a raison ! C'est un jour de fête ! On ne peut pas rêver mieux !! » Renchérit Honda.

Ils approuvèrent tous, heureux de se retrouver tous ensemble pour faire la fête.

« Si vous voulez, vous pouvez faire ça chez nous !! » Proposa, tout d'un coup Mr Mazaki « Ca nous donnera l'occasion de vous remercier pour tout ce que vous avez fait !! » Finit il par dire. Mme Mazaki le regarda et approuva d'un sourire.

Tout le monde les regardèrent et les remercièrent. Ils décidèrent de tous se retrouver le vingt quatre à dix huit heures et mirent au point les détails.

Ils se séparèrent tous pour laisser Anzu rentrer chez elle et se reposer. Kazumi proposa d'aider Anzu dès son retour de son travail. Celle-ci acquiesça et la remercia. Marek s'approcha de Kazumi et lui proposa de l'accompagner à son travail. Anzu les regarda s'éloigner un sourire aux lèvres. Elle était contente pour sa cousine et pour Marek aussi.

Laissé seul, Mr Haras s'approcha des parents d'Anzu et discuta avec eux. Il leur proposa son aide pour la soirée. Il laissa donc Atem et Anzu seul une nouvelle fois.

Ils se regardèrent un moment, et se sourirent. Puis Mr Haras rejoignit Atem. Anzu les remercia tous les deux de leur visite et leur souhaita une bonne soirée.

Mr Haras lui souhaita également une bonne soirée à elle et à ses parents. Atem lui souhaita une bonne soirée et ils commencèrent à s'éloigner.

Anzu les regarda s'éloigner et lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au tournant, elle vit Atem la regarder intensément pendant quelques secondes. Elle le regarda également et lui sourit. Puis elle se retourna vers ses parents et les rejoignirent à la voiture.

En chemin, Atem repensa à son après midi avec elle. Il se rappelait le pacte qu'ils avaient passé et sentait sur sa main la chaleur et la douceur de la main d'Anzu, quand il était dans la chambre et quand ils étaient dehors. Il se réjouissait également de la revoir dans deux jours et de passer les fêtes avec elle et tout ses amis. Il esquissa un sourire pendant un instant, puis redevint sérieux.

Mais ce sourire n'avait pas échappé à Mr Haras et il esquissa également un sourire. Il avait hâte d'être dans deux jours et voir l'évolution de tout ceci. Ils rentrèrent à l'appartement où Marek et Bakura les attendaient.

Arrivée chez elle, Anzu pénétra à l'intérieur de sa maison et contempla chaque pièce comme pour s'imprégner de chacune d'elle. Aidée par ses parents, elle monta dans sa chambre et rangea ses affaires. Ils la laissèrent se reposer après l'avoir aidé.

Elle observa attentivement sa chambre, qui n'avait pas changé. Elle retrouvait ses repères après deux mois d'absence. Elle se mit à sourire en se sentant enfin chez elle.

Elle s'assit sur son lit et repensa à cette après midi. Elle avait passé un excellent moment en compagnie de Mr Haras, mais surtout avec Atem. Elle revoyait elle aussi, le pacte qu'ils avaient passé. Mais c'est surtout son sourire qui l'avait marqué. Elle espérait avoir la chance de le revoir sourire, car elle le trouvait magnifique quand il souriait ainsi. Elle repensa également, aux deux fois, où ils s'étaient tenus la main. Comme cela lui paraissait normal, comme si c'était naturel. Elle leva sa main et la regarda. Elle sentait encore la chaleur et la force de sa main et elle la posa sur son cœur en fermant les yeux. Elle se sentait en paix et heureuse. Elle resta ainsi quelques minutes, puis elle s'allongea et s'endormit.

Deux heures après, elle se réveilla. Elle se frotta les yeux et se rassit. Un léger coup se fit entendre derrière la porte. Anzu invita la personne qui avait frappé, à entrer et ce n'était autre que Kazumi. Celle-ci entra et s'approcha dAnzu. Elle lui dit que le dîner aller être servi et lui proposa de l'aider pour aller dans la cuisine. Anzu acquiesça et toutes les deux descendirent pour dîner.

Après le dîner, Anzu remonta dans sa chambre avec Kazumi. Elles discutèrent pendant un moment et se souhaitèrent bonne nuit.

Anzu s'endormit rapidement et rêva d'Atem, un sourire aux lèvres.

Atem s'endormit ce soir là, heureux et sa dernière pensée était pour Anzu et un merveilleux sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres.

**13**

Le lendemain, Atem se réveilla à huit heures et resta quelques instants, assis dans son lit. Il repensait à la journée d'hier. Il soupira de contentement et se leva. Il tira les rideaux de sa fenêtre et contempla la ville.

Dehors les nuages étaient toujours aussi gris blanc que la veille et cela présageait que la neige n'allait pas tarder à tomber. Pour lui c'était la première fois qu'il allait voir la neige dans son propre corps.

Il se détourna de la fenêtre et se dirigea vers la porte pour aller dans la salle de bain. Il prit sa douche en se demandant ce qu'il allait faire aujourd'hui, car pour la première fois, depuis qu'il suivait ses cours, Mr Haras lui avait accordé trois jours de « congé » en raison des fêtes de noël. Il avait décidé de le laisser souffler et de reprendre les cours le vingt six avec Anzu.

Il sortit de la salle de bain et se dirigea vers la cuisine. Debout près de la cuisinière, se tenait Bakura qui préparait le petit déjeuner. Atem alla le rejoindre et lui proposa de l'aider, ce qu'il accepta.

Marek n'était pas encore levé car aujourd'hui il n'y avait pas de classe et il voulait en profiter pour faire la grasse matinée.

Mr Haras les rejoignit peu après, et ils s'installèrent pour déjeuner.

« Qu'est ce qu'on fait, Atem ? On réveille Marek ou non ? » Demanda Bakura en regardant vers la chambre de Marek.

« Hum ! J'en sais rien ! Il a dit qu'il voulait faire la grasse matinée ! Alors laissons le dormir ! » Répondit Atem en souriant malicieusement.

Mr Haras sourit également et ils continuèrent leur petit déjeuner.

« Oh fait ! Tu ne travailles pas aujourd'hui, Atem ? » Demanda Bakura poliment.

« Non ! Mr Haras m'a accordé trois jours de vacances en fait ! » Lui répondit il.

« C'est vrai ? C'est génial ! Tu vas pouvoir te reposer ! » Répondit Bakura en souriant. Il était ravi pour son ami. Après tout il avait bien le droit de se reposer, car cela faisait presque trois mois qu'il travaillait sans relâche.

« Oui ! Puisque c'est bientôt noël, j'ai pensé lui accorder quelques jours de congé pour qu'il puisse souffler. Après tout, dès le vingt six Mlle Mazaki va nous rejoindre et les cours vont s'intensifier un peu plus !! » Dit Mr Haras en regardant son élève.

Celui-ci le regarda et lui sourit pour le remercier de son geste.

« Mais sinon ! Qu'est ce que vous avez prévu de faire les garçons ? » Demanda Mr Haras en les regardant.

« Pour l'instant, on ne sait pas trop ! Mais on verra bien ! » Répondit Bakura.

Ils finirent leur petit déjeuner tranquillement. Puis lorsqu'ils eurent finis, ils débarrassèrent et nettoyèrent la cuisine.

A neuf heures, après avoir terminé de tout ranger, ils allèrent dans le salon. Atem et Bakura était assis à la table et jouaient au duel de monstre. Mr Haras était installé dans un fauteuil, et lisait un livre. Il les regardaient de temps en temps et se mit à sourire. En effet, il voyait son protégé heureux et dans ses yeux, il voyait une lueur d'excitation et de combativité caractéristique des combattant.

A dix heures, le téléphone de Bakura se mit à sonner. Il se leva et alla répondre. Atem le vit sourire lorsqu'il parla au téléphone, ayant reconnu l'interlocuteur. En effet, il s'agissait de Yugi qui l'appelait pour lui proposer de se retrouver avec toute la bande et faire les magasins pour noël et la fête de demain.

Atem s'approcha de Bakura, quant il comprit que c'était Yugi de l'autre côté du combiné. Bakura fit part de la proposition de Yugi à Atem, et celui-ci acquiesça. Bakura lui répondit qu'ils étaient d'accord et ils se donnèrent rendez vous d'ici une heure au centre commercial, le temps de réveiller Marek et de se préparer. Yugi acquiesça et lui dit que tout le monde les attendrait là bas. Ils se dirent au revoir et Bakura raccrocha.

Puis il se tourna vers Atem et lui dit :

« Bon ! Il faut qu'on réveille Marek ! Et là c'est pas gagné !! »

« T'inquiètes ! Je m'en occupe !! » Proposa Atem un sourire malicieux aux lèvres.

Il se dirigea vers la porte de la chambre de Marek, suivit de près par Bakura. Il entrouvrit la porte et jeta un coup d'œil à l'intérieur. Il vit que Marek dormait encore, enroulé dans sa couette. Ils entrèrent dans la chambre doucement à pas de velours et s'approchèrent de son lit. Atem se pencha et secoua doucement Marek pour qu'il se réveille. Celui-ci grogna doucement et se retourna.

« Marek ! Réveille toi ! On a rendez vous dans une heure au centre commercial ! » Lui dit Atem.

Marek grogna encore et maugréa quelque chose d'incompréhensible, comme quoi il préférait rester dans son lit bien au chaud, plutôt que de sortir dans le froid.

Atem et Bakura se regardèrent et soupirèrent. Puis Atem esquissa un sourire, car il venait d'avoir une idée. Il se tourna vers Bakura et haussa la voix pour que Marek l'entende.

« Bon ! Bah ! Nous devrons dire à cette chère Kazumi que Marek ne vient pas, helàs ! Je suis sûr qu'elle sera EXTREMMEMENT déçue !! » Dit Atem en faisant un clin d'œil à Bakura

Bakura acquiesça et mit sa main sur sa bouche pour cacher son fou rire.

Tout un coup, une couette vola à travers la pièce et ils virent Marek qui était déjà à la porte.

« Ok ! Allons y ! » Dit il en se précipitant vers la salle de bain.

Atem et Bakura le regardèrent et se mirent à rire. Mr Haras passa la tête à travers la porte et leur demanda ce qu'il se passait. Atem lui raconta tout et le professeur se mit à sourire.

Vingt minutes plus tard, Marek sortit de la salle de bain et se précipita dans la cuisine pour avaler quelque chose. Atem, Bakura et Mr Haras le rejoignirent et le regardèrent faire un sourire aux lèvres. Il avala son petit déjeuner à une vitesse folle, ce qui inquiéta un peu les trois autres car ils redoutaient que celui-ci s'étouffe.

Lorsqu'il eut fini, il mit son assiette dans le lave vaisselle, et alla dans sa chambre. Il en sortit quelques minutes après avec son sac banane qui contenait toutes ses affaires. En passant devant Atem, Bakura et Mr Haras, une forte odeur de parfum leur chatouilla les marines. Ils se regardèrent et se mirent à rire. Marek se retourna et les regarda en fronçant les sourcils.

« Bon les gars ! Je vous attends ! Allez dépêcher vous un peu !! » Dit il un peu impatient.

Atem et bakura secouèrent la tête et allèrent chercher leurs affaires. Puis en ressortant de leurs chambres, ils allèrent voir Mr Haras.

« Mais au fait ! Qu'allez vous faire Mr Haras aujourd'hui ? Vous voulez venir avec nous ? » Demanda Bakura.

« Non ! Ne vous en faites pas ! je vais restez ici pour lire et me détendre ! Et puis Mr et Mme Mazaki m'ont invité un prendre le café chez eux cet après midi ! Donc ne vous inquiétez pas ! » Lui répondit il en souriant.

« Très bien ! Passez une bonne journée alors ! » Lui dit Bakura.

« Oui bonne journée à vous Mr Haras ! » Lui dit également Atem.

« Merci les garçons et passez une bonne journée également ! » Leur dit Mr Haras.

Atem et Bakura allèrent rejoindre Marek, qui les attendait à la porte. Mr Haras les regarda partir et se mit à sourire. Puis il retourna lire son livre, en s'installant tranquillement dans son fauteuil.

A onze heures, ils arrivèrent devant le centre commercial et ils virent que la plupart étaient déjà là. Ils se saluèrent et discutèrent en attendant les autres. Marek regardait partout, à la recherche de quelqu'un. Puis son sourire s'élargit, car au loin il vit La jeune fille de son cœur qui arrivait. Les autres le regardèrent un peu surpris par son comportement et le virent partir précipitamment comme un gamin de cinq ans à qui ont aurait donné un beau cadeau. Ils se retournèrent et comprirent pourquoi il était aussi heureux.

Les yeux d'Atem s'agrandirent de surprise également et une joie immense se vit sur son visage. Car à côté de Kazumi, se tenait Anzu. Elle marchait doucement pour ne pas se faire mal, aidée par Kazumi. Elle portait un manteau blanc avec une écharpe blanche. Sous celui-ci, Atem voyait qu'elle était en pantalon comme la veille, avec des bottes noires. Ses cheveux avaient été attachés en chignon un peu lâche et il la trouvait sublime.

Il vit Marek s'approcher de Kazumi et la prendre dans ses bras affectueusement. Il sourit en voyant cela et reporta son regard sur Anzu. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à leur hauteur, Anzu et Kazumi saluèrent tout le monde. Puis Anzu se retourna vers Atem et lui offrit son plus beau sourire. Il la regarda également et lui rendit son sourire.

« C'est cool que tu sois là Anzu !! On va tous pouvoir s'amuser !! » Dit Jono uchi excité.

« Hum ! Oui ! J'en pouvais plus d'être enfermée, je voulais sortir un peu ! Mais il faut que je fasse attention ! Même si ça va mieux, il faut que je me ménage ! » Lui dit elle en souriant.

« T'inquiètes Anzu ! On ira doucement, ne t'en fais pas !! » Lui dit Yugi en lui souriant.

« Yugi à raison ! On ira à ton rythme !! » Dit Rebecca qui était à côté de Yugi, un bras enroulé autour du bras de Yugi. Celui-ci la regarda et lui sourit. Il commençait à s'habituer à la présence de Rebecca à ses côtés et il s'aperçut que cela ne le dérangeait pas. Il se mit tout un coup à réfléchir sur tout cela. Car il sentait que les sentiments qu'il avait pour Anzu commençaient à changer un peu. Il décida de mettre ça de côté pour l'instant et revint dans la discussion.

Anzu les regarda tous les deux et sourit. Elle était heureuse de voir ces deux-là côte à côte et qu'ils s'entendent aussi bien. Elle tourna son regard vers Atem et vit qu'il regardait son ami un sourire aux lèvres également. Puis, les yeux d'Atem rencontrèrent ceux d'Anzu et ils se regardèrent en souriant tous les deux, d'un sourire complice.

Toute la bande décida de rentrer dans le centre commercial et de commencer leur shopping. Les garçons se retrouvèrent entre eux pour acheter leurs cadeaux et les filles allèrent de leur côté pour la même raison.

Marek et Jono Uchi virent un magasin de fête et décidèrent de rentrer à l'intérieur pour voir ce qu'il vendait. Ils trouvèrent tout un tas de choses intéressantes pour pouvoir s'amuser et ressortirent avec un sac remplis de toutes sortes de choses. Yugi, Atem, Honda et Bakura les regardèrent et soupirèrent, car ils savaient que c'est deux là avaient la même conception de la fête et ils craignaient un peu de savoir ce qu'il y avait dans le sac.

En repartant, Atem passa devant un magasin et s'arrêta. Il venait de voir quelque chose qui attira son attention. Les autres le regardèrent un peu surpris. Atem décida d'entrer dans le magasin. Il se retourna donc et regarda ses amis en disant. :

« Attendez moi ! J'ai quelque chose d'autre à acheter ! »

« Ok ! Pas de problème ! On t'attend, Atem ! » Lança Jono Uchi.

Atem lui sourit et entra. Il se présenta devant la vendeuse et demanda à voir ce qui avait attiré son regard. Celle-ci le regarda en souriant et le lui montra. Il l'observa attentivement et acquiesça. Il décida de l'acheter. La vendeuse lui proposa de l'emballer et Atem paya ce qu'il venait d'acheter. Celle-ci lui sourit et lui souhaita une bonne journée. Il la remercia et sortit du magasin en souriant. Il alla rejoindre ses amis et repartirent pour aller à la rencontre des filles.

Pendant ce temps là, les filles avaient bientôt fini leurs courses de noël. Rebecca et Maï étaient devant et Kazumi vit qu'Anzu se tenait en retrait un peu inquiète.

« Anzu ! Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? Tu ne te sens pas bien ? » Demanda t'elle un peu inquiète.

« Hum ! Non, ne t'en fais pas ! C'est juste que j'ai trouvé les cadeaux pour mes parents, toi bien sûr et toute la bande, à part pour Atem ! Je ne sais pas quoi lui offrir ! Je voudrais tellement que cela lui fasse plaisir ! » Lui répondit Anzu les yeux baissés.

Un peu soulagée, Kazumi la regarda et lui sourit.

« Ne t en fais pas ! Je suis sûr que quoi que tu lui offres cela lui fera plaisir !! » Lui répondit elle.

Anzu leva la tête et la regarda droit dans les yeux. Puis Maï et Rebecca s'arrêtèrent et les appelèrent.

« Alors les filles ! Qu'est ce que vous faites ! On vous attend ! » Dirent elles en levant les bras pour les appeler.

Anzu et Kazumi les regardèrent et se mirent en marche pour les rejoindre.

« Oui ! Tu as raison ! Je suis sûr que je vais trouver quelque chose qui lui fera plaisir !! Merci Kazumi ! » Lui dit elle en lui souriant et lui prenant la main, pour lui témoigner sa reconnaissance.

« Mais de rien chère cousine !! Je suis ravie de pouvoir t'aider !! » Lui dit-elle en souriant également et serrant sa main.

Puis elles rejoignirent Maï et Rebecca et continuèrent leur course.

En arrivant presque au point de rendez vous, où les garçons les attendaient, Anzu vit dans un magasin quelque chose qui attira son regard. Elle s'arrêta et décida d'aller dans ce magasin. Elle prévint les filles qu'elle les rejoindrait dans quelques minutes, car elle avait un achat à faire. Elles acquiescèrent et l'attendirent devant le magasin. Anzu entra et acheta ce qui avait attiré son regard. Elle ressortit du magasin, le sourire aux lèvres et rejoignit les filles. Kazumi vit qu'elle souriait et en conclut qu'elle avait trouvé le cadeau qui ferait plaisir à Atem.

Puis elles allèrent rejoindre les garçons, qui les attendaient. Ils décidèrent d'aller manger un morceau dans une pizzeria et passèrent le reste de l'après midi à rire et s'amuser.

Ils se séparèrent vers six heures et partirent chacun de leurs côtés avec leurs sacs sous le bras. Marek, Atem et Bakura proposèrent de raccompagner Anzu et Kazumi chez elles. Marek et Kazumi se tenaient l'un à côté de l'autre, main dans la main et discutaient heureux d'être ensemble. Derrière eux, Les trois autres les regardèrent, puis se regardèrent et sourirent.

Atem jetait des coups d'œil à Anzu de temps en temps attirée par elle comme un aimant, et sourit malgré lui. Anzu faisait la même chose, et tout d'un coup leur regard se croisèrent. Un peu gênés, ils détournèrent la tête et continuèrent de marcher, rougissant légèrement tous les deux. Bakura avait vu leur petit manège et se mit à sourire en voyant la mine gênée de ses amis.

Ils arrivèrent chez Anzu et Kazumi, qui les invita à entrer. En entrant dans le salon, ils virent que Mr Haras était ici avec Mr et Mme Mazaki. Ils saluèrent les arrivants, qui les saluèrent également.

Les filles allèrent dans leur chambre pour poser leurs achats et rejoignirent les garçons aux salons qui étaient avec les adultes.

Ils s'installèrent tous et discutèrent joyeusement en prenant un thé ou un café.

Ils se séparèrent vers sept heures et se souhaitèrent une bonne soirée et convinrent de se retrouver vers quinze heures pour les aider à préparer le repas et la fête.

Rentrer chez eux, les garçons allèrent poser leurs affaires dans leur chambre et se retrouvèrent dans la cuisine pour préparer le dîner.

Ils discutèrent joyeusement de leur journée et dînèrent. Après avoir tout rangé, ils décidèrent de regarder la télé pour se détendre, en regardant une comédie.

A onze heures, ils se séparèrent et allèrent se coucher. Seul dans sa chambre, Atem regarda à travers la vitre et vit que des flocons de neige commençaient à tomber. Il sourit en voyant ce spectacle et pria pour que cela dur toute la nuit pour pouvoir en profiter demain. Il contempla ce spectacle pendant quelques minutes, perdus dans ses pensées. Il pensait à sa journée mais surtout à Anzu. Il avait été ravi de passer la journée avec elle et ses amis. Un sourire aux lèvres, il referma les rideaux et s'approcha de son bureau, où ses cadeaux étaient posés. Il regarda un petit paquet emballé dans du papier cadeau bleu nuit. Il avait enfin trouvé le cadeau qu'il voulait offrir, et qu'il avait cherché toute la journée et il se mit à sourire, satisfait. Il décida de se coucher.

Dans une chambre non loin de là, une jeune fille contemplait ce spectacle également. En effet, Anzu était devant sa fenêtre et pria pour que la neige tombe également toute la nuit. Elle pensait à sa journée et à Atem. Elle se retourna et regarda le cadeau enveloppé, qu'elle avait acheté pour Atem. Elle s'approcha de celui-ci et le toucha en souriant. Puis elle alla se coucher en pensant à la journée de demain, qu'elle attendait avec impatience.

**13**

Le lendemain, Atem se réveilla et alla à la fenêtre. En ouvrant les rideaux, il écarquilla les yeux d'émerveillement, car la ville était recouverte d'un manteau blanc et ce spectacle l'enchanta. Il ouvrit la fenêtre et toucha la neige avec sa main. Il regarda le morceau de neige qui se trouvait dans sa main et le contraste qui existait entre sa main tannée et la blancheur pure de la neige. Il pouvait sentir le froid que celle-ci lui procurait. Il relâcha le peu de neige qu'il avait, en souriant. Il prit une profonde inspiration et contempla la beauté du spectacle. Puis il referma la fenêtre et se dirigea vers la salle de bain.

En sortant de sa chambre pour aller prendre sa douche, il entendit du bruit dans la cuisine. Il jeta un coup d'œil et, surpris, il regarda la personne, qui se trouvait dans la cuisine. En effet, il avait aperçu Marek, qui était en train de s'afférer à la préparation du petit déjeuner.

Il entendit, quelqu'un qui s'approcha de lui par derrière et le regarda. Il vit que Bakura venait de se lever et avait entendu le bruit dans la cuisine. Ils se regardèrent en tentant de comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Ils décidèrent donc d'entrer dans la cuisine.

Marek les entendit s'approcher et se retourna pour les regarder, une poêle dans la main et les sourcils froncés.

« Ah ! Ca y est ! Vous êtes réveillés ! Si vous alliez vous préparer au lieu de rester debout en pyjamas ! » Leur dit-ils.

Bakura et Atem se regardèrent de nouveau et le regardèrent dubitatif.

« Est-ce que ça va, Marek ? Hier on a eut du mal à te réveiller et là tu es debout à ….. Sept heures ! » Dit Bakura en regardant l'heure de la pendule du salon, puis le regardant à nouveau.

Marek le regarda un instant et se retourna pour continuer à cuisiner.

« On a pas de temps à perdre, si on veux être prêt pour cet après midi, il faut se dépêcher !! » Lui répondit il.

« Mais….. On a rendez vous qu'à quinze heures, enfin !! » Dit Bakura en baillant un peu.

« Eh ! Alors ce n'est pas une raison pour faire la grasse matinée !! » Commença t'il par dire « Allez, allez !! Allez prendre votre douche pour qu'on puisse déjeuner !! » Finit il par dire en remuant sa main pour leur indiquer d'y aller.

Bakura le regarda abasourdi et Atem se mit à sourire malicieusement.

« T'inquiète Bakura ! Je crois que notre cher Marek est pressé d'être à quinze heures et de voir quelqu'un en particulier !! C'est pourquoi, il s'est levé de bonne heure et nous 'aboie' dessus ainsi !! » Dit il en regardant Marek s'afférer.

Bakura regarda Atem et comprit, enfin, ce qu'il se passait. Il se mit à sourire aussi et regarda Marek également.

« Ok ok,…..Maman ! On y va !! » Finit par dire Bakura en riant.

Atem se mit à sourire encore plus et ils virent Marek se retourner en fronçant les sourcils encore plus.

« Ah ah très drôle !! » Dit il en s'approchant.

« Bon ! On va y aller, hein ! Atem » Dit Bakura en commençant à s'éloigner en voyant Marek approcher, une poêle à la main.

« Je crois que tu as raison !! » Finit par dire Atem en s'éloignant aussi en souriant malicieusement.

En sortant de la cuisine, ils croisèrent Mr Haras, qui venait de se lever et il demanda ce qu'il se passait. Atem et Bakura le regardèrent et se mirent à sourire. Puis ils lui racontèrent ce qu'il s'était passé avec Marek. Le professeur les regarda et se mit à sourire.

« J'imagine qu'il faut que je me prépare aussi, pour éviter qu'il passe son énervement sur moi, je suppose !! » Finit il par dire en rigolant.

Les deux autres approuvèrent et ils allèrent dans leur chambre pour prendre leurs affaires. Ils convinrent de l'ordre de passage pour la douche et se préparèrent.

Puis après s'être habillés, ils allèrent rejoindre Marek qui avait finis de préparer le petit déjeuner. Ils déjeunèrent en parlant de la journée qui allait commencer. Ils nettoyèrent la table et rangèrent la vaisselle dans le lave vaisselle, puis se dirigèrent vers le salon et discutèrent et jouèrent au duel de monstre pour s'occuper. Car Atem et Bakura voyaient bien que Marek était impatient qu'il soit quinze heures et cela les fit sourire.

Mais Atem devait se l'avouer, quelque part au fond de lui, il était aussi un peu impatient d'aller chez les Mazaki et de voir Anzu et son sourire.

Chez les Mazaki, Anzu venait de se réveiller également, et se leva doucement. Elle ouvrit les rideaux et ouvrit grande la bouche d'émerveillement. Car, elle aussi venait de voir que la ville était recouverte d'une grande couche de neige immaculée. Elle ouvrit la fenêtre et leva ses bras pour bénir ce paysage. Elle avait un sourire lumineux dessiné sur son visage qui s'étendait jusqu'aux oreilles. Puis, elle referma la fenêtre et se retourna en s'appuyant contre celle-ci, les yeux fermés.

Puis, un coup se fit entendre de l'autre côté de la porte et quelques secondes après, celle-ci s'ouvrit faisant apparaître Kazumi, un sourire aux lèvres.

« Bonjour, Anzu ! Tu as bien dormi ? » Demanda t'elle en s'approchant d'elle.

« Hum ! Oui très bien merci ! Et toi ça va ? » Demanda Anzu en ouvrant les yeux et lui souriant.

« Oui ! Je suis prête pour commencer cette journée !! » Commença t'elle par dire, en s'asseyant sur le lit d'Anzu « Tu as vu ? Il a neigé toute la nuit !! C'est beau, non ? » Dit elle en souriant.

« Oui ! Comme toujours !! C'est tellement beau, c'est comme une féerie à chaque fois !! » Dit elle les yeux rêveurs.

Celle-ci acquiesça et la regarda, un sourire aux lèvres, heureuse de voir sa cousine de retour chez elle, en vie et heureuse.

Anzu la regarda et sourit également.

« Bon !! Il est temps de se préparer, car la journée va être chargée, n'est ce pas ? Heureusement que Mr Haras, Bakura, Atem et ….MAREK viennent nous aider ? » Dit elle en faisant un clin d'œil en direction de sa cousine.

Celle-ci rougit légèrement en entendant le nom de Marek et baissa les yeux. Puis elle releva la tête et lui sourit en lui répondant.

« Oui ! Tout a fait !! Mais toi aussi tu dois être heureuse qu'ATEM vienne nous aider, non ? » Demanda t'elle en souriant.

Se fut au tour d'Anzu de rougir et elle ferma les yeux en baissant la tête, gênée. Kazumi la regarda gentiment et comprit l'embarras d'Anzu. Celle-ci rouvrit les yeux et vit le regard bienveillant de sa cousine. Elle soupira et lui dit :

« Oui ! C'est vrai tu as raison !! Je suis tellement contente qu'il soit là !! Il m'a tellement manqué !! C'est un ami précieux» Finit elle par dire.

« Tu es sûr que ce n'est qu'un ami, Anzu ? » Dit Kazumi en la regardant chaleureusement.

Anzu la regarda intensément et lui sourit. La remarque de Kazumi était pertinente. Atem était plus qu'un ami pour elle. Elle éprouvait des sentiments très forts pour lui, mais le problème était de savoir si lui éprouvait quelque chose pour elle. Elle avait bien vu qu'il appréciait énormément sa compagnie, mais éprouvait il autre chose qu'une simple amitié. Elle se posait la question et avait peur de découvrir la vérité.

Sa cousine l'observa et comprit ce qu'elle pensait.

« Tu sais je pense qu'Atem t'apprécie énormément et je suis presque sûr qu'il t'aime !! » Dit Kazumi.

Anzu rouvrit ses yeux en les écarquillant.

« Mais qu'est ce qui te fait dire ça, Kazumi ? » Finit elle par dire, en attendant la réponse de sa cousine.

Celle-ci lui sourit et lui répondit :

« Eh bien ! Je n'en suis pas sûr !! Mais vu la manière dont il te regarde et tient à toi, c'est ce que je me suis dit !! »

« Tu sais !! Atem est quelqu'un qui tient énormément à ses amis et les apprécies beaucoup !! Alors je ne pense pas qu'il m'aime à ce point là !! » Finit-elle par dire en soupirant.

Kazumi la regarda et lui sourit pour la réconforter. Anzu lui rendit son sourire et s'approcha d'elle.

« Enfin bref !! L'avenir nous le dira !! » Commença t'elle par dire « Bon s'y on y allait !! J'ai faim !! » Finit elle par dire en ouvrant la porte et regardant sa cousine.

Celle-ci sourit et se leva pour aller la rejoindre. Elles allèrent se préparer et déjeunèrent avec les parents d'Anzu.

A quatorze heures trente, Atem, Bakura, Marek et Mr Haras sortirent de l'appartement avec tous leurs sacs et refermèrent la porte pour aller chez les Mazaki.

En arrivant, ils sonnèrent et attendirent qu'on leur ouvre. La porte s'ouvrit et laissa entrevoir Kazumi qui les salua et les invita à entrer. Marek se précipita vers elle et la salua chaleureusement. Les trois autres la saluèrent également et entrèrent.

Puis, Anzu arriva du salon et les regarda entrer. Atem la vit et lui sourit chaleureusement. Anzu salua les invités et regarda Atem intensément et lui donna un sourire lumineux. Les autres la saluèrent et les regardèrent tous les deux un sourire aux lèvres.

« Hum Hum !! Nous aussi, Anzu on est content de te voir aussi !! » Dit Marek en souriant malicieusement et en s'approchant d'eux et en les regardant tous les deux.

Atem et Anzu détachèrent leur regard et rougirent légèrement. Puis elle regarda Marek et lui sourit.

« Oui ! Moi aussi je suis ravie de te voir Marek, même si ce n'est pas autant que Kazumi ? » Dit Anzu en lui rendant son sourire et regardant sa cousine.

Celle-ci et Marek rougirent à leur tour et se regardèrent, puis il regarda Anzu, qui souriait malicieusement, et accepta sa défaite de bonne grâce, en lui rendant son sourire.

Les trois autres regardèrent cette joute verbale, et se mirent à sourire. Atem sourit encore plus, en félicitant intérieurement Anzu, pour avoir retourner la petite « attaque » de Marek. Il la regarda du coin de l'œil et l'admira pour sa force de caractère, car même démontée elle ne perdait pas son sang froid et trouvait toujours une repartie.

Puis, Mr et Mme Mazaki apparurent à leur tour et saluèrent les arrivants, qui les saluèrent à leur tour. Puis ils constituèrent des groupes, Mr Haras et Mr Mazaki allaient se charger du repas, puisque le père d'Anzu savait très bien cuisiner et Mr Haras aimait bien cuisiner aussi. Atem, Marek, Kazumi et Mme Mazaki allaient s'occuper d'installer les tables et bouger les meubles pour faire de la place, pendant qu'Anzu et Bakura allaient s'occuper des décorations.

Ils travaillèrent dans la bonne humeur, en entendant de temps en temps, dans la cuisine des bribes de discussion et de rires. Ils pouvaient aussi sentir la délicieuse odeur qui s'en dégageait.

A Dix sept heures, toute l'installation dans le salon était finie et les décorations mises en places. Ils contemplèrent le travail fait et se complimentèrent. Mme Mazaki proposa aux garçons de s'asseoir pour se reposer et leur proposa une boisson, qu'ils acceptèrent avec joie.

Pendant ce temps là, Kazumi et Anzu montèrent pour se changer. Vingt minutes plus tard, elles descendirent et allèrent rejoindre les garçons. Quand elles entrèrent, les garçons les regardèrent bouche bée devant leur beauté. Marek, fut le premier à réagir et complimenta les filles, surtout Kazumi en s'approchant d'elle. Atem, lui, les complimenta également et regarda attentivement Anzu, émerveillé par sa beauté.

En effet, les filles s'étaient changées et portaient des tenues qui leur donnaient une grâce infinie. Kazumi portait une robe blanche qui lui arrivait au dessus du genou, avec un gilet court qui lui descendait jusqu'à la poitrine avec aux manches de la fausse fourrure, ainsi qu'autour du col attaché par deux petit ponpons adorable. Ses cheveux étaient légèrement ondulés et détaché. Marek était aux anges et ne cessait pas de la complimenter, ce qui la fit rougir. Quant à Anzu, elle contrastait avec sa cousine, car elle était habillée en noir. Elle portait un pull en forme de cache cœur avec un col en maille et avec des volants et le bas des manches avaient également es volants en crochet également. En dessous elle portait un pantalon noir qui l'affinait et dégageait sa grâce féminine. Elle avait autour du cou, un ravissant collier simple mais élégant. Elle avait attaché ses cheveux en chignon et quelques mêches de cheveux encadraient son visage. Sa tenue était simple mais élégante. Atem l'admira longuement sans détacher son regard d'elle. Même Bakura resta bouche bée devant elles.

Anzu le regarda et chercha dans ses yeux ce qu'il pensait réellement d'elle. Elle vit dans son regard de l'admiration et une lueur de fascination. Elle rougit très légèrement et sourit intérieurement, ravie de l'effet qu'elle avait sur lui.

Les filles allèrent les rejoindre et discutèrent avec eux en attendant l'arrivée des autres invités.

A dix huit heures, la sonnette de la porte se fit entendre et Mme Mazaki alla ouvrir. Yugi et la bande entrèrent et saluèrent l'hôtesse de maison. Celle-ci les invita à aller dans le salon pour aller rejoindre leurs amis. Lorsqu'ils se virent tous, ils se saluèrent chaleureusement et se souhaitèrent un joyeux noël. Ensuite, ils déposèrent leurs cadeaux sous le sapin et s'installèrent pour discuter.

Mr Mazaki et Mr Haras, accompagné de Mme Mazaki, entrèrent à leur tout dans le salon et les saluèrent chaleureusement. Ils s'installèrent tous autour de la table et portèrent un toast en l'honneur de la famille et l'amitié. Une forte cacophonie se faisait entendre tout autour de la table, tout le monde voulant faire partager son anecdote.

Enfin, ils passèrent à table et dégustèrent le repas préparé par Mrs Mazaki et Haras, qu'ils complimentèrent. Les deux hommes rirent de bon cœur et remercièrent tout le monde.

Atem se sentait bien auprès de tout le monde et était un peu surpris de voir Mr Haras détendue et rieur. Il était heureux pour lui, de voir que celui-ci s'était lié d'amitié avec Mr Mazaki. Il regarda, également Anzu, qui discutait avec les filles et riait avec elle. Il aimait la voir rire et ne se lassait pas de la regarder.

Jono Uchi parlait avec ses amis et mangeait de bon cœur. Puis, il regarda Atem et vit que celui-ci regardait Anzu longuement. Il s'arrêta de manger et se demandait ce qu'il se passait. Il vit que Marek le regardait également et souriait malicieusement. Jono Uchi regarda Marek et l'interrogea du regard. Celui-ci lui sourit et mis un doigt devant sa bouche comme pour lui signifier de ne rien dire et qu'il lui expliquerait plus tard. Jono uchi acquiesça et recommença à manger et parler avec ses amis.

A Dix heures, le repas pris fin, tout le monde étant rassasiés et content du repas. Ils passèrent tous dans le salon pour commencer à faire la fête. Marek s'approcha de Jono uchi et lui demanda de le rejoindre dans le couloir discrètement. Celui-ci approuva et il vit Marek aller dans le couloir. Quelques minutes après, il alla le rejoindre en prenant garde que personne ne le voit. Quant il arriva devant Marek, il vit que celui-ci souriait malicieusement. Il se demandait ce qu'il allait lui dire.

« Bon ! J'imagine que tu as vu comment Atem regardait Anzu, n'est ce pas Jono Uchi ? » Dit Marek en parlant tout bas.

« Oui, j'ai remarqué ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? » Lui répondit Jono uchi en s'approchant un peu plus.

Marek sourit encore plus, et regarda autour de lui pour voir si personne ne les voyaient. Rassuré, il continua son récit.

« Eh bien !! Si tu veux tout savoir, je pense qu'Atem éprouve quelque chose pour Anzu, même s'il n'en a pas conscience !! » Dit-il sur le ton de la confidence.

« Non ? Ce n'est pas vrai !! » Lança Jono Uchi un peu fort.

« Chut !! Pas si fort voyons !! » Commença à dire Marek en mettant sa main sur la bouche de Jono uchi « Ecoute, c'est ce que nous pensons, Bakura et moi !! Et j'ai dans l'idée de les aider pour les mettre ensemble, même si Bakura n'est pas trop d'accord !! » Dit-il en enlevant sa main de la bouche de Jono uchi et le regardant.

« Eh !! C'est génial !! Eh ! Si tu veux je peux t'aider !! » Proposa Jono uchi excité par cette idée.

Marek sourit encore plus et s'approcha de lui.

« Bien !! Je n'en attendais pas moins de toi !! Mais va falloir être un peu discret, sinon Bakura va s'en rendre compte !! Et puis, il ne faudrait pas que cela fasse l'effet inverse !! » Dit Marek.

Jono uchi acquiesça et lui demanda comment ils allaient faire.

« Eh bien !! Quand l'occasion se présentera, j'émettrai des sous entendus pour essayer de lui faire comprendre ce qu'il éprouve, ou quand par exemple ils s'observeront tous les deux, je leurs ferait remarquer !! Tu vois l'idée, n'est ce pas ? » Lui dit il.

« Oui !!Oui !! Je vois très bien !! En tout cas compte sur moi !! » Finit il par dire en levant son pouce.

Marek leva son pouce également et ils se mirent à sourire machiavéliquement. Puis Marek proposa à Jono uchi de retourner dans le salon pour ne pas attirer l'attention. Celui-ci approuva et y alla. Marek sourit tout seul, ravi d'avoir quelqu'un pour l'aider. Puis il retourna dans le salon pour faire la fête.

Tout le monde s'amusait. Rebecca était assise à côté de Yugi qui discutait avec Honda et, Bakura. Elle prenait part à la discussion et se sentait heureuse à côté de Yugi. Celui-ci se sentait bien aussi. La présence de Rebecca à côté de lui, lui apportait un réconfort et lui redonnait confiance, car celle-ci l'encourageait et croyait très fort en lui. Il se rendait compte qu'elle était amoureuse de lui et il se sentait bizarre. Il voyait bien qu'Anzu l'aimait bien, mais pas de la même manière. Elle l'encourageait et le soutenait également, mais elle ne l'aimait pas comme Rebecca l'aimait. Celle-ci ne voyait que lui malgré sa taille et sa nature enfantine. Cela lui donnait la force de croire en lui et de s'accepter tel qu'il était.

Il regarda Anzu, qui discutait avec Maï et Kazumi et sourit, car il se rendait compte qu'il n'aurait jamais son amour. Il décida de tirer un trait sur cela et de se concentrer sur ce qu'il éprouvait envers Rebecca.

Marek et Jono Uchi discutaient ensemble à côté d'Atem qui les écoutait. Il écoutait d'une oreille et lançait de temps en temps des regards vers celle qui occupait ses pensées. Jono uchi et Marek vit cela et sourirent.

La soirée se poursuivit dans une ambiance joyeuse et un peu bruyante. Anzu s'excusa auprès des filles et se dirigea vers le couloir pour prendre son manteau, et se dirigea dehors pour prendre l'air. Atem la vit partir dehors, et après quelques minutes d'hésitation, il se leva et pris son manteau pour aller la rejoindre.

Il la trouva sous le patio, en train de contempler le ciel. Il s'approcha et s'arrêta à côté d'elle et la regarda.

« J'espère que je ne te dérange pas, Anzu ? » Dit il avec sa voix grave et chaude.

Celle-ci le regarda et lui sourit.

« Bien sûr que non, voyons !! Tu ne me déranges pas du tout !! » Finit elle par dire.

Celui-ci lui sourit et il regarda le ciel également.

« J'avais envie de sortir prendre l'air, car c'est un peu bruyant à l'intérieur !! Et puis c'est tellement beau toute cette neige !! » Dit elle avec son regard perdu au loin.

« Hum ! Oui ! Je suis tout à fait d'accord avec toi !! D'ailleurs ce matin, quand j'ai ouvert la fenêtre et que j'ai vu ça, j'étais époustouflé !! Et puis quand je l'ai touché, c'était doux et en même temps, froid !! » Dit il en se rappelant ce souvenir.

Anzu lui sourit et le regarda.

« Oui je comprends ce que tu veux dire !! Mais fait attention de ne pas te geler les doigts !! » Dit elle gentiment.

Celui-ci la regarda et acquieça.

Ils se perdirent chacun dans le regard de l'autre et ne voulait pas détacher leur regard de l'autre. Ils restèrent ainsi pendant quelques minutes, sans se rendre compte que quelqu'un les observait de loin.

En effet, Mr Haras les avaient vus sortir et les regardait de la fenêtre discrètement le sourire aux lèvres.

Tout d'un coup, un bloc de neige qui se trouvait sur le toit, tomba sur Anzu, qui poussa un petit cri de surprise. Elle était recouverte de neige de la tête au pied.

Un peu inquiet, Atem s'approcha d'elle et essaya de voir si elle allait bien. Celle-ci enlevait la neige qui lui tombait dans les yeux et le regarda.

« Tu vas bien Anzu ? » Demanda t'il.

Celle-ci voulut lui répondre, puis un autre bloc de glace tomba et atterrit sur Atem cette fois ci. IL fut recouvert de neige, exactement comme Anzu. Il enleva la neige qui lui tombait dans les yeux, surpris, et la regarda.

« Eh bien !! Il nous manque plus que l'écharpe, la carotte et le bonnet et on sera des parfaits bonhommes de neiges !! » Dit Anzu en essayant de se dégager de la neige et en souriant.

Atem la regarda, puis tout d'un coup un rire se fit entendre. Surprise, Anzu regarda d'où provenait ce rire et vit qu'il s'agissait d'Atem, qui riait à gorge déployée. Il s'appuyait sur le mur et ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de rire.

Anzu le regardait ravie de le voir rire ainsi, car elle ne l'avait jamais vu comme ça. Elle le regarda émue, puis elle se mit à rire, accompagnant Atem.

Mr Haras les regarda étonné, de voir son jeune élève rire aussi fort. Il sourit en les voyant ainsi, heureux.

Ils rirent tous les deux pendant quelques minutes, essayant de reprendre leur souffle. Puis se calmant, ils se débarrassèrent du reste de la neige qui restait sur eux. Atem, finit le premier et s'approcha d'Anzu pour l'aider à enlever la neige qui restait sur sa tête, gentiment. Son regard dégageait une infime tendresse pour elle.

Anzu ne pouvait enlever son regard de lui et la main d'Atem descendit de sa tête, pour lui caresser doucement la joue. Elle sentait la chaleur et la douceur de sa main sur sa joue froide et pâle, qui contrastait avec la couleur de sa peau tannée. Ils étaient comme hypnotisés et ne bougèrent pas.

Ils restèrent comme ça pendant un moment, appréciant leur complicité et ce moment magique.

Puis, quelqu'un ouvrit la porte et Mr Mazaki apparu à la porte.

En entendant la porte s'ouvrir, Atem enleva sa main de la joue d'Anzu et s'écarta d'elle à regret. Celle-ci s'écarta également et regarda son père les rejoindre.

« Eh bien les enfants !! Vous allez attrapez froid à rester dehors comme ça !! » Lui dit son père en s'approchant de sa fille.

« Oui, papa tu as raison !! Nous allons rentrer, n'est ce pas Atem ? » Demanda t'elle en se retournant vers Atem sans trop le regarder.

Celui-ci acquiesça et ils rentrèrent à la maison.

Mr Haras tira le rideau et s'en alla de son poste d'observation en soupirant un peu, car il avait vu la scène et il se dit que sans cette intervention, il se serait peut-être passé quelque chose.

Mr Mazaki, suivit au loin par Anzu et Atem, rentrèrent dans le salon. En passant près de la porte, Atem et Anzu entendirent une exclamation qui provenait de quelqu'un, et qui attira l'attention de tous. Ils s'arrêtèrent en se demandant ce qu'il se passait.

« Eh mais dit donc !! Vous êtes sous un gui là, non ? » Dit Maï en le montrant du bout des doigts.

Atem et Anzu leva les yeux et regarda le gui. Atem se demandait ce que cela signifiait.

« Oui et alors !! » Demanda t'il en levant les sourcils sans comprendre.

Tout d'un coup, il sentit quelqu'un derrière lui. Il se retourna et vit que Marek s'était approché de lui en courant et le regardait un sourire moqueur aux lèvres.

« Tiens tiens !! Tu ne sais pas ce que ça veut dire ? Eh bien ! Tu vois il s'agit d'une tradition de noël auquel tu ne peux échapper !! » Lui dit il.

Puis il sentit quelqu'un qui se trouvait de l'autre côté de lui et il vit que c'était Jono uchi qui s'était approché de lui avec une danse bizarre et le même sourire aux lèvres.

« Tout a fait !! Tu vois ! Quand deux personnes de sexe opposé se trouvent sous le gui, la tradition veut que vous vous….. Embrassiez !! » Dit il en bougeant ses yeux de manière suggestive.

Atem les regarda tour à tour et fronça les sourcils.

« Qu'est ce que vous racontez tous les deux !! C'est quoi ces bêtises !! » Dit il.

« Mais c'est pas des bêtises, enfin !! C'est la tradition tu ne peux pas y échapper, n'est-ce pas Anzu ? » Dit Jono uchi en se tournant vers elle.

Atem la regarda et vit qu'elle avait détourné la tête et rougissait. Abasourdi, il ouvrit un peu la bouche car il comprit que ce que lui avait dit Marek et Jono Uchi étaient vrai. Il regarda tout le monde et vit qu'ils les regardaient un sourire aux lèvres. Il se mit à rougir et tourna un peu la tête.

« Alors, Atem ! Qu'est ce que tu attends ? Un petit baiser ne peut pas faire de mal, non ? » Dit Marek en approchant sa tête de celle d'Atem.

Celui-ci maugréa quelque chose et regarda Marek.

« Ne me dit pas que tu ne veux pas le faire ? Tu vas voir c'est génial !! » Lui dit-il.

Atem rougit encore plus. Il réfléchissait à tout cela. Une partie de lui voulait le faire, mais devant tout le monde, comme ça. Puis il repensa à ce qu'il s'était passé dehors et à ce qu'il avait ressentit. Prenant son courage à deux mains, il se retourna vers Anzu et la regarda.

Anzu sentit le regard d'Atem sur elle et se retourna. Elle vit son regard et comprit qu'il allait le faire. Elle sentait l'anticipation la gagner et elle sentait qu'elle voulait, elle aussi qu'il l'embrasse. Mais devant tout le monde comme ça. Elle le regarda dans les yeux et se perdit dans son regard. Elle se rendit compte qu'elle ne voyait plus que lui et son regard.

Marek et Jono uchi s'écartèrent d'eux et les regardèrent.

Atem s'approcha d'elle et se pencha vers elle sans la quitter des yeux. Anzu le regardait approcher et leva la tête en le regardant intensément.

Tout d'un coup, leurs lèvres se touchèrent et ils sentirent un frisson les parcourir. Atem sentait la douceur des lèvres d'Anzu et son goût fruité. Il fut étonné d'apprécier ce qu'il ressentait.

Quant à Anzu, elle sentait la chaleur des ses lèvres et apprécia également.

Puis, ils se séparèrent en se regardant intensément, repensant à ce baiser.

« Alors ! Tu vois que c'était pas si dur, hein Atem !! » Dit Marek en riant et tenant un appareil photo.

« Tout a fait Marek !! Et puis c'était si charmant !! J'espère que tu l'a bien prise ? » Demanda Jono Uchi en souriant.

« Oui oui ! Ne t'en fais pas ! Ca fera un bon souvenir !! » Lui répondit-il en lui montrant la photo qu'il avait prise.

Atem et Anzu les regardèrent les yeux écarquillés et abasourdis.

Tout le monde les regarda et les applaudit. Ils se mirent à rougir comme des pivoines et ne dirent rien.

Puis tout le monde retourna à leur occupation. Marek, Jono uchi, Maï et Honda, qui s'étaient approché, regardaient la photo. Kazumi regarda sa cousine compatissante et lui sourit pour la soutenir. Rebecca avait regardé ça un sourire aux lèvres, heureuse, car elle était rassurée par la tournure des événements. Yugi, lui avait souris. Puisqu'il avait renoncé à Anzu, il était ravi si c'était Atem qui prenait sa place, car il avait senti qu'entre ces deux-là quelque chose pouvait se passer. Mr Haras sourit aussi, car en les voyant s'embrasser il eut confirmation de ce qu'il pressentait pour eux deux et peut-être que cela allait aider son jeune élève à prendre conscience, des sentiments qu'il avait pour elle. Quant aux parents d'Anzu, ils avaient regardé cela, amusés car ils appréciaient beaucoup le jeune homme et sentaient qu'il ferait un bon gendre.

Anzu regarda rapidement Atem et vit qu'il rougissait. Elle sourit un peu, et alla rejoindre sa cousine.

A minuit, tout le monde s'offrit leurs cadeaux entre les rires et les embrassades. Atem pris le paquet qu'il avait acheté au magasin et le regarda. Ensuite, il tourna son regard vers Anzu et il vit qu'elle avait également pris un paquet dans ses mains et qu'elle le regardait. Tout d'un coup, il la vit lever la tête et le regarder. Ils se fixèrent des yeux et s'approchèrent en même temps. Debout l'un en face de l'autre, ils regardèrent leurs paquets, puis ils dirent en même temps :

« Tiens ! Voici ton cadeau ! »

Ils levèrent la tête en même temps et se mirent à sourire. Ils s'échangèrent leur cadeau et l'ouvrirent.

Anzu écarquilla les yeux de surprise et de ravissement. Dans son écrin, elle pouvait voir un magnifique bracelet de couleur bleuté avec une inscription dessus qui disait « a beautiful angel » et un petit dessin d'aile à côté. Elle ferma les yeux en pressant le bracelet sur son cœur et lui fit le plus beau des sourires. Atem était enchanté, que son cadeau lui plaise, car même si elle ne lui avait rien dit, elle l'avait remercié de la plus belle des façons qui soit.

Il ouvrit ensuite, son cadeau et vit également un écrin avec un pendentif en or et en forme de petite pyramide avec une inscription écrite dessus « Believe in your dreams ». Il le regarda et sourit. Car c'est ce qu'elle lui avait plus ou moins dit lorsqu'il n'était qu'un esprit et il avait décidé d'en faire son crédeau. Il plaça le pendentif à côté du cartouche qu'elle lui avait offert et la regarda en souriant affectueusement.

Les autres étaient bien trop occupés à ouvrir leur cadeau pour remarquer leurs regards pleins d'affection. Mr Haras remarqua cela et il décida de les laisser tranquilles. Il alla rejoindre les parents d'Anzu et discuta avec eux. Mais il y avait également Bakura qui avait remarqué. Il sourit en les voyant et décida, comme Mr Haras de ne pas intervenir, contrairement à Marek, qui n'avait pas écouté ce qu'il lui avait dit, et avait apparemment trouvé un coéquipier en la personne de Jono Uchi.

La soirée se termina en chanson et avec plein de rire. A deux heures du matin, ils décidèrent de rentrer chez eux pour aller se coucher et se remettre de leurs émotions de la soirée. Les jeunes convinrent de se retrouver le lendemain vers midi pour manger un morceau et de passer l'après midi ensemble. Tout le monde approuva et ils se souhaitèrent une bonne nuit.

Voilà un nouveau chapitre de fait !! J'espère que vous avez aimé ? Dites le moi ça serait gentil !! En tout cas j'étais inspiré !! Je vais faire de mon mieux pour mettre la suite !!

Merci pour ceux qui mettrons des reviews !! Merci merci !!

31


	8. Chapter 8

Coucou me voici avec la suite, j'espère que vous aimerez

Coucou me voici avec la suite, j'espère que vous aimerez !! En tout cas moi j'ai aimé l'écrire !!

Merci pour tous ceux qui m'ont écris je vous remercie beaucoup et pour les anonymes, n'hésitez pas à me laisser vos reviews ils sont les bienvenus !!

Bonne lecture !!

14

Par un froid matin d'hiver, le vingt six exactement, Atem se réveilla après une nuit calme. Assis sur son lit, il repensa à la journée d'hier. Après s'être reposé de la soirée passée chez les Mazaki, Atem et ses amis s'étaient tous retrouvés pour aller manger un morceau et passer l'après midi ensemble. Yugi et Jono uchi s'étaient affrontés dans divers jeux dans l'arcade de jeux, sous le regard de Honda et Bakura. D'ailleurs, Honda s'était à plusieurs reprises moqué du pauvre Jono Uchi et celui-ci avait répliqué. Bakura et Yugi avaient bien tentés de les séparer au début, mais voyant que cela ne servait à rien, ils les avaient laissé faire. Marek et Kazumi étaient partis se promener dans l'arcade à deux, main dans la main, sous le regard d'Anzu et d'Atem qui les avaient regardés partir, le sourire aux lèvres. Puis, ils s'étaient regardés, perdus dans les yeux de l'autre. Puis, Maï, accompagné de Rebecca, avait appelé Anzu et celle-ci s'était détournée d'Atem un peu à regret. Les trois jeunes filles, après s'être mises d'accord, avait décidé d'aller faire un peu les magasins et de laisser les garçons entre eux. Atem les avait regardées partir, en particulier Anzu et la fixait jusqu'à ce qu'il ne puisse plus la voir. Puis il ferma les yeux et se retourna pour rejoindre ses amis, occupés à regarder un autre affrontement entre Jono uchi et Honda. A la fin, tout le monde s'était retrouvé, pour aller manger quelque chose et avait fini la soirée entre eux.

Atem se souvenait très bien de cette après midi. Il s'était très bien amusé et avait passé une journée des plus formidables. Mais il repensait beaucoup à ce qu'il s'était passé à la fête du réveillon et le baiser partagé avec Anzu. Il ressentait encore la douceur de ses lèvres et surtout ce que ce baiser lui avait fait éprouver. Pendant qu'il l'avait embrassée, il avait eut l'impression que tout ceci était naturel et au fond de lui, il sentait que là était sa place. Mais pouvait-il réellement penser ainsi et surtout était-ce vraiment ce qu'il ressentait. Il se rendait compte qu'a chaque fois qu'il la voyait et qu'il était avec elle, il se sentait extrêmement bien et appréciait de plus en plus sa présence près de lui. Plus les jours passaient, plus il s'interrogeait sur ça.

Secouant la tête, il décida de ne plus y penser et se leva pour se préparer. Il se dirigea vers la salle de bains et pris sa douche. Après s'être préparé, il alla dans la cuisine rejoindre Bakura, qui était déjà là à préparer le petit déjeuner. Atem l'aida et ils préparèrent le petit déjeuner ensemble. Marek les rejoignit un peu plus tard en baillant un peu, et les aida également.

« Eh bien ! Marek tu as l'air bien fatigué aujourd'hui ? » Demanda Bakura en le regardant bailler encore une fois.

« Ah ! Oui je n'ai pas assez dormi ! Je serais bien resté au lit plus longtemps ! » Lui répondit-il de sa voix un peu endormi.

Atem le regarda en souriant un peu.

« Au fait Atem ! Tu ne trouves pas que ces deux derniers jours ont été riches en émotion ? » Demanda tout d'un coup Marek en le regardant fixement en souriant.

Celui-ci perdit son sourire et le regarda sérieusement en ne le quittant pas des yeux. Ils restèrent ainsi pendant plusieurs minutes sans rien dire, juste à se fixer. Bakura les regarda à tour de rôle et n'osa rien dire. Il préférait rester en retrait de ces deux là.

« Tiens au fait ! J'ai un cadeau pour toi !! » Dit Marek en fouillant dans sa poche et en sortant quelque chose.

Il le donna à Atem en souriant. Celui-ci regarda et perdit de sa contenance pendant quelques secondes. En effet le jeune homme venait de lui remettre la fameuse photo où Atem et Anzu s'étaient embrassés. Marek sourit en voyant Atem se départir de son calme. Atem se reprit aussitôt et regarda Marek les sourcils froncés.

« J'ai pensé que ça ferait un bon souvenir. Après tout le premier baiser est quelque chose de tellement formidable, que l'on s'en souvient toute sa vie. Surtout quand c'est avec quelqu'un que l'on aime !! » Commença Marek en joignant ses mains sur son cœur et fermant les yeux « Moi-même, d'ailleurs, je le conserve précieusement dans mon cœur !! Embrasser la personne que tu aimes est quelque chose d'unique !! » Finit-il par dire un sourire tendre et rêveur, car il repensait à son premier baiser avec Kazumi.

Atem le regarda, toujours les sourcils froncés, en pensant qu'il se moquait de lui. Mais en le voyant ainsi, il se calma et médita sur ce qu'il lui avait dit.

'C'est vrai qu'embrasser Anzu m'a agréablement surpris et que mon cœur s'est mis à battre très vite. Mais est-ce que j'éprouve de l'amour pour elle ? »' Pensa t'il.

Bakura le regarda réfléchir et compris plus ou moins ce qui le tracassait. Il décida de détendre l'atmosphère en disant :

« Bon il est temps d'aller manger, sinon nous allons être en retard ! »

« Hum ! Oui tu as raison ! Il est temps de passer à table ! Tu viens Atem ? » Répondit Marek en sortant de sa rêverie.

Atem sortit aussi de ses réflexions et acquiesça.

Mais pendant cette scène, quelqu'un les avaient écouté derrière la porte et avait sourit. En effet, le professeur avait tout entendu et avait vu l'échange entre les deux hommes. Il avait sourit lorsqu'il avait vu son jeune protégé se troubler pendant quelques secondes, au moment où il avait vu la photo. Le voir ainsi, lui qui ne se démontait pas facilement, lui fit comprendre à quel point il était perturbé par tout ce qui touchait sa précieuse amie. Souriant encore, il décida de se montrer aux trois autres et sortit de sa cachette. Lorsque les autres le virent, ils le saluèrent et ils se mirent tous à table.

Après un petit déjeuner copieux et tranquille, les deux jeunes lycéens se préparèrent à partir en prenant leur repas et affaires.

Atem alla dans sa chambre pour se préparer, car Mr Haras et lui allait partir d'ici une heure. En effet, il fut convenu que les cours se feraient chez les Mazaki. En entrant dans sa chambre, il retira de sa poche ladite photo et l'examina attentivement. Il repensait à cette soirée et voir cette scène sur cette photo le laissa pensif. Il ferma les yeux, perdu dans ses pensées. Puis il les rouvrit et décida de ranger la photo dans sa table de chevet au lieu de la jeter. Ensuite il sortit de sa chambre en jetant un dernier regard vers la table où se trouvait la photo avant de refermer la porte.

Il alla rejoindre Mr Haras qui l'attendait dans le salon. Il s'installa dans le canapé et fixait un point au loin, s'en se préoccuper de ce qui l'entourait.

Mr Haras l'observa longuement, tentant de trouver ce que le jeune homme pouvait bien penser.

« Eh bien, mon garçon ! Vous semblez bien pensif ? » Demanda t'il.

Atem sortit de ses pensées et releva la tête pour le regarder, un peu surpris.

« Hum ? Non…. Ne vous inquiétez pas, ça va !! » Répondit il.

« Vous êtes sûr ? Vous avez l'air d'être ailleurs ! Si vous avez besoin de parler à quelqu'un, je suis là !! » Lui dit-il en souriant gentiment.

Atem le regarda toujours et ferma les yeux en souriant.

« Merci ! » Commença t'il à dire « C'est juste que je me pose des questions en ce moment sur pas mal de chose. Mais ne vous en faites pas, ça ira !! » Finit-il par dire en ouvrant les eux et le regardant.

Mr Haras approuva et le laissa tranquille. Atem savait que s'il avait besoin d'aide, il l'aiderait. D'ailleurs, le professeurs se doutait un peu de ce qui le préoccupait. Il sourit en pensant que le jeune homme n'était pas aussi insensible aux charmes de la jeune fille et qu'il se posait sûrement des questions par rapport à ce qu'il ressentait.

Atem le regarda et su qu'il pouvait compter sur lui pour l'aider. Mais il devait d'abord mettre au clair ses pensées et trouver les réponses à tout ceci.

Dans une rue prés du lycée, où les élèves avançaient pour arriver au lycée, un groupe de jeunes discutaient tout en marchant. En effet, Yugi et ses amis se trouvaient sur le chemin du lycée. Jono uchi, s'approcha de Marek, qui était en compagnie de Kazumi et demanda s'il pouvait lui parler seul à seul.

Kazumi regarda Jono uchi, puis Marek. Celui-ci la regarda et lui sourit tendrement. Celle-ci lui rendit son sourire et détacha sa main de celle de Marek. Puis elle s'éloigna de lui et s'approcha des autres. Laissés en retrait, Jono uchi et Marek discutèrent.

« Alors Marek ! Comment ça se passe avec Atem ? » Demanda Jono uchi.

« Hum ! Eh bien, je lui ai remis la fameuse photo et lui ai dit l'importance de partager un premier baiser avec quelqu'un qui est cher à son cœur !! » Répondit Marek en souriant.

Jono uchi acquiesça de la tête et regardant Marek droit dans les yeux, il lui demanda :

« Eh alors ! Ca a marché ? »

Marek sourit encore plus et resta quelques secondes le regard perdu, avant de répondre.

« Eh bien ! Il n'a rien dit mais j'ai bien vu qu'il était un peu perturbé par ce que je lui ai dit ! »

« Oh ! Oh ! J'espère que ça va l'aider ! Mais alors tu changes de méthode ? » Demanda Jono uchi un peu surpris.

Marek le regarda et lui répondit d'un air complice.

« Oui ! Je suis quasiment sûr qu'il ressent quelque chose pour elle. Mais il ne doit pas en être conscient ! » Commença t'il à dire à voix basse « Après tout il a été enfermé dans un puzzle pendant cinq mille ans et si ça trouve il n'avait jamais connu ça avant, qui sait ? Alors il est temps de passer à l'attaque. Je vais essayer de créer des occasions pour qu'ils soient tous les deux le plus souvent possible, et ainsi il se rendra compte de ce qu'il éprouve. Qu'est ce que tu en penses Jono uchi ? » Finit-il par dire en levant son pouce.

« Hum ! C'est une super idée, je suis avec toi !! » Répondit-il en levant également son pouce, pour lui faire savoir qu'il était avec lui.

Puis ils se mirent à sourire comme deux complices qui préparent un coup.

Kazumi et Bakura les regardèrent du coin de l'œil et comprirent qu'ils avaient préparés quelque chose. Bien sûr, elle aussi voulait qu'Anzu soit heureuse, car elle savait que celle-ci était amoureuse du jeune égyptien. Mais elle pensait qu'avec Marek et Jono uchi, ça ne serait pas facile. Car malgré leurs bonnes intentions, ils allaient peut être provoquer quelques catastrophes.

Elle regarda Bakura et vit qu'il les regardait en secouant la tête. Il vit qu'elle le regardait et lui sourit, car il comprit qu'elle pensait la même chose que lui.

Ils se rendirent en cours, car la cloche venait de retentir.

A huit heures trente, Atem et Mr Haras allèrent chercher leurs affaires et se dirigèrent vers la porte. Ils sortirent de l'appartement et se dirigèrent chez les Mazaki.

Ils y arrivèrent vingt minutes plus tard. Ils sonnèrent à la porte et attendirent que la porte s'ouvre. Celle-ci s'ouvrit et laissa entrevoir Anzu. Celle-ci les accueillit un sourire aux lèvres et les laissèrent entrer.

Mr Haras la salua et entra le premier. Puis Atem entra également et la salua en la regardant affectueusement. Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de la regarder et de se sentir bien en sa présence.

Anzu le regarda avec la même affection et lui sourit chaleureusement sans le quitter des yeux. Ces yeux d'un violet intense qui reflétaient une profondeur et une intelligence qui forçait le respect.

Atem, lui ne pouvait pas détacher son regard de ces yeux. Il avait toujours adoré leur couleur, d'un bleu si limpide qui détenait une grande douceur et une sagesse infinie, qu'il aimait particulièrement chez elle.

Ils restèrent ainsi sans bouger pendant un long moment.

Mr Haras les observa longuement et vit qu'une confiance et une affection mutuelle les liait tous les deux. Il pouvait ressentir la même chaleur qui émanait de ces deux-là. Puis il leur fit sentir qu'il était là.

Ils se retournèrent vers le professeur, un peu gênés et le regardèrent.

« Bon ! Je pense qu'il est temps de se mettre au travail mes enfants. Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ? » Dit le professeur une lueur amusée dans le regard.

« Euh… Oui !... C'est vrai….Par ici Mr Haras… Atem » Dit Anzu un peu gênée, puis se reprenant elle leur adressa un sourire, et se dirigea vers le salon.

Atem la regarda s'éloigner et être suivit de près par Mr Haras.

Ils se mirent au travail et se s'arrêtèrent que pour la pause déjeuner.

Mr Haras eut la confirmation de ce qu'il pensait concernant la jeune fille. Anzu était quelqu'un de vive et intelligente, autant qu'Atem. Il pouvait voir la même lueur de détermination et la soif d'apprendre dans leurs regards. Il voyait également que les deux amis s'entendaient vraiment bien et travaillaient très bien tous les deux. Ils s'entraidaient, comme ils se l'étaient promis. Atem aidait Anzu pour tout ce qui touchait les sciences et Anzu pour tout ce qui touchait les langues et la littérature. A eux deux, ils avançaient beaucoup plus vite et s'était un plaisir pour Mr Haras de travailler avec eux, car ils en demandaient toujours plus et voulaient en apprendre le plus possible.

Atem appréciait vraiment la complicité qu'il avait avec Anzu. Il ne se lassait pas de l'écouter lui expliquer et de la regarder, ce qui le surprenait beaucoup. Pourtant pour rien au monde il ne voulait être ailleurs qu'ici.

Anzu, elle appréciait la présence de l'ancien pharaon à ses côtés et grâce à lui elle arrivait un peu plus à comprendre. Sa présence lui donnait la force d'aller plus loin et de se donner à fond. Elle aimait la façon dont il lui expliquait les choses et sa voix grave la berçait. Et la concentration dont il faisait preuve l'émerveillait plus que tout au monde.

Ils travaillèrent ainsi toute la journée dans une atmosphère studieuse et détendue en même temps.

Lorsqu'ils rentrèrent le soir, Atem alla dans sa chambre pour poser ses affaires. Mais il voulait surtout se retrouver seul pour réfléchir à tout ce qu'il ressentait. Il avait vraiment apprécié cette journée, malgré la charge de travail. Il avait hâte d'être à demain. En même temps il se demandait ce qu'il ressentait pour elle était vraiment de l'affection ou alors était-ce un peu plus que ça. En effet, son cœur avait palpité lorsqu'il l'avait vu ce matin. Il repensa à ce que Marek lui avait dit concernant le premier baiser et se demandait si c'était cela qu'il avait ressenti.

Perdu dans ses réflexions, il n'entendit pas quelqu'un qui frappa à la porte. Celle-ci s'ouvrit et quelqu'un entra. Il s'agissait de Bakura qui l'appela gentiment.

Surpris Atem le regarda et l'invita à entrer.

« J'espère que je ne te déranges pas, Atem ? Mais je voulais savoir si tu allais bien ? » Demanda t'il en s'approchant de lui et s'asseyant sur son lit.

« Hum ! Non tu ne me déranges pas ! Et puis je vais bien ne t'en fais pas, merci de demander ! » Lui répondit il en souriant et se relevant de son lit, où il était allongé.

« Tu es sûr ! Tu avais l'air ailleurs ! Tu sais ça ne me dérange pas de t'aider ? » Lui dit Bakura un peu inquiet.

Atem le regarda et son sourire s'effaça de son visage.

« Hum ! Disons que je me pose des questions avec tous ces changements qui arrivent. C'est vrai que ça me perturbe un peu ! Mais ça ira ne t'en fais pas ! » Lui répondit-il.

« C'est normal que tu te poses des question, tu sais. Mais une partie de tes questions n'aurait-il pas un rapport quelconque avec…. Anzu ? » Commença t'il par dire un peu hésitant « Ecoute ! Loin de moi l'idée d'empiéter dans ta vie privée, mais sache que si tu veux en parler je suis là ! » Dit Bakura en le regardant gentiment.

Atem le regarda longuement avant de répondre, tout en réfléchissant à ce que celui-ci avait dit. Il était reconnaissant de la proposition de Bakura, mais avant de lui demander des conseils, il devait tirer au clair les sentiments qu'il éprouvait.

« C'est vrai qu'une partie de mes questions la concerne, et je te remercie de ta proposition. Mais je dois d'abord éclaircir tout ça avant de te demander des conseils ! Mais ne t'en fais pas si j'ai besoin d'aide, je t'en parlerais !! Merci beaucoup, Bakura ! » Lui dit-il en souriant.

Bakura lui sourit également et décida de le laisser tranquille.

« Bon je te laisses ! J'ai du travail à faire !! » Dit-il en se levant et se dirigeant vers la porte.

Atem le regarda partir et soupira. Bakura avait vu juste, il s'interrogeait sur ce qu'il ressentait.

Il secoua la tête et se mit également au travail, pour être près pour demain.

Le même rythme de travail se poursuivit pendant quelques jours et le rapprochement entre Atem et Anzu se fit de plus en plus fort. Ils travaillaient beaucoup et étaient toujours ensemble. Même après les cours, ils restaient tous les deux pour s'entraider, sous le regard de Mr Haras qui voyait l'entente parfaite entre ses deux jeunes gens.

Puis le jour du nouvel an arriva et après une journée de travail, le gang décida de se retrouver vers vingt trois heures pour aller au temple, prier et souhaiter la bonne année.

Yugi et ses amis étaient arrivés devant la gare et attendaient que les autres arrivent. Bakura, Marek et Atem arrivèrent peu après et alla les rejoindre. Puis ils décidèrent d'y aller.

Jono uchi, Maï et Honda étaient devant et discutaient. Yugi et Rebecca les suivaient de près et discutaient entre eux. Marek et Kazumi se tenait par la main et bavardaient joyeusement. Bakura, Atem et Anzu étaient derrière.

Atem regardait son ancien partenaire un peu surpris. En effet, celui-ci était avec Rebecca qui lui tenait la main et n'avait pas l'air de s'en plaindre. Au contraire, il pouvait voir dans le regard de celui-ci, une lueur de tendresse. Il avait toujours pensé que Yugi et Anzu seraient ensemble à la fin. Mais il semblait que cela ne soit pas le cas. Tout au fond de lui, il pouvait sentir une pointe de soulagement à cette constatation. Il s'étonna de ressentir ça et pourtant rien n'y faisait. C'était bien là et c'est ce qu'il pensait. Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil du côté de la jeune fille et sourit malgré lui.

Ils arrivèrent au temple, où une foule immense s'était retrouvée pour prier. Yugi et ses amis s'approchèrent de l'autel et prièrent. Chacun avait son vœu à formuler. Pour certain, que l'année leur apporte succès et bonheur, pour d'autre trouver l'amour….

Anzu priait pour que l'année à venir soit des plus heureuses et que tous ceux qu'elle connaissait soient heureux. Tout au fond d'elle, elle pria également pour que celui qu'elle aime, l'aime en retour et qu'elle trouve le courage de le lui dire.

Sans qu'elle le sache, l'homme de ses pensées la regardait. En effet, en priant, Atem la regarda quelques temps avant de fermer les yeux et se concentrer sur ce qu'il souhaitait. Bien évidemment, il pria pour ses amis, mais aussi pour qu'il réussisse dans ses études et sa nouvelle vie. Il se surprit à prier pour que l'entente qu'il avait avec Anzu soit aussi forte voir un peu plus et qu'il puisse rester avec elle pour toujours. En pensant cela, il ouvrit les yeux et se demanda si c'est bien ce qu'il avait pensé. Il constata qu'effectivement, il le pensait et le désirait plus que tout. En méditant sur cela, il constata que son regard était posé sur elle. Elle priait toujours et il trouvait qu'elle ressemblait à un ange. Avec les lumières des lampions qui se reflétaient sur elle, il la trouvait merveilleusement belle. Il la regarda pendant plusieurs minutes sans se lasser.

En la regardant, il ne vit donc pas que deux autres personnes l'observaient. En effet, Jono uchi et Marek, avaient un œil posé sur lui. Ensuite ils se regardèrent et sourirent malicieusement, avant de retourner à leurs prières.

Après avoir prier, ils s'éloignèrent de l'autel et décidèrent d'aller faire la fête tous ensemble pour ce début d'année. Ils se retrouvèrent tous dans une salle de karaoké et s'amusèrent jusque tard dans la nuit.

Marek et Jono uchi chantaient ensembles et faisaient les fous, comme deux gamins, sous le regard de Kazumi et Maï. Yugi et Rebecca les regardaient de temps en temps, tout en discutant tous les deux. Honda s'amusait à se moquer de la façon de chanter de Jono uchi, qui bien entendu répliquait à chaque fois. Ils s'affrontèrent à coup de chanson pour savoir qui chantait le mieux, sous les rires des autres.

Après ce concours, Jono uchi tendit le micro à Anzu, pour que celle-ci chante également. Surprise, elle le regarda un instant et voulut dire non. Mais sous les encouragements de ses amis, elle accepta. Elle se leva et pris le micro en s'installant devant l'écran, un peu gênée. Tout le monde la regardait et attendit qu'elle commence à chanter.

Lorsqu'elle se mit à chanter la chanson, qui d'ailleurs était une chanson d'amour, tout le monde fut enchanté. En effet, sa voix était douce et pure, et elle exprimait une émotion qui bouleversa tout le monde. Atem, en particulier, la regardait les yeux agrandis de surprise et d'émerveillement. Il savait qu'elle dansait bien, mais il ne pensait pas qu'elle avait une voix si mélodieuse. Il ne pouvait détacher ses yeux d'elle et était comme en transe. Sa voix le pénétrait jusqu'au plus profond de son âme et les paroles qu'elle chantait faisaient vibrer les fibres de son corps. Car la chanson parlait des sentiments d'amour qu'un homme découvrait envers celle qui était toujours à ses côtés et il découvrit que c'était exactement ce qu'il ressentait.

Lorsque la chanson fut terminée, un silence se fit entendre, avant qu'un tonnerre d'applaudissement soit fait pour la performance d'Anzu. Elle reposa le micro un peu gênée et partit sous les félicitations de ses amis, qu'elle remercia. En passant devant Atem pour aller s'asseoir, elle le regarda un instant. Celui-ci la regardait toujours et la suivit des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'assoit.

Après que le calme fut revenu se fut au tour de Yugi et Rebecca d'aller chanter. Pendant que les deux jeunes chantaient, Atem continuait de regarder Anzu de son regard pénétrant, une lueur dans les yeux, une lueur de tendresse. Celle-ci n'en était pas consciente car elle discutait avec Maï et Kazumi, pendant que Honda et Bakura encourageait Yugi et Rebecca.

Par contre, Marek et Jono uchi avaient remarqué et ils sourirent. Ensuite Marek tapa la main de Jono uchi, pour le féliciter. En effet, Jono uchi avait fait exprès de proposer à Anzu de chanter cette chanson, car il connaissait les paroles de celle-ci et il était quasiment sûr qu'elles aideraient Atem à comprendre ce qu'il ressentait. Et il n'avait pas était déçu, car il avait vu, ainsi que Marek, le regard que celui-ci avait eut tout le long de sa prestation et qu'il avait toujours.

Après avoir passé une partie de la nuit à s'amuser et à chanter, tout le monde décida de rentrer chez eux pour se reposer. Ils se séparèrent donc et rentrèrent chacun de leur côté. Marek, Atem et Bakura raccompagnèrent les filles chez elle. Tout le long du chemin, Atem regardait Anzu du coin de l'œil le plus sérieusement possible et ne disait mot. Bakura surprit le regard qu'il avait envers Anzu et se demandait ce qu'il se passait. Il comprit que quelque chose s'était produit et il avait l'impression qu'Atem avait trouvé ses réponses, du moins certaines. Il se mit à sourire et attendait les jours qui allaient venir avec impatience, car si il avait raison, quelque chose allait peut être se produire.

Après avoir raccompagné les filles, les garçons rentrèrent chez eux et allèrent chacun dans leur chambre.

Assis au rebord de la fenêtre, Atem, regardait la ville endormie, pensif. Il venait enfin de comprendre ce qu'il ressentait et se sentait soulagé et en même temps, effrayé car il ne savait pas comment faire.

'J'ai enfin compris ! Tout ce que j'éprouvais était si simple à comprendre et je l'éprouve depuis tellement longtemps et pourtant je ne m'en suis rendu compte que maintenant' Commença t'il à penser 'Comment n'ai-je pas pu m'en rendre compte avant !! Me rendre compte que ……'

« Je l'aime…. J'aime Anzu !! » Murmura t'il avec sa voix profonde et chaude, pleine de tendresse. Il ferma les yeux devant cette réalisation et un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres

15

Le lendemain vers onze heures, Atem se leva après s'être endormi vers quatre du matin. Il resta assis dans son lit, pensant à la révélation qu'il avait eut avant de s'endormir. Il venait de découvrir qu'il aimait Anzu et depuis longtemps même. Fermant les yeux, il médita sur cette découverte. Il avait enfin comprit ce qu'il ressentait et était heureux, mais en même temps il ne savait pas quoi faire. Il est vrai que lorsqu'il n'était qu'un esprit, il avait tellement de préoccupation sur ses origines et les dangers qu'il affrontait qu'il n'avait pas le temps de penser à cela. Et puis il savait que Yugi l'aimait aussi et inconsciemment il s'était interdit d'y penser pour ne pas blesser son ami. Mais maintenant c'était différent. Tout d'abord il avait son propre corps et le plus important, Yugi semblait s'être énormément rapproché de Rebecca depuis quelque temps. Aurait-il abandonné ses sentiments qu'il avait pour Anzu ? Atem se posait la question, car si ce n'était pas le cas, il ne voulait pas prendre celle qui faisait battre le cœur de son meilleur ami et ancien partenaire. Il devait d'abord vérifier avant d'entreprendre quelque chose. Mais il devait le faire vite car il ne supporterait pas de rester dans le doute. Et puis même si par bonheur Yugi confirmait qu'il avait renoncé à Anzu, comment le lui dire, car il ne savait pas si la jeune fille éprouvait la même chose et surtout il n'était pas habitué à cela. Affronter des monstres ou autres créatures ne le faisait pas peur, mais déclarer sa flamme à l'élue de son cœur c'était autre chose.

Il décida de chasser ses pensées et de se lever en se disant qu'il allait « affronter » ça au moment voulu. Il sortit de sa chambre et alla se préparer.

En allant dans la cuisine, il vit Bakura et Mr Haras en train de commencer à manger. Il les salua et s'installa à sa place pour manger également. Atem vit que Marek n'était toujours pas levé et il se dit en lui-même que cela était peut être une chance, car il se doutait que celui-ci dirait sûrement quelque chose par rapport à la soirée.

Bakura le regarda et se demanda s'il devait lui parler ou non. Il préféra ne rien dire en laissant son ami tranquille et le laisser venir à lui s'il voulait lui parler.

Ils commencèrent à manger tranquillement. Puis tout d'un coup ils entendirent un boom provenant de la chambre de Marek et se demandèrent ce qu'il s'était passé. Ils entendirent aussi quelqu'un qui grognait, après quelques minutes, une porte qui s'ouvrit. Ils entendirent Marek aller dans la salle de bain, et l'eau qui commençait à couler.

Ils en conclurent que Marek avait dû tomber de son lit et que cela l'avait donc réveillé. Ils se mirent à rire en pensant à la scène, puis ils continuèrent le petit déjeuner.

Quinze minutes plus tard Marek les rejoignit dans la cuisine et s'installa à sa place. Les autres le regardèrent s'asseoir et commencer à manger.

« Alors Marek pas trop dur le réveil ? » Demanda Bakura en rigolant un peu.

« Tu parles ! Je serais bien resté au lit plus longtemps !! Je faisais un si beau rêve !! » Répondit-il en grognant un peu.

Atem ne dit rien mais se mit à sourire en voyant la mine de son ami.

Ils continuèrent de déjeuner. Après avoir finit et tout ranger, ils allèrent dans le salon pour se détendre. Assis sur le rebord de la fenêtre, Atem regardait d'un regard absent la ville. Il se demandait comment il allait aborder le sujet avec Yugi, car si celui-ci n'avait pas renoncé à Anzu, il ne voulait pas que son ami sache que lui aussi avait des sentiments pour elle. Plongé dans ses pensées, il ne vit pas que Bakura et Marek le regardait.

Ils l'observaient attentivement et virent que celui-ci réfléchissait à quelque chose. S'approchant de lui, Bakura pris la parole :

« Euh ! Atem….Est ce que ça va ? Tu as l'air à mille lieux d'ici ? »

Celui-ci sortit de ses réflexions et les regarda un peu surpris, car il ne les avait pas vu approcher.

« Hum oui ça va !! » Leur dit-il simplement.

« T'es sûr ! T'avais l'air plongé dans tes pensées !! » Commença Marek en souriant « Mais peut être pensais tu à quelque chose ? » Finit-il par dire.

Atem se mit à rougir légèrement avant de se reprendre.

« Mais…. Qu'est ce qui te fait dire ça ? Je ne pensais à personne ! » Dit-il un peu mal à l'aise.

« Je n'ai jamais dit que c'était à quelqu'un que tu pensais, mais quelque chose !! » Souligna Marek en souriant malicieusement.

Atem se rendant compte de son erreur ne dit rien. Il regarda Marek et vit que celui-ci souriait. 'Oh non ! Qu'est ce qu'il va me dire encore !! Je sens qu'il a deviné !' Pensait-il en son for intérieur.

Bakura regarda ses deux amis et ne dit rien également. Il sentait lui aussi que Marek allait dire quelque chose, et il ne fut pas surpris lorsque celui-ci parla !

« Alors, alors !! A qui tu pensais, hum ? Enfin peu importe » Commença t'il « Mais dit moi, tu ne trouve pas qu'Anzu a bien chanté hier, parce que tout du long tu n'arrêtait pas de la regarder et même après !! Et la chanson était magnifique d'ailleurs, sur un homme qui découvre qu'il est amoureux de sa meilleur amie depuis longtemps et qu'il ne s'en était pas rendu compte avant, n'est ce pas Atem ? » Finit-il par dire en soulevant les sourcils plusieurs fois.

Atem rougit encore plus et ne répondit pas, car il comprit que Marek l'avait vu hier et qu'il ne le lâcherait pas.

Bakura fut surpris d'entendre ça et se demandait s'il n'avait pas inventé ça pour faire réagir Atem. Mais lorsqu'il vit la réaction d'Atem qui ne disait rien et rougissait un peu, il comprit que celui-ci n'avait rien inventé.

«Alors Atem comment tu l'a trouvée ? En tout cas tu la regardais avec des yeux amoureux et tu ne l'as pas quitté des yeux de la soirée. Serais tu tombé sous son charme ? » Continua de dire Marek.

Atem eut un petit sursaut et détourna la tête. Cela ne servait à rien de le nier, il savait que Marek l'avait percé à jour et qu'il ferait tout pour le savoir. Reprenant le dessus, Atem retourna sa tête et le regarda dans les yeux, une lueur de détermination dans les yeux.

« Oui c'est vrai et après !! » Dit-il simplement.

Marek et Bakura le regardèrent les yeux grands ouverts et ne surent quoi dire. Atem venait de confesser qu'il aimait Anzu et ils ne s'attendaient pas du tout à ce qu'il leur avoue tout, comme ça. Puis Marek, s'écria :

« Eh ! Mais ça y est tu t'en ai enfin aperçu, c'est génial !! »

Atem le regarda surpris, et lui demanda :

« Qu'est ce que tu entend par là ? »

« Eh bien! Ca fait longtemps que je me doutais que tu l'aimais, tu sais !! Et je ne suis pas le seul, n'est ce pas Bakura ? » Dit-il en se retournant vers lui.

Celui-ci le regarda, puis regarda Atem en souriant gentiment.

« Hum oui ! C'est vrai que c'est ce que je me disais, mais je n'étais pas sûr ! » Finit il par dire.

Atem les regarda tous les deux, surpris par ce qu'il venait d'entendre.

« Vous l'aviez donc remarqué ? Je n'en reviens pas ! » Dit-il tout bas comme s'il se parlait à lui-même.

« Oui oui !! Pourquoi crois tu que je faisais toutes ces allusions !! » Lui répondit Marek en souriant.

Atem se remémora tous ces moments auquel Marek faisait allusion et se mit à sourire en y repensant, maintenant qu'il avait compris.

« Alors maintenant que tu sais ce que tu ressens, tu vas lui dire non ? » Demanda Marek en souriant.

« Ecoute…. Ce n'est pas si simple ! Je dois d'abord vérifier quelque chose !! » Répondit Atem sérieusement et en regardant à travers la fenêtre.

Les deux autres se regardèrent, étonnés, puis ils regardèrent Atem avant de reprendre.

« Mais…. Qu'est ce que tu dois vérifier ? » Demanda Bakura.

Atem ne répondit pas tout de suite. Il ferma les yeux pendant quelques secondes avant de les rouvrir et de regarder ses amis.

« Eh bien ! Vous savez quand j'étais dans le corps de Yugi, j'ai vu que lui aussi l'aimais beaucoup et c'est peut-être pour ça que j'ai mis du temps à me rendre compte de mes sentiments. Et la dernière chose que je veux faire c'est de le faire souffrir ! C'est pourquoi je dois vérifier s'il l'aime toujours !! »

« Mais tu sais, je pense que c'est inutile ! Je ne sais pas si tu as remarqué mais il s'est beaucoup rapproché de Rebecca. On peut te le dire, nous les voyons tous les jours à l'école. » Répondit Bakura.

« Hum ! Je sais j'ai remarqué moi aussi ! Mais…je préfère être sûr !! » Commença Atem « Ah ! J'apprécierai que vous n'en parliez à personne pour le moment !! » Finit de dire Atem en les regardant droit dans les yeux.

Marek et Bakura approuvèrent et lui sourirent.

Atem leur rendit leur sourire et se leva. Il alla dans sa chambre et pris son téléphone portable. Il composa un numéro et attendit que la personne décroche.

« Allo, Yugi Mûto à l'appareil ! »

« Allo, Yugi ! C'est Atem ! Tu vas bien ? Ecoute…. Je me demandais si je pouvais te voir cette après midi seul à seul ? » Demanda Atem dont sa voix ne trahissait aucune émotion.

Ce qui eut comme effet de surprendre Yugi. Il n'avait jamais entendu son partenaire ainsi.

« Oui… Bien sûr !! Aucun problème !! Tu veux que l'on se retrouve quelque part ? » Répondit Yugi.

Atem lui donna rendez vous dans un café du centre de la ville. Yugi approuva et convinrent de se retrouver là bas vers quatorze heures trente. Puis Atem raccrocha et ferma les yeux un court instant en soupirant. Il allait être fixé sur ce qu'il désirait savoir avant de poursuivre. Il se leva de sa chaise de bureau et sortit de la chambre. Il vit que ses amis n'avaient pas bougé de leur place et l'attendait.

Lorsqu'ils l'entendirent revenir, ils le regardèrent en se demandant ce que celui-ci avait bien pu faire. Atem s'approcha d'eux et retourna s'asseoir au rebord de la fenêtre. Il regarda dehors quelques secondes, puis il se mit à leur parler :

« Je viens de téléphoner à Yugi et j'ai rendez vous avec lui cette après midi. Comme ça je serais fixé !! » Dit-il de sa voix grave.

Marek et Bakura se regardèrent avant de le regarder. Ils comprenaient ce qu'il ressentait et espérait que celui-ci trouve les réponses qu'il espérait.

« Tu sais à mon avis tu t'inquiète pour rien !! Mais bon si tu veux en être sûr nous sommes avec toi !! » Lui dit Marek en souriant.

« Oui !! Et je trouve ça formidable que tu fasses tout ça pour ne pas blesser ton ami !! C'est pourquoi je te soutiendrais aussi, Marek a très bien parlé !! » Dit Bakura en souriant gentiment.

Atem les regarda et leur sourit les remerciant de leur soutien. Puis ils discutèrent de tout et de rien dans la bonne humeur.

Le professeur avait suivit la conversation de loin et était du même avis que les deux jeunes hommes. Il trouvait vraiment admirable le comportement de son jeune protégé et priait lui aussi pour que celui-ci trouve le bonheur auprès de celle qu'il aimait maintenant que le jeune homme avait admis ses sentiments. Il sourit et retourna à la lecture de son livre dans la petite bibliothèque jouxtant le salon.

L'heure du déjeuner arriva et ils mangèrent tout en bavardant. Du moins Marek, Bakura et le professeur, car Atem suivait la conversation de loin. Il pensait à son entrevue avec son ancien partenaire et il se demandait comment amener le sujet sans que celui-ci ne s'en rende compte. Les trois autres comprirent son mutisme et le laissèrent tranquille.

Après le repas et que le nettoyage soit fait, Atem se prépara pour son rendez vous avec Yugi. Quand il eut finit, il s'assit sur son lit et ouvrit sa table de chevet. Il prit la photo et la regarda un petit moment. 'Anzu….. Maintenant que je sais ce que je ressens pour toi, vais-je pouvoir te le dire ou devoir le cacher, j'aimerais tellement que tu sois à moi, mais si Yugi t'aime toujours je ne pourrais jamais te le dire !!' pensa Atem en soupirant. Puis il rangea la photo dans la table de chevet et se leva pour sortir de la chambre.

En se rendant dans le salon, il vit ses amis qui étaient installés dans le canapé et qui le regardaient. Ils lui sourirent et lui souhaitèrent bonne chance pour son rendez vous. Mr Haras ne dit rien mais n'en pensait pas moins. Atem les remercia et se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée. Il l'ouvrit et sortit de l'appartement en la refermant.

Marek et Bakura se regardèrent et soupirèrent.

« J'espère que ça va marcher pour lui !! Je le souhaite tellement !! » Dit Bakura.

« Hum ! T'inquiète ! Moi je suis sûr que c'est bon !! Tu l'as bien vu toi aussi non ? » Répondit Marek en souriant.

Bazkura acquiesça. Ils décidèrent de regarder la télé en attendant le retour de l'ancien pharaon.

Arrivé au café, Atem s'installa à une table et attendit l'arrivée de Yugi. Le regard fixé, celui-ci pensait à ce qu'il pouvait bien dire pour amener la conversation là où il le voulait. Perdu dans ses pensées, il n'entendit pas la porte du café s'ouvrir et donc l'arrivée de Yugi. Celui-ci le vit et se dirigea vers la table où se trouvait son ami, en souriant et l'accostant :

« Eh ! Atem ! Comment ça va ? » Demanda t'il joyeusement.

Atem leva la tête et vit que son ancien partenaire se trouvait là, souriant. Il lui sourit et lui répondit :

« Yugi !! Je vais bien et je suis content de te voir. Cela faisait longtemps que l'on ne s'était pas retrouvé tous les deux !! » Lui répondit-il chaleureusement.

Yugi acquiesça et s'installa en face d'Atem. Ils commandèrent un coca cola et attendirent que la serveuse soit partie pour discuter.

« Alors Atem tu voulais me voir ? Bien sûr je suis heureux de me retrouver là avec toi, ça me rappelle quand tu étais qu'un esprit et que l'on pouvait discuter rien que toi et moi !! « Dit Yugi en sirotant sa boisson.

Atem le regarda un peu hésitant ne sachant comment amener le sujet.

« Eh bien je voulais que l'on se voit pour discuter entre nous comme on le faisait avant, car avec tous les autres c'est pas évident !! » Commença t'il « Sinon… Est-ce que tout va bien dans ta vie, car je ne te vois pas souvent ? » Finit il par dire.

« Moi ? Ca va bien !! Surtout maintenant que tu es là avec nous c'est trop cool ! Et puis nous avons trois personnes de plus dans notre groupe et ça c'est génial !! » Lui répondit il en souriant.

« Hum !! C'est vrai qu'avec Marek, Kazumi et Rebecca parmi nous le groupe c'est agrandit !! » Dit le pharaon en souriant également.

« Hum !! Oui et nous nous amusons tous beaucoup ! J'avais un peu peur que Marek ait du mal à trouver ses repères dans le groupe, mais il a l'air de bien s'entendre avec tout le monde et surtout avec Jono uchi !! » Dit Yugi en rigolant.

Le pharaon approuva et se mit à rire aussi. Il écoutait Yugi raconter les exploits que les deux jeunes hommes faisaient à l'école où quand il se retrouvait. Il voyait que Yugi était heureux et il avait peur de faire perdre ce bonheur en lui demandant ce qu'il avait besoin de savoir. Mais il devait le faire pour lui et pour Yugi, car il voulait être honnête envers lui et éviter de lui faire de la peine.

Yugi continuait de discuter avec son ami et lui posaient des questions sur sa progression dans ses cours. Atem lui répondait gentiment et lui dit qu'il avançait bien.

« Je comprends ! Et puis je pense que depuis que Anzu t'as rejoint, tu t'en sors mieux, car elle est vraiment intelligente et elle explique bien !! » Dit Yugi en souriant.

Atem acquiesça et sourit tendrement en entendant le nom d'Anzu, avec qu'une lueur de tendresse dans les yeux.

Yugi vit cela et sourit malicieusement, car il commençait à comprendre la vraie raison de sa venue ici. Il décida de titiller l'ancien pharaon pour le taquiner.

« Au fait !! En changeant de sujet, tu ne trouves pas que Marek et Kazumi vont bien ensemble. Ils sont si mignon tous les deux !! C'est quand même le premier couple officiel dans notre groupe !! » Commença t'il par dire en mettant ses deux coudes sur la table et posant sa tête sur ses mains et le regardant d'un air rêveur « Ca donne envie de se trouver quelqu'un qui compte plus que tout au monde !! Tu ne trouves pas Atem ? » Finit-il par dire en souriant.

Celui-ci avala son coca un peu rapidement et le regarda médusé, car Yugi venait d'aborder le sujet qui l'avait amené à le voir.

« Hum….. Oui…. Enfin j'imagine !! » Répondit il un peu mal à l'aise.

« Mais oui !! Moi aussi j'aimerais bien avoir le courage de dire à celle que j'aime ce que je ressens depuis longtemps !! » Dit il les yeux rêveurs.

Atem le regarda un peu attristé car Yugi venait de dire ce qu'il redoutait d'entendre. En effet en disant les mots « depuis longtemps » il comprit que celui-ci aimait toujours Anzu et qu'il ne pourrait donc pas lui avouer ses sentiments lui aussi. Il baissa la tête et ne vit donc pas que le regard de Yugi avait changé et que celui-ci souriait malicieusement.

« Est-ce que tu crois que je devrais moi aussi me jeter à l'eau et lui dire ? » Demanda t'il à son ami ;

Celui-ci leva la tête et le regarda. Bien qu'il fût triste et désappointé, il décida de soutenir son ami et de l'aider.

« Je pense…. Que tu devrais lui dire !! Après tout elle éprouve peut être les mêmes sentiments que toi !! » Répondit il en souriant, malgré ce qu'il ressentait.

« Oui tu as raison !! Et je vais le faire tout de suite !! » Dit il. Il prit son téléphone portable et composa un numéro.

Atem le regarda surpris et s'apprêtait à lui dire quelque chose, quand il entendit Yugi se présenter à l'interlocuteur.

« Allo, c'est Yugi à l'appareil !! Tu vas bien ? » Commença t'il par dire « Je t'appelle car j'ai quelque chose d'important à te dire !! Voilà !! Je sais qu'on se connaît depuis longtemps et que tu as toujours été là pour moi mais je voulais que tu sache que….. Je suis amoureux de toi et j'aimerais bien que tu deviennes ma petite amie ? » Finit il par dire en souriant.

Atem écarquilla les yeux et devint livide, malgré sa peau tannée, car Yugi venait de dévoiler ses sentiments à Anzu et celui-ci voyait ses espoirs réduis à néant. Il baissa la tête et sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Il les retint de toutes ses forces pour ne pas les montrer à son ami.

Puis il vit un téléphone portable devant ses yeux et il les leva pour voir que Yugi lui tendait son portable. Il regarda le portable, puis Yugi et l'interrogea du regard. Celui-ci lui sourit et lui dit :

« Elle est tellement heureuse qu'elle n'arrive pas à y croire et j'aimerais bien que tu lui dises que c'est vrai, s'il te plait ? Peut être qu'elle te croira toi ? » Dit il en le suppliant des yeux.

Atem le regarda sans rien dire et ne réagit pas tout de suite. Yugi lui demandait qu'il confirme par téléphone à Anzu les sentiments de Yugi. Comment pouvait il lui faire ça ? Mais bien sûr le pauvre Yugi ne savait pas qu'en faisant ça, il lui faisait de la peine. Il rassembla toutes ses forces pour prendre le téléphone et le mis à son oreille, en tremblant légèrement pour parler à l'interlocutrice :

« Hum !! Oui c'est Atem !! Ecoute je sais que ça peut paraître surprenant mais… tout ce qu'il t'a dit est …vrai !! » Finit il par dire d'une voix qui tremblait légèrement.

Il entendit quelqu'un qui pleurait de joie à l'autre bout de l'appareil et comprit que les sentiments étaient réciproques. Intérieurement il sentit son cœur se briser, pourtant il n'en montra rien. Il attendit qu'Anzu réponde patiemment.

« C'est vrai alors !! Je n'arrive pas à le croire !! Je suis heureuse !! Merci Atem de me le confirmer !! » Répondit elle joyeusement et aux bord des larmes.

Atem venait d'écarquiller les yeux de surprise et regarda Yugi sans comprendre, car au bout du téléphone, il venait de reconnaître la voix de …. Rebecca ?!

Yugi souriait malicieusement et tendit la main pour récupérer son téléphone portable. Atem le lui rendit bouche bée et regarda Yugi terminer sa conversation avec sa petite amie. Il n'arrivait plus à réfléchir. Il avait cru que son monde venait de s'écrouler il y a peu et avait perdu espoir et là il venait de se rendre compte que depuis le début c'était de Rebecca qu'il parlait et non d'Anzu. Il commença à sentir l'espoir lui revenir et se sentit vraiment heureux depuis les dix dernières minutes.

Il regarda Yugi raccrocher sur la promesse d'un rendez vous dans l'après midi avec la fille de son cœur. Puis il raccrocha et donna son plus beau sourire à Atem.

« Merci Atem de m'avoir soutenu et permit de conclure avec Rebecca !! Mais est ce que ça va ? Car tout du long tu avais l'air….. Triste !! » Dis Yugi en souriant malicieusement.

Atem ne répondit pas, pas encore remis de ce qui venait de se passer.

«Ne me dit pas que tu pensais que c'était… Anzu, quand même, non ? » Dit il en faisant un clin d'œil.

Atem rougit légèrement et répondit en bafouillant légèrement :

« Hein… non !! Enfin !! » Commença t'il par dire « Mais j'ai toujours pensé que tu aimais Anzu ! Du moins c'est ce que j'avais vu lorsque j'étais en toi ? » Finit il par dire.

Yugi sourit et ferma les yeux avant de répondre.

« Hum ! C'est vrai que je l'aimais !! Mais je me suis aperçu que ça n'était pas réciproque, tu sais !! Je ne pouvais pas me mentir indéfiniment ! » Commença t'il par dire « Je sais qu'Anzu m'aime bien, elle a toujours été là pour moi !! Mais elle ne m'aime pas, elle ne me regarde pas comme étant l'élu de son coeur !! Alors qu'avec Rebecca je sens qu'elle n'aime que moi, malgré ma taille et mon caractère et cela me donne la force de me battre !! C'est pour cela que je suis tombé amoureux d'elle moi aussi !! » Finit il par dire en souriant chaleureusement.

Atem regarda son ancien partenaire et acquiesça en souriant.

« Bon soyons sincère tu veux !! J'ai bien vu la façon dont tu la regardais !! Tu es amoureux d'Anzu n'est ce pas, Atem ? » Demanda Yugi le plus sérieusement possible.

Celui-ci le regarda dans les yeux, surpris d'entendre Yugi parler ainsi. Il baissa la tête quelques secondes, puis la relevant il lui répondit :

« Oui tu as raison !! Je l'aime et ce depuis longtemps, je viens de m'en rendre compte !! »

Yugi sourit et le regarda droit dans les yeux.

« Je le savais que tu l'aimais !! Je m'en doutais même quand tu étais un esprit !! Mais j'imagine qu'avec toutes les questions que tu te posait sur toi et ton passé, tu ne t'en ai pas rendu compte, n'est ce pas ? » Dit Yugi.

Celui-ci approuva et lui rendit son sourire.

« Oui c'est vrai !! Mais je savais que tu l'aimais aussi et je ne voulais en aucun cas te la prendre, après tout ce que tu faisais pour moi !! » Lui répondit Atem sérieusement.

« Je te remercie vraiment !! J'apprécie !! Mais… tu sais maintenant c'est plus nécessaire !! Alors il va falloir que tu lui dises maintenant !! » Dit Yugi.

« Hein !! Mais attends…. Et puis ce n'est pas dit qu'elle éprouve la même chose que moi !! » Dit le pharaon un peu gêné et levant les bras pour arrêter Yugi dans ce qu'il voulait dire.

« Mais y'a qu'une façon de le savoir et c'est de le lui dire !! T'inquiètes nous serons tous derrière toi !! On va t'aider !! » Lui répondit Yugi en souriant.

Atem le regarda bouche bée car il voyait que son ancien partenaire était vraiment motivé pour l'aider et que rien ne l'empêcherait de le faire. Il soupira devant cette évidence et laissa tomber.

Ils continuèrent de discuter un petit moment. Puis Ils séparèrent car Yugi avait rendez vous avec sa nouvelle petite amie et il ne voulait pas le faire attendre. Atem décida de rentrer chez lui. Sur le chemin il repensa à tout ce qui venait de se passer et sourit. Car il avait vraiment sentit son cœur se briser quand il croyait que c'était à Anzu que Yugi se déclarait. Puis il avait senti l'espoir et la joie revenir en lui en comprenant qu'il s'était trompé.

Il arriva devant la porte de l'appartement et l'ouvrit. Il fut assaillit par Marek qui l'attendait pour tout savoir de ce qu'il s'était passé. Atem soupira et ferma les yeux en voyant l'attitude de son ami. Il s'installa dans le canapé du salon et ferma les yeux avant de commencer son récit. Tout du long de son histoire, il pouvait voir les réactions de Marek et Bakura. Bakura avait ressenti la même chose qu'Atem au moment où celui-ci lui avait raconté le coup du téléphone. En revanche Marek avait sourit, puis avait ri en entendant cela. Il félicita intérieurement Yugi pour le petit tour qu'il avait fait à Atem, sans être méchant, car il trouvait ça très drôle.

« Tu vois je te l'avais bien dit que Yugi et Rebecca s'étaient rapprochés !! Maintenant un deuxième couple est né, c'est génial !!» Lui dit Marek en riant.

Atem et Bakura le regardèrent et sourirent.

Puis Atem leur raconta la proposition de Yugi et Marek approuva tout de suite.

« Evidemment que l'on va t'aider !! C'est une excellente idée !! T'inquiètes tu vas la faire ta déclaration !! J'ai hâte de dire ça à Jono uchi !! » S'écria Marek.

Bakura et Atem le regardèrent abasourdi et se regardèrent. Atem comprit que Marek était bien décidé à l'aider et que cela ne servait à rien de l'en empêcher. Il ferma les yeux un peu dépité car il craignait que tout cela devienne n'importe quoi. Il vit Marek aller dans sa chambre, pour prévenir Jono Uchi et soupira de nouveau.

Bakura le regarda et lui dit :

« Je suis désolé pour toi, mais quand il a une idée derrière la tête, il est impossible de l'arrêter !! Mais je suis ravi pour toi et je ferais tout pour t'aider aussi !! » Dit Bakura en compatissant.

« Hum ! Merci Bakura !! Ne t'en fais pas ça ira !! » Dit Atem en souriant.

Après avoir appelé Jono uchi et lui avoir tout raconté, Marek revint dans le salon et dit à Atem que Jono uchi était fou de joie et qu'il pouvait compter sur lui. Atem ria nerveusement et se dit qu'à la fin de la journée tout le monde serait au courant.

Ce qui fut le cas évidemment, car Jono uchi l'avait dit à Honda et à Maï. Quant à Yugi il l'avait annoncé à Rebecca pendant leur rendez vous. Ils convinrent donc tous d'en parler le lendemain avant d'aller à l'école.

A ce moment là, Mr Haras entra dans le salon et s'approcha des trois garçons.

« Atem, j'ai appelé le lycée Domino pour votre future inscription et le directeur m'a annoncé que les examens d'entrée étaient le treize février » Commença t'il par dire « Etant donné qu'il nous reste plus que un mois et demi de révision j'ai décidé que nous devrions travailler même le dimanche, du moins jusqu'à la fin du mois. Qu'en pensez vous mon garçon ? Je sais c'est beaucoup de travail mais si vous voulez être prêt nous n'avons pas le choix ! » Dit Mr Haras en regardant Atem droit dans les yeux en attendant la réponse de celui-ci.

« Hum ! Ne vous en faites pas Mr Haras, c'est très bien comme ça ! Mais qu'en est il d'Anzu ? » Demanda Atem en le regardant également.

« Bien sûr elle continuera de travailler avec nous puisque si je ne me trompe, Bakura vos examens sont dans la même période, n'est ce pas ? » Demanda t'il en regardant le jeune homme.

« Oui tout à fait c'est juste avant les examens d'entrée, le onze et le douze février, Mr Haras» Lui répondit Bakura en souriant.

« Bon puisque nous sommes d'accord, nous en parlerons demain à Mlle Mazaki et nous aviserons ! » Dit Mr haras en hôchant de la tête.

Puis il s'installa dans le fauteuil et discuta avec les trois jeunes hommes.

La soirée se déroula fort bien et ils allèrent tous se coucher. Dans sa chambre, Atem réfléchit et se demanda comment tout cela allait finir. Il pressentait que cela ne serait pas de tout repos, surtout avec l'aide de tous ses amis. Il soupira et décida d'aller se coucher pour entamer une nouvelle journée de travail frais et dispo. Il s'endormit en rêvant de sa bien aimée un sourire aux lèvres.

Le lendemain matin, après s'être préparé et avoir déjeuné, Bakura et Marek partirent pour aller au lycée et rejoindre leurs amis qui les attendraient dans le parc à côté du lycée pour discuter du plan.

Lorsqu'ils les aperçurent, ils les rejoignirent et commencèrent à discuter.

« Bon tout le monde est là ? Très bien commençons notre plan pour la déclaration d'Atem à Anzu ! Quelqu'un à une idée ? » Demanda Jono uchi enthousiaste.

« Hum je pense que le meilleur moyen et qu'il se retrouve seul tous les deux et dans un endroit où personne ne pourrait les gênés !! » Proposa Yugi en souriant.

Rebecca qui se tenait à côté de lui et lui tenait la main, la serra un peu plus pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle était avec lui. Celui-ci la regarda tendrement et lui sourit.

« C'est un bon début Yugi, mais sinon où est ce qu'il pourrait aller ? » Dit Jono uchi en mettant sa main sous son menton pour réfléchir.

Tout le monde se mit à réfléchir en cherchant l'endroit idéal. Tout d'un coup quelqu'un poussa un petit cri et tout le monde, surpris la regarda. En effet, Maï venait d'avoir une idée et la dit à tous.

« Eh ! Mais pourquoi je n'y ai pas pensé plus tôt !! Il me semble que le parc d'attraction offre une promotion sur ses tickets le jour de la saint valentin !! C'est le jour idéal pour faire une déclaration, surtout sur la grande roue là où personne ne peut vous déranger, vous ne trouvez pas ? » Dit elle en souriant.

Tout le monde la regarda les yeux écarquillés, puis tout le monde se mit à la féliciter pour cette brillante idée.

« Ouais c'est génial Maï !! Y a pas mieux pour faire une déclaration » Dit Jono Uchi en lui mettant une main sur l'épaule et la regardant un sourire tendre.

Celle-ci le regarda également et lui rendit son sourire.

Rebecca et Kazumi approuvèrent et trouvèrent l'idée tout à fait charmante. Les garçons parlaient en même temps et une joyeuse cacophonie se fit entendre.

« En même temps ça tombe bien, car Mr haras a annoncé hier à Atem, qu'à partir d'aujourd'hui et ce jusqu'à la fin du mois, il travaillerait tout les jours, car les examens sont bientôt. Et je ne pense pas qu'il aurait la tête à ça !! » Dit Bakura en faisant taire tout le monde.

« Oui c'est vrai tu as raison, j'avais oublié !! » Dit Marek en riant.

Tout le monde approuva et ils décidèrent d'arrêter là pour le moment. Ils se rendirent donc à l'école et Maï rentra chez elle en leur disant qu'elle prendrait les tickets au passage car ils étaient en édition limitée.

Atem et Mr Haras étaient chez Anzu pour travailler. Mr Haras fit part de la proposition qu'il avait fait à Atem. Celle-ci les regarda et approuva également, car si elle voulait être prête, elle aussi il fallait travailler. Bien sûr cela allait être éprouvant mais l'avantage était qu'elle serait avec Atem tous les jours et cela l'a remplissait de joie. Elle remercia Mr haras intérieurement pour cette merveilleuse idée et se mit au travail. Elle était heureuse d'être auprès de lui, car elle l'aimait tellement et espérait tellement que cela soit réciproque.

Ce qu'elle ne savait pas c'est que lui aussi pensait la même chose et était vraiment enchanté de cet arrangement.

C'est ainsi que pendant le mois de janvier, Atem et Anzu travaillait énormément avec l'aide de Mr Haras. Chaque jour ils se donnaient à fond pour réussir et se rapprochaient mutuellement. Bien sûr avec tout ce travail, ils ne s'en rendaient pas compte. Mais Mr Haras lui, voyait bien que les deux jeunes gens s'entendaient vraiment bien et éprouvaient les mêmes sentiments. Ils s'entraidaient énormément et la charge de travail ne les dérangeait pas le moins du monde, du moment qu'ils pouvaient être ensemble.

Ils travaillaient donc la plupart du temps chez Anzu, mais le dimanche, ils allaient à la bibliothèque pour ne pas déranger Mr et Mme Mazaki, bien que ceux-ci leur ait pourtant dis que cela ne les dérangeait pas.

Les autres membres du groupe s'étaient tous mis à travailler également, même Yugi, Jono uchi et Honda, avec l'aide de leurs amis. Lorsqu' Anzu l'avait appris, elle était resté médusée et se dit qu'un troisième miracle venait d'avoir lieu.

Le jour des examens arriva pour Anzu et ses amis et ils entrèrent tous dans la salle d'examens pour passer les différentes épreuves.

Atem, lui était resté à l'appartement pour lire ses notes une dernière fois, car ses épreuves commençaient d'ici quelques jours. Il prit conscience que les sentiments qu'il avait pour Anzu étaient vraiment très fort, car elle lui manquait énormément. Il est vrai qu'après avoir passé plus de un mois et demi en sa compagnie, et se retrouver seul, lui faisait quelque chose. Il pensa à elle et à ses amis qui étaient en train de passer leurs examens et se décidé à se remettre au travail pour être prêt pour ses examens. Même si Mr Haras lui assurait qu'il était prêt, Atem voulait absolument continuer à réviser jusqu'à la fin pour ne pas échouer.

Après que les examens d'Anzu, Yugi et de tous les autres furent terminés, Jono uchi, Marek et les autres décidèrent d'aller se détendre en ville pour oublier la « terrible épreuve » qu'ils venaient de subir.

Tout le monde approuva, sauf Anzu qui pensait très fort à Atem. Elle leur annonça qu'elle préférait aller voir Atem pour voir s'il avait besoin d'aide pour réviser, car elle savait que celui-ci était sûrement en train de réviser.

« Bonne idée Anzu, va le voir !! Je suis sûr que cela l'aidera énormément !! » Dit Marek et Jono uchi en même temps en souriant.

Tout le monde approuva et la regarda un grand sourire aux lèvres et lui souhaitèrent bonne chance.

Celle-ci les regarda étrangement, puis elle décida de ne pas chercher à comprendre et se rendit à l'appartement de Bakura.

Les autres la regardèrent partir et se mirent à rire. Puis ils allèrent s'amuser.

Anzu arriva devant l'appartement de Bakura et hésita avant de sonner. N'allait elle pas le déranger dans ses révisions. Mais en même temps, elle voulait tellement être là pour l'aider et le soutenir, comme elle l'avait toujours fait.

Au moment où elle allait sonner, la porte s'ouvrit laissant apparaître Mr Haras. Surpris, celui-ci la regarda un petit moment et lui sourit.

« Bonjour Mlle Mazaki ! Comment allez vous ? Les examens se sont bien passés ? » Demanda t'il gentiment.

« Hum ! Oui cela s'est très bien passé !! Je passais pour voir si Atem allait bien et s'il avait peut être besoin d'aide !! Enfin si cela ne le dérange pas, bien sûr !! » Dit elle précipitamment car elle avait peur de déranger.

Mr haras lui sourit et lui dit :

« Eh bien si vous le lui demandiez vous serez fixées !! Et je suis sûr qu'il sera heureux de vous voir !! Après tout vous avez travaillé ensemble pendant longtemps et je suis sûr que vous saurez l'aider et l'encourager !! »

Celle-ci lui sourit et le remercia. Mr haras l'a fit entrer et la conduisit jusque dans la chambre d'Atem. Il frappa et attendit que son jeune élève lui réponde.

« Oui !! Entrez Mr haras !! » Dit Atem.

Celui-ci ouvrit la porte et lui dit :

« Il y a ici quelqu'un qui désirerait vous voir, mon garçon !! »

« Ah oui ! Qui est ce ? » Demanda Atem en levant la tête de ses fiches.

Mr Haras s'effaça et laissa la place à Anzu. Lorsqu' Atem vit de qui il s'agissait, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent de surprise, puis il se mit à sourire tendrement.

« Anzu !! « Dit il de sa voix chaude et envoûtante.

« Atem… Bonjour !! J'espère que je ne te dérange pas !! » Dit elle en lui rendant son sourire.

« Non bien sûr que non !! Tu ne me déranges pas du tout !! » Dit il.

En effet il était heureux de la voir et son cœur battait à tout rompre. Il adorait la voir sourire et ses yeux était si sublime qu'il ne se lassait pas de la regarder. Quant elle était là auprès de lui, il se sentait si fort et tellement en confiance qu'il pouvait tout réussir. Il la regarda longuement et voulut tout lui dire, mais il se ressaisit en se disant que ce n'était pas le bon moment. Il devait d'abord passer ses examens et les réussir.

Anzu le regardait et aimait tout en lui. Ses yeux d'un violet si intense et si pénétrant, son visage qui dégageait une force et un calme à tout épreuve, sa prestance qui l'enchantait. En sa présence elle se sentait tellement bien, comme protégée et que rien ne pouvait lui arriver.

Ils se regardèrent, perdus dans les yeux de l'autre et ne se rendirent donc pas compte que quelqu'un les observaient un sourire aux lèvres. Mr Haras toussota indiquant qu'il était ici également. Gênés ils détachèrent leurs regards et le regardèrent.

« Hum ! Mlle Mazaki est venue vous voir pour savoir si vous aviez besoin de son aide pour vos révisons » Dit il en esquissant un sourire.

Atem le regarda, puis la regarda et lui sourit.

« Oh !! Oui pourquoi pas après tout !! J'accepte ton aide avec plaisir Anzu, si ça ne te dérange pas, bien sûr !! » Lui dit il en souriant, ravi qu'elle soit venu le voir.

« Non non ! Au contraire ! Je suis ravie de pouvoir t'aider !! » Dit elle en lui souriant.

« Bon eh bien ! Je vous laisse. Je vais aller me promener un peu en ville !! » Dit il en commençant à s'en aller.

Atem et Anzu le regardèrent et lui souhaitèrent une bonne promenade. Après que celui-ci soit sorti, un silence se fit entendre. Puis Atem proposa à Anzu de s'asseoir, ce qu'elle fit. Elle s'installa à côté de lui et le regarda du coin de l'œil.

« Au fait Anzu ! Comment c'est passé tes examens !! » Demanda t'il en la regardant tendrement.

« Ah ! Très bien !! J'ai trouvé cela assez facile !! Il est vrai qu'avec l'enseignement de Mr Haras et ton aide, j'ai pu y arriver !! Merci beaucoup Atem !! » Dit elle en le regardant et lui donnant le plus beau sourire plein de tendresse et d'affection.

« Anzu, ne me remercie pas, veux tu !! Cela n'était rien et tu as réussi grâce à toi et ton acharnement !! Comme tu l'as toujours fait !! » Dit il en lui rendant son sourire

« Peut être mais si toi et Mr Haras ne m'aviez pas donné ses cours je n'aurais peut être pas réussi !! C'est pourquoi je suis venue, car c'est à mon tour de t'aider !! Et je serais vraiment enchantée de pouvoir le faire !! » Dit elle en redressant ses manches pour lui signifier qu'elle était vraiment prête à se mettre au travail avec lui.

Atem l'a regarda charmé par sa force et sa prestance et accepta son aide. Elle l'aida en lui posant des questions pour vérifier ses connaissances. Elle lui donna des conseils sur la façon de répondre à certaines questions qu'il pourrait y avoir à l'examen. Atem buvait ses paroles et appréciait qu'elle soit venue pour l'aider, car en sa présence il se sentait rassuré sur ce qu'il savait et ne doutait pas. Ils passèrent le reste de l'après midi à réviser et ils ne virent pas le temps passé.

A sept heures, Anzu reçut un coup de téléphone de Kazumi et décida d'y répondre. Elle s'excusa auprès d'Atem et alla répondre dans le couloir. En effet sa cousine lui proposait de passer la soirée entre fille pour parler de ce qu'elles allaient offrir pour la saint valentin. Anzu rougit en entendant cela et se demandait si elle devait faire quelque chose ou non. Elle jeta un rapide coup d'œil envers l'objet de son affection et décida de lui offrir quelque chose. 'Après tout c'est le meilleur moyen de savoir s'il éprouve quelque chose ou non' Pensa t'elle. Elle accepta donc la proposition de Kazumi et lui dit qu'elle l'a rejoindrai d'ici une demi heure. Elle raccrocha et s'approcha d'Atem.

« C'était Kazumi au téléphone et elle me proposait si je voulais passer la soirée avec les filles !! » Commença t'elle par dire en le regardant et lui souriant « De toute façon je vais te laisser, il est tard !! Il faut que tu te reposes pour demain !! » Dit elle en s'approchant de lui.

Celui-ci se leva et la regarda longuement.

« Tu as raison, Anzu ! Et merci pour ton aide et tes conseils !! Cela m'a beaucoup aidé, vraiment ! » Dit il en s'approchant d'elle et lui souriant gentiment.

Ils se regardèrent sans rien dire en appréciant la présence de l'autre.

« Mais de rien !! Et ne t'en fais pas tu es prêt, crois moi !! Je sais que tu y arriveras !! » Dit elle.

Puis sans se rendre compte de ce qu'elle faisait elle lui donna un tendre baiser sur la joue pour lui souhaiter bonne chance. Puis elle recula un peu gênée, mais elle lui sourit et lui dit au revoir en s'en allant de sa chambre.

Atem resta médusé par ce qu'elle venait de faire et ne réagit pas tout de suite. Il avait l'impression d'être en plein rêve. Puis il vit qu'elle partait et la rattrapa à la porte d'entrée. Ils se regardèrent longuement sans bouger C'est à ce moment là que Mr Haras rentra de sa promenade. Il les trouva dans le couloir et les regarda.

Anzu lui souhaita une bonne soirée et commença à partir. Atem lui souhaita une bonne soirée également, malgré qu'il aurait voulut lui dire plus de chose, mais la présence de Mr Haras ne lui permettait pas de le faire. Il la regarda donc partir un peu dépité. Ils restèrent dans le couloir sans rien dire.

« Atem, mon garçon !! Ca ne va pas ? Vous ne vous sentez pas bien ? » Demanda Mr Haras en le regardant un peu inquiet.

« Hum ! Non ça va !! » Dit il en souriant.

Il décida de retourner dans sa chambre pour réfléchir. Il alla à la fenêtre et regarda dehors. Il repensa à l'après midi qu'il avait passé auprès d'elle, mais surtout au baiser que celle-ci venait de lui donner. Il mit sa main à l'endroit précis où elle l'avait embrassé et pouvait encore sentir les lèvres douces de sa chère et tendre Anzu. Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres et il sentit que demain il réussirait. Il se sentait en confiance et vraiment heureux.

Anzu venait d'arriver chez elle, quand elle fut accueillie par kazumi, Rebecca et Maï qui l'attendaient dans le salon. Kazumi l'a prévint que ses parents étaient sortis pour se retrouver entre eux et souhaiter la saint valentin, même si c'était un jour en avance.

Elle alla donc rejoindre les filles au salon qui étaient déjà entrain de discuter sur quoi faire pour la saint valentin. Elle les regarda rire et parlementer sur quelle recette faire et que faire, un gâteau ou un cœur en chocolat. Perdue dans ses pensées, Anzu n'entendit pas Maï lui poser une question.

« Excuse moi, Maï, tu disais ? » Demanda Anzu.

« Eh bien t'étais loin dans tes pensées à ce que je vois ? Tu pensais à qui ? Je parie que c'est à un charmant jeune égyptien dont le nom commence par un A !! » La taquina Maï en mettant un bras autour d'Anzu.

Celle-ci se mit à rougir et se mit à bafouiller.

« N….Non …Enfin !! Je … »

« Eh ! Fait pas de manière ! Tout le monde ici sait que tu es amoureuse de lui, tu sais !! » Lui dit Maï en ne la laissant pas finir sa phrase.

Anzu ouvrit sa bouche et la referma en soupirant.

« Ok ok ! Tu as gagné !! Oui je l'aime » Finit elle par dire en rougissant un peu.

« Ah ! Tu vois c'était pas si dur à dire ! Bon sinon tu as prévu de lui offrir quoi ? » Demanda Maï en redevenant sérieux.

« Tu devrais lui offrir un cœur en chocolat, avec ça il va sûrement comprendre !! » Dit Rebecca en souriant.

Anzu réfléchit à ce que lui avait dit Rebecca et Maï. Elle avait décidé de lui offrir quelque chose et c'était l'occasion ou jamais. Elle acquiesça donc et les filles en furent ravies. Elles décidèrent donc que demain elles iraient faire les courses pour pouvoir les faire dans l'après midi. Elles continuèrent à discuter et commandèrent une pizza et passèrent la soirée à rire et à bavarder.

Lorsque les filles furent rentrées chez elles, Anzu monta dans sa chambre et réfléchit à tout ça. Elle s'était décidée à lui avouer ses sentiments en lui offrant un cœur en chocolat et cela lui procurait un immense bonheur et en même temps cela la terrorisait. 'S'il n'éprouvait pas la même chose que moi ? Je ne voudrais pas détruire notre amitié, mais je veux savoir. Alors ma fille fonce et tu verras !!' Se dit elle en elle-même pour s'encourager. Elle décida de se coucher car elle avait quelque chose à faire demain matin de bonne heure.

Atem se coucha de bonne heure pour être en forme demain matin et passer les examens dans de bonne condition. Il s'endormit un sourire aux lèvres en rêvant d'Anzu.

Le lendemain matin, Atem se prépara pour le jour de son examen. Il se leva de bonne heure et pris son petit déjeuner en compagnie de Mr haras, Marek et de Bakura. Mr Haras voulait l'accompagner, mais Atem lui dit que cela n'était pas la peine et qu'il préférait y aller seul. Mr haras n'insista pas et préférait laisser son élève seul. Marek et Bakura étaient prêts pour aller à l'école.

Ils partirent donc en souhaitant bonne chance à leur ami. Celui-ci les regarda partir en souriant. Puis il se concentra sur ce qui allait bientôt commencer, car son examen commençait à neuf heures. Il alla dans le salon et ferma les yeux pour se concentrer. Mr Haras l'avait suivit et le regarda faire. Il comprenait ce qu'il ressentait, mais il avait foi lui et ne doutait pas de ses capacités. Pourtant il ne dit rien car il ne voulait pas donner de pression à son élève.

A huit heures et quart, Atem partit de l'appartement avec les encouragements de Mr Haras. Il marcha dans la rue en respirant l'air frais qui le fit se détendre un peu. Il arriva devant le bâtiment et là il vit quelque chose qui le surprit. Devant les grilles du lycée au loin, se tenait quelqu'un. Lorsqu'il reconnut la personne, un sourire se dessina sur son visage et il s'approcha d'elle. En effet, se tenait debout dans le froid, Anzu. Lorsqu'elle le vit approcher, elle lui sourit et s'approcha de lui également.

« Anzu !! Tu…es venue ? » Dit il touché qu'elle se soit déplacée pour lui.

« Hum !! Oui….. Je voulais être là pour te soutenir !! » Dit elle en rougissant légèrement et en tournant un peu la tête.

Celui-ci ne dit mot et la regarda affectueusement. Il n'en revenait pas qu'elle soit là pour lui. Un sentiment intense de bonheur le parcoura et il sourit.

« Merci….. Ma douce » Dit il de sa voix envoûtante.

En entendant cela, Anzu leva la tête et le regarda droit dans les yeux. C'est alors qu'elle le vit se pencher vers elle et il lui déposa un baiser doux sur la joue. Puis il releva la tête et lui sourit tendrement, avant d'entrer dans le lycée pour se diriger vers la salle d'examens.

Anzu resta là sans bouger, une main posée sur sa joue. Puis elle se mit à rougir en réalisant ce qu'il avait dit et fait. Il l'avait appelé « ma douce » et l'avait embrassé. Certes elle l'avait aussi embrassé la veille, mais elle ne s'était pas attendue à ce qu'il lui fasse la même chose. Mais surtout, c'est le regard qui lui avait fait qui l'a fit chavirer encore plus. Un regard plein de tendresse et de quelque chose d'autre. Elle resta un moment sans bouger, puis elle se réveilla et se mit à bouger pour rentrer chez elle. Maintenant que les examens étaient passés et qu'elle avait rattrapé son retard, elle allait bientôt retourner à l'école, le quinze pour être exacte, puisque le quatorze était un dimanche. Il lui restait plus qu'aujourd'hui et demain pour se reposer. Elle arriva chez elle et monta dans sa chambre pour les attendre. Car les filles finissaient les cours à treize heures trente et après s'être changées, elles viendraient la rejoindre pour aller faire les courses nécessaires à la préparation des chocolats.

Atem sortit de son examen à treize heures en soufflant. L'épreuve s'était très bien passée et il fut libéré de toute cette pression. Il repensa à ce matin et à la merveilleuse surprise que lui avait fait Anzu en venant l'attendre pour le soutenir. Il sourit en repensant à ce qu'il avait fait et n'éprouva aucune gêne, car il avait fait tout cela dicté par son cœur et d'ailleurs il aurait bien aimé lui donner un baiser, mais il ne voulait pas précipité les choses. Il attendit dans la cour, car il savait que ses amis finissait à treize heures trente et il coulait les voir.

Il entendit un brouhaha et en se retournant il vit une foule d'élève qui sortait des salles de cours. Il attendit patiemment que ses amis sortent. Le groupe d'élève le remarquèrent et chuchotèrent sur sa présence en ces lieux. Les filles en le voyant tombèrent immédiatement sous son charme et se demandèrent qui il était. Elles le trouvaient sublimes avec sa peau tannée et ses yeux d'un violet intense. Elles parlaient et poussaient des petits cris en le regardant. Atem s'aperçut de cela et se sentit mal à l'aise. Il pria intérieurement pour que ses amis arrivent vite. Car il avait vu que toutes ses filles le regardaient avec une lueur d'amour dans les yeux, mais cela ne l'intéressait pas. En effet, la seule fille qui l'intéressait était Anzu et aucune de ces filles ne pouvait rivaliser avec elle. Aucune ne faisait battre son cœur comme Anzu le faisait. Pourtant dans le groupe, il y avait des filles tout à fait charmantes, mais pas autant qu'elle.

Il aperçut enfin ses amis qui sortaient du lycée et s'approcha d'eux. Lorsqu'ils le virent, ils se mirent à courir et l'apostrophèrent.

« Atem ! Alors comment s'est passé ton examen ? » Demanda Jono uchi en parlant fort.

« Très bien merci ! Mais je suis content que cela soit fini !! » Dit il de sa voix grave.

Les filles qui étaient dans le coin entendirent tout et surent comment le beau jeune homme s'appelait et qu'il venait de passer un examen pour rentrer dans ce lycée. Ravies, elles firent circuler la nouvelle un peu partout dans le lycée et se mirent à pousser des cris comme précédemment.

Yugi et la bande s'en aperçurent et se mirent à sourire.

« Eh bien mon vieux, je crois que tu as du succès !! Tu vas voir à la rentrée tu vas avoir une foule de filles qui se bousculeront pour t'approcher !! » Dit Jono uchi en rigolant.

« Tu sais personnellement cela ne m'intéresse pas du tout !! » Répondit Atem en souriant.

« C'est vrai !! Après tout ton cœur appartient à Anzu, n'est ce pas ? » Dit Marek en souriant.

Atem ferma les yeux et sourit.

Les autres le regardèrent et se mirent à sourire malicieusement. Du moins presque tout le monde. Car Bakura et Kazumi ne voulait pas forcément prendre part à ce que le groupe avait prévu.

« Au fait, Atem ! Tu sais quel jour nous sommes demain ? » Demanda Yugi.

Atem le regarda un peu surpris et vit que presque tout le monde avait un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

« Hum oui ! Mais pourquoi cette question ? » Dit il en fronçant les sourcils.

« Eh bien ! Tu te rappelles de ce que je t'ai dit il le premier janvier quand on s'était vu !! Eh bien avec la bande, nous avons prévus quelque chose pour toi et Anzu ! » Répondit Yugi en souriant et en tenant quelque chose dans la main.

Atem regarda ce que c'était. Il s'agissait de deux tickets pour un parc d'attraction. Il souleva les sourcils en s'interrogeant sur le rapport entre ça et la conversation qu'il avait eut avec Yugi.

« Oui et alors quel rapport ? » Demanda t'il.

« Oh ! Tu ne vas pas dire que tu ne comprends pas ! Quel meilleur endroit pour faire sa déclaration, le jour de la saint valentin dans une grande roue, là où la vue est magnifique et là où personne ne peut vous déranger !! » Dit Marek en en souriant.

Atem se mit à rougir en entendant cela. Il est vrai qu'il voulait faire sa déclaration, mais aussi rapidement ! En même temps, il serait fixé et puis cela ne servait à rien d'attendre éternellement. Il savait ce qu'il ressentait, il n'avait plus qu'à savoir si Anzu ressentait la même chose. Il décida d'accepter les tickets et remercia ses amis.

Ils en furent heureux et lui souhaitèrent bonne chance. Mais ce qu'Atem ne savait pas, c'est qu'ils avaient l'intention d'y aller pour les surveiller. Ils se mirent tous à sourire machiavéliquement quelques secondes, pendant qu'Atem regardait les tickets. Puis lorsqu'ils virent qu'il avait levé la tête pour les regarder, ils redevinrent normaux.

Ils se dirigèrent vers la sortie du lycée en discutant. Ils décidèrent de passer l'après midi ensemble pour s'amuser et fêter, ou du moins une nouvelle fois, la fin des examens. Les filles s'excusèrent et leur dirent qu'elles avaient d'autres projets. Les garçons acquiescèrent, car ils avaient plus ou moins deviné ce qu'elles avaient l'intention de faire. Ils les regardèrent partir et décidèrent d'aller se changer pour aller s'amuser.

Anzu était chez elle à regarder quelques recettes, lorsqu'elle entendit la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir. Puis elle vit kazumi entrer dans le salon.

« Bonjour kazumi ! Alors comment ça s'est passé ce matin ? » Demanda Anzu en lui souriant.

« Très bien !! Et toi comment ça s'est passé pour toi ? » Demanda t'elle en souriant également.

« Très bien ! Je me suis reposée et j'en ai profité pour feuilleter quelques magasines en vue de trouver des recettes intéressantes ! » Lui répondit Anzu en regardant les dites recettes.

«Alors tu as vraiment l'intention de lui offrir des chocolats ? » Demanda Kazumi en la regardant gentiment.

Anzu ne lui répondit pas tout de suite. Elle avait la tête baissée et semblait réfléchir. Puis elle la leva et dit d'un regard décidé :

« Oui…. Je me suis dis que je devais le faire, si je veux savoir ce qu'il ressent pour moi !! Après tout c'est le seul moyen d'être fixé !! »

« Ne t'en fais pas Anzu ! Je suis sûr que ça ira ! Et je suis avec toi ! Non… nous sommes toutes avec toi !! » Lui répondit Kazumi en souriant pour l'encourager.

Anzu lui sourit également et la remercia.

« Bon je vais monter pour me changer et je te rejoins dans un instant !! » Dit kazumi en montant les escaliers pour aller dans sa chambre.

Anzu acquiesça et se leva pour aller dans la cuisine chercher ce qui avait été préparé pour le repas. En effet, les filles avaient prévu de manger ensemble avant de se mettre au travail.

Dix minutes plus tard, Kazumi descendit de sa chambre et alla aider sa cousine. Pendant qu'elles réchauffaient les plats, la porte d'entrée se mit à sonner. Kazumi alla dans le couloir pour aller ouvrir la porte. Elle fit entrer Rebecca et Maï, qui venaient juste d'arriver. Elles suivirent Kazumi qui les mena dans la cuisine où se trouvait Anzu.

« Alors les filles ! Prête pour faire les plus beaux chocolats à offrir à nos « hommes » !! » Dit Maï joyeusement.

« Yeah ! » Répondit Rebecca en chœur, sous le regard complices de Kazumi et Anzu.

« Maï…. Je n'aurais jamais pensé que c'était ton genre de faire ça ? » Lui dit Anzu en s'approchant d'elle un sourire moqueur sur les lèvres.

« Tu veux que je te dises ! Et bien moi aussi figure toi ! Mais…. Si je veux savoir moi aussi ce que pense Jono uchi, il faut bien que je le fasse !! Après tout, contrairement à vous deux, Anzu et moi n'avons pas encore de petit ami officiel !! Et puis ça a l'air drôle !! » Dit Maï en mettant un bras autour des épaules d'Anzu en souriant et regardant les deux intéressées.

Anzu acquiesça et fit de même. Kazumi les regarda en rougissant un peu, tandis que Rebecca leva la tête et sourit fièrement.

« Eh ! Mais ne vous en faites pas ! Je suis sûr que ça va marcher !! Après tout c'est pour ça que nous sommes là !! » Répondit-elle en levant le bras et faisant le signe de la victoire.

« Tout a fait !! Allez les filles, à table, pour que nous puissions nous mettre au travail dans la joie et la bonne humeur !! » Approuva Maï en lâchant Anzu.

Elles s'installèrent à table et commencèrent à manger en discutant et riant.

Les garçons, eux, après s'être changés, s'étaient tous retrouvés en ville pour aller manger un morceau. En arrivant dans un fast-food, et après avoir commandé, ils s'installèrent à une table et commencèrent à manger tout en discutant.

« Alors les gars !! Vivement demain, hein !! Je suis sûr que les filles sont en train de nous préparer quelque chose, pour nous les offrir demain !! » Dit Marek avec un sourire qui lui arrivait jusqu'aux oreilles.

« Oui ! Je suis bien d'accord avec toi !! » Répondit Yugi en souriant également.

Les autres les regardèrent en soupirant.

« Oh ça va ! Nous savons tous que vous avez des petites amies !! Pas la peine de nous faire envier !! » Dis Jono uchi en se jetant sur ses frites et grognant un peu.

« Allons allons ! Je suis sûr que Maï va te préparer quelque chose à toi aussi, non ? » Dit Marek en s'approchant de lui et mettant un bras autour de ses épaules.

« Hum ! Ca m'étonnerait ! Ce n'est pas son genre !! Et puis pourquoi me ferait elle quelque chose, nous ne sommes pas ensemble, que je sache !! » Dit il en grognant toujours un peu.

« Non ? Mais tu aimerais bien ! Allez avoue !! » Dis Marek en souriant malicieusement.

Jono uchi lâcha ce qu'il avait dans les mains et se mit à rougir un peu.

« Hum !! » Dit il simplement.

Les autres les regardèrent en riant. Puis Marek et Jono uchi se retournèrent vers Atem et sourirent malicieusement.

« Et puis toi Atem ! Je suis sûr qu'Anzu va te préparer quelque chose aussi, hein !! » Dirent-ils en même temps.

Atem les regarda et rougit. Puis fermant les yeux, il soupira.

« Je ne pense pas !! Après tout ce n'est pas dis qu'elle éprouve la même chose que moi !! » Dit-il simplement.

« Allons, allons !! Ne dis pas ça !! Et puis tu le sauras demain, si oui ou non elle t'aime, non ? » Dit Marek en tentant de réconforter son ami.

Tout le monde le réconforta pour qu'il retrouve espoir.

« Hum ! Oui vous avez raison !! Après tout, rien n'est encore joué !! » Dit-il en retrouvant son sourire et sa confiance.

« Oui tout a fait !! Ah ! Notre Atem a tellement grandi, aujourd'hui !! » Dit Marek en fermant les yeux et mettant ses mains sur son cœur.

« Oui tu as raison !! Et dire qu'avant, il ne s'intéressait qu'au duel de monstre et autres jeux ! Et maintenant il s'intéresse aux choses de l'amour !! Il est devenu un homme !! » Dit Jono uchi en faisant semblant d'essuyer une larme qui coulait de son œil, et s'approchant de Marek, qui posa une main sur son épaule pour le consoler.

Les autres les regardèrent en riant, tandis qu'Atem, rougissant, ferma les yeux en secouant légèrement la tête 'A ces deux là !!'

Après avoir mangé, ils allèrent à l'arcade de jeux la plus proche et décidèrent d'y passer l'après midi.

Chez Anzu, les filles venaient de finir de manger. Elles s'installèrent sur le comptoir de la cuisine et regardaient les différentes recettes.

« Alors ! Vous savez ce que vous allez faire ? » Demanda Maï en feuilletant les différents magasines.

« Hum ! Je pense que je vais faire un gâteau au chocolat en forme de cœur avec nos initiales dessus ! Ca va être charmant !! » Répondit Rebecca, excitée.

« Je pense que je vais faire deux cœurs en chocolat, noir et blanc pour caractériser notre couple !! » Répondit Kazumi en joignant ses deux mains et en souriant.

« Oh ! Oui bonne idée !! » Répondit Rebecca et Maï en même temps et en applaudissant.

Anzu, elle ne répondait pas, trop préoccupée à penser à ce qu'elle pourrait offrir. Les filles la regardèrent et comprirent son silence.

« Tu sais Anzu ! Ne t'inquiète pas, voyons !! Je suis sûr que ce que tu lui offriras lui plaira !! » Dit Maï en l'approchant et mettant sa main sur l'épaule de son amie.

« C'est vrai ! Alors courage !! Maintenant que tu es décidée, tu dois le faire !! » Dit Rebecca en levant le pouce.

« Hum ! Oui vous avez raison ! Merci les amies !! » Dit Anzu en leur souriant.

« Yes !!Bon ce n'est pas tout ça !! Mais qu'est ce que je vais faire ? Hum…. Ca y est ! Je vais faire un énorme gâteau au chocolat, vu qu'il est gourmand, avec nos deux portraits dessus ! Avec ça s'il ne comprend pas, je le frappe pour que cela rentre dans sa tête !! » Dit Maï en tapant sur le comptoir.

« Wouah ! Du calme Maï !! C'est une déclaration d'amour que tu vas faire et non de guerre !! » Répliqua Rebecca en levant les bras pour tenter de calmer son amie.

Anzu et Kazumi se mirent à rire en voyant ça. Anzu pensait que Maï n'avait pas tort. Après tout c'était comme une sorte de combat et qu'il fallait qu'elle se batte pour faire comprendre ses sentiments à Atem.

Elle retroussa ses manches et se décida à faire un cœur en chocolat avec le mot love marqué dessus. Elle sourit en y pensant et se dit qu'avec ça, il comprendrait.

Après s'être mis d'accord, les filles se mirent au travail en parlant et riant. Une bonne odeur de chocolat se propageait dans la cuisine et le travail avançait bien, lorsqu'elles entendirent quelqu'un parler :

« Eh bien ! Dites moi les filles ! Ca sent rudement bon !! »

Les filles se retournèrent et Anzu vit qu'il s'agissait de sa mère.

« Maman, tu es rentré ? » Dit-elle en s'approchant d'elle en lui souriant.

« Bonjour tante Yuka/Mme Mazaki ! » Dirent les trois autres en souriant également.

« Bonjour les filles ! Eh bien ! Tout ça m'a l'air réussi !! Dites moi, c'est pour demain j'imagine, non ? » Dit elle en s'approchant et regardant ce qui avait été fait.

Les filles acquiescèrent en la regardant.

« Hum ! Mais dites donc ! Je vois quatre cœurs !! » Commença t'elle à dire. Puis se tournant vers Anzu « Mais dis moi, ma chérie ! Tu comptes offrir quelque chose ? Alors ça veut dire que tu as un amoureux ? » Dit elle en souriant.

Anzu se mit à rougir lorsque sa mère lui dit cela.

« Oui ! Anzu a décidé de dévoiler ses sentiments à celui qu'elle aime, en lui offrant ce cœur en chocolat !! » Répondit Maï en riant.

« Maï !! » Dit Anzu

« C'est vrai, alors ? Mais c'est formidable ! Mais dis moi, c'est pour qui ? Oh… Attend !! Est-ce que ce ne serait pas pour … Atem ? » Dit elle en souriant.

Anzu rougit encore plus et bégaya en répondant à sa mère.

« Euh… Enfin…. »

« Exactement Mme Mazaki !! » Répondirent en chœur Rebecca et Maï en riant.

Kazumi regarda cela en compatissant pour sa cousine. Mais elle sourit également en pensant à ce qui allait se passer demain et au futur bonheur qu'Anzu allait enfin avoir.

« Oh ! Je suis heureuse pour toi ma chérie ! Et puis il est charmant et beau garçon en plus ! Je serais ravie d'avoir un beau fils comme lui !! » Dit Mme Mazaki en enlaçant sa fille.

« Maman, voyons !! Et puis ce n'est pas dit qu'Atem éprouve les mêmes sentiments à mon égard !! » Répondit Anzu.

« Voyons ma chérie, c'est évident !! Tu n'as pas vu l'affection qu'il te porte !! » Lui répondit sa mère en la regardant dans les yeux.

« Maman ! Atem éprouve de l'affection pour tous ceux qu'il aime !! Mais ce n'est pas pour autant qu'il est amoureux de moi ! » Répondit Anzu en la regardant dans les yeux également.

« Ma chérie tu ne peux pas savoir, voyons !! Et c'est une bonne chose que tu lui offres ce cœur, tu seras fixée, au moins ! » Lui répondit elle en lui souriant pour l'encourager.

« Ta mère a raison !! Sois forte et bat toi !! » Dit Maï en l'encourageant 'Tu ne sais pas ce qui t'attend demain !! Tu vas voir tu ne seras pas déçue !!' pensa t'elle en souriant intérieurement.

Elles continuèrent à discuter, lorsqu'une autre personne entra dans la cuisine.

« Eh bien c'est bien animé ici ! Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? » Demanda Mr Mazaki.

Les filles se retournèrent et le saluèrent.

« Eh bien ! Notre fille a décidé d'avouer ses sentiments à celui qu'elle aime !! C'est pas formidable chéri ? » Répondit Mme Mazaki en s'approchant de son mari, un sourire aux lèvres.

« C'est pas vrai ? Et je parie que c'est pour ce jeune homme, Atem, n'est ce pas ? » Dit-il en regardant sa femme.

« Tout a fait !! Ce n'est pas formidable ? Un gendre comme lui !! » Dit Mme Mazaki ravie.

« Oui !! Bien jouer ma fille !! » Répondit Mr Mazaki en regardant sa fille et levant le pouce.

« Papa ! Maman !! Ce n'est pas parce que je vais lui donner ce cœur qu'il acceptera mes sentiments. Et puis arrêtez de parler de lui comme si nous allions nous marier ! Je ne sais même pas s'il éprouve des sentiments pour moi !! » Dit elle en soupirant. Car au fond d'elle même, elle espérait qu'il soit amoureux d'elle.

« Mais voyons !! C'est évident ! Pourquoi il ne voudrait pas de toi !! Comme si tu ne pouvais pas lui convenir !! Tu sais, s'il te rejette, j'irai personnellement m'occuper de lui !! » Dit son père en s'approchant d'Anzu.

« Papa ! S'il te plait !! Ne t'en mêle…. » Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase, car son téléphone portable se mit à sonner. Elle le prit et vit qui était son correspondant. Les yeux grands ouverts de surprise, elle ne bougea pas.

« Eh bien vas y décroche !! » Dit Maï en la voyant sous le choc.

« C'est… Atem ?! » Dit elle toujours surprise. Puis sortit précipitamment de la cuisine pour répondre au téléphone.

Tout le monde la regarda sortir, puis Maï et Rebecca se mirent à sourire malicieusement. Mr et Mme Mazaki les regardèrent et se demandèrent ce qu'il se passait.

« Mais qu'est ce qu'il se passe, les filles ? » Demanda Mme Mazaki.

Rebecca et Maï se regardèrent, puis elles regardèrent les parents d'Anzu, toujours souriant et en se penchant par-dessus le comptoir pour parler tout bas.

« Vous savez ! Vous n'avez pas besoin de vous inquiéter pour votre fille !! Et vous n'aurez pas besoin de vous occuper de lui Mr Mazaki ! » Commença à dire Maï.

Intrigués, Mr et Mme Mazaki s'approchèrent du comptoir.

« Eh pourquoi ? » Demanda Mr Mazaki curieux.

Maï sourit encore plus avant de répondre.

« Eh bien ! En ce moment même, Atem est en train d'inviter Anzu pour aller au parc d'attraction demain dans l'intenion de lui dire quelque chose !! » Dit elle.

Mr et Mme Mazaki s'approchèrent encore plus et demandèrent :

«Ne me dites pas qu'il s'apprête à lui dire ce que je pense ? » Demanda Mr Mazaki en souriant.

« Si, si !! Vous avez tout devinez !! Il va lui faire la plus belle des déclarations en haut de la grande roue au coucher du soleil !! » Répondit Maï en souriant.

« Je le savais que ce jeune homme était amoureux de ma fille !! Je l'avais vu !! » Répondit-il un peu fort.

« Pas si fort Mr mazaki !! C'est censé être une surprise pour Anzu !! » Dit Maï en mettant un doigt devant sa bouche pour lui signifier de parler moins fort.

« Désolé, jeune fille !! Mais je suis si heureux pour ma fille !! » Dit-il en souriant.

« Nous le sommes toutes, oncle soûn !! » Dit Kazumi en souriant.

« Et c'est tellement romantique !! Dans la grande roue, en plus !! » Dit Mme Mazaki en joignant ses deux mains et ayant un sourire rêveur.

« Oui, c'est vrai !! » Répondirent Rebecca et Kazumi en chœur et imitant Mme Mazaki.

Maï et Mr Mazaki continuaient de discuter.

« Il faut que cela reste un secret Mr Mazaki ! Je compte sur vous !! » Dit elle avec un regard sérieux.

« Ne vous en faites pas ! Je ne dirais rien ! Mais j'aimerais tellement voir ça !! » Dit il.

« Hum !! Mais nous comptons bien y aller demain pour voir tout cela !! » Lui répondit Maï.

« Oh ! Vous avez de la chance !! Mais je doute que ma femme me laisse y aller !! » Répondit il en soupirant un peu.

« Eh bien vous n'avez qu'à dire que vous avez quelque chose de prévu et puis venir nous rejoindre au parc d'attraction vers dix heures !! C'est l'heure du rendez vous !! » Dit Maï en parlant tout bas.

« Oh ! Grande idée !! Je vais trouver quelque chose à dire à ma femme !! » Dit il en souriant.

« Mais vous ne préférez pas passer le jour de la saint valentin avec votre femme !! » Demanda Maï.

« Hum ! Ne vous en faites pas !! Nous l'avons déjà fêté !! Après tout, pour nous c'est tous les jours la saint valentin !! Et ma femme va être occupée demain !! » Dit il en souriant.

« Ok ! C'est réglé alors !! » Dit Maï en levant le pouce.

Mr Mazaki leva le pouce aussi et approuva.

« J'ai Hâte de dire ça à Akim, enfin Mr Haras ! Je suis sûr qu'il voudra venir !! » Dit il en souriant.

Pendant ce temps là, Anzu était montée dans sa chambre et répondit à l'appel.

« Allo, Anzu ! C'est Atem !! Je ne te dérange pas au moins, » Demanda t'il un peu inquiet.

« Non, non ! Au contraire !! Cela commençait à devenir embarrassant avec les filles et mes parents ! » Répondit cette dernière en souriant.

« Embarrassant ? Comment ça ? » Demanda t'il curieux.

« Ah…. Ne t'inquiètes pas !! C'est rien !! » Commença t'elle par dire en riant « Mais dis moi plutôt pourquoi est ce que tu m'appelles ? Tu vas bien au moins !! » Demanda t'elle un peu inquiète, tout d'un coup. Cela ne l'a dérangeait pas qu'il l'appelle, au contraire. Mais elle avait peur que ce soit pour quelque chose de grave.

« Hum ! Non ! Ne t'en fais pas ! » Commença t'il par dire en souriant « Je t'appelais car…. Vois-tu…. J'ai deux billets pour le parc d'attraction demain…. Et je me demandais…Si tu, enfin… Est-ce que tu voudrais y aller avec moi ? » Demanda t'il un peu nerveux.

Anzu ne répondit pas tout de suite, trop surprise qu'Atem ait pu penser à elle pour l'inviter à y aller. Et le jour de la saint Valentin en plus. C'était trop beau pour être vrai.

De l'autre côté du téléphone, Atem s'inquiéta du silence d'Anzu et se demandait si celle-ci voulait bien l'accompagner.

« Euh… Anzu ? Si… Tu ne veux pas… Ce n'est pas grave !! » Dit il un peu triste.

Anzu, en entendant cela, réagit immédiatement.

« Non… Atem… Attend ! Je serais ravie d'y aller avec toi ! C'est…. Juste que je … ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu m'invites !! » Dit elle un peu gênée en mettant une mèche de cheveux derrière l'oreille. Pourtant elle était la fille l'a plus heureuse de la terre. Car il l'avait invitée et pour cela rien ne pouvait l'empêcher d'être heureuse.

Atem, de l'autre côté du téléphone, soupira et se mit à sourire, heureux qu'elle ait accepté. Car il avait craint qu'elle ne refuse de l'accompagner.

« C'est vrai ? Tant mieux… Enfin je veux dire c'est génial !! Ecoute ! Nous pourrions nous retrouver à dix heures à l'entrée du parc, Qu'est ce que tu en penses ? » Demanda t'il en redevenant sérieux.

« Hum ! Oui ! C'est une très bonne idée ! » Dit elle en souriant.

« Alors c'est d'accord !! Bon bah !! Je vais te laisser car je suis avec les garçons et si quelqu'un n'est pas là pour les surveiller, ça va être la pagaille !! » Dit il en soupirant, mais heureux.

« Ah, ah !! Je comprends, tu sais !! J'ai connu ça !!Mais maintenant c'est ton tour !! » Dit elle en riant.

Atem l'écouta rire et il adorait l'entendre rire. Il ria lui aussi, heureux de cette entente entre eux deux.

« Alors bonne soirée Atem et à demain !! » Dit elle en redevenant sérieuse.

« Oui bonne soirée a toi aussi, Anzu !! » Dit il tendrement.

Puis il entendit le déclic et il raccrocha en fermant les yeux. 'Oui bonne soirée mon amour !!' Pensa t'il. Ensuite, il alla rejoindre les garçons, qui regardaient Jono uchi et Marek se battre aux jeux vidéos.

Lorsqu'ils l'aperçurent, ils allèrent le voir, même Jono uchi et Marek.

« Alors ça y est ! Tu l'as invité ? » Demanda Yugi en souriant à son ancien partenaire.

Celui-ci le regarda et esquissa un sourire des plus tendres.

« Hum ! Oui ! Et elle a dit oui ! » Répondit il heureux.

« Yes !! » Jono uchi, Marek et même Yugi dirent en criant, ce qui fit retourner la foule qui se trouvait non loin d'eux.

« Chut ! Pas si fort, voyons !! » Dit Bakura et Honda en fronçant les sourcils, même s'ils comprenaient la joie de leurs amis.

Atem les regarda et soupira. Il savait que ses amis étaient contents pour lui, mais il sentait que cela n'allait pas être de tout repos demain, si tout marchait comme prévu.

« Bon ! Phase une faite !! Maintenant il ne reste plus qu'à attendre demain et la réponse qu'Anzu va te donner Atem, n'est ce pas ? » Dit Jono uchi en s'approchant de lui et mettant son bras autour de l'ancien pharaon.

Celui-ci le regarda et rougit un peu. Puis se reprenant, il dit :

« Oui ! Tu as raison !! J'espère qu'elle répondra à mes sentiments !! » Dit il en soupirant un peu.

«Mais oui ! Ne t'en fais pas !! » Répondirent ils tous en chœur et souriant.

« Elle a déjà accepté le rendez vous, c'est plutôt un bon signe non ? » Dit Honda en levant le pouce.

« Oui, tu as raison !! » Dit Yugi en le regardant. Puis s'approchant d'Atem « Ne t'en fais pas !! Je suis sûr que ça va bien se passer !! »

Atem le regarda et lui sourit.

Puis, ils retournèrent aux jeux et s'amusèrent.

Anzu, après avoir raccroché, ferma les yeux encore surprise de ce qui venait d'arriver. Elle était tout simplement heureuse et son cœur battait à tout rompre.

'Atem ! Se pourrait il que tu éprouve la même chose que moi !! J'aimerais tellement que se soit vrai ?' Pensa t'elle en soupirant un peu.

Elle décida de retourner dans la cuisine où ses amies devaient l'attendre. En descendant, elle se félicita d'avoir eut l'idée de lui offrir un cœur en chocolat et fut encore plus déterminée à lui donner.

En arrivant dans la cuisine, elle vit tout le monde qui la regardait, un sourire au coin des lèvres et les yeux brillant de curiosité. Elle soupira, car elle savait qu'ils allaient la questionner sur ce qu'ils s'étaient dis.

« Alors, Anzu ? Qu'est ce qu'il voulait ? » Demanda Maï, même si au fond d'elle-même elle savait très bien ce qu'il voulait.

« Eh bien ! Il m'a invité à aller au parc d'attraction avec lui demain ! » Répondit Anzu en souriant.

« Eh alors ! Ma chérie que lui a tu dis ? » Demanda Mme Mazaki.

Anzu ferma les yeux un instant en souriant, puis en les ouvrant elle vit que tout le monde s'était approché d'elle et attendait impatiemment qu'elle réponde.

« Eh bien !! J'ai dit….OUI !! » Répondit elle simplement.

« Yes !! » Crièrent les filles en levant les bras en l'air.

« C'est très bien ma chérie !! Je suis fier de toi !! » Lui dit Mr Mazaki en posant sa main sur l'épaule de sa fille et lui souriant.

Anzu lui sourit et le remercia.

« Bon nous allons vous laissez finir, les filles !! » Dit Mme Mazaki en souriant et en sortant de la cuisine.

« Oui ! Tu as raison ! Et puis je dois appeler quelqu'un ! » Dit il en envoyant un clin d'œil rapide à Maï.

Celle-ci comprit le message et sourit.

Après que Mr et Mme Mazaki soient sortis, les filles continuèrent leurs chocolats en bavardant joyeusement.

Lorsque tout fut finis, elles emballèrent leurs chocolats et décidèrent de passer la soirée ensemble. Elles discutèrent et rièrent en mangeant un morceau de pizza et en regardant la télé.

A vingt deux heures, les filles décidèrent de rentrer chez elles pour se reposer et laisser Anzu se coucher pour qu'elle soit en forme pour son rendez vous. Dans le couloir de l'entrée, Anzu et Kazumi les regardèrent se préparer à partir.

« Bon Anzu ! Après ça tu vas te coucher, car il faut que tu sois en forme pour demain !! » Dit Maï.

« Oui ne t'en fais pas, MAMAN !! » Dit Anzu en souriant.

« Bien !! Bonne fille !! Et puis ne t'en fais pas ! Je suis sûr que ça ira demain, hein !! Nous sommes avec toi !!» Dit Maï en souriant.

'Tu n'as pas idée !! Nous serons tous là pour vous regarder !!' Pensa Maï et Rebecca en se regardant et souriant.

« Merci les filles !! » Dit Anzu en leur souriant.

Puis, elles partirent en leur disant au revoir. Après avoir fermé la porte, Anzu et Kazumi montèrent et allèrent chacune dans leur chambre.

Anzu, après s'être changée, s'allongea dans son lit et pensa à son rendez vous de demain avec Atem. Elle sourit et après quelques minutes perdues dans ses pensées, elle atteignit sa lampe de chevet et éteignit la lumière. Elle ferma les yeux en disant 'Bonne nuit mon amour ! 'Puis elle s'endormit un sourire aux lèvres et en rêvant de l'ancien pharaon.

Dans sa chambre, Atem, après avoir passé la soirée avec ses amis, se coucha lui aussi pour être en forme demain. Après tout, demain était une journée décisive pour lui et il allait être enfin fixé.

'Pourvu que tout se passe bien et surtout qu'elle réponde à mes sentiments !!' Pensa t'il très fort. Il tira le tiroir de sa table de chevet et pris la photo. Il la regarda tendrement et sourit en passa son doigt dessus.

« Anzu !! Je t'en prie !! Répond à mes sentiments !! Je ne peux pas vivre sans toi !! Tu illumines ma vie!! Je t'aime tellement !! » Dit il en soupirant.

Il reposa la photo, après un dernier regard et referma le tiroir. Il s'allongea dans son lit et éteignit la lumière. Il ferma les yeux en disant 'Bonne nuit ma douce et fais de beau rêve !!'. Puis il s'endormit en rêvant de l'ange aux yeux bleus qui avait capturé son coeur.

Voila !! Comment avez-vous trouvez ça !! J'attend de vous reviews et n'hésitez pas !!

A bientôt !!

43


	9. Chapter 9

16

Coucou tout le monde, me revoilà avec la suite de mon histoire ! J'espère que vous aimerez !! En tout cas j'ai aimé l'écrire et je suis tout en joie de savoir que vous allez pouvoir enfin le lire !!

Je tiens à remercier toutes les personnes qui ont laissé des reviews merci !!

Bonne lecture à tous !!

Ps : ça va être un peu long mais tellement bien, enfin j'espère que vous trouverez ça bien !!

16

Le lendemain, le soleil brillait dans le ciel d'hiver et réchauffait le cœur des gens de la ville de Domino qui allaient profiter de ce dimanche pour se reposer. Mais pour deux personnes en particulier, ce jour était un jour important.

Atem était debout depuis l'aube et regardait la ville se réveiller. Il pensait à cette journée qui allait se dérouler et qui pour lui était cruciale. Il allait enfin se déclarer à la personne qui lui était la plus cher et pour qui il pouvait donner sa vie. Il ferma les yeux et soupira. Son cœur battait très fort et pour la première fois de sa vie il ne se sentait pas aussi confiant et courageux qu'à l'ordinaire. Il avait pourtant affronté bien des monstres et dangers et pourtant ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire, il le redoutait un peu. Il espérait tellement que la femme de son cœur réponde à ses sentiments. Il rouvrit les yeux et se détourna de la fenêtre en se dirigeant vers la porte de sa chambre. Il se dirigea vers la salle de bain et y pénétra. Il fit couler l'eau de la douche et s'y engouffra. Il laissa l'eau chaude couler sur lui et ferma les yeux pour se détendre quelques instants. Il les rouvrit et, reprenant un peu confiance, il se lava.

Dans la cuisine, Bakura et Marek étaient déjà dans la cuisine et préparaient le petit déjeuner. Ils entendirent l'eau couler dans la salle de bain et comprirent qu'Atem s'était levé et prenait sa douche.

« Marek ! Tu es sûr que nous devons y aller nous aussi ? Je veux dire… Tu ne crois pas qu'on devrait les laisser seul tous les deux ? » Demanda Bakura en regardant Marek.

« Ecoute ! Nous devons y aller pour voir comment ça se passe ! Et puis on sait jamais peut être qu'Atem aura besoin d'aide, car question amour je ne suis pas sûr qu'il s'y connaisse ! » Dit Marek en souriant.

« Tout de même ! Ca ne se fait pas ! Et je ne suis pas sûr qu'Atem apprécie ça ! Si jamais il nous découvre je ne donne pas cher de nos vies. » Dit Bakura un peu effrayé.

« Tant fait pas, il ne nous découvrira pas ! » Répondit Marek en mettant une main sur l'épaule de Bakura.

Ils continuèrent de préparer le petit déjeuner en silence. Après vingt minutes, ils virent venir Atem qui venait de les rejoindre dans la cuisine. Marek et Bakura se retournèrent et restèrent médusés pendant quelques minutes. Ils regardèrent Atem de la tête au pied et ne dirent rien. En effet celui-ci portait un pantalon noir qui dessinait parfaitement les courbes son corps. On pouvait déceler les muscles de ses jambes à travers le tissu. Il portait un pull-over en col roulé blanc crème qui faisait ressortir sa peau tannée et entre apercevoir une carrure plutôt bien musclée. Par-dessus le pull, ils voyaient le cartouche qui portait son nom en hiéroglyphes, ainsi que le pendentif en forme de petite pyramide qu'Anzu lui avait offert à noël. Ce qu'il portait faisait ressortir sa prestance royale et son charme magnétique. Il allait sûrement créer une émeute au parc d'attraction aujourd'hui.

« Bonjours les amis ! » Commença t'il à dire en les regardant un peu surpris « Pourrais-je savoir pourquoi vous me regardez ainsi ? » Demanda t'il.

« Hum ? Atem ce n'est rien ! Mais tu es bien habillé aujourd'hui ! » Répondit Bakura en souriant.

« Oui c'est vrai ça !! Tu vas provoquer une émeute au parc d'attraction !! Bien plus qu'au lycée ! » Surenchérit Marek en bougeant les sourcils plusieurs fois.

Atem ferma les yeux et soupira un peu.

« En tout cas si avec ça tu n'impressionnes pas Anzu et bien moi je me fais moine !! » Continua Marek en riant.

Atem et Bakura se mirent à rirent aussi et pendant quelques minutes ils essayèrent de reprendre leurs souffles. Puis redevenant sérieux, Atem les regarda et dit :

« J'espère que ça va aller aujourd'hui !! »

« T'en fais pas, je suis sûr que ça ira !! » Dit Bakura en tentant de donner du courage à son ami.

Atem le regarda et sourit. Puis ils s'installèrent à table et commencèrent le petit déjeuner. Quelques instants après Mr Haras les rejoignirent et prirent leurs petits déjeuners tranquillement. En entrant dans la pièce Mr Haras avait vu la tenue que portait son élève et avait souri. Pas de doute que le jeune homme voulait impressionner la jeune fille de son cœur et qu'il avait pris grand soin quant au choix de sa tenue. Mr Haras savait, par l'intermédiaire du père d'Anzu, qu'aujourd'hui Atem allait enfin se déclarer et que tous ses amis avaient prévus d'y aller pour les observer. Comme Bakura et Kazumi, celui-ci n'était pas franchement pour, mais il se disait que s'il y allait il pourrait peut être faire en sorte qu'ils aient un moment de répit tous les deux.

Ils finirent leurs petits déjeuners et, après avoir nettoyé, ils se rendirent au salon. Atem se positionna à la femêtre et regardait d'un air absent la ville. Les trois autres le regardèrent et comprirent son silence. Il devait canaliser toutes ses forces et énergies pour aujourd'hui. Ils décidèrent de le laisser tranquille et discutèrent tranquillement.

Pas très loin d'ici, quelqu'un d'autre s'était levé de bonne heure et attendait dix heures avec impatience et nervosité. En effet Anzu était toute aussi impatiente et nerveuse qu'Atem, car aujourd'hui était un jour important pour elle. Elle allait avouer ses sentiments au jeune homme et elle redoutait que ceux-ci ne soient pas réciproques. Pourtant elle ne reculerait pas, car même si ses sentiments n'étaient pas réciproques, elle tenait à le savoir.

Elle sortit de la chambre et se dirigea vers la salle de bain pour prendre une douche. Elle prit un soin extrême dans sa toilette, pour avoir le maximum de chance possible de plaire à Atem. Puis après avoir fini, elle descendit dans la cuisine et alla rejoindre ses parents et sa cousine qui était déjà là. Elle s'installa à sa place et commença à déjeuner.

« Bonjour ma chérie ! Tu as bien dormi ? » Demanda sa mère en souriant.

« Hum ! Oui maman merci ! » Répondit Anzu en souriant également.

« Tu es ravissante aujourd'hui !! » Lui dit son père.

Anzu rougit et le remercia pour le compliment.

«Mais c'est vrai ma chérie ! Pas de doute qu'Atem va te trouver délicieuse ! » Lui dit il en souriant.

Anzu rougit encore plus et baissa la tête. Même si elle était gênée par ce que son père lui avait dit, elle espérait que celui-ci ait raison.

Kazumi la regarda et sourit tendrement. Elle comprenait la gêne de sa cousine. Mais elle savait que les sentiments d'Anzu étaient réciproques et qu'à la fin de la journée Anzu et Atem seraient ensembles et heureux, si tout se passait bien. Elle soupira un peu, car elle savait que son copain et leurs amis avaient décidé de les suivre pour les espionner. Elle aussi désapprouvait un peu ce plan, mais elle décida d'y aller quand même pour aider sa cousine et le jeune homme à avoir un moment de tranquillité.

Ils continuèrent leurs petits déjeuners tranquillement en bavardant. Puis lorsqu'ils eurent finis, Mme Mazaki sortit en disant qu'elle allait rejoindre son club de théâtre pour répéter la pièce qu'ils allaient jouer d'ici trois semaines. Anzu, Kazumi et son mari lui souhaitèrent une bonne journée et se séparèrent. Mr Mazaki alla dans le salon pour lire un livre, tandis que les filles montèrent dans la chambre d'Anzu. Anzu se posa sur le rebord de sa fenêtre alors que Kazumi s'assit sur le lit, en regardant sa cousine.

« Tu penses à ton rendez vous, n'est ce pas ? » Dit elle en souriant gentiment.

Anzu se retourna et approuva en souriant un peu tristement. Kazumi n'aimait pas voir sa cousine ainsi et elle décida de la soutenir en disant :

« Ne t'inquiètes pas ! Je suis sûr que tout se passera bien ! J'ai un bon pressentiment ! »

« Si seulement tu pouvais avoir raison ! Mais j'ai un peu peur, je l'avoue ! » Dit elle en soupirant un peu et baissant la tête.

«Mais tu sais, je vais le faire quand même, que se soit réciproque ou pas ! Car je ne veux pas me mentir à moi-même et surtout pas à mon cœur. Je l'aime et je veux qu'il le sache, qu'il m'aime ou non ! » Dit elle en relevant la tête lui donnant son sourire le plus éclatant possible.

Kazumi hocha la tête en lui rendant son sourire pour approuver ce qu'elle venait d'entendre. Puis elles se mirent à discuter toutes les deux en attendant l'heure du rendez vous.

A neuf et quart, Atem se leva du rebord de la fenêtre et se rendit dans sa chambre pour aller chercher ses affaires. Il passa devant sa table de nuit et la regarda un instant. Puis il sortit du tiroir la photo et la regarda pour se donner du courage. Il ferma les yeux un instant et prit une grande inspiration pour calmer les battements de son cœur. Puis il les rouvrit et remit la photo à sa place en souriant tendrement. Il sortit de la chambre et revint dans le salon pour dire à ses amis qu'il allait partir. Ceux-ci le regardèrent et lui souhaitèrent bonne chance. Atem les remercia et se dirigea vers le vestibule pour aller mettre son long manteau noir qui sculptait son corps et lui donnait un air de gentleman. Se retournant une dernière fois, il regarda ses amis, qui s'étaient approchés de lui pour le regarder partir.

Lorsqu' Atem eut refermé la porte, Marek sourit malicieusement et se retourna vers Bakura et Mr Haras.

« Bon je crois qu'il est temps d'y aller nous aussi ! » Dit il en se dirigeant vers sa chambre.

Bakura le regarda partir en soupirant et secouant la tête. Il n'approuvait pas le plan, mais il décida d'y aller pour aider Atem et Anzu à avoir un moment de tranquillité.

Après avoir pris leurs affaires ils sortirent tous les trois et se rendirent eux aussi au parc d'attraction.

Anzu, elle aussi se prépara à partir pour son rendez vous avec Atem. Kazumi la regarda faire. Puis lorsqu 'Anzu eut fini, elle se retourna vers sa cousine pour que celle-ci lui dise ce qu'elle en pensait. Kazumi la regarda et lui sourit pour lui dire qu'elle approuvait son choix. Rassurée, Anzu regarda l'heure et pris son sac. Puis elle sortit de la chambre accompagnée de sa cousine et se dirigea vers la cuisine pour aller chercher son cœur en chocolat emballé. Elle le regarda un instant, puis le mit dans son sac. Elle sortit de la cuisine et se dirigea vers le vestibule pour mettre son manteau. Elle se retourna une dernière fois vers Kazumi et la regarda en souriant. Celle-ci lui sourit également et lui souhaita bonne chance. Puis lorsqu' Anzu fut sortit elle alla chercher ses affaires également. En sortant de sa chambre et descendant les escaliers elle vit que son oncle l'attendait au pied de l'escalier en souriant.

« Alors tu es prête Kazumi ! » Lui dit il en la regardant et en se frottant les mains.

Celle approuva et, après avoir pris ses chocolats, le suivit de derrière en secouant la tête car elle voyait bien que tout ceci amusait beaucoup son oncle.

Arrivé près de l'entrée du parc, Anzu attendait qu' Atem arrive. Son cœur battait à tout rompre. Elle était tellement plongée dans ses pensées qu'elle ne vit pas les garçons aux alentours la regarder, charmés par sa beauté et sa grâce.

Atem commençait à s'approcher du point de rendez vous et il sentait son cœur battre rapidement. Il était plongé lui aussi dans ses pensées, il n'entendait donc pas les murmures autour de lui. Puis il commença à entendre un peu plus distinctement ce qu'il se disait et comprit que les gens autour de lui, surtout les garçons, parlaient d'une beauté qui attendait à l'entrée du parc et qu'ils se demandaient qui pouvait-elle bien être. Atem, médusé, se réveilla et commença à regarder vers l'endroit où tous les garçons regardaient. Lentement il regarda et ses yeux s'agrandirent d'émerveillement. Un peu au loin se tenait la personne la plus sublime qu'il avait vue. Et cette personne n'était autre que celle qui faisait battre son cœur. D'ailleurs celui-ci se mit à battre encore plus vite, il sentit son visage rougir et une chaleur envahir son corps. En effet, Anzu portait une jupe noire qui lui arrivait juste au-dessus des genoux et qui épousait parfaitement ses formes. En haut elle portait un pull en col roulé blanc et qui, par contraste avec la couleur de sa jupe, faisait ressortir la couleur de ses yeux et illuminait son teint. Elle portait un long manteau noir qui révélait sa silhouette svelte. Décidemment elle savait toujours mettre en valeur sa prestance et son charme naturel. En fait il constata que tous les deux portaient la même tenue. Charmé il la regarda amoureusement et se perdit dans sa rêverie.

Anzu, toujours dans ses pensées, commença à entendre des murmures provenant des filles qui se tenaient aux alentours. Elle sortit de ses pensées et regarda dans la direction où tous ses regards se convergeaient. Et c'est là qu'elle le vit. Elle se mit à le détailler et à rougir. Il était fabuleux habillé ainsi et faisait ressortir sa prestance et son charme. Pas de doute, habillé ainsi Anzu voyait bien qu'il avait été pharaon, tant sa force royale se dégageait de lui. Elle était encore plus sous son charme et ne pouvait détacher son regard de cet homme.

Ils étaient tellement perdus dans leur contemplation, qu'ils ne virent pas au loin une multitude de pairs d'yeux qui les regardaient en souriant malicieusement.

« Tu vois, je te l'avais bien dis qu'habillé ainsi, il attirerait tous les regards ! » Murmura une première voix.

« Oui tu avais raison ! » Dis une autre voix.

« Eh ! Vous avez vu la façon dont ils se regardent mutuellement !! C'est trop mignon !! Ils rougissent tous les deux ! » Dit une autre voix un peu fort.

« Chut ! Tu vas nous faire repérer ! » Dit une quatrième voix qui donna un coup de poing sur le crâne de la personne qui venait de parler un peu fort.

« Eh ! Ca ne va pas ! » Dit celle-ci en donnant un coup de poing en retour. Ils commencèrent à se battre, quant une cinquième personne s'interposa.

« Bon maintenant ça suffit vous deux !! Vous voulez nous faire repérer ou quoi, espèces de gamin ! » Dit une sixième voix.

« Chut !! » Répondirent en chœur toutes les autres voix.

Sortant de leur rêverie en même temps, Atem et Anzu s'aperçurent et s'approchèrent au même moment.

« Bonjour Anzu ! » Dit Atem en souriant, qui se remettait tout juste du choc qu'il avait eut en voyant son ange aux yeux bleus.

« Bonjour Atem ! Tu vas bien ? » Dit Anzu en le regardant, toujours aussi charmée par sa beauté racée.

« Hum… Oui je vais bien ! Et toi…. Ca va ? » Dit il en la regardant tendrement dans les yeux.

Celle-ci acquiesça de la tête, perdue dans la profondeur de son regard et par cette voix de velours qui la faisait chavirer.

Ils restèrent ainsi pendant quelques instants sans bouger, appréciant la complicité et la présence de l'autre.

« On devrait… Peut être y aller…Non ? » Dirent ils tous les deux en même temps.

Surpris, ils se regardèrent puis, ils se mirent à rire légèrement, heureux comme jamais ils ne l'avaient été. Lorsque leur rire s'estompa, ils se regardèrent et se mirent à sourire tendrement. Enfin ils se mirent à bouger vers l'entrée du parc côte à côte, leurs mains se touchant presque, Atem ayant une de ses mains dans sa poche. Ils rougirent un peu en sentant ce léger contact de leurs mains s'effleurer et tous les deux souhaitaient qu'ils puissent se donner la main.

Ils entrèrent dans le parc et ne s'aperçurent donc pas que le même groupe les suivait de loin et qui souriait.

Atem et Anzu se dirigèrent vers la première attraction, qui était un jeu de tir où des petites poupées en formes de duels de monstres pouvaient être gagnées. Anzu s'arrêta devant et les regarda. Atem voyait qu'Anzu était intéressée par une, en particulier et décida d'y jouer pour la lui offrir.

« Approchez… Approchez !! Mesdames et Messieurs !! Tentez votre chance à tous les coups on gagne !! » Criait l'homme qui tenait le stand.

« Je veux bien essayer! » Dit Atem qui s'était approché de lui.

Anzu le regarda s'avancer vers le stand et le regarda.

« Ah ! Jeune homme ! Vous avez raison et je suis sûr que cette charmante personne désire avoir une de ses poupées, n'est ce pas jeune demoiselle !! » Dit il en souriant à Anzu.

« Hum oui c'est vrai mais… Atem tu n'es pas obligé de faire ça ! » Dit elle en posant une main sur son bras et le regardant.

Celui-ci la regarda longuement et tendrement. Fermant les yeux il lui dit :

« Ne t'en fais pas Anzu ça ne me déranges pas !! Et je sais que tu en veux une !! » Dit il en ouvrant les yeux et la regardant de nouveau.

Ils se fixèrent tendrement tous les deux pendant quelques instants. L'homme du stand les regarda et vit que ces deux jeunes gens éprouvaient un amour sans limite, et se mit à sourire.

« Quelle charmant couple ! Ecoutez… Si vous arrivez à toucher le centre en un coup, vous pourrez repartir avec deux poupées. Quand dites vous ? » Dit il en souriant, car il vit que les deux jeunes avaient rougis au mot « couple » et s'étaient détournés l'un de l'autre.

Atem regarda l'homme et approuva d'un sourire. Il paya le prix et prit le fusil. Il ajusta la vision du fusil à la sienne et visa la cible. L'homme regarda le jeune homme se concentrer et fut surpris de voir une telle concentration et détermination. Anzu le regardait aussi et ne fut pas surpris de le voir comme ça, car Atem était ainsi. Toujours très concentré lorsqu'il faisait quelque chose, que se soit un duel ou autre. C'est ce qu'elle aimait d'ailleurs chez lui.

Atem fixa longuement le centre et tira. La balle se logea dans le centre de la cible. Atem posa le fusil et sourit. L'homme regarda la cible puis le jeune homme et fut médusé. Ce jeune homme venait de toucher la cible en un coup et sans la moindre hésitation. Il sourit et lui dit :

« Eh bien jeune homme ! Félicitation, vous avez réussi ! Comme promis vous aurez droit à deux poupées »

Atem le remercia et se retourna vers Anzu qui le regardait en souriant.

« Bravo Atem ! Ce n'est pas pour rien que l'on t'appelle le roi des duellistes !! Et merci » Dit elle en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

Atem la regarda aussi et vit une lueur brillée dans ses yeux. Il ne savait pas ce que cette lueur pouvait signifier mais il était heureux, car son sourire était la plus belle des récompenses.

« Je t'en pris Anzu, ça m'a fais plaisir et si tu es heureuse c'est tant mieux ! »

« Eh bien jeune fille. Quelles poupées souhaitez vous avoir ? » Dit l'homme du stand.

Anzu se détourna d'Atem et regarda les petites poupées. Elle vit celles qui l'intéressait et les lui montra. L'homme les vit et alla les chercher. Puis il les tendit à Anzu et celle-ci les pris dans ses mains. Après avoir remercié et salué l'homme, Atem et Anzu s'en allèrent.

« Alors Anzu, quelles poupées as-tu prises ? » Demanda Atem en la regardant.

Anzu regarda ses poupées quelques instants et se mit à rougir un peu.

« Eh bien la première poupée, c'est la magicienne de la foi et de l'amitié, ma carte préférée » Elle commença à dire. Puis elle reprit en bafouillant un peu, rougissant, et elle s'arrêta en reprenant « La deuxième… C'est…Enfin… C'est le magicien des ténèbres !! »

Atem s'arrêta lui aussi, surpris, en entendant cela et la regarda longuement. Il vit qu'elle rougissait légèrement. Anzu avait choisi comme deuxième poupée le magicien des ténèbres, qui était sa carte préférée et maîtresse dans son jeu. Il ne pouvait pas y croire 'Anzu ! Pourquoi as-tu choisi cette poupée ?... Se pourrait il que tu m'… ' Il n'osa pas continuer sa pensée, car il ne voulait pas se faire de faux espoir. Pourtant son cœur n'arrêtait pas de lui dire qu'elle éprouvait peut être la même chose. Il la regarda amoureusement, perdu dans la beauté de ses yeux et ne pouvait détacher son regard d'elle. Anzu le regardait aussi et ils étaient si proches, comme hypnotisés. Atem commença à s'approcher d'elle en penchant sa tête vers elle. Anzu faisait de même en se haussant. Leurs lèvres n'étaient qu'à quelques centimètres. Atem pouvait sentir le doux parfum fruité d'Anzu et cela lui procura un bonheur intense. Il avait toujours adoré cette odeur, car cette fragrance lui correspondait tout à fait et l'envoûtait. Ce qui le rendait encore plus amoureux d'elle. Anzu, elle pouvait sentir le souffle chaud d'Atem sur son visage et le parfum boisé qu'il portait. Il le caractérisait tout à fait : fort et mystérieux, avec un côté exotique. Ils étaient tous les deux dans leur monde et ne prêtaient pas attention aux alentours. Leurs lèvres se touchaient presque, quand soudainement, Anzu sentit une petite main tirer sur sa jupe. Anzu et Atem se détachèrent à regret et regardèrent qui avait perturbé ce doux moment. Il s'agissait d'un petit garçon qui pleurait.

« Eh bien mon bonhomme ! Tu es perdu ? » Dit Anzu en se baissant pour arriver à sa hauteur.

Celui-ci acquiesça et continua de pleurer.

« Tant fait pas !! Nous allons t'emmener à l'accueil et je suis sûr que ta maman te retrouvera là bas, alors ne pleure plus, d'accord ! » Dit elle gentiment.

Le petit garçon approuva et essuya ses larmes. Puis Anzu lui tendit la main, que le petit garçon pris sans hésiter. Atem la regarda tendrement, car Anzu était quelqu'un de vraiment adorable et serviable avec tout le monde et c'est ce qu'il aimait chez elle. Ils allèrent donc en direction de l'accueil.

Au loin, les mêmes yeux que tout à l'heure les regardèrent partir.

« C'est pas possible ! D'où il sort ce morveux ! C'était pourtant bien parti ! Si je le tenais ce garnement… » Dit une des voix en montrant les poings.

« Du calme ! Ca sert à rien de s'énerver ! Il y aura d'autres occasions ! » Dit une autre voix.

Ils partirent de l'endroit d'où ils étaient postés et les suivirent de loin.

A l'accueil, le petit garçon retrouva sa mère qui avait été appelé. Après les avoir remercié, la mère et le fils partirent de nouveau vers le parc. Atem et Anzu les regardèrent partir. Ils décidèrent de retourner vers le parc pour continuer leur journée. En marchant, un silence se fit entendre, car ils repensaient à ce qui avait faillit se passer. Tous les deux pensaient la même chose : ils étaient un peu déçus qu'ils aient été interrompus. Intérieurement ils soupirèrent et souhaitèrent que cette occasion puisse se présenter à nouveau.

Ils continuèrent de marcher quand ils virent un attroupement devant une attraction. Ils s'y arrêtèrent et regardèrent ce qu'il se passait. Ils s'approchèrent des gens et entendirent ce que certains disaient.

« Eh ! Il parait que cette maison d'horreur est sensas!! Il y a plein de monstres et autres prêts à te faire peur !! J'ai trop envie d'y aller !! » Dit une des personnes.

« C'est clair !! Et puis t'as vu ce monde !! Ca doit être génial !! » Dit une autre personne.

Atem et Anzu se regardèrent et décidèrent d'y aller. Ils s'approchèrent de la foule et attendirent leurs tours.

Le groupe qui les suivait décida de faire la queue aussi pour pouvoir les observer.

« C'est trop cool qu'il ai décidé d'aller là !! C'est l'endroit idéal pour qu'ils se rapprochent !! » Dit un membre du groupe.

« Euh !! Ouais, mais je suis pas sûr que se soit si génial d'aller là !! » Dit une autre voix en tremblant un peu.

« Eh ! Me dis pas que t'as peur ! » Répliqua une autre voix.

« N…Non ! » Répondit la même voix que précédemment.

« En tout cas bien jouer mon garçon ! Anzu a un peu peur des fantômes et compagnie !! » Dit une voix un peu plus adultes.

Ils virent Atem et Anzu entrer dans la maison d'horreur. Le groupe entra quelques minutes plus tard et essayèrent de les suivre, mais il y avait plein de dédales.

Atem marchait dans un des dédales suivit de très près par Anzu, qui semblait un peu effrayée. Il la regarda du coin de l'œil, et vit qu'elle regardait un peu partout. Tout d'un coup, un monstre apparue devant eux et Anzu cria. Elle se précipita vers Atem en lui prenant le bras et cacha sa tête dans son bras en tremblant un peu. Atem fut quelques secondes surpris par ce geste, puis il se mit à sourire en savourant le contact de la jeune fille contre lui.

« Anzu, est ce que ça va aller ? Tu sais on peut faire demi tour si tu veux ? » Demanda t'il un peu inquiet, quand même, pour elle.

Celle-ci releva la tête et le regarda droit dans les yeux en souriant faiblement.

« Non… Ca ira….. Enfin si tu es là ça ira !! » Dit elle. Puis réalisant qu'elle lui serrait toujours le bras elle commença à s'éloigner de lui. Mais Atem la retint et lui sourit.

« Si cela te rassures tu peux rester contre moi, ça ne me déranges pas » Dit il en lui souriant tendrement 'Au contraire j'adore te sentir près de moi' Finit il par penser.

Anzu lui donna le plus beau des sourires, ce qui combla Atem, et elle reprit son bras. Ils continuèrent à avancer tous les deux comblés de bonheur.

Au loin, le groupe avait vu ce qu'il s'était passé et en fut ravi, car ils virent que tout se passait bien entre eux. Sauf qu'ils n'avaient pas pensé que eux aussi été dans la maison des horreurs et qu'ainsi eux aussi pouvait voir les monstres et autres.

Un autre monstre apparut et tenta de les effrayer. Anzu cria et se pressa plus contre Atem, au grand bonheur de celui-ci. Mais ils entendirent également d'autres voix au loin qui hurlaient, et en particulier une qui hurlait presque à la mort. Ils avaient l'impression de connaître ces voix.

« Eh attend où tu vas comme ça, espèce d'idiot » Dit une personne du groupe qui se mit à courir en suivant la personne qui avait crié le plus fort et qui par conséquent s'éloigna du groupe.

Mais il ne fut pas le seul à s'éloigner. Les autres qui avaient crié, même si c'était moins fort, commencèrent à se disperser également.

« Ma douce revient ! » Dit une autre personne qui courait après une autre personne.

« Eh ! Tu ne vas pas me dire qu'un monstre comme ça t'effraie, alors que tu as abrité un monstre bien plus effrayant ! » Dit une autre voix en suivant une autre personne.

« Ne va pas par là on ne sait pas ce qui peux se cacher, revient ! » Dit un des membres, le plus petit du groupe qui suivait une autre tout aussi petite.

« Attendez les enfants, attendez nous ! Nous sommes plus âgées, nous n'allons pas aussi vite ! » Dirent deux autres personnes qui suivit un des dédales.

En entendant le bruit fait par ses personnes, Atem et Anzu se retournèrent pour voir tout au loin tout un groupe de personne qui courait dans tous les sens. Puis ils se regardèrent étonnés, et décidèrent de continuer leur chemin.

En fait le groupe qui venait de se séparer, n'était autre que Yugi et ses amis venus observer leurs amis. Les personnes qui avaient crié et s'étaient enfouis étaient Kazumi suivit par Marek, Bakura suivit par Honda, Rebecca suivit par Yugi et celui qui avait hurlé le plus fort était Jono uchi suivit par Mai. Mr Mazaki et Mr Haras avaient suivi Bakura et Honda pour laisser les autres couples seuls.

Jono uchi, après avoir couru pendant un moment, s'arrêta dans un coin pour reprendre son souffle. Puis il sentit une main se poser sur son épaule et se mit à crier.

« Eh ! Calme toi, ce n'est que moi !! Non mais quel trouillard !! » Dit Mai qui enleva sa main de son épaule et secoua la tête.

« Eh ! Ce n'est pas de ma faute ! Je ne supporte pas tout ce qui a attrait au fantôme et autres ! » Répliqua Jono uchi en reprenant son calme.

« Ouais ! Quel homme franchement !! Et si je me faisais attaquer par des fantômes et autres, je pourrais vachement compter sur toi ! » Dit Mai en se retournant et mettant ses mains sur ses hanches.

Jono uchi la regarda un moment avant de répondre.

« Bien sûr que tu pourrais compter sur moi ! Pour te sauver je pourrais battre le diable lui même ! Il me semble te l'avoir prouver lors du tournoi de batailleville et même que j'ai risqué mon âme pour toi dans mon combat contre Varon et toi, non !! » Répondit Jono uchi en parlant tendrement.

Mai se retourna en le regardant les sourcils levés. Tout ce qu'il avait dit était vrai, mais l'entendre le dire avec cette voix là, la fit fondre un peu 'Se pourrait il qu'il éprouve les mêmes sentiments que moi ?' Se demandait Mai.

Puis elle sentit des lèvres chaudes et tendres se poser sur les siennes. Elle écarquilla les yeux, surprise, puis les ferma et se laissa aller dans ce baiser, qui s'intensifia. Jono uchi et Mai s'embrassèrent passionnément, Mai les bras autour du cou de Jono uchi et le pressant contre lui et Jono uchi les deux bras autour de sa taille et la serrant contre lui intensément.

Ils se séparèrent lorsque le manque d'air fut évident. Ils se regardèrent, une lueur dans les yeux et essayèrent de reprendre leur souffle.

« Ecoute Mai ! Je sais que je ne suis qu'un gamin immature et bagarreur, que l'on arrête pas de se disputer mais je veux que tu sache que… Je t'aime, vraiment ! Et même si ce n'est…. » Jono uchi n'eut pas le temps de finir, car Mai venait de l'embrasser de nouveau. Jono uchi répondit à se baiser tendre et plein d'amour.

« Ecoute ! Moi aussi je t'aime. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, car c'est vrai que tu es immature et bagarreur, que tu n'est absolument pas mon type à première vue. Et pourtant je suis tombée amoureuse de toi !! » Dit Mai en fermant les yeux.

Jono uchi, trop heureux, l'a prit dans ses bras et la serra tendrement. Ils restèrent ainsi quelques minutes savourant ce tendre moment. Puis ils se séparèrent. Mai sortit de son sac son cadeau de la saint Valentin et le lui offrit. Heureux, Jono uchi l'ouvrit et lorsqu'il le découvrit il explosa de joie.

« Woah Mai ! Merci pour le gâteau au chocolat ! Il est magnifique et gros en plus !! Tu me connais vraiment !! Et les portraits sont trop cool !! » Dit il en déposant un baiser rapide et tendre sur ses lèvres.

Mai le regarda et lui donna une tape sur l'épaule affectueusement. Jono uchi lui sourit et l'embrassa de nouveau.

Plus loin Kazumi venait de s'arrêter elle aussi pour reprendre son souffle. Marek la rejoignit et l'enlaça par derrière en mettant ses bras autour de sa taille. Kazumi posa ses mains sur ses bras et ferma les yeux pour profiter de ce moment.

« Pardon Marek ! A cause de moi tu as perdu la trace d'Atem et Anzu ! » Dit elle navrée.

Elle sentit celui-ci avancer sa tête et sentit son souffle prêt de son oreille.

« Non ma douce !! Ce n'est pas grave !! Si j'avais su que tu avais peur des monstres ou autres, je ne t'aurais pas emmené là !! Je suis très intéressé par ce qui se passe entre Atem et Anzu, mais tu passe en premier !! Je ne te laisserais jamais toute seule face à cela !! Tu es bien trop importante pour moi. Après tout tu es le soleil de ma vie ! » Dit il doucement et avec plein d'amour.

Kazumi touchée, se retourna et l'enlaça tendrement.

« Marek, tu compte plus que tout au monde pour moi et je suis heureuse de t'avoir rencontrée ! Tu es ma vie !! » Dit elle tendrement.

Marek sourit, heureux. Puis il souleva le menton de sa bien aimé avec sa main et encadrant son visage, il l'embrassa pour lui montrer tout l'amour et l'affection qu'il éprouvait pour elle depuis qu'elle était entrée dans sa vie. Kazumi répondit à son baiser et passionnément ils s'embrassèrent. Puis lorsque le baiser se termina, ils restèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre en fermant les yeux. Enfin se séparant l'un de l'autre, Kazumi chercha dans son sac et sortit une boîte enveloppée et l'a remis à Marek en souriant. Celui-ci l'accepta en souriant pour la remercier. Il l'ouvrit et découvrit les deux cœurs en chocolats noir et blanc qui étaient unis. Il sourit en voyant cela, car cela caractérisait leur couple. Il la regarda et lui donna un rapide baiser mais très tendre. Puis se donnant la main ils avancèrent dans le dédale pour sortir de la maison d'horreur.

Yugi qui rattrapa Rebecca, lui prit le bras pour la forcer à s'arrêter. Celle-ci avait son dos face à lui et essayait de reprendre son souffle. Yugi la força gentiment à se retourner et la prit dans ses bras. Elle mis ses bras autour de lui et le serra tendrement.

« Ne t'en fais pas Rebecca, je suis là !! » Dit il doucement.

Celle-ci hocha la tête et leva la tête en lui faisant le plus beau des sourires.

« Je sais Yugi ! C'est bien pour ça que je t'aime ! » Dit elle.

Celui-ci lui rendit son sourire et se pencha pour lui donner un baiser. Celle-ci y répondit chaleureusement. Après quelques minutes ainsi, ils se séparèrent et posèrent leurs fronts sur celui de l'autre en souriant. Puis Rebecca se sépara de lui et chercha quelque chose dans son sac. Elle en sortit une boîte et le lui montra.

« Tadam ! Voici mon cadeau pour la saint Valentin, Yugi chéri !! » Dit elle avec un sourire qui lui arrivait jusqu'aux oreilles.

« Merci Rebecca ! Je t'adore !! » Dit il en déposant un tendre baiser sur ses lèvres. Puis il l'ouvrit et découvrit ce qu'elle lui avait offert. Il la remercia encore et rangea la boîte. Puis il prit sa main et se dirigea vers la sortie de ce dédale.

Bakura, suivit de près par Honda et loin par Mrs Mazaki et Haras, arrivèrent près de la sortie du dédale où ils s'étaient précipités. Arrivés à la sortie, Bakura s'arrêta et repris son souffle. Honda le rejoignit en tentant lui aussi de reprendre son souffle.

« Eh bien j'aurais jamais pensé que tu avais peur des monstres et autres !! » Dit il en regardant Bakura.

« Je suis désolé, mais je n'ai jamais pu supporter tout ce qui fait peur !! » Dit il en souriant faiblement.

« Ouais c'est sûr !! Et puis avec ton double, ça n'a pas du être facile !! » Dit Honda.

Bakura acquiesça et sourit. Puis ils entendirent les deux adultes arriver et les regardèrent approcher.

« Eh bien ! Qu'est ce que vous courez vite !! » Dit Mr Mazaki en reprenant son souffle « J'avais oublié ce que c'était d'être jeune !! »

Mr Haras approuva en tentant de reprendre son souffle.

« Bon j'imagine que nous n'avons plus qu'à attendre que les autres arrivent » Dit Mr Haras.

Les trois autres approuvèrent et attendirent patiemment qu'ils arrivent.

Pendant ce temps là, Atem et Anzu continuèrent leur parcours. Anzu tenait toujours le bras d'Atem au grand plaisir de ce dernier. Ils croisèrent d'autres monstres et autres et à chaque fois Anzu se serrait plus fort contre lui. Bien sûr elle était effrayée d'être venue ici, et en même temps elle bénissait le ciel car cela lui donnait l'occasion d'être près d'Atem. Elle sentait sa chaleur et sa force et elle était aux anges. Atem, sentait bien qu'elle était effrayée et se demandait s'ils avaient bien fait de venir ici. En même temps il remerciait le ciel de lui avoir donné cette occasion. Car il pouvait sentir les bras de la jeune fille de son cœur autour de lui et la chaleur qu'elle dégageait. Ils arrivèrent bientôt à la fin du parcours un peu soulagés mais aussi désappointés.

Avant qu'Atem et Anzu sortent de cette maison des horreurs, les autres s'étaient retrouvés à la sortie.

« Bon je vois que nous nous sommes tous retrouvés !!... Mais dites moi depuis quand Jono Uchi et Mai se tiennent la main ! » Dit Honda en les regardant.

Jono uchi et Mai rougirent un peu et se lâchèrent les mains.

« Mais non, vous pouvez continuer !! C'est tellement mignon ! » Dit Honda en s'amusant de leurs gènes.

Jono uchi lui mis son poing sur son crâne en lui lançant des mots qui aurait pu choquer des oreilles sensibles qui passaient par là. Honda répliqua en le frappant également et ils se lancèrent dans une bagarre déchaînée. Les autres essayèrent de les calmer en les séparant.

« Eh ! Ce n'est pas le moment ! Nous devons continuer notre mission ! » Répliqua Marek en fronçant les sourcils et les regardant tous les deux.

« Ok ok ! Nous avons compris » Dit Jono uchi « Mais comment savoir s'ils sont déjà sortis. »

« Allons nous cacher d'abord, pour qu'ils ne nous voient pas et puis nous verrons bien !! » Dit Yugi qui commença à s'éloigner, suivi de près par Rebecca.

Ils se planquèrent tous derrière un buisson et attendirent. Quelques minutes plus tard, ils les virent sortir. Ils les observèrent et virent qu'Anzu avait ses bras autour du bras d'Atem. Ils sourirent tous en voyant ça.

Lorsqu'ils atteignirent la sortie, Anzu avait toujours ses bras autour d'Atem. En réalisant qu'ils avaient atteint la sortie, elle se détacha de lui un peu à regret. Atem la laissa faire même si au fond de lui ils auraient voulu qu'elle continue à lui prendre le bras.

« Pardon… Atem de t'avoir pris le bras ainsi » Commença t'elle par dire, gênée, en mettant une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille. Puis elle reprit en souriant « D'habitude je n'ai pas vraiment peur, mais c'est vrai que là les monstres étaient vraiment bien fait, je n'ai donc pas pu m'empêcher ! Vraiment je suis dés… » Elle n'eut pas le temps de continuer, car Atem avait posé un doigt sur ses lèvres pour la faire taire.

« Ne t'excuse pas voyons !! Cela ne m'a pas dérangé au contraire !! Et puis si cela a pu t'aider j'en suis heureux » Dit il en souriant tendrement. Puis il retira son doigt et avec sa main il lui caressa la joue presque malgré lui, car il été perdu dans ses pensées et surtout dans ses yeux.

Anzu était hypnotisée par son regard brûlant et surtout par la caresse qu'il lui prodiguait. Elle ne pouvait détacher son regard de lui.

Puis ils entendirent d'autres personnes arrivées, ils se détachèrent donc de l'un et de l'autre et se détournèrent. Ils étaient un peu gênés tous les d'eux. Et pourtant ce moment restait gravé dans leur coeur. Puis ils se retournèrent et se sourirent. Ils décidèrent de partir vers un autre stand.

Les autres qui avaient vu cela étaient contents. Même s'ils auraient voulu que cela aille plus loin. Mais au moins les choses se passaient bien.

« Vous avez vu, ça y était presque !! Dommage qu'ils n'aient pas continué ! » Dit Marek.

« Oui… Mais c'était vraiment romantique !! » Dit Rebecca en joignant ses mains et fermant les yeux. Les filles approuvèrent et l'imitèrent.

« Oui Oui ! Nous avons compris !! » Dirent les garçons.

« En tout cas j'espère qu'ils vont aller dans un endroit où nous pouvons manger car je meure de faim ! » Dit Jono uchi en mettant sa main sur son estomac.

Les autres soupirèrent en secouant la tête.

**17**

Atem et Anzu continuaient leur chemin. Ils arrivèrent vers le coin restauration et décidèrent de s'arrêter ici pour manger. Atem proposa à Anzu de s'asseoir à une table pendant qu'il allait leur chercher de quoi se restaurer. Atem posa son manteau à côté d'Anzu et se dirigea vers le comptoir. Anzu enleva le sien qu'elle posa avec son sac à côté du manteau d'Atem. Elle sortit quelque chose de son sac et regarda le manteau d'Atem, pendant quelques instants, puis ce qu'elle avait dans sa main.

Pendant ce temps là, Atem faisait la queue. Non loin de là un groupe de jeune fille le virent et le regardèrent amoureusement, en gloussant.

Yugi et ses amis s'approchèrent d'eux et se cachèrent non loin de l'endroit où se dirigeait Atem. Ils l'observèrent faire la queue. Ils virent le même groupe de fille regardant Atem.

« Qu'est ce que c'est que ces filles !! » Dit Jono uchi en fronçant les sourcils.

« Eh vous avez vu ?! » Dit Mai en pointant ce qu'elle avait vu.

En effet, une des filles s'approcha d'Atem en minaudant. Elle se mit à côté de lui et lui sourit. Un peu mal à l'aise, Atem la regarda en se demandant ce qu'elle voulait.

« Mais pour qui elle se prend celle là !! » Dit Jono uchi en voulant aller lui dire ce qu'il pensait.

Les autres essayèrent de le retenir.

« Je t'en pris Jono uchi ! Il est assez grand pour se défendre !! Arrête, tu vas nous faire repérer ! » Dit Marek en le tirant aussi fort qu'il pouvait.

La jeune fille se présenta et engagea la conversation avec Atem.

« Bonjour ! Je m'appelle Yumiko … Et mes amies et moi avons remarqué que tu étais tout seul ! Peut être voudrais tu te joindre à nous ! » Dit elle en lui souriant.

Atem la regarda et regarda son groupe d'amie. Il ferma les yeux quelques secondes puis les rouvrit.

« Hum ! C'est gentil….Mais je ne suis pas seul, je suis venue avec une amie qui m'attend là bas » Dit il en la montrant du doigt.

Yumiko regarda vers l'endroit qu'il montrait. Il vit qu'une jeune fille brune attendait assis à une table. Elle la regarda et vit qu'elle était assez mignonne.

« Oh ! Une amie ? Je suis sûr que cela ne l'a dérangerait pas si tu venais avec nous quelques instants ! » Dit elle en le regardant.

« Désolé, mais je préfère être avec elle ! » Dit il un peu agacé.

« Allez ! Et puis tu peux sûrement trouver mieux ! Elle est mignonne mais bon, ce n'est pas un prix de beauté ! Je suis bien mieux qu'elle !» Dit elle en lui prenant le bras.

En entendant cela, Atem sentit la colère le submerger. Il se dégagea d'elle et lui dit d'une voix froide et ses yeux se rétrécissant.

« Ecoute je ne te connais pas, mais sache que pour moi Anzu te surpasses de très, très loin. Tu ne lui arrives même pas à la cheville. Elle est l'ange qui illumine ma vie et qui a toujours été là pour moi… Et personne ne pourra prendre sa place, ici, dans mon cœur ! » Dit il en mettant sa main sur son cœur « Alors si tu veux bien m'excuser ! » Dit il en s'éloignant et s'approchant du comptoir.

Yumiko le regarda partir, en colère par ce qu'il venait de dire et alla rejoindre ses amies.

Yugi et ses amis avaient tout entendu et ils étaient contents, car il avait remis en place cette fille. Les garçons se tapaient les mains et les filles soupirèrent après avoir entendu la tirade d'Atem à propos d'Anzu.

« Ouais bien jouer Atem ! Tu l'as bien remis à sa place ! » Dit Jono uchi et Marek en même temps.

« Bien jouez partenaire ! » Dit Yugi en souriant.

« Qu'est ce que c'était beau !! » Dirent les filles en chœur.

« Bien jouez mon garçon ! Ma fille a de la chance de t'avoir ! » Dit Mr Mazaki.

Mr Haras ne dit rien, mais il n'en pensait pas moins. Par ce qu'il avait entendu il avait la confirmation que les sentiments du jeune homme étaient sincères et nobles.

Après avoir pris la commande, Atem alla rejoindre Anzu, qui par bonheur n'avait pas vu l'interpellation qu'il avait eut avec cette fille. Comment osait elle dire cela sur Anzu. Alors qu'elle était la plus belle de toutes les filles présentes ici. Il la regarda amoureusement et s'assit en face d'elle. Ils déjeunèrent en discutant tranquillement.

Yugi et ses amis s'installèrent à une table plus loin et commandèrent quelque chose également. Ils mangèrent en les observant. Ils virent, ainsi, que l'entente entre eux était parfaite.

Après avoir mangé, ils se levèrent et se dirigèrent vers la suite du parc en remettant leur manteau. Ils se dirigèrent vers tous les stands et manèges qui se trouvaient sur leur chemin, appréciant leur complicité.

Atem attendait avec impatience de se retrouver dans la roue avec elle, pour pouvoir lui déclarer son amour, car il était bien décidé à le faire. Il désirait tellement qu'Anzu réponde favorablement à ses sentiments. Ce qu'il avait dit à cette Yumiko, il le pensait vraiment et pour rien au monde il ne voulait d'une autre fille. Si par malheur Anzu ne répondait pas à ses sentiments, il garderait pour lui son amour pour elle et personne d'autre.

Anzu pensait à Atem et combien cette journée était parfaite. Elle était heureuse d'être auprès de son pharaon et l'aimait plus que tout au monde. Elle espérait tellement que celui-ci éprouve les mêmes sentiments qu'elle. Si par malheur Atem ne l'aimait pas, elle garderait son amour pour lui et vivrait le reste sa vie avec se souvenir, car pour elle aucun homme ne pouvait l'égaler.

Le moment d'aller dans la roue arrivait bientôt. Atem la voyait de loin et décida d'emmener Anzu là bas. Celle-ci acquiesça et le suivit.

Yugi et ses amis voyaient le moment ultime arriver. Ils les suivirent de loin.

« Bon c'est bientôt l'heure !! J'espère que ça ira !! » Dit Yugi.

« T'inquiètes ! Je suis sûr que ça va bien se passer !! T'as bien vu comment ils étaient heureux ensemble ! » Dis Jono uchi.

Tout d'un coup le téléphone de Mr Mazaki sonna et celui-ci décrocha en s'éloignant du groupe. Ils le regardèrent s'éloigner et discuter au téléphone. Puis, ils l'entendirent crier et le virent devenir blanc. Il raccrocha et s'approcha du groupe d'amis.

« Mr Mazaki ça va ? » Demanda Bakura.

Celui-ci les regarda et dis d'une voix blanche.

« C'était l'hôpital ! Ma femme a eut un malaise !! Ce n'est pas possible, il faut que j'y aille ! »

« Mon dieu ! » Dirent ils tous.

« Je suis désolé, mais il faut que je prévienne Anzu !! Je n'ai pas le choix ! » Dit il en s'éloignant un peu.

Kazumi le suivit de près, inquiète pour sa tante. Les autres les suivirent de loin, inquiets également et triste car cela allait ruiner le plan d'Atem. Mais il ne pouvait pas faire autrement.

Atem et Anzu s'approchaient de la grande roue quand ils entendirent quelqu'un appeler Anzu. Ils se retournèrent et virent Mr Mazaki, suivit par Kazumi.

« Papa ? Mais qu'est ce que tu fais… » Commença t'elle par dire, mais en voyant sa mine blanche, elle comprit que quelque chose s'était produit. Inquiète, elle s'approcha d'eux, suivi de près par Atem, inquiet lui aussi.

« Anzu, Atem. Désolé de gâcher votre rendez vous… Mais l'hôpital m'a appelé et ta mère a eut un malaise !! Il faut que nous y allions !! » Dit il en les regardant tous les deux.

Anzu mis sa main sur sa bouche et dit :

« Oh mon dieu !! » Puis se tournant vers Atem elle le regarda les larmes aux yeux et lui dit « Je suis désolé Atem mais… il faut que j'y aille ! J'espère… Que tu comprends ! »

« Ne t'en fais pas, je comprends !! Vas y et tiens moi au courant »

Anzu acquiesça et partit avec son père et sa cousine.

Atem la regarda partir, inquiet et le cœur serré. La journée avait pourtant été parfaite. Pourquoi fallait il que le destin lui joue un tour pareil alors qu'il allait se déclarer. Il baissa la tête et ne vit donc pas ses amis arrivés.

« Eh ! Atem ça va ? » Demanda Yugi qui arriva le premier et le regarda, inquiet.

Les autres le regardèrent également, désolé pour lui. Ils savaient que cette journée était importante pour lui. Ils se demandaient, si celui-ci allait pouvoir être heureux dans sa vie. Il semblerait que les dieux en aient décidé autrement.

« Eh ! Ca va ? Tu sais ce n'est que partie remise tu sais !! » Dis Jono uchi tentant d'encourager Atem.

« C'est vrai ! Il a raison !! Et puis la journée n'est pas finie ! Ce n'est peut être pas grave !! Du moins je l'espère !! » Dit Marek.

Atem releva la tête et se dirigea vers la sortie du parc. Les autres le suivirent ne sachant quoi dire. Mr Haras était vraiment désolé pour son élève. Il savait que son élève avait tellement attendu ce moment avec impatience.

Arrivés à l'hôpital, Mr Mazaki, sa fille et sa nièce allèrent à l'accueil et demandèrent à voir Mme Mazaki. Un docteur arriva et les conduisit vers sa chambre. Il demanda à parler à Mr Mazaki dans son bureau. Il acquiesça et dit aux filles de l'attendre quelques instants. Elles acquiescèrent et entrèrent dans la chambre. Elles s'assirent auprès du lit et Anzu pris la main de sa mère. Elle la regarda inquiète. Kazumi était inquiète pour sa tante également. Elle prit l'autre main. Un silence se faisait entendre.

« J'espère qu'elle n'a rien de grave ! » Dit Kazumi.

Anzu acquiesça sans rien dire. Kazumi la regarda et lui dit :

« Ecoute Anzu, je suis désolée pour ton rendez vous !! Je sais à quel point tu attendais ce moment avec impatience !! »

Anzu leva la tête et la regarda.

« Je sais, mais tout n'est pas perdu ! Et puis le plus important est que ma mère n'ait rien de grave » Répondit Anzu.

Kazumi acquiesça. Puis elles sentirent Mme Mazaki se réveiller. Elle ouvrit les yeux en clignant des yeux plusieurs fois. Puis lorsqu'elle distingua ce qui était autour d'elle, et reconnu les personnes auprès d'elle, elle sourit.

« Maman ! Est-ce que ça va ? » Demanda Anzu.

« Hum… Oui… Ne t'en fais pas !! Je suis désolé de vous avoir inquiétés tous les trois ! Au fait, où est ton père ? » Demanda t'elle en le cherchant des yeux.

« Papa discute avec le médecin ! Ne t'en fais pas il arrivera bientôt ! » Dit elle.

A ce moment là, la porte s'ouvrit et Mr Mazaki rentra dans la chambre un sourire aux lèvres. Il s'approcha de sa femme et lui déposa un baiser sur le front.

« Alors ma chérie ! Tu vas bien ? » Dit il en la regardant.

« Hum…Oui… Pardon pour tout ce que je te fais subir ! » Dit elle en le regardant les larmes aux yeux.

« Eh ! Ne pleure pas voyons !! Ce n'est pas de ta faute et puis il faut que tu te reposes !! » Lui dit il en posant sa main sur sa joue et essuyant les larmes qui s'y trouvait.

Ils restèrent ainsi pendant quelques instants.

« Mais au fait, que t'a dis le médecin, papa ! » Demanda Anzu.

« Ah !! Eh bien sache que ta mère, et ta tante Kazumi, nous a fais un très beau cadeau !! » Répondit Mr Mazaki en souriant.

Anzu, Kazumi et Mme Mazaki, le regardèrent surprises, et se demandaient ce qu'il voulait dire.

« Eh bien oui, ma chérie ! Ton malaise est dû au fait que tu es…. enceinte !! » Dit il.

Toutes les trois ne réagirent pas tout de suite. Puis Anzu et Kazumi mirent leurs mains sur leurs bouches et se mirent à pleurer de joie. Quant à Mme Mazaki, elle regarda son mari et pleura aussi, heureuse. Son mari s'approcha d'elle et la pris dans ses bras.

« Je…vais avoir un petit frère ou une petite sœur !! » Finit par dire Anzu en prenant Kazumi dans ses bras.

« Oui et moi je vais avoir une autre cousine ou cousin !! » Dit Kazumi en serrant sa cousine dans ses bras.

Mr et Mme Mazaki les regardèrent heureux de cette nouvelle.

Pendant ce temps là, Atem était revenu à l'appartement dans le même état de désappointement dans lequel il se trouvait à la sortie du parc. Bien sûr il était inquiet pour la mère d'Anzu qu'il appréciait énormément et priait pour que rien de grave ne lui soit arrivé. En même temps il était déçu, car il avait attendu ce moment de toutes ses forces. Il arriva dans le salon, et resta debout sans bouger. Marek et Bakura arrivèrent peu de temps après, suivit par Mr Haras. Ils le regardèrent et ne surent pas quoi lui dirent.

« Euh ! Atem est ce que ça va ? » Demanda Bakura en s'approchant de lui.

« Tu devrais peut être enlever ton manteau, non ? » Dit Marek en s'approchant également.

Atem ne bougea pas pendant quelques instants et les deux autres se demandaient s'il avait entendu ce qu'ils avaient dis. Puis lentement Atem retira son manteau. En l'enlevant, quelque chose tomba de sa poche et il eut juste le temps de l'attraper avant que celui-ci ne tombe par terre. Il posa son manteau sur le canapé et regarda la boîte qui se trouvait dans sa main. Il l'observa longuement sans bouger se demandant ce que cela pouvait bien être. Marek et Bakura s'approchèrent et virent ce que c'était.

« Tu devrais peut être l'ouvrir, non ? » Demanda Marek curieux de savoir ce que s'était.

Atem acquiesça et l'ouvrit lentement. Il détacha le ruban et enleva le papier qui le recouvrait. Puis il ouvrit la boîte et en voyant ce qu'il y avait à l'intérieur, il écarquilla ses yeux de surprise. Il venait de découvrir ce que c'était. Les deux autres eurent la même réaction.

« Eh bien si c'est pas mignon ! Avec ça, difficile de ne pas comprendre le message !! » Dit Marek en souriant malicieusement.

Atem regarda sans rien dire. Dans l'écrin, se trouvait un cœur en chocolat avec le mot « love » écrit dessus. Il se demandait qui pouvait bien avoir mis ça ici. Puis il se rappela qu'il avait enlevé et donné son manteau à Anzu lors du repas. 'Se pourrait il que se soit Anzu qui m'ait offert cela' Il regarda de nouveau ce cœur et sentait tout l'amour qui s'en dégageait. Son cœur se mit à battre très fort à cette réalisation.

« Eh bien la personne qui t'as offert ça, doit t'aimer sincèrement !! » Dit Marek.

« Oui, je suis d'accord avec toi !! » Répondit Bakura.

Puis, Marek entendit son portable sonner et décrocha.

« Allo ! Ah Kazumi ! Comment va Mme Mazaki ? Demanda t'il.

Puis un silence se fit entendre pendant que Marek écouta ce qu'avait à dire Kazumi. Atem et Bakura entendirent l'exclamation de Marek et se demandèrent ce qu'elle lui avait dit. Marek demanda dans quel hôpital ils se trouvaient, puis après lui avoir souhaité une bonne soirée il raccrocha.

« Alors… Qu'est ce qu'elle t'a dit ? » Demanda Bakura curieux.

« Ah ! Elle vient de me dire que le malaise de Mme Mazaki était dû au fait qu'elle attendait un enfant ! Vous vous rendez compte ! Anzu va avoir un petit frère ou une petite sœur !! Kazumi m'a dis qu'elle était super heureuse !! » Raconta Marek un sourire aux lèvres.

Puis se tournant vers Atem, il lui dit :

« Ils sont dans le même hôpital où se trouvait Anzu lors de son accident !! Et si tu y allais ! Je crois que tu as quelque chose à lui dire ! » Dit Marek en souriant.

Atem acquiesça et pris son manteau et couru le plus vite possible pour arriver le plus rapidement possible.

Marek et Bakura, ainsi que Mr Haras, qui était resté silencieux tout le long, le regardèrent partir en souriant.

A l'hôpital, après avoir prévenu Marek, Kazumi se tourna vers Anzu et lui sourit. Puis elle vit que sa cousine avait l'air de réfléchir à quelque chose.

« Anzu ça ne va pas ? » Demanda t'elle en s'approchant.

« Hum ! Oui ça va. Ecoute il faut que j'y aille. J'ai quelque chose de très important à faire » Répondit Anzu en la regardant.

« Mais… Anzu… Attend qu'as tu de si urgent à faire ! » Dit Kazumi.

« Eh bien… tu vois cette après midi j'ai mis dans la poche d'Atem mon cadeau de la saint Valentin. Sur le moment je me suis dis que ce serait mieux ainsi, mais…. Maintenant je me dis que je dois lui dire mes sentiments, surtout maintenant que je sais que maman n'a rien de grave ! Tu ne crois pas Kazumi ? » Demanda Anzu.

Kazumi la regarda et acquiesça en souriant.

« Alors vas y Anzu ! Je suis avec toi !! » Dit Kazumi pour l'encourager.

Anzu lui sourit pour la remercier et commença à s'éloigner. Elle sortit de l'hôpital et se dirigea vers l'appartement de Bakura. Elle se mit à courir pour arriver le plus vite possible. Elle esquiva les passants en s'excusant. Elle ne pensait qu'à une chose : Atem. Elle voulait vraiment le voir pour tout lui dire. Elle l'aimait tellement. Ses yeux brillaient d'une lueur d'espoir et d'amour. Elle se sentait portée par les ailes de l'amour.

Atem, lui était sorti de l'appartement et courait à perdre haleine à travers les rues en évitant de foncer dans les passants. Il voulait arriver le plus vite possible à l'hôpital et la voir. Voir celle qu'il aimait plus que tout au monde, celle qui avait toujours été là pour lui et qui l'avait soutenu tout le long de leurs aventures. Sans elle, il n'aurait peut être pas eu le courage de découvrir son passé et à affronter tous ses « montres ». Maintenant il voulait la rejoindre au plus vite et lui dire ce qu'il ressentait depuis si longtemps. Il courait sans se rendre compte des gens qui était sur son chemin. Tout ce qu'il voyait c'était Anzu, son magnifique sourire et ses merveilleux yeux.

Il courait toujours en essayant de garder son souffle. Heureusement le jogging qu'il faisait le matin lui permettait de tenir et de pouvoir continuer son chemin. Il continua donc de courir jusqu'à ce qu'il sente la présence d'une personne qui faisait battre son cœur encore plus vite. Il aurait pu reconnaître cette aura entre mille. Il s'arrêta et chercha partout.

Anzu courait toujours sans être trop fatiguée. Il est vrai qu'avec ses leçons de danse, Anzu avait de l'entraînement question endurance. Elle progressait donc très vite jusqu'au moment où elle sentit l'aura de quelqu'un qu'elle connaissait très bien. Cette puissance et fragrance elle les reconnaîtrait partout. Elle s'arrêta elle aussi et chercha partout.

C'est à ce moment là qu'ils se virent. Ils se trouvaient sur le trottoir en face l'un de l'autre. Atem se trouvait devant un magasin et Anzu se trouvait devant l'entrée d'un parc. Ils se regardèrent une lueur de tendresse et d'amour dans les yeux. Ils essayèrent de reprendre leur souffle. Puis Atem sourit en voyant son ange en face de lui. Il commença à avancer pour pouvoir traverser et la rejoindre. Anzu regarda son beau et puissant pharaon avancer lentement vers elle. Elle souriait, heureuse de le voir. Atem avançait d'une démarche sûr et puissante pour rejoindre celle qu'il aimait. Il arriva bientôt sur le trottoir d'en face et s'arrêta un petit moment pour la regarder. Ils se tenaient en face l'un de l'autre et ne disaient rien. Ils se fixaient perdus dans les yeux de l'autre. Puis Atem s'approcha lentement d'elle jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive à sa hauteur. Il la regarda amoureusement et lui pris la main pour l'emmener dans le parc où ils pourraient discuter tranquillement. Anzu rougit lorsqu'elle sentit la main du jeune homme prendre la sienne, mais elle ne se dégagea pas. Au contraire elle resserra l'étreinte de leurs mains et se laissa guider, là où Atem voulait l'emmener. Ils marchèrent pendant un petit moment jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve l'endroit parfait. Ils s'arrêtèrent et se regardèrent. Puis ils détachèrent leurs mains, un peu à regret.

« Anzu !! » Dit il de sa voix grave et suave, une lueur d'amour dans les yeux.

Anzu ne dit rien et le regarda hypnotisée. Puis elle baissa la tête pour chercher le courage de lui dire ce qu'elle voulait lui déclarer. Atem posa sa main sous son menton et leva sa tête doucement en lui souriant. Elle le regarda et trouva le courage de lui parler.

« Atem… J'ai quelque chose à te …. » Elle n'eut pas le temps de dire la suite car Atem venait de poser un doigt sur ses lèvres pour l'empêcher de parler.

« Anzu ! C'est moi qui ai quelque chose à te dire ! S'il te plait écoute moi, tu veux ? » Puis il ferma les yeux quelques instants. Anzu le regardait un peu surprise et le laissa faire. Puis il les rouvrit et la regarda, ses yeux brillants d'amour et d'émerveillement.

« Ecoute Anzu, cette journée a été une journée des plus merveilleuses, car j'étais avec toi ! Anzu…. Depuis que je suis revenu, j'ai été submergé par des multiples sentiments nouveaux pour moi. J'ai mis du temps à les comprendre, tu sais ! » Commença t'il par dire. Il s'arrêta un petit instants, puis souriant il continua « Mais j'ai fini par comprendre maintenant et je tiens à te les dévoiler puisqu'une grande partie de ses nouveaux sentiments te concerne !» Dit il en la regardant.

Surprise, Anzu le regarda les yeux écarquillés, et voulut parler. Mais Atem remis son doigt sur ses lèvres pour l'empêcher de parler. Anzu se tu donc et attendit la suite. Atem enleva son doigt de ses lèvres et mis sa main sur sa joue et la caressa tendrement un sourire doux sur ses lèvres. Anzu se laissa bercer par cette caresse et ferma les yeux, envoûtée. Puis Atem reprit la parole d'une voix encore plus grave et incroyablement douce.

« Oui Anzu !! Tu es la personne qui m'a inspiré ces sentiments que j'ai depuis très longtemps mais que je ne comprenais pas et que je n'avais pas pris le temps d'écouter, par tout ce qu'il se passait à l'époque ! Mais maintenant c'est différent ! Le danger n'existe plus, je connais mon passé et j'ai la chance de vivre une nouvelle vie avec tous mes amis et…. Toi !! » Dit il en la caressant toujours. Anzu avait toujours les yeux fermés et attendait la suite. Son cœur battait à tout rompre. Atem reprit son discours en murmurant.

« Oui Anzu si tu savais combien… Tu fais battre mon cœur, tu rends mes journées plus belles et merveilleuses, tu me donnes le courage de me battre et de vivre. Je ne me lasse pas de te regarder, de te voir sourire et vivre….. Tu es mon ange, ma reine que j'ai cherché depuis des millénaires. Toi seule peut-être à mes côtés…. Oh anzu si tu savais combien… Je t'aime ! » Finit il par dire les yeux plein d'amour pour elle.

Anzu ouvrit les yeux en entendant tout ce qu'il avait dit, des larmes coulant sur ses joues. Oh depuis combien de temps elle avait attendu pour entendre ces mots. Un sourire aux lèvres, elle referma les yeux et caressa sa joue contre la main d'Atem. Celui-ci la regarda et mis sa deuxième main sur son autre joue et la caressa. Il essuya également les larmes qui coulaient sur ses douces joues. Puis elle rouvrit les yeux et sourit.

« Oh Atem… Si tu savais combien j'ai attendu que tu dises ces mots. Je l'ai les attendus depuis des années, depuis que tu m'as sauvée au burger king contre ce bandit. A l'époque je ne savais pas que c'était toi et après l'avoir su j'ai eut des sentiments pour toi. Même s'ils n'étaient pas aussi forts que ceux que j'éprouve depuis que tu es revenu. Car tu vois j'ai appris à te connaître encore plus et j'aime ce que je ai découvert ! » Commença t'elle par dire en le regardant. Atem l'écouta, bercé par cette voix mélodieuse et attendit la suite patiemment «Pour moi je ne t'ai jamais considéré comme le king of game ou un pharaon sans nom… Tu es bien plus que ça. Pour moi, je t'ai toujours vu comme l'homme merveilleux et formidable que tu es, toujours prêt à te battre pour ceux qui te sont chers en risquant ta vie ! C'est pour ça que moi aussi… Je t'aime et je t'ai toujours aimé!! » Finit elle par dire en souriant.

Atem arrêta de lui caresser les joues et ses yeux s'agrandirent de surprise 'Vient-elle de dire que elle aussi elle m'aimait' La surprise fut remplacée par une joie immense. Anzu l'aimait et ses sentiments étaient donc réciproques. Fou de joie, il la regarda tendrement et s'approcha d'elle encore plus. Anzu le regarda faire sans bouger. Atem s'était approché d'elle ses deux mains encadrant son beau visage. Il pencha sa tête et posa délicatement ses lèvres sur les lèvres fines et douces d'Anzu. Anzu savoura la puissance des lèvres d'Atem sur les siennes. Fermant les yeux, elle étreignit Atem en mettant ses deux bras autour de la taille d'Atem, se serrant contre lui. Puis elle entrouvrit ses lèvres pour permettre à Atem d'approfondir le baiser, ce qu'il fit avec amour. Leurs langues se touchèrent et un frisson les parcouru.

Atem pouvait sentir le goût fruité d'Anzu et il en était fou. Elle était si délicieuse. Il pouvait l'embrasser et rester comme ça pour le reste de sa vie. Elle était son ange, sa reine et même sa destiné, il le ressentait au plus profond de lui. Il ne pourrait vivre sans elle, elle était sa force et pourquoi il était sur Terre.

Pour Anzu, Atem avait quelque chose d'exotique. Elle voulait que ce baiser dure tout le reste de sa vie. Elle ne pourrait jamais être lassée de ses baisers et spécialement de lui. Il était son âme sœur, sa raison de vivre.

Tous les deux se croyaient au paradis. Ce baiser n'avait rien n'avoir avec celui qu'ils avaient échangé à noël. Dans ce baiser, ils y mettaient tout l'amour qu'ils éprouvaient l'un pour l'autre, montrant les promesses d'un avenir radieux qu'ils auraient ensemble.

Ils mirent fin à ce baiser passionné lorsqu'ils manquèrent d'air. Ils se séparèrent donc mais ne se lâchèrent pas pour autant. Atem posa son front sur celui d'Anzu et ferma les yeux pour profiter encore de ce baiser. Anzu ferma les yeux également et esquissa un sourire. Ils restèrent ainsi dans les bras perdus dans la chaleur de l'autre et profitant de cette douce atmosphère. Puis ils rouvrirent les yeux et se regardèrent en souriant.

« Anzu, mon amour ! Si tu savais comme je suis heureux !! » Dit il doucement.

« Oui, moi aussi ! J'ai l'impression d'être au paradis !! Attends… Si ça se trouve je suis en train de rêver ! » Dit elle en s'écartant de lui. Puis elle se pinça le bras pour être sûr qu'elle ne rêvait pas.

« Ouille ! J'aurais dû y aller moins fort ! » Dit elle en se massant le bras « Mais au moins, je suis sûr que je ne rêve pas !! » Finit elle par dire en souriant.

Atem la regarda et se mit à rire. Un rire vrai, comme celui qu'il avait eut à la soirée de noël. Anzu le regarda charmée et le rejoignit bientôt. Ils rirent pendant quelques minutes, heureux d'être ensemble. Puis ils reprirent leurs souffles. Ils se regardèrent en souriant.

« Au fait je me rappelle » Commença par dire Atem en sortant quelque chose de sa poche. Anzu regarda ce qu'il avait sorti et écarquilla les yeux « Merci pour les chocolats Anzu !! J'imagine que tu l'as mis dans ma poche pendant que je passais la commande, n'est ce pas ? » Dit il en esquissant un sourire un peu narquois.

Celle-ci rougit et baissa la tête. Puis la relevant elle le regarda et lui dit :

« Hum oui !! Je pensais te les donner comme ça, ainsi je n'aurais pas vu ta réaction. Mais ce soir je me suis dis que c'était un peu lâche et qu'il fallait que je te vois pour te dire ce que je ressentais pour toi » Dit elle en souriant timidement.

Atem changea son sourire et s'approcha d'elle pour la prendre dans ses bras à nouveau.

« Hum oui je comprend ! Et tu sais c'est en voyant ces chocolats que j'ai compris que moi aussi je devais te le dire aussi ! En fait cette journée était prévue pour cela à la base ! »

Anzu sourit et serra son étreinte pour montrer qu'elle était heureuse.

Puis ils se détachèrent et ils se prirent la main en sortant du parc.

« Au fait j'ai appris pour ta mère !! Je suis content qu'elle n'ait rien de grave !! » Dit il en marchant côte à côte.

« Oui je suis heureuse ! Je vais avoir un frère ou une sœur !! » Dit elle en souriant, les yeux brillant d'excitation.

Atem acquiesça et sourit de la voir si heureuse et pleine de vie. Ils marchèrent pour se rendre à l'hôpital.

Arrivés là bas, ils virent Kazumi mais aussi Marek, Bakura, Mr Haras et tous les autres à l'hôpital. Quant ils les virent arrivés, ils virent qu'ils se tenaient la main. Fou de joie ils crièrent et applaudirent car ils comprirent qu'Atem et Anzu étaient enfin ensembles. Une infirmière leur ordonna de sortir dehors s'ils voulaient crier. Ils sortirent donc et félicitèrent leurs amis. Atem et Anzu se mirent à rougir de l'attention.

« Alors ça y est vous êtes ensemble !! C'est trop cool !! » Crièrent Jono uchi et Marek fou de joie. Ils se prirent bras dessus dessous et sautèrent partout. Tout le monde les regarda en secouant la tête.

« Eh ! Mais moi j'aurais bien voulu vous voir vous embrassez ! » Dit Jono uchi en se calmant« C'est vrai ça ! Après tout nous avons tous vu le baiser à Noël à cause du guy. Maintenant j'aimerais bien vous voir vous embrasser par amour !! » Dit Marek en souriant.

« Quoi ?! Alors là vous pouvez toujours rêv….. » Commença par dire Anzu un peu en colère. Elle n'eut pas le temps de terminer, car Atem venait de la prendre dans ses bras et l'embrassa passionnément. Surprise, Anzu ne réagit pas tout de suite, puis elle répondit à ce baiser en y mettant tout l'amour qu'elle avait pour lui et réalisa son voeu.

Les autres les regardèrent médusés, un peu rouge car ils ne pensait pas qu'Atem soit aussi entreprenant et ne dirent rien tout d'abord. Puis ils applaudirent à nouveau en voyant ça. Atem se sépara d'Anzu et la regarda amoureusement. Maintenant qu'il avait goûté à ses lèvres, il ne se lassait pas de l'embrasser et voulait l'embrasser pour toujours. Anzu fut surprise au début de le voir agir ainsi, car elle pensait que l'ancien pharaon était quelqu'un de pudique pour exprimer ses sentiments. Mais elle se rendit compte qu'elle s'était trompée, ce qui ne lui déplaisait pas, au contraire.

Après s'être calmés, ils rentrèrent de nouveau dans l'hôpital et allèrent voir Mr et Mme Mazaki. Ils annoncèrent la bonne nouvelle et tout le monde félicita le nouveau couple, ainsi que la venue du futur petit ou petite Mazaki. Un autre couple fut aussi congratulé, il s'agissait de Jono uchi et Mai. Rougissant tout les deux, ils remercièrent tous le monde.

Durant le dernier mois scolaire, Anzu et ses amis reçurent leurs résultats et furent heureux de voir qu'ils avaient tous réussis. Ils allaient tous pouvoir passer en dernière année. Atem aussi avait reçus ses résultats, qui avaient été plus que brillant. Il allait pouvoir rentrer dans le même lycée que ses amis et de celle qu'il aimait.

D'ailleurs pendant ce mois, Atem et Anzu était plus que proche et amoureux. Anzu avait repris les cours avec ses amis et Atem suivait ses cours, même s'ils avaient diminué de longueurs. Atem venait la chercher tous les jours à la sortie du lycée, avec Mai qui attendait Jono uchi. Puis, Atem et Anzu sortaient en ville, plus amoureux que jamais. Ils allaient partout, mais surtout dans ce fameux parc où ils s'étaient déclarés leurs amours. A la white day et pour leur un mois, Atem offrit un pendentif en forme de cœur en argent avec un saphir au milieu pour Anzu. Celle-ci émue, l'embrassa pour le remercier et lui montrer combien elle l'aimait. Atem avait répondu à ce baiser avec la même passion et le même amour. Puis Anzu, lui avait offert une gourmette avec son nom inscrit dessus et derrière était inscrit « Eternal love ». Atem l'embrassa de nouveau pour la remercier, et Anzu répondit en l'embrassant encore et encore. Les vacances passèrent entre fun avec leurs amis et sorties romantiques pour les différents petits couples.

Pendant ce temps là, Mme Mazaki était sortie de l'hôpital et prenait soin d'elle et du bébé, avec l'aide son mari principalement, ravi d'avoir un autre enfant avec celle qu'il aimait depuis vingt ans. Mr Haras avait obtenu un poste de professeur dans le même lycée où allaient Atem et ses amis. Il voulait rester ici près de ses amis et de son ancien élève avec lequel il avait développé une relation père-fils avec Atem.

La rentrée arriva très vite. L'arrivée d'Atem au lycée provoqua une émeute comme l'avait prédit Jono uchi. Toutes les filles étaient séduites par lui et cherchaient à lui plaire. Atem ne se préoccupait pas de ça car seul Anzu l'intéressait et il ne voyait qu'elle. A la fin de la journée, elles comprirent que son cœur était pris par personne d'autre qu'Anzu Mazaki, provoquant un choc sans précédent.

**Epilogue**

Par un bel après midi de printemps clair et doux, une jeune femme, d'environ vingt sept ans, se tenait debout dans une allée de cerisiers en fleurs, regardant les fleurs de couleurs blanches et roses pales qui chatoyaient les sens. Ses longs cheveux, qui arrivaient au quart de son dos, se balançaient dans le vent et caressaient son visage. D'une main elle retira les quelques mèches qui lui tombaient sur le visage. Elle semblait regarder affectueusement un petit garçon d'environ cinq ans, qui jouait non loin avec les fleurs qui étaient tombées des arbres. Puis des bruits de pas se fit entendre, et deux bras puissants vinrent se loger autour de la taille de la jeune femme. Non surprise, celle-ci posa ses mains sur celles de cette personne.

« Bonjour, belle dame ! Vous attendez quelqu'un, peut être ? » Dit une voix grave, une note d'humeur dans la voix.

« Hum ! Peut être ! En fait j'attends mon tendre époux ! » Répondit elle en souriant.

« Hum je suis désolé d'entendre cela ! Alors je vais devoir me battre pour gagner votre cœur et ainsi vous demandez de m'épouser ! » Dit il enjoué.

« Oh ! Mais cher monsieur ! Je vais devoir refuser car je suis fidèle! Et mon cœur lui appartient corps et âmes!... Je suis désolée aussi ! » Répondit elle en se retournant pour mieux le regarder, un sourire aux lèvres.

« Ah oui ! Et comment se nomme cet homme chanceux !! » Demanda t'il en souriant et la prenant dans ses bras.

« Hum !... Comme si tu ne le savais pas ! ….Atem ! » Répondit elle en le regardant dans les yeux et en l'embrassant.

« Je le sais Anzu ! Mais je voulais te l'entendre dire, ma douce et adorable épouse !! » Dit Atem en lui rendant son baiser, amoureusement.

Ils se séparèrent et se regardèrent tendrement et se sourirent liés ensemble par leur amour. Ils se serrèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre pour profiter de leur moment intense de bonheur.

« Tu sais j'adore cet endroit au printemps !! Les couleurs des cerisiers en fleurs sont tellement magnifiques !! » Dit Anzu en levant le bras pour attraper une pétale qui tombait d'un des cerisiers et elle l'observa.

« Magnifique, en effet !! » Dit Atem.

Anzu leva la tête et vit qu'il ne regardait pas le pétale mais elle. Anzu rougit et baissa la tête. Atem mis son doigt sous son menton et lui sourit en voyant le visage de son épouse adorée.

« Atem tu exagères voyons ! Je ne suis pas si belle ! » Dit elle gênée.

Atem sourit en la regardant de son regard pénétrant.

« Tu plaisantes ! Pour moi les dieux ne pouvaient pas créer de femme plus superbe que toi sur cette Terre, mon amour !! Je ne me lasserais jamais de te regarder et de te dire combien tu es merveilleuse !! » Lui dit il gentiment. Puis il l'embrassa tendrement pour prouver ce qu'il venait juste de dire.

Anzu répondit au baiser et se serra amoureusement contre lui. Atem la serra contre lui comme pour ne pas la laisser partir. Ils se séparèrent à nouveau et se regardèrent. Puis ils regardèrent le petit garçon qui jouait, un sourire tendre aux lèvres et plongés dans leurs pensées.

Atem était tout simplement heureux. Anzu était sa destinée et sa reine, il voulait passer toute sa vie avec elle, l'aimer et la regarder, élever leurs enfants ensembles. Il savait qu'elle serait toujours là pour lui et cela lui donnait la force d'affronter la vie et de se battre pour sa famille.

Anzu était heureuse car l'homme qu'elle aimait plus que tout au monde, été là auprès d'elle et l'aimait passionnément. Elle avait réussi à capturer le cœur du pharaon, ce cœur solitaire qui avait attendu plus de cinq milles ans enfermé dans un puzzle pour sauver le monde. Il pouvait enfin vivre sa vie, heureux avec une famille à lui, sans menace qui plane et Anzu se promit à elle-même qu'elle serait toujours là pour lui et le rendre heureux.

Puis ils sentirent une petite main serrer le bas du pantalon d'Atem. Ils se détachèrent et regardèrent le petit garçon qui les regardait, un sourire aux lèvres.

« Papa… Maman ! Regardez les cerisiers sont en fleurs !! C'est trop beau !! » Dit il en levant sa petite tête et regardant les arbres de nouveau.

« Hum ! Oui tu as raison mon fils !! Ils sont très beaux ! Même si ce n'est pas aussi magnifique que ta mère, comme je viens de lui dire !! » Dit il en prenant son fils dans ses bras lui souriant, puis regardant Anzu un sourire allant d'une oreille à l'autre.

«Chéri voyons !! » Répondit Anzu en mettant une main sur une de ses hanches.

«Oui !! Tu as raison ! Maman est la plus belle de toutes !! » Dit le garçon en souriant vers sa mère comme le faisait son père.

Anzu secoua la tête en fermant les yeux et soupirant.

«Ah là là ! Pas un pour rattraper l'autre !!Le dicton est bien vrai 'tel père tel fils' !! » Dit elle en souriant à son tour et posant une main sur la joue de son fils et enlaçant son mari. Puis elle leur donna à chacun un tendre baiser sur la joue.

Ils restèrent tous les trois dans les bras l'un de l'autre, heureux et formant un charmant tableau, d'une belle famille heureuse et unie.

En effet, Atem et Anzu s'étaient mariés à la fin de leurs études, à Domino et leur lune de miel se passa en Egypte, le pays d'origine d'Atem. Anzu avait décidé de rester au Japon et de suivre une école de danse ici plutôt qu'à New York. Elle avait ensuite décidé d'enseigner la danse aux petites filles et était ravie d'avoir fait ce choix, car leurs enseigner la danse et voir leur visage fier et ravi lorsqu'elles réussissaient, n'avait pas de prix pour Anzu. Atem était devenu professeur d'histoire dans une des plus grandes universités. Ils avaient tous les deux un petit garçon, qui avait les cheveux de la même couleurs qu'Anzu. Ses yeux étaient un mélange de bleu et violet, mais virant plus sur le bleu, mais leurs formes ressemblaient à celle de son père. Il avait d'ailleurs la peau, moins tannée que lui mais plus foncée que celle de sa mère. Ils étaient heureux tous les trois. Atem et Anzu voulaient avoir un autre enfant, une petite fille. Ils vivaient à Domino près de leur famille et leurs amis.

Yugi s'était lui aussi marié avec Rebecca, peu de temps après Atem et tenait le magasin de son grand père qui connaissait un succès phénoménal, du fait de son titre de king of games, qu'Atem lui avait laissé. Ils avaient eu une petite fille de cinq ans également. Elle ressemblait à Rebecca, mais avait les yeux de son père et la même personnalité que lui. Rebecca était devenue médecin et travaillait dans le même hôpital où Anzu était restée pendant son accident.

Quant à Marek et Kazumi, ils étaient mariés et vivaient heureux. Marek travaillait au musée de Domino en tant que consultant de l'histoire ancienne de l'Egypte et des objets s'y rattachant, et travaillait en collaboration avec sa sœur et Odion, restés en Egypte. Ils avaient eux aussi un enfant, un petit garçon qui ressemblait à son père, à part les yeux et la peau moins tannée que lui. Sa personnalité était un mélange des deux. Kazumi devint professeur dans le même lycée que Mr Haras.

Quant à Jono uchi et Mai, ils vivaient ensemble mais n'étaient pas mariés. Ils voyagèrent beaucoup, avant de s'installer à Domino définitivement avec tous leurs amis. Mai était enceinte et attendait une petite fille et un petit garçon à la grande joie de Jono uchi, qui voulait une grande famille. Jono uchi devint un excellent duelliste et il affronta beaucoup de duellistes au cours de son voyage. Ensuite il devint professeur de sport au lycée de Domino et continuait d'affronter des duellistes de temps en temps. Mai tenait un petit café qui fonctionnait très bien.

Honda avait réussi à séduire Shizuka, la petite sœur de Jono uchi et au grand dam de celui-ci. Mais il avait fini par accepter cette relation en voyant combien sa petite sœur était heureuse. Honda et Shizuka avait une petite fille de trois ans qui ressemblait à sa mère, à part la couleur de cheveux. Honda tenait un magasin de moto qui connaissait un grand succès. Shizuka, elle était devenue infirmière dans le même hôpital que Rebecca et travaillait en étroite collaboration avec elle.

Bakura lui était devenu archéologue et voyageait beaucoup. Il travaillait en étroite collaboration avec Atem et Marek. Il vivait avec une jeune femme américaine du nom de Rachel et qui était archéologue aussi.

Mr Haras vivait toujours au Japon et faisait parti de la nouvelle famille d'Atem et Anzu. Il était ravi de s'occuper de leur fils, qu'il considérait comme son petit fils, comme Mr Mazaki, avec qui Mr Haras s'entendait toujours aussi bien, sous le regard amusé et aimant de Mme Mazaki qui adorait son petit fils, ainsi que son beau fils, car elle voyait bien que sa fille était heureuse avec sa famille. Les deux grands pères étaient tous les deux fous de leur petit fils et l'adorait. Comme Ami la petite sœur d'Anzu, qui était née huit mois après la fameuse déclaration d'Atem et Anzu, le soir de la saint Valentin, et qui le traitait comme son petit frère, plutôt que son neveu.

Tout ce petit monde vivait heureux et près à affronter l'avenir ensemble, plus unis que jamais.

**FIN**

Et voilà c'est fini !! sniff ! Alors qu'en avez-vous pensez ? Moi en tout cas j'ai aimé l'écrire et j'espère que cela vous a plu !!

En tout cas je tiens à tous vous remercier pour vos review et vos encouragements !!merci merci et ) bientôt pour une nouvelle histoire !!

39


End file.
